The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Signore e Signori, la Fool&Silly è lieta di presentarvi... The Nightmare Before Christmas versione Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Prologo

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

**Questa è una mia vecchia, vecchissima storia, scritta nell'ormai fu 2013/2014, e la sto trasportando qui più che altro per assicurarmi di non perderla per un qualche motivo. sì, sto usando il sito come se fosse un archivio.**

**.**

**Non possiedo Yu-Gi-Oh! o The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**.**

**.**

**The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Era il crepuscolo e un'alta figura si aggirava tra gli alberi scheletrici del bosco con passo sicuro. La figura era una donna intorno ai 20-25 anni, molto alta, dalla pelle color rame e i capelli corti color argento con tre treccine, due si trovavano ai lati della testa come basette ed arrivavano alla mascella, la terza iniziava dalla nuca fino ad arrivare al fondo-schiena. Indossava un mantello nero che la copriva completamente e i suoi occhi grigi come due tempeste erano fissi su un taccuino color porpora aperto e guardava accigliata quello che c'era scritto sopra e borbottava "Vai nel bosco scheletrico, trova la radura degli alberi delle feste e aspetta fino a quando arriva il tuo incarico verso le 23,30. Miseria, ma delle istruzioni migliori no!?"

Borbottando imprecazioni a nastro sulle sue istruzioni poco precise alla fine sollevò gli occhi contemporaneamente mentre chiudeva con un botto il taccuino e si guardò intorno irritata.

"Be', Mi sono persa! Che gioia! E adesso come faccio!?" sbottò. Si guardò intorno con disperazione esasperata. Tornò a guardare il suo taccuino per trovare scritto magari un modo per raggiungere la radura. Lo sfogliò in fretta e alla fine trovò solo una parola per dirgli come trovare la radura: _Perditi._

"Perditi, perditi, perditi..." questa parola cominciò a ripeterla come se fosse in trance in un crescendo di irritazione fino a quando, sollevò il taccuino per aria, lo scagliò con forza ai suoi piedi e cominciò a pestarlo con tutte le sue forze. Quando si fu calmata era ormai scuro, con le stelle e la luna piena a illuminare il cielo. Prendendo un ultimo respiro profondo per calmarsi, guardò il cielo notando che ormai era buio. Da sotto il mantello tirò fuori un orologio da taschino d'oro, con inciso sopra un Ankh dentro un cuore stilizzato fatto di ghirigori, e lo aprì guardando l'ora.

"Le cinque e quaranta, sarà meglio che mi muova, ho meno di sei ore per arrivare al luogo dell'incontro."

Mise via l'orologio, raccolse il taccuino e cominciò ad addentrarsi ancora più in profondità nella foresta, decidendo di andare a caso, con la speranza di un condannato a morte che sta per essere giustiziato di trovare la radura.

Diverse ore dopo la si ritrovò che continuava ad aggirarsi per la foresta come una sonnambula, con la testa china, gli occhi chiusi e un leggero russare. Ergo, stava dormendo camminando, fino a quando inciampò su una radice. Mentre era in procinto di schiantarsi al suolo, si svegliò di botto e mettendo una gamba avanti per riguadagnare l'equilibrio evitò alla sua faccia di fare conoscenza con il terreno, foglie marce e rametti secchi appuntiti. Raddrizzandosi sbadigliò sonoramente e si strofinò gli occhi per togliere le ultime tracce di sonno.

"Mi sono addormentata" sbadigliò di nuovo "e non ho la più pallida idea di dove sono, non vedo nient'altro che alberi, alberi e una radura con degli alberi stra...ni..."

Mentre parlava la sua voce divenne sempre più fioca quando arrivò a notare che c'era una radura uguale alla descrizione che gli era stata data dal suo capo del luogo dell'incontro. Avvicinandosi con passo lento derivato dall'incredulità di aver trovato il luogo, si ritrovo ad addentrarsi dentro la radura e si mise ad analizzare il luogo per esserne sicura. Diversi alberi dai grossi tronchi, mostravano diverse immagini di svariate festività dipinte sopra e ognuna presentava una sorta di maniglia che sporgeva dalle figure. Guardando intorno freneticamente per vedere se era arrivato qualcuno prima di lei, si rilassò quando non vide nessuno, in fretta tirò fuori il suo orologio da sotto il mantello, lo aprì e guardò l'ora: le dieci meno cinque. Sospirando di sollievo, diede un ultimo sguardo al luogo prima di prendere il suo taccuino per vedere se era apparsa magicamente qualche nuova istruzione.

_Apparire, dare qualche leggera informazione sul luogo in modo criptico, aprire la porta a forma di zucca, fare in modo che si sporga dentro la porta e spingercelo dentro. Fine._

_Ah, e dargli il cinturino di pelle che ti è stato dato prima di partire. E' importante._

_P.S: Arriverà leggermente in anticipo._

_N.B: E NON ADDORMENTARTI!_

Sospirando per le informazioni, di nuovo, vaghe, chiuse il taccuino mettendolo di nuovo sotto il mantello, si arrampicò su un albero per nascondersi e si sistemò su un ramo. "E aspettiamo..."

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui rumori della notte.

* * *

Un altra figura si aggirava per la foresta, anche se era decisamente più piccola di quella precedente. Era un giovane maschio vestito con una semplice camicia bianca a maniche lunghe, una giacca leggera blu notte, dei pantaloni blu mare e delle scarpe da ginnastica bianche con delle bande blu. Aveva la pelle bianca come l'avorio, il corpo esile e possedeva i capelli più strambi mai visti, e incredibilmente erano anche naturali. Erano a forma di stella marina e gli stavano dritti sulla testa tutti da soli, ed erano principalmente neri come l'ossidiana e sulle punte aveva dei riflessi color magenta, in più alcune ciocche che gli incorniciavano il viso e una sulla fronte erano bionde. Si sospetta possibile trauma per dei capelli del genere, forse quello della nascita. Comunque, erano i grandi occhioni viola ametista sul viso a forma di cuore la cosa più impressionante, sembravano capaci di vedere dentro l'anima delle persone.

Camminava con passo lento, con il viso chino come se fosse perso in profondi pensieri. _Maledizione a loro._

Rettifico, era perso in pensieri profondi, molto profondi, profondissimi. _Tutti mi prendono in giro, solo perché sono più basso del normale e i miei capelli sono così._

Il suo viso si rattristò. _E i miei genitori... i miei genitori mi hanno lasciato, così, da un giorno all'altro, spariti. Si son presi i soldi che hanno vinto alla lotteria il giorno del mio compleanno e se ne sono andati, volatilizzati._

Sospirò. _Almeno mi hanno lasciato abbastanza soldi per sopravvivere fino a quando arrivo alla maggiore età e potrò trovarmi un lavoro. Tanto avevano vinto più di trenta milioni._

Sospirò di nuovo. _E a scuola tutti mi scherniscono perché amo i giochi, mi guardano come se fossi matto e i professori mi guardano con rabbia perché l'unica materia che mi interessa è storia e adoro le leggende e i miti. Ma faccio lo stesso il minimo per passare l'anno, perché... perché devono essere così stressanti!?_

Bella domanda.

Era così immerso nei propri pensieri che inciampò su una radice e cadde. La sua faccia fece conoscenza del terreno, di foglie marce e rametti secchi appuntiti. Ehi, ma ha inciampato sulla stessa radice che ho descritto prima?... Sembra messa apposta per far cadere le persone... mmh... Comunque, sollevò il viso dal terreno di cui aveva fatto appena conoscenza, sbuffò per la sua goffaggine e notò che si era perso. Eh sì, era così immerso nei propri pensieri che non aveva notato che si era inoltrato nel bosco senza guardare dove andava e si era smarrito. Tuttavia notò una radura circondata da degli alberi dai grossi tronchi su una piccola collinetta. _Forse da lì riuscirò a vedere le luci della città, anche se probabilmente mi dovrò arrampicare su un albero per vedere qualcosa._ Pensò. Io toglierei il probabilmente, comunque. Si rialzò in fretta, si spolverò dalle foglie marce che gli si erano attaccate ai vestiti e si avvicinò con passo veloce alla radura.

* * *

La donna aprì gli occhi al suono di passi che si avvicinavano, in fretta e senza rumore tirò fuori il suo orologio da taschino, lo aprì e guardo l'ora: le undici e venti. Aveva ragione il suo taccuino dalle istruzioni vaghe, era in anticipo il suo incarico.

Lo chiuse mettendolo via, tirò su il cappuccio per coprire almeno i suoi capelli insoliti e si mise in allerta per trovare il momento giusto per apparire di fronte al suo incarico. Magari mettendogli anche un po' di paura, tanto oggi era pur sempre la notte di Halloween.

* * *

Il giovane entrò nella radura, e vide che su ogni tronco c'era rappresentato un oggetto caratteristico delle feste più importanti o conosciute. Un cuore per San Valentino, un uovo per Pasqua, un albero per Natale, una zucca per Halloween, una maschera per Carnevale, una calza per l'Epifania e una candela per Capodanno. Guardava meravigliato le immagini e si concentrò con stupore su quella di Carnevale. Era così concentrato che non notò una figura che lo guardava dalle ombre e che zitta zitta gli si stava avvicinando di soppiatto da dietro.

"Salve!" La figura esclamò vicino al suo orecchio con tono divertito e al tempo stesso misterioso. Questo lo fece sobbalzare ed emettere un suono di spavento, e con faccia impaurita si voltò verso chi lo aveva spaventato. Si ritrovò a fissare una donna alta, molto alta, che lo faceva sembrare ancora più piccolo del solito, vestita con un mantello nero e un viso che mostrava chiaramente il suo divertimento per averlo spaventato. Quello che catturò il suo sguardo furono tuttavia i suoi occhi grigi che ricordavano due tempeste in cui le forze del cielo si scatenavano con tutta la loro furia.

"Be', ti sei incantato? Non hai mai visto una donna come me, Piccoletto?"

"Eh? No, no. Non mi aspettavo di trovare qualcuno qui e che si divertisse a spaventarmi..." Noto allora che gli avesse dato del piccoletto ed esclamò arrabbiato "E NON SONO UN PICCOLETTO! Ho diciassette anni, per l'amor di Ra!"

La donna alzo le mani in segno di resa "Scusa, scusa e solo che sei cosi basso che mi è venuto naturale chiamarti così, non volevo offendere. Ma visto che non ti piace essere chiamato così perché non mi dici il tuo nome così evitiamo altri soprannomi che potrebbero non piacerti, che dici?"

Con sguardo ancora offeso, incrociò le braccia e disse "Bene. Mi chiamo Yugi, e il suo di nome, Signora?"

"Preferisco Signorina che Signora, mi fa sentire vecchia. E tu mi puoi chiamare..." si guardò intorno pensierosa "Festa. Sì, mi puoi chiamare Festa!" lo disse in un tale tono allegro da sembrare sospetto, infatti Yugi la guardò con scetticismo. _Ma che razza di nome è? E' ancora più strano del mio che significa gioco!_

"Comunque Yugi, come mai sei nel bosco da solo a quest'ora? E' la notte di Halloween, un adolescente come te, questa sera, sarebbe da qualche altra parte a festeggiare con gli amici!"

"Non ho degli amici con cui festeggiare, visto che tutti quelli che conosco mi prendono in giro e mi guardano come se fossi matto; e mi sono addentrato nel bosco perché alcuni bulli mi stavano inseguendo, sono riuscito a seminarli ma poi mi sono perso nei miei pensieri e be', mi sono perso e adesso non so più come uscire da qui. Mi sai dire che direzione devo prendere per tornare a Domino?"

"Oh certo, perché no, ma prima di andare ti va di passare del tempo con me? La notte è ancora giovane, e visto che non hai nessuno con cui festeggiare potremmo passare questa notte insieme a raccontarci qualche storia dell'orrore fino a quando non arriva l'alba ed allora potrai avviarti per tornare a casa. Adesso te lo sconsiglio di andare, è notte e il bosco è pericoloso a quest'ora. Che dici?"

Yugi la guardo con sospetto, analizzando la situazione. Aveva ragione, adesso era pericoloso avventurarsi per il bosco... però si poteva fidare di lei? Chissà cosa gli avrebbe potuto fare...

Mentre Yugi pensava, Festa guardò il suo orologio per l'ora. Erano passati all'incirca una decina di minuti, si doveva sbrigare se voleva finire il suo lavoro in tempo o il suo capo avrebbe voluto la sua testa. Letteralmente. Tornò a guardare Yugi e vide che era pensieroso e in tono conciliante disse "Ehi, ehi se pensi che ho intenzione di farti del male stai tranquillo non ne ho alcuna intenzione. Ti prometto che non ti nuocerò in nessun modo."

Yugi la guardò pensieroso, ma poi sembrò ad arrivare a una decisione, infatti annuì "Va bene, ho intenzione di fidarmi di te. Allora chi inizia a raccontare?" l'ultima parte lo disse in tono così allegro che gli spuntò sul viso un sorrisone e gli occhi gli brillarono. Festa lo guardo contenta, come se fosse riuscita a catturare la sua preda nella trappola che gli aveva teso, e si mise a frugare nel mantello con frenesia finché non tirò fuori da sotto il mantello un cinturino di pelle nera con una zucca di Halloween stilizzata ricamata sopra con del filo argentato.

"Be', visto che siamo diventati amici, perché siamo amici adesso, vero?" Yugi annuì "Voglio regalarti questo cinturino che ho fatto io stessa. Accetti?" Lo guardava con degli occhi così speranzosi che Yugi non riuscì a dir di no e se lo mise intorno al collo. Festa applaudì dalla contentezza.

"Bene, adesso iniziamo. Inizio io a raccontare e ho tutte le intenzioni di raccontarti la storia di questo luogo." Mentre parlava gesticolava con gioia e poi aprì le braccia e indicò tutta la radura mentre Yugi l'ascoltava attento.

"E' stato molto tempo fa, più di quanto ora sembra, in un posto che, forse, nei sogni si rimembra, la storia che tu udire potrai, si svolse nel mondo delle feste più liete."

Mentre parlava si avvicinò alla porta a forma di jack-o'-lantern, girò il naso che risultò essere una maniglia e aprì la porta.

Fece cenno a Yugi di avvicinarsi per vedere. Spinto dalla pura curiosità Yugi si avvicinò e si sporse per vedere all'interno.

Festa continuò "Ti sarai chiesto, magari, dove nascono le feste... Se così non è, direi che cominciare dovresti!"

Con una leggera spinta, quasi impercettibile, spinse Yugi dentro e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Tirò fuori il suo orologio e riguardò, per la quinta volta quel giorno, l'ora: le undici e quarantacinque. C'è l'aveva fatta, aveva spedito il suo incarico nella città di Halloween prima di mezzanotte. Alleluja!

"Ho finito e adesso sono in vacanza e visto che ci sono..."

Si calò il cappuccio in testa finché il suo viso venne nascosto dalle ombre che faceva il cappuccio, tiro fuori una falce da sotto il mantello, aprì di nuovo la porta a forma di zucca intagliata, si sedette sul bordo e prima di lasciarsi andare all'indietro urlò "Ci si vede quando torno dalle vacanze, Mondo! Muahahahahah!"

Si buttò all'indietro mentre continuava a ridere e la porta si chiuse da sola.

Con un sonoro tonfo sinistro per la cronaca.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**La filastrocca all'inizio del film; con leggere modifiche.**  
**L'idea della fanfiction mi è venuta quando avevo visto tempo fa l'immagine di Yugi e Atemu in versione Nightmare before Christmas di masayachan. Poi con il tempo si è sviluppata, ne ho letto una che mi ha dato l'idea di come iniziarla su ... e be' eccoci qua.**  
**Spero che sia di vostro gradimento. *Si inchina.***

**Second Note:**

**Questa è una mia vecchia storia - la prima in effetti - che ho deciso di ripubblicare qui da EFP Fanfiction. Spero che vi piaccia.**


	2. Capitolo 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo I**

* * *

Yugi si ritrovò a precipitare in un vortice scuro mentre delle stelline arancioni gli vorticavano intorno mentre gridava come un ossesso. Urlava così forte che si ritrovò con la voce rocca. E pensare che ci mise solo meno di un minuto per schiantarsi al suolo. Ha urlato davvero forte per irritarsi la gola così in fretta. Oh be', contento lui.

Quando Yugi si schianto al suolo, fu su qualcosa di morbido, sembrava dalla consistenza paglia ma preferì non indagare oltre. Con il terrore di scoprire dove fosse finito alzò la testa e si ritrovò a fissare uno spaventapasseri dalla testa di zucca con intagliata sopra una espressione spaventosa e illuminata da qualcosa di oscuro che lo fissava con due occhi rossi malvagi. Trattenendo a stento un urlo, vide che sopra la zucca c'era sopra un cartello. Lo lesse ad alta voce "Città di Halloween..."

Sbiancando dalla paura, si alzò in fretta e si guardo intorno con frenesia. Dietro di se non vide altro che tenebre e alberi scheletrici con i rami protesi verso di lui come se fossero pronti a ghermirlo, a destra e a sinistra campi sinistri di zucche intagliate, in più a sinistra in lontananza si poteva intravedere il profilo di una collina dalla punta arricciata, davanti a se un cimitero molto sinistro e in lontananza un città che sembrava un borgo diroccato. E intanto risuonava nell'aria una canzoncina dai suoni gotici e tenebrosi. Dato che l'unica città visibile era davanti a sè e che la musica inquietante sembrava che si stesse avvicinando a lui, si addentrò nel cimitero con passo veloce e nervoso. Non appena entrò un ombra apparve su una lapide cantando "_Bimbi e bimbe di ogni età..._"

Trattenendo un altro urlo e torcendosi le mani dalla paura, si sposto dalla lapide verso sinistra e andò avanti ma un'altra ombra apparve su la lapide di fronte a lui e continuava a cantare "_...Ecco qualcosa che vi stupirà._"

A questo non riuscì a trattenere un gemito e scatto verso il cancello del cimitero e poco prima di uscire vide su una lapide vicina a lui un ombra con due teste che cantava "_Su venite, è proprio qui, è il paese di Halloween._"

Non appena fu fuori dal cancello apparvero dei fantasmi davanti alla sua faccia, facendolo cadere all'indietro con un gemito e strisciò all'indietro fino a quando non toccò un muretto con dei pali appuntiti e intanto i fantasmi cantavano "_Questo è Halloween, questo è Halloween ogni zucca lo griderà..._"

Mentre l'ultima strofa veniva cantata delle zucche intagliate cadevano sui pali appuntiti del muretto. Intanto lui riprendendosi dallo shock dei fantasmi, si rialzò di botto e corse verso la città mentre i fantasmi intorno a lui cantavano "_...Questo è Halloween, spaventoso Halloween dacci un dolce o il terrore ti attanaglierà..._"

Arrivò alle porte della città a tempo record e mentre si infilava tra le sbarre per entrare notò per la prima volta che i suoi vestiti erano cambiati, erano fatti di pezze prevalentemente di colore verde e dalle fantasie più fantasiose, la sua pelle era diventata molto pallida dai toni celeste pastello e aveva dei punti di sutura ai polsi come se quelli fossero l'unica cosa che gli tenevano attaccate le mani alle braccia. Intanto i fantasmi continuavano a cantare con una voce da brividi "_...Urla anche tu, fuggi via da qui è il paese di Halloween..._"

Mentre Yugi controllava il suo corpo per vedere se aveva altri punti di sutura qualcuno dietro a una gratta scassata delle fogne cantava "_Io sono quello che sotto il letto langue, ho mille denti e occhi rossi più del sangue._"

Mentre Yugi confermava, che si, aveva dei punti di sutura su tutto il corpo e alcuni anche sopra l'occhio destro in senso obliquo, sotto una scala pericolante di pietra lì vicino un altra creatura cantava "_Sotto le scale io spappolo i cervelli, dita come serpi e ragni fra i capelli._"

E tutti e nessuno cantavano "_Questo è Halloween, questo è Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween..._"

Dei vampiri dalle lunghe toghe apparvero uscendo da una grande casa poco più avanti di dove si trovasse Yugi impaurito cantando "_Ora tu se lo vuoi, canta la ballata della zucca con noi._"

Sulla piazza del paese, sopra un'auto macabra un uomo alto, dalla pelle scura, dai capelli castani ramati, le palpebre e i dintorni neri con due penetranti e freddi occhi azzurri, una coccarda con su scritto Sindaco e un capello tubolare di dubbio gusto cantò con voce gelida, anche se a Yugi ricordava più un tono da canto funebre "_La città è fantastica, ricca di sorprese si rivelerà._"

Yugi spaventato e sul punto di svenire si avvicinò alla piazza con passo malfermo con un gatto nero che gli trotterellava al fianco e mentre passava vicino a un bidone senti cantare in un sussurro "_Lì davanti a te, dentro quel bidone c'è una brutta faccia che ti assalirà._"

Non appena lui passò il muro affianco al bidone, la parete esplose, facendolo saltare dallo spavento. Si voltò per vedere che cosa era successo. Dal buco del muro apparve un licantropo, da dentro il bidone una strana creatura dai grandi denti e da una gratta proprio lì davanti un'altra creatura appiccicosa apparve e cantavano a turno di apparizione "_Questo è Halloween. Putrido. E macabro._"

E con voce minacciosa il licantropo a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia esclamò "_Hai paura?_"

Lui sempre più in procinto di svenire arretrò con passo traballante fino a un pozzo da cui arrivava ovattato e per questo ancora più pauroso la strofa seguente della canzone che gli abitanti della città stavano cantando "_Puoi star sicura! Se tu vuoi scappa via, qui si rischia la pazzia e un attacco di licantropia._"

Mentre osservava dentro il pozzo, non appena l'ultima sillaba venne pronunciata due streghe apparvero da dentro il pozzo facendo saltare dalla paura il povero ragazzo. Da dietro di lui intanto si avvicinava un albero con degli scheletri appesi ai rami cantando "_Urla anche tu, grida sempre più!_"

E gli scheletri intonarono "_Questo è il nostro Halloween._"

Intanto Yugi non riuscendo più a stare dritto sulle gambe arrancò e si appoggiò al muro di una casa che dava sulla piazza della città.

Un clown dall'aspetto malvagio gli passo a fianco e con voce stridula cantò "_Io sono il clown dall'incredibile faccia..._" se la stacco sotto lo sguardo scioccato di Yugi e continuo con voce profonda "_...posso sparire senza lasciar traccia._"

E con uno schiocco di dita sparì in una nuvola di fumo.

Subito si levò un vento freddo e in sussurro di vento lui si senti sibilare nelle orecchie "_Sono la paura, quando gridi "chi sei?_" _Sono il vento fra i capelli tuoi."_

Si accascio al muro e sollevò la testa verso la luna piena e con sguardo incredulo vide apparire un ombra sulla luna che intonò "_Io sono l'ombra che di notte va, semino il panico in città._"

Non appena la strofa fu finita l'ombra scomparve in un migliaio di pipistrelli che gli vennero incontro, mise le braccia sopra la testa per ripararsi da loro ma non lo sfiorarono minimamente. E tutti gli abitanti della città cantarono il ritornello con fervore "_Questo è Halloween, questo è Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._"

Intanto la porta della città si apri e alcuni abitanti entrarono portandosi dietro un cavallo di paglia con uno spaventapasseri seduto sopra. Erano un omaccione con un ascia in testa, un diavolo e un grosso tizio che ricordava Mr. Hyde.

Intanto in un pozzo vicino la lama di una ghigliottina cadde su una zucca spaccandola e schizzando pezzi di zucca dappertutto, affianco c'erano quelli che avevano azionato la ghigliottina, erano un piccolo demone verdeacqua e un bambino ghoul e intonarono con una voce da bambinetti "_Quanti orrori attorno a te, senza ribrezzo che vita è?_"

E due adulti ghoul che erano appena spuntati fuori da un muretto basso intorno alla piazza cantarono, uno così "_Tutti qui..._"

L'altro continuò così "_...viviamo così..._"

E insieme cantarono l'ultimo verso "_...nel paese di Halloween._"

Il Sindaco che era sopra l'auto macabra e che ricordava in modo impressionante un auto delle pompe funebri ma molto più sinistra intono un altra strofa con voce fredda "_La città è fantastica, ricca di sorprese si rivelerà._"

Mentre cantava tutti gli abitanti della città si radunarono nella piazza e Yugi si ritrovò che andava verso il centro della piazza un po' per curiosità, un po' perchè una mummia lo aveva preso sottobraccio per vedere lo stesso cavallo di paglia, con lo stesso spaventapasseri seduto sopra tirato dall'omaccione con l'ascia in testa che aveva visto entrare dalle porte della città poco prima, che si dirigeva verso la fontana che c'era in piazza a forma di una creatura marina mostruosa che faceva zampillare l'acqua che sputava dalla bocca e l'acqua verde fosforescente nella vasca gorgogliare.

E il diavolo e quello che ricordava Mr. Hyde mentre il fantoccio si avvicinava alla fontana cantavano "_Skeletron Atemu, lo spirito di Morte, può farti accapponar la pelle dal terror._"

In quel momento il fantoccio si animò e strappò una torcia accesa da una strega che era affianco a lui, mentre i cittadini intonavano "_Questo è Halloween, grida insieme a noi. Fate largo a chi è speciale più di voi._"

Sotto gli occhi sbarrati e increduli di Yugi, che intanto era stato rilasciato dalla presa della mummia e adesso era vicino alla fontana, il fantoccio ingoio la torcia, fuoco e tutto e si mise a ballare sopra il cavallo come se fosse un burattino mosso male da un marionettista inesperto mentre bruciava e intanto il canto dei cittadini continuava "_Atemu è il re del campo di zucche, gridate "Hi" per il gran sovrano._"

Intanto lui continuava ballare in modo dinoccolato e ardeva, poi si sporse verso Yugi fino a quando non era quasi in procinto di cadere dal cavallo di paglia. Yugi, quando si ritrovò ad avere la zucca intagliata e che intanto continuava a bruciare a pochi centimetri dal naso, non riuscì proprio a trattenersi, emise un grido strozzato di paura. Intanto la canzone andava avanti "_Questo è Halloween, questo è Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._"

In quel momento lo spaventapasseri saltò dal cavallo di paglia e dopo una capriola in aria si tuffò nella fontana. Il bambino ghoul e la mummia si sporsero nella fontana e intonarono con una vocetta da bambinetti "_Ora tu, se lo vuoi, canta la ballata della zucca con noi._"

In quel momento emerse dall'acqua, dritta come una statua, una figura dalla pelle bianca come la luna, in un completo nero a righe verticali bianche e un papillon nero che ricordava qualche creatura del terrore con le ali spalancate. Era poco più alto di Yugi, ma mentre l'ultimo nominato aveva un corpo da puccio; si, avete letto bene, l'altro aveva un corpo da gnocco; si, anche qui avete letto benissimo. Aveva un viso affilato, gli occhi di forma allungata e ben definita e dalle palpebre nere come l'inchiostro, e i capelli erano incredibilmente simili a quelli di Yugi anche se avevano qualche leggera differenza. Aveva si, i capelli a forma di stella marina e dritti in testa ed erano neri come l'ossidiana, ma i riflessi sulle punte erano di colore bianco platino, in più i capelli che gli incorniciavano il viso erano argentei e non possedeva una ciocca argentea che gli cadesse sulla fronte, in compenso aveva tre ciocche a forma di fulmini sparate per aria, sempre argentee. Anche qui si sospetta un possibile trauma per avere dei capelli del genere, forse anche per lui quello della nascita, chissà, non possiamo che fare supposizioni.

Mentre lui stava emergendo i cittadini cantavano in coro "_lalalalalalala..._" mentre in sottofondo si sentiva "_Halloween_" ripetuto più volte.

Nel momento esatto in cui suonò la mezzanotte la creatura che si era data fuoco con una torcia sollevò le palpebre nere per rivelare dei penetranti, orgogliosi e magnetici occhi color rosso rubino, e i cittadini lanciarono un ultimo grido da far accapponare la pelle, dopo di che cominciarono a battere le mani e a congratularsi tra loro per la riuscita della festa.

Yugi in quel momento esatto si riprese dal torpore che lo aveva assalito durante l'ultima parte della festa, e che gli aveva anche fatto evitare di urlare dalla paura per via di tutte le creature mostruose che aveva intorno. Riuscì in qualche modo, in parte a suon di spintoni e in parte scivolando in mezzo alla folla di creature, a ritrovarsi in una delle stradine laterali della piazza.

Supperò con passo malfermo un gruppo di musicisti con la pelle avvizzita, avanzò incerto di qualche altro passo superando un cancello di ferro battuto con sopra stilizzata una jack-o'-lantern ghignante e si accascio in mezzo alla via liberando un sospiro che aveva trattenuto da quando era arrivato. Era sul punto di svenire, lo sapeva, ma per il momento prima doveva calmarsi e poi trovare un posto in cui passare il resto della notte, anche se sapeva che gli sarebbe bastata un altra sola emozione di pura paura per liberare l'urlo acuto che aveva trattenuto da quando aveva aperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato a fissare l'inquietante spaventapasseri, per poi svenire. Ma per il momento sarebbe rimasto lì, accasciato sulla strada di pietra della città di Halloween con la testa appoggiata sui polsi con punti di sutura, con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro che andava a cento all'ora, cercando di riprendersi dalla paura e dalle spaventose sorprese della serata.

* * *

Atemu non appena scese dalla statua della fontana, venne assediato dai complimenti dei suoi concittadini. Inizio per primo il Sindaco "Grazie a te, Cugino, anche quest'anno Halloween è stato un successone."

Atemu ribattè "Ma è anche grazie alla tua coordinazione della festa, Seth, e all'aiuto di tutti i cittadini se anche l'Halloween di quest'anno è stato un successone."

Seth controribattè "Ma il merito è soprattutto tuo Atemu, non per niente sei il Re delle zucche."

Atemu cominciò ad arretrare dalla folla che si stava sempre avvicinando sempre più e parlò in tono leggero "Ma no, che dici... Cugino."

Intanto la folla si fece sempre più vicina, e cominciarono a risuonare complimenti indirizzati a lui.

Il primo fu di una strega "Oh, Ouji, lei è stato incredibile."

L'altra strega accanto a lei "Concordo, mai avuto un Halloween così spaventoso."

Una donna pesce dalla pelle verde, dagli occhi blu e capelli castani fatti di alghe gli si avvicino come se stesse cercando di attaccarglisi alle braccia come una piovra mentre diceva "Mi hai fatto accapponare la pelle e sei il sogno pauroso di ogni donna."

Atemu arretrando sempre più "Oh, grazie. Grazie davvero..."

Proprio mentre era sul punto di essere circondato e senza una via di fuga, Seth parlò con il megafono "Un momento, non abbiamo ancora consegnato i premi."

Subito la folla si disinteresso di lui e focalizzò il suo sguardo sopra l'auto macabra con il Sindaco sopra che continuava a dire "Il primo premio va..."

Capendo che era il modo di dire del cugino di sparire se non voleva essere assalito dai suoi cari concittadini, si dileguò nella strada laterale della piazza in cui si trovava il gruppo di musicisti dalla pelle avvizzita. Gli lanciò una moneta d'argento, quello con il sassofono "Bel lavoro, Faraone. E' stata una festa da paura."

Con la testa china e voce piena di sconforto "Si, grazie... Ma è stato come l'anno prima, e l'anno prima ancora..."

Emettendo un sospiro di sconforto, sollevò lo sguardo per vedere in mezzo alla strada una figura accasciata a terra mai vista prima.

Incuriosito gli si avvicinò, gli si inginocchiò a fianco, gli mise una mano sulla spalle e domandò "Ehi, stai bene?"

* * *

Yugi, quando senti una presenza a fianco a lui, che gli posò una mano su una spalla e che gli domandò "Stai bene?", sentì salargli un groppo in gola. Con fatica deglutì, ed il suo cuore tornò alla sua sede naturale, aprì gli occhi pieni di paura e sollevò verso lo sconosciuto il viso. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di pronunciare una sillaba per dire che "si, stava bene" per poi fuggire che si ritrovò a fissare brillanti occhi rossi come il sangue. A questo, non riuscì più a trattenersi. Urlò. A lungo e forte. Così forte che la sua voce raggiunse le stelle, ruppe il vetro di alcune finestre lì intorno, fece saltare in aria il coperchio di un tombino lì in strada e assordò tutti quelli lì intorno.

Subito dopo, svenne.

Aaaah... Troppe emozioni in una serata sola.

Un tristo mietitore sghignazzante, lì, sopra il muro di una casa, concordò.

* * *

Atemu con pazienza attese la risposta del ragazzo, che notò allora era lo stesso ragazzo verso cui si era sporto mentre ballava sul cavallo di paglia, e quando lui lo guardò di certo non si aspettava degli ipnotici occhi viola ametista, anche se in quel momento mostravano solo e soltanto paura. E di certo non si aspettava l'urlo che seguì. Si staccò in fretta da lui sbigottito, tappandosi le orecchio per la potenza dell'urlo, e aspettò attonito che smettesse. Quando il giovane si fermò, perse i sensi subito dopo un piccolo gemito strozzato. Veloce Atemu lo acchiappò prima che sbattesse la testa al suolo e lo guardò preoccupato. Gli accarezzò il viso per scostare i capelli che gli erano caduti davanti e si accertò che facesse ancora parte del mondo dei vivi.

"E' solo svenuto, meno male... Be', questo significa solo che sta male..."

Si guardò attorno "E pensandoci bene non l'ho mai visto prima, sarà appena arrivato in città..."

Vide casa sua, che era proprio lì a fianco "Per il momento l'ospiterò a casa mia."

Lo prese tra le braccia e si diresse verso casa sua, che era proprio quella con la jack-o'-lantern di ferro battuto stilizzata ed entrò. Salì le scale della casa che ricordava una di quelle del terrore con un alta torre pericolante collegata ed aprì la porta. Con passo sicuro e facendo attenzione al suo carico si diresse verso la stanza per gli ospiti. Entrò e immediatamente si diresse verso il letto, lo adagiò, gli tolse le scarpe e lo coprì con le coperte. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli, mentre guardava il suo viso con uno sguardo tra il possessivo, affettuoso e incuriosito. Alla fine gli baciò la fronte, e con un leggero imbarazzo lo guardò un ultima volta prima di dirigersi verso la porta. Sulla soglia, prima di chiudere la porta, gli augurò "Buonanotte e che i tuoi sogni siano da incubo."

* * *

Intanto la figura con il mantello nero e la falce ridacchiava con fare saputo.

Ma cos'è, li stava spiando?

La figura in nero "No, sono solo qui in vacanza e mi è capitata sotto gli occhi la scena."

Pure quella dentro la casa?

"Ho un magnifico cannocchiale di platino perfettamente funzionante."

Ah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**Questo è Halloween. The Nightmare before Christmas (movie). Con piccola modifica, ovviamente.**  
**La descrizione di Atemu e Yugi come creature del terrore. Ispirata da un disegno di masayachan.**  
**Ouji: Principe in giapponese.**  
**L'ultima frase pronunciata da Atemu. Invece di "sogni d'oro" penso che fosse più appropriata quella. Siamo pur sempre nella città del Terrore**.


	3. Capitolo 2

.

**Note:**

**Si ricorda che questa è una vecchia fan-fiction del fu 2013, quando avevo appena iniziato a scrivere fanfic, una Alternate Universe, e che si basa sul film T_he Nightmare Before Christmas_.**

**Grazie.**

.

.

* * *

**Capitolo II**

* * *

_**Era una notte senza luna.**_

_**E lui si trovava in un cimitero.**_

_**Malandato.**_

_**Cadente.**_

_**Un luogo in cui i suoi incubi si sarebbero potuti manifestare.**_

_**Lui si muoveva...**_

_**Stava cercando la via di uscita...**_

_**Eccolo!**_

_**Tetro e cadente cancello gotico.**_

_**Uno scricchiolio...**_

_**Non era stato lui...**_

_**Si voltò...**_

_**Cadaveri putrefati sorgevano dalle loro tombe...**_

_**Corse... corse verso il cancello... vecchio... arrugginito...**_

_**Non vedeva... non vedeva nient'altro...**_

_**Non si accorse di avere qualcuno davanti...**_

_**Lo travolse...**_

_**Guardò... Osservò... chi aveva travolto...**_

_**Lui era caduto...**_

_**L'altro no...**_

_**Un ombra nera... si era scontrato contro un ombra nera...**_

_**L'osservò...**_

_**Aveva occhi rosso sangue... oscuri occhi rosso sangue...**_

_**L'essere... l'essere protese un viticcio nero...**_

_**Verso di lui...**_

_**Era sempre più vicino... sempre più... vicino...**_

_**Chiuse gli occhi per non vedere...**_

* * *

Un fulmine illuminò la stanza.

Yugi aprì gli occhi di scatto esalando un grido di paura. Sollevandosi aggrappò spaventato le coperte mentre un altro fulmine illuminò il luogo. Respirando affannosamente osservò la stanza credendo di essere nella sua camera da letto.

Non lo era.

Era in una camera mai vista. Tetra e lugubre. Il legno scuro ricopriva il pavimento in cui un fantasioso tappetto ne nascondeva una parte, un cassettone, un armadio e un comodino di fianco al letto erano fittamente intagliati con scene di mostri che terrorizzavano il prossimo.

Una scrivania era sotto la finestra, una solitaria candela riposava sul piano, in alto lateralmente ad essa un calamaio e una piuma stavano in bilinco tra di loro.

Un altro tuono.

Il rombo lo fece scattare fuori dal suo stato catalettico, si affrettò ad alzarsi dal letto. I suoi piedi toccarono il freddo pavimento scatenandogli una scossa di brividi. Cautamente si avvicinò alla finestra e si sporse per vedere. Un altro tuono schiarì il cielo mostrandogli case di pietra diroccate.

Non era un sogno.

Era nella stessa città della sera prima.

Si girò su se stesso e notò in un angolo nascosto uno specchio. Con passi lenti si diresse verso di esso fin quando non fu perfettamente davanti ad esso. Dietro di sè un altro fulmine cadde illuminando spettralmente la stanza.

In quell'istante di luce notò che tutti i cambiamenti che aveva constatato su se stesso la sera prima c'erano ancora. Solo i suoi occhi e capelli non erano cambiati.

La pioggia cominciò a battere sul vetro della finestra.

Emozioni confuse cominciarono a turbinare nel suo cuore. Impossibile dire come si sentiva, neanche lui riusciva a trovare risposta. Rimase lì a fissare il suo riflesso in penombra per svariati minuti.

Nel suo cuore sorse allora la volontà di trionfare, vincere questa schifosa partita chiamata Vita. Perchè... Era un gioco. Un maledetto gioco. E non aveva intenzione di lasciare che la vita, il caso o chiunque altro gli rovinasse l'esistenza. Perchè lui era il Re dei Giochi e niente per lui era impossibile da vincere. Niente.

Cercò con gli occhi le sue scarpe e le trovò vicine ad un angolo del letto. Avvicinandosi notò che anch'esse erano leggermente cambiate. Erano di colore verde militare con bande blu. Prendendole in mano constato che ora erano in tela e la suola era in cuoio.

Se le infilò.

Si diresse verso la porta chiusa, l'aprì piano e si ritrovò in corridoio scuro. Poteva andare a destra o a sinistra. Tirò fuori una monetina dalla tasca.

A destra testa. A sinistra croce.

La lanciò in aria, vorticò su se stessa e la schiaffò sul dorso della mano con un movimento fulmineo e praticato al volo.

Croce.

Con sicurezza si diresse a sinistra. Pian piano il suo passo rallentò. In fondo al corridoio poteva o girare o entrare dentro la stanza celata dalla porta chiusa di fronte a lui. Decise di vedere cosa si nascondeva dietro la porta. Con attenzione l'aprì.

Era una biblioteca. Alti scaffali fino al soffitto coprivano le pareti, altri più bassi riempivano una parte della stanza. Su un angolo c'era un caminetto spento ma le cui braci erano ancora incandescenti, una poltrona e un divano in semicerchio gli stavano difronte, un tavolino basso in legno sopra un tappeto stava tra il camino e le poltrone, un libro aperto era appoggiato sul tavolino con un segnalibro appoggiato distrattamente sulle sue pagine. Una grande vetrata gotica illuminava fiocamente la stanza.

Non si era accorto che un ombra lo stava seguendo da quando aveva lasciato la stanza.

Fece un passo avanti.

Un tuono squarciò le nubi scure.

L'ombra gli saltò addosso.

Urlò come cadde a terra e il suo aggressore cominciò subito a leccargli la parte del viso raggiungibile. Ridendo per il solletico si girò sulla schiena riuscendo a togliersi dalla schiena il suo aggressore, che subito riprese il suo attacco di leccate.

"Basta, b-basta..." disse ridendo.

Colui che gli era saltato addosso smise di lavargli il viso e potè vedere chi lo aveva assalito a tradimento.

Era un chibi-drago dal lungo corpo serpentino, trasparente come un fantasma e di colore principalmente rosso e la pancia nera, ma anche piuttosto solido visto che lo aveva buttato a terra. Aveva una grossa testa di forma lunga e triangolare, con due bocche con dei denti affilati con due dentoni che sporgevano dalla bocca più grande, due piccoli occhi giallo topazio, un grande gioiello blu in cima alla testa, cinque corna gli spuntavano dalla testa, due a destra, due a sinistra e una dietro la testa con dietro subito un altra. Possedeva due zampette fini alle cui estremità c'erano tre dita ciascuna con dei lunghi artigli bianchi e affilati, due escrescenze ossee bianche sulla pancia alla stessa altezza delle zampe, due alette da pipistrello rosse sopra e nere sotto, una cresta ossea doppia lungo la schiena e la coda che finiva con cinque protuberanze che insieme ricordavano una foglia.

Il chibi-drago lo guardava con fare giocoso e agitava la coda tutto contento. Yugi aveva il vago sospetto che il draghetto era fiero di essere riuscito a buttarlo a terra.

'Ma da queste parti tutti si divertono a far venire un infarto alle persone?' Si chiese lui nella sua mente a nessuno in particolare.

Una vocina nella sua testa che ricordava tanto quella di Festa rispose 'Si.'

E lui era lì, seduto per terra che guardava senza parole il chibi-drago, il chibi-drago che gli era risalito sopra gongolava tutto felice e fuori che spuntava il sole a forma di zucca intagliata finalmente dopo una notte di tempesta.

Che ameno quadretto.

Fu allora che si sentì rumore di passi dal corridoio, entrambi, ragazzo dai capelli a stella e drago fantasma, guardarono verso la porta da cui apparve un fustaccio che gli assomigliava in modo impressionante, a parte leggere differenze tra i capelli, la pelle e gli occhi rosso rubino, e che era, Yugi notò, anche lo stesso tipo che si era incendiato ieri sera. Si passo una mano tra i capelli e borbottò "E adesso che succede?"

Atemu guardò la scena di fronte a lui, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte perso e non trovando di meglio da dire esclamò "Vedo che hai conosciuto Osiris."

Yugi continuò a fissarlo mentre lui gli si avvicinò. Osiris gli si tolse di dosso, e l'altro lo aiutò ad alzarsi "Ti chiedo scusa, immagino Osiris ti sia saltato adosso. Sai, ama buttare a terra le creature, sopratutto a quelle che gli stanno simpatiche perchè altrimenti ti starebbe mordendo la testa in questo momento." gli disse con nonchalance.

Mentre Yugi capiva di essere stato molto fortunato, l'altro continuò tranquillissimo "Ah, scusa, non mi sono ancora presentato. Sono Atemu Skeletron, anche conosciuto come Faraone o il Re delle zucche." gli porse la mano.

Yugi, tornando da una visione di lui morso a morte in testa dal chibi-drago, rispose "Sono Yugi Muto. Da dove vengo mi chiamano anche Re dei Giochi." gliela strinse.

"Re dei Giochi? Allora andremo d'accordo, io amo i giochi e non ho mai perso."

Lo guardò con aria di sfida "Allora sarà un vero piacere giocare con te."

Con un sorriso impertinente rispose "Non vedo l'ora."

Rimasero così per qualche minuto soltanto contemplando l'altro. Poi, fissandolo negli occhi, Yugi ruppe il silenzio ponendo la domanda che lo tormentava da quando era iniziato tutto il calvario "Dove mi trovo?"

"A casa mia."

Roteando gli occhi specifico la domanda "Intendo in che città sono."

Con un sorriso smagliante Atemu gli rispose "Nella città di Halloween ovviamente."

Sentiva che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta e che sarebbe sembrato un idiota ma domandò lo stesso "E io cosa sono? Come creatura del sovrannaturale intendo."

"Una bambola ovviamente." gli disse l'altro leggermente sorpreso dalla domanda strana. Per lui era ovvio che l'altro sapesse che era una bambola visto che era uno di loro.

Yugi era sull'orlo di una crisi isterica. Le sue emozioni in subbuglio, e che era riuscito ad acquietare solo leggermente poco prima, tornarono come un fiume in piena a travolgerlo. Non riusciva più a gestire tutte le emozioni che teneva imbottigliate da tempo. Troppe cose gli erano successe negli ultimi mesi e lui aveva cercato di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Ma questo era la fantomatica ultima goccia.

Prima i suoi stronzi genitori che l'abbandonano.

Poi tutte le persone che l'odiavano, mal sopportavano e ignoravano che cercavano di rendergli la vita impossibile.

Infine finire qui e avere la conferma che è diventato un mostro e che non potrà mai tornare alla sua vita di prima, non in questa forma.

Con gambe malferme si diresse verso il divano che aveva visto prima per poi accasciarsi lì come se i fili che lo tenevano in piedi si fossero strappati all'improvviso incapaci ormai di sostenerlo. Rimase lì a fissare il vuoto incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Tutto l'ardore di poco prima era sparito come fumo al vento lasciandolo solo con un immenso senso di vuoto in mezzo al petto.

Atemu gli si avvicinò tutto preoccupato "Yugi, Yugi stai bene?"

Lo scosse. Nessuna risposta.

"Per favore Piccolo rispondi."

CIAFF!

Un improvviso ceffone lo colpi sulla mortalmente pallida guancia destra facendolo guardare con stupore la bambola. Il suo sguardo era ancora vuoto ma era sicuro di vedere in fondo in fondo un barlume di rabbia.

Riprovò "Piccolo?"

Altra manata che riuscì ad evitare per un soffio si mosse stavolta verso la sua guancia sinistra. Negli occhi apatici della bambola c'era sempre più una nota di rabbia. Decise che per far scattar fuori l'altro dal suo torpore avrebbe dovuto rischiare la faccia. Letteralmente.

"Piccolo... piccolo... piccolo..." Cominciò a cantilenare nel mentre evitava per ogni "piccolo" un ceffone. Poco dopo Yugi cominciò ad usare anche i piedi e così si dovette allontanare da lui ma sempre continuando a cantilenare la parola che lo faceva reagire. Alla fine dopo questo valzer di Atemu che evitava di farsi picchiare e Yugi che cercava di colpirlo alla fine la bambola prese il libro sul tavolo lanciandoglielo contro gridando "IO NON SONO PICCOLO!"

Il Faraone fulmineo si rifugiò dietro il divano e gli rispose "Non lo sarai secondo te però la mia strategia per farti tornare nella terra dei vivi ha funzionato."

Yugi gli lanciò un occhiata torva ma tornò verso il divano da cui si era alzato per poi accasciarsi di nuovo lì. Con un sospiro si mise le mani sul volto nascondendo i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime di rabbia e dolore.

Atemu uscendo da dietro il suo rifugio si avvicinò all'altro non sapendo cosa fare, ma un colpetto del muso di Osiris sul braccio lo spinsero a sedersi accanto a lui e ad abbracciarlo. Yugi senza pensare appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Atemu cercando di nascondere il suo viso al mondo. Con calma e molto lentamente il Re cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena in movimenti calmanti. Mai così dolcemente chiese "Yugi, cosa c'è che non va? Sembra che ti sia cascato il mondo addosso."

"E' che... la mia vita è uno schifo. Prima i miei genitori mi abbandonano, poi la gente comincia a rendermi la vita impossibile e poi mi ritrovo qui, non sapendo bene come ci sono finito. E per finire adesso so con certezza che non potrò mai tornare alla mia vita di prima perchè sono una bambola. Una Bambola! Secondo te va tutto bene?" gli rispose quasi gridando.

Un pò interdetto gli rispose con calma "No. Però perchè essere una bambola è un problema?"

"Oh non lo so, vediamo. Ero umano fino a ieri e poi mi ritrovo qua come una bambola. Non credo che il mio stato attuale mi permetta di tornare alla mia vita di prima." gli rispose sarcastico.

"Tu eri umano?" gli chiese sorpreso Atemu

"Certo, cosa pensavi che fossi?"

"Una bambola di pezza."

La risposta sincera la trovo per qualche strano motivo divertente. Sbuffando divertito sollevò il viso accorgendosi solo allora della vicinanza dei loro visi. Con un rossore imbarazzato si allontanarono entrambi e il Re delle zucche alzandosì esclamò "Bè ormai è l'alba, direi che è ora di colazione." Lo prese per mano "Andiamo." E lo trascinò dietro di sè in cucina.

Osiris, da draghetto fantasma intelligente che era, aveva seguito tutto lo scambio in silenzio e dall'ultima scena aveva compreso che il suo padrone, anche se probabilmente non lo aveva capito, era attratto dall'altro. Si saranno conosciuti da poco però un leggera attrazione per l'altro sicuramente c'è l'aveva. Altrimenti come si spiegavano tutte le azioni di Atemu? E con un bel sorrisone da centododici denti li seguì.

In cucina li trovò mentre stavano apparecchiando la tavola in un silenzio imbarazzato. Per rompere la tensione emise un piccolo ruggito attirando l'attenzione su di sè. Con un sorriso Yugi gli accarezzò la testa e senza spostare lo sguardo chiese "Atemu, se io sono una bambola, tu che cosa sei?"

"Uno scheletro."

Girando lo sguardo verso di lui gli diede un occhiata scettica "A me non sembra."

Con una risatina rispose "Sono un tipo speciale, come tutti qui."

"Quindi hai una forma tutt'ossa?"

"Si."

"Me la faresti vedere?"

Si girò verso di lui sorpreso e lo trovò che lo guardava con aspettativa. Con un sorriso dolce scosse la testa negativamente.

Imbronciato chiese "Perchè no?"

"Perchè il mio vero aspetto potrebbe spaventarti troppo e poi non voglio che ricapiti l'incidente di ieri sera." scherzò.

Le guance di Yugi si dipinsero di rosso "Immagino sia tu quello a cui ho perforato i timpani ieri notte."

Si erano ormai seduti a tavola con la colazione tra di loro. C'era cioccolata calda, biscotti al cioccolato, alla panna, alla marmellata e pasta frolla, succo di zucca e melograno e alcune caramelle. Osiris ai piedi del tavolo intanto rosicchiava un osso fatto di cioccolato e caramello.

Tra un biscotto e l'altro arrivarono alla fine del pasto in un tranquillo silenzio. Quando l'ultima caramella scomparve, sgraffignata subdolamente da Osiris, Yugi ruppe il silenzio.

"Atemu?"

"Mmm?"

"Hai detto che sono una bambola giusto?" Cenno affermativo "Mi puoi dire qualcosa in più sulla mia specie?"

"Bè Yugi, le bambole sono molto rare di questi tempi, sei la prima che vedo da secoli, e quindi non so molto. La cosa certa è che son fatte di foglie secche e hanno svariati punti di sutura su tutto il corpo. Di più non so."

"Oh." esclamò Yugi triste, sicuramente sperava qualche dettaglio in più.

"Comunque" Proseguì Atemu alzandosi in piedi "Devo uscire per riportare un paio di cose al Dott. Pegasus e sono sicuro che lui ha un glossario su tutti i tipi di creature." Lo fissò negli occhi "Prima di passare da lui potremmo farti visitare la città e poi passare dal Doc. Che dici?"

"Dico che è una buona idea."

Si sorrisero.

* * *

Intanto, mentre i due facevano colazione, il resto degli abitanti della città si svegliava e il sole continuava il suo lungo viaggio in cielo, due esseri erano seduti sul muretto dai pali appunti con ancora le zucche infilzate a mangiare savoiardi sardi.

Mi chiedo, perchè sto parlando di me in terza persona?

"Perchè lei è anche la Voce Narrante della storia, Autrice."

Guardò l'altro essere, che era un tristo mietitore, stupefatta.

"Sei la mia voce della Ragione che è andata in vacanza qualche mese fa?"

"No, sono solo un suo personaggio in vacanza."

"Oh..."

E continuarono a mangiare savoiardi inzuppandoli nella cioccolata calda, che era apparsa dal nulla, senza un pensiero al mondo.

Neanche con quello di ingrassare.

Che fortunate.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**Savoiardi sardi: tipico dolce sardo.**  
**Mi chiedo anche perchè lo specificato visto che era scritto.**


	4. Capitolo 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo III**

* * *

Uscirono di casa qualche ora più tardi.

Dopo un tour della casa del Faraone.

Senza avventurarsi nei suoi sotterranei labirintici.

E a un orario più decente per ogni essere vivente.

Poco prima di uscire Atemu aveva vagliato la montagna di lettere che aveva accumulato nei giorni precedenti. Dopo una rapida divisione delle lettere in categorie prese la pila più alta di loro, si diresse verso il cammino e le buttò tra le fiamme provocando un alta fiammata. Quando Yugi gli aveva chiesto il perchè di questo atto lui aveva risposto con una sola parola: Fangirls.

Ora, Yugi non sapeva chi o meglio cosa erano ma non sapeva bene perchè ma appena sentì quel... quel... quel sostantivo, tremò di paura. Sentiva nel profondo del suo essere che erano qualcosa di immensamente pericoloso.

Nella sua vita di Re dei Giochi aveva sentito quella parola di sfuggita da alcuni dei suoi sfidanti più famosi ma non aveva mai avuto il piacere di incontrare chi o che cosa corrispondeva a quella parola.

E Atemu non aveva voluto approfondire il discorso.

Brutto segno.

Comunque...

Attraversarono il cancello di casa con Osiris che fluttuava affianco a loro e subito rivide il gruppo di musicisti dalla pelle avvizzita che aveva intravisto ieri sera. Atemu salutandoli si diresse verso di loro per poi presentarglieli "Yugi, loro sono il gruppo 'Shinkan.' Questa è Aisis," l'unica donna del gruppo e con la fisarmonica, aveva due occhi blu profondo e lunghi capelli neri "questo è Karim," un uomo possente dai capelli neri a caschetto e occhi blu/verde scuro in possesso di un violoncello "e questo è Shada." l'altro uomo del gruppo era magro e pelato, aveva un tatuaggio sulla fronte che si estendeva sul cranio e due occhi blu e teneva in mano un sassofono "Gente, questo è Yugi Muto."

Visti da vicino non erano molto spaventosi anche se avevano qualche caratteristica mostruosa su di loro. Tuttavia la pelle raggrinzita gli dava l'aspetto di mummie viventi.

Che fossero una qualche specie di non-morto?

Lo salutarono con un leggero inchino "E' un piacere conoscerti."

Con un sorriso gentile e cenno del capo rispose al loro saluto.

Agitandosi come se fosse seduto sulle spine Atemu lo prese per mano con un gesto veloce "Dai, andiamo. Ti faccio vedere il resto della città."

Lo trascinò via dagli artisti di strada e Yugi girandosi verso di loro sventolò la mano salutandoli.

Arrivarono trenta passi dopo nella grande piazza centrale della città. Gli indicò il municipio e il grande orologio che segnava: 364 giorni ad Halloween; mentre girovagavano lì intorno incontrarono il Sindaco.

Fissando intensamente il re delle zucche l'alta creatura chiese impassibile "E lui sarebbe?"

"E' Yugi Muto, è arrivato da poco in città."

Il Sindaco porse la mano alla bambola "Piacere, sono il Sindaco Seth."

"O Sommo Sacerdote come qualcuno si diverte a chiamarlo." aggiunse sornione Atemu.

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo "Mi può chiamare così solo Kisara, Cugino."

Capendo che per qualche motivo sconosciuto erano in procinto di una situazione esplosiva Yugi afferò la mano offerta "Salve."

La prese e si ritrovò la mano stretta in una morsa di ferro. Poi qualcosa di bianco gli saltò in faccia, cominciando a leccargli tutta la faccia. A Osiris, questo, non piacque affatto. Infatti balzò addosso alla cosa, con conseguente caduta di tutti e tre. Il draghetto prese tra le fauci la 'cosa' togliendola dalla sua faccia e si sedette sullo stomaco di Yugi. Quando Yugi non vide più le stelline che gli vorticavano intorno guardò la cosa che l'aveva assalito. Era un piccolo drago bianco occhi blu che lo guardava divertito dalla sua posizione poco comoda tra le fauci di Osiris.

Yugi lo guardava senza parole.

Atemu ridacchiava.

Seth solo facepalme.

Con voce atona quest'ultimo disse solo "Ti presento Kisara, la mia compagna e quando ne ha voglia è anche il mio cravattino."

Yugi lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio "Compagna?"

"Può cambiare forma se vuole e prendere la forma di una donna fantasma dai capelli bianchi."

"Ah, ecco."

Atemu lo aiutò a rialzarsi mentre sfoggiava un sorrisetto divertito e dopo i saluti, non prima di essersi ripulito dalla bava e dopo che riuscirono a togliere il draghetto bianco dalla morsa di ferro di Osiris, ripresero la loro esplorazione.

Si diressero verso il centro della piazza, più precisamente la fontana in cui stava un gruppetto di creature. Quando videro Atemu, il lupo mannaro urlò agitando la mano per aria "Ehi, Atemu!"

Il sopracitato sventolò la mano in risposta e si unirono a loro.

"Ehi, amico, chi è questa piccola bambola?"

Gonfiando le guance dall'indignazione Yugi rispose con voce glaciale "Sono Yugi e io non sono piccolo. Mi hai capito?"

Mentre lo diceva guardava con uno sguardo infuocato la creatura che gli aveva dato del piccolo. L'essere inconsciamente rabbrividì e decise che no, non avrebbe mai provocato la rabbia di questa piccola creatura perchè lo sguardo che gli stava dando prometteva torture atroci che non era per niente desideroso di sperimentare. Non fidandosi della sua voce annuì.

Sentendo la tensione nell'aria Atemu velocemente cercò di riporvi rimedio.

"Ragazzi, vi presento Yugi Muto come lui stesso ha già detto. Yugi ti presento Katsuya Jonouchi, il lupo mannaro. Anzu Mazaki, la donna-pesce. Hiroto Honda, il mutaforma. Ryou Bakura è la mummia e Riuji Otogi è il clown malvagio."

Yugi osservò uno a uno coloro che gli venivano presentati: Jonouchi era un giovane allampanato dai capelli biondi e occhi marroni gioiosi, possedeva due orecchie da lupo e una coda color oro che scodinzolava freneticamente, sembrava un cucciolo con l'espressione allegra che sfoggiava in quel momento.

Anzu possedeva una coda di pesce verde e il resto del corpo presentava delle piccole scaglie verdognole, aveva occhi blu e i capelli corti castano scuro che ricordavano alghe appena tirate fuori dall'acqua. Sembrava pronta a saltare addosso ad Atemu ma non ne era sicuro perchè non era sicuro per chi era rivolto quello sguardo.

Honda aveva dei capelli castani dalla bizzarra forma di sperone di nave e degli occhi castani gentili, come aveva detto lo scheletro ogni tanto subiva delle piccole metamorfosi, i capelli presentavano degli interessanti tentacoli viola che spuntavano fuori dai capelli o la pelle prendeva un colore violaceo e arancio o suoi denti diventavano enormi, appuntiti e con una leggera tinta giallognola.

Ryou era in una parola candido. Coperto da delle bende bianche di lino, che mostravano comunque parte del suo volto, possedeva lunghi capelli bianchi e una pelle diafana. Solo gli occhi possedevano un po' di colore infatti erano di un celeste acquamarina. Sotto il sorriso serafico che sfoggiava, Yugi era sicuro di aver visto del sadismo nascosto nei suoi occhi che al momento sfoggiavano una calma profonda.

Otogi possedeva occhi color verde giada e lunghi capelli neri. Aveva la faccia truccata con un po' di nero e un orecchino a forma di dado sull'orecchio sinistro. I suoi vestiti erano di colore principalmente rossi e neri, ed avevano qualcosa di sinistro. Solo osservandolo si capiva la sua indole di giocatore d'azzardo. Sarebbe stato un avversario interessante.

E da come interagivano tra loro si vedeva che erano un gruppo affiatato.

Tutti insieme esclamarono "Ciao Yugi."

Dopo la prima tensione iniziale dovuto al commento di prima tutti si sciolsero e cominciarono a chiacchierare come se fossero amici di vecchia data. Tutti compresero che Yugi era una persona gentile e amichevole e a quanto pareva era solo quando gli si dava del piccolo diventava irritabile e pronto a saltare alla gola di chi lo aveva detto. Tutti decisero inconsciamente di non farlo mai più.

"Vedo che il Bonkotsu e il resto della gentaglia sono di nuovo in giro a sprecare tempo."

Una voce derisoria si levò da dietro il gruppo, Yugi si girò, come il resto del gruppo, verso colui che aveva insultato così sottilmente la loro persona, per ritrovarsi davanti un sosia del Sindaco solo che aveva la pelle chiara e possedeva due corna da diavolo verdi con addosso una lunga giacca bianca inamidata.

Il lupo mannaro con un latrato di rabbia affrontò il nuovo venuto "Come ti permetti, Mr. Riccastro!"

Deliberatamente ignorandolo continuò puntando i suoi freddi occhi color zaffiro sul Re delle zucche "Atemu, chi è questo nano?"

Mentre Atemu si accingeva a rispondere e Yugi meditava svariati metodi da utilizzare per uccidere il nuovo arrivato, un lampo rosso sfrecciò contro il diavolo azzannandolo in testa. Mentre tutti fissavano, chi sbigottito, chi sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori, Osiris che mordeva con ferocia il nuovo arrivato, un altra macchia blu si avventò sul chibi-drago strappandolo dal suo nuovo 'giocattolo' e lanciandolo a terra.

Rosso si rialzò in piedi e Blu ricadde a terra. I due si osservarono dalle loro rispettive posizioni, Blu davanti al maleducato e Rosso davanti ad Atemu. Ricordavano due pugili pronti a pestarsi a sangue.

Atemu fu il primo a riprendersi dalla scena e con voce ferma ordinò "Osiris, Obelisco finitela."

I due contendenti continuarono a osservarsi con astio per qualche momento in più ma entrambi alla fine sotterrarono l'ascia di guerra e tornarono dai loro rispettivi padroni. Il chibi-colosso a fianco del sosia del sindaco dallo sguardo glaciale e il chibi-drago si attorcigliò intorno al tronco del Faraone continuando a guardare il suo sfidante Obelisco con antipatia.

Con un sospiro stanco Atemu presentò l'uno all'altro "Seto, questo è Yugi Muto. E' appena arrivato in città e lo sto ospitando a casa mia. Yugi, questo è Seto Kaiba, un diavolo dall'ego smisurato e una villa e torre ancora più smisurata. E quello ai suoi piedi è Obelisco, il suo fantasma da compagnia."

Seto fece solo un cenno con gli occhi per dimostrare di riconoscere la sua esistenza. Obelisco intanto li guardava tutti con i suoi occhietti rossi imperscrutabili.

La calma prima della tempesta.

Infatti...

"Chiedi immediatamente scusa per i tuoi insulti!"

"Perchè mai dovrei scusarmi con gente del genere Bonkotsu?"

"Grr..." Jonouchi cercò di avventarglisi contro ma venne trattenuto da Honda con la forza mentre Seto cominciava ad allontanarsi con un aria di superiorità intorno a lui senza degnarli di un secondo sguardo. Prima di sparire alla vista, senza voltarsi pronunciò "Fra qualche giorno passerò a casa tua Atemu per i progetti del prossimo Halloween ed allora voglio anche una rivincità."

E scomparve alla vista senza che la sua lunga giacca inamidata si muovesse minimamente.

Perchè quella giacca dalla forma improbabile non si muova minimamente rimarrà un mistero. Qualcuno o qualcosa riuscirà mai nell'impresa di farla muovere?

Mistero.

Quando l'essere irritante fu lontano Jonouchi venne rilasciato da un ormai affaticato Honda. Continuando a digrignare i denti, si diresse a passo di marcia nella direzione in cui era scomparso l'altro borbottando insulti tra i denti a ogni tre passi.

"Sarà meglio che lo segua, prima che cerchi di uccidere senza successo quel borioso di Diavolo." annunciò Anzu con voce stanca mentre lo seguiva prima che lui sparisse dalla vista per riprendere la discussione interrota tra lui e Seto. Dal sospiro di Anzu sembrava che scene del genere capitassero ogni giorno.

Honda e Otogi si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e non appena il lupo mannaro sparì alla vista esclamarono all'unisono "Vado da Shizuka! Ci vediamo più tardi!"

I due sparirono velocemente alla vista ma non prima che si svolgessero davanti a loro svariati episodi di tentativi falliti di tramortire l'altro. Ryou con una scrollata di spalle parlò tranquillamente "Be', vado anch'io. Ho una tavola ouija da comprare e delle lettere da spedire." E si dileguò.

I tre rimasero così soli soletti. Fu Yugi il primo a rompere il silenzio "Ma quei due fanno sempre così?" domandò osservando la direzione in cui Kaiba, Jonouchi e Anzu era spariti.

"Sì, da quando si conoscono. Anche se io mi chiedo quando Seto si dichiarerà a Jou. E' palese che gli piace."

"Gli piace?" Lo guardò scettico "A me, dalle sue parole non pareva per niente..."

"Oh, ma quello è solo il suo modo per esternare i suoi sentimenti!"

"A suon di insulti?"

L'altro potè solo scrollare le spalle.

"Come mai è così simile al Sindaco?"

"Sono parenti, anche se nessuno ha idea di che tipo o grado siano."

Guardò nella direzione in cui erano spariti il mutaforma e il clown malvagio domandò "Chi è Shizuka?"

"Shizuka è la sorellina di Jou. Lui è molto protettivo e geloso e per niente felice che qualcuno gli faccia la corte. Dalla prima volta che l'hanno intravista sono i suoi spasimanti più accaniti. E quando lui non c'è sono quasi sempre in sua compagnia."

Yugi annuì comprensivo. Intanto osservava la piazza, oltre a loro c'era un tristo mietitore dalla parte opposta che li osservava. Sembrava divertito e alla bambola sembrava stranamente familiare. Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa Atemu spezzò il silenzio "Che dici, continuiamo il giro?"

E prima che potesse anche rispondere la sua mano venne afferrata e fu trascinato a esplorare il resto della città.

Svariate strade, viuzze e vicoli dopo a un incrocio videro seduti su una panchina di pietra una giovane strega dai capelli biondi e occhi verdi e uno stregone fantasma anch'esso dai capelli biondi e occhi celesti, che osservavano con interesse un libro aperto. Da cosa si capiva? Be' entrambi indossavano dei vestiti da maghi, lei blu e lui viola, con degli strambi cappelli tubolari in testa. I cappelli erano l'indizio più ovvio. Si avvicinarono.

"Ehilà ragazzi."

I due alzarono gli occhi dal libro.

La ragazza esclamò allegra "Salve Ouji!"

L'altro lo salutò con un rispettoso "Buongiorno Faraone."

I loro occhi caddero su Yugi e la giovane con voce cospiratrice chiese "E chi è questa bella bambola che è con te Ouji? Il tuo fidanzato?"

Mentre Yugi arrossiva di cinquanta sfumature di rosso Atemu imbarazzato rispose "E' Yugi ed è nuovo in città."

I loro occhi tornarono sulla bambola. Il giovane uomo disse pacato "Sono Mahado, stregone fantasma."

La ragazza tutta allegra esclamò agitando pericolosamente in aria il suo bastone "Invece io sono Mana, strega apprendista!"

"Mana attenta!"

Il suo corto nodoso bastone gli sfuggì di mano e volò attraverso l'incrocio colpendo un Kuribo che stava uscendo dal tombino lì in strada stordendolo e facendogli anche cadere il coperchio in testa rispedendolo nelle fogne.

Con un sospiro rassegnato Mahado con un movimento del suo lungo bastone verde usò una piccola magia per recuperare il bastone di Mana.

Non appena l'ebbe in mano cominciò a fare una lunga e noiosa ramanzina alla giovane strega.

Atemu gli disse nel mentre che erano suoi amici d'infanzia e che da piccoli ne avevano combinate di tutti i colori, anche con la complicità di Seth e gli raccontò qualche annedoto.

Quando Mahado finì la lunga predica alla giovane Yugi chiese incuriosito "E che formula stai imparando adesso Mana?"

"Quella di scagliare una palla di fuoco!" trillò elettrizzata.

Nel mentre che lo diceva si attivò l'incantesimo e scaglio per sbaglio una palla di fuoco dal suo bastone nodoso verso Yugi e Atemu che si tuffarono a terra con una prontezza di riflessi invidiabile. La evitarono per un soffio e questa si schiantò sull'edificio lì di fronte. Mahado velocemente spense l'incendio con un semplice movimento del suo bastone. Con un sospiro esasperato si rivolse alla sua allieva con uno sguardo di rimprovero.

"Mi dispiace Oshishou-sama! Scusa! Scusa!"

Lui potè emettere solo un altro sospiro di rassegnazione. Sembrava abituato.

Atemu si voltò verso l'edificio mezzo bruciato e contemplò assorto "Meno male che li non vive nessuno, allora si che erano guai."

"Già..." mormorò Yugi ancora a terra.

Non appena fu in piedi Yugi fu afferrato e lo scheletro li salutò frettolosamente "Adesso dobbiamo andare. Ci si vede in giro." Così dicendo i due si allontanarono dal duo riprendendo il tour della città. Dalla velocità con cui si allontanò trascinando Yugi dava l'impressione che il Re delle zucche fosse molto desideroso di allontanarsi dalla zona altamente infiammabile.

Mentre si avvicinavano alla periferia della città, la povera bambola venne buttata a terra per la terza volta in una sola mattinata. Immagino che la schiena e soprattutto il suo fondoschiena siano ormai doloranti. Gli consiglio di prendersi un'aspirina più tardi.

La 'cosa' che l'aveva atterrato era una giovane ragazzina dai capelli biondi, lentiggini e occhi verdi dietro alle lenti di sottili occhiali che portava sul naso. Quando lui si alzò con molta fatica lei non si stacco minimamente, anzi gli si appicicò ancor di più. Osiris non saltò addosso alla giovane, probabilmente perchè altrimenti si sarebbe incollato anche lui, ma emetteva un cupo rombo e la guardava con astio dalle sua posizione sulle spalle di Atemu mentre quest'ultimo guardava con rabbia e gelosia la piccola che si era incollata a Yugi che cercava in tutti i modi di liberarsi dalla 'cosa.'

Aspetta, geloso? Perchè lui era geloso?

Intanto un tristo mietitore osservava da uno dei tetti con un cannocchiale scintillante la scena sghignazzando senza sosta.

Questo andò avanti per un minuto buono fino a quando alla fine Atemu, mettendo da parte il suo dilemma, scattò "REBECCA! LASCIALO SUBITO!"

Al grido Rebecca non si stacco dal povero Yugi anzi rimase ostinatamente attaccata e osservò insolentemente Atemu.

"Perchè non posso stargli appiccicata? E' così carino!"

A questo Atemu uscì completamente dai gangheri "MA TI SEMBRA IL MODO DI COMPORTARTI! SPARISCI SUBITO SE NON VUOI CHE VADA A DIRLO A TUO NONNO!"

A questa minaccia, lei sbiancò, si staccò e sparì correndo in una delle tante vie laterali in meno di tre secondi. Veloce...

Facendo un profondo respiro per calmarsi si rivolse a Yugi che lo osservava grato.

"Grazie."

"Non c'è di che, Piccolo."

Non sentì l'ultima parola, quindi non scattò come al solito ma continuò a ringraziarlo "No, davvero, grazie. Mi stava soffocando e non riuscivo a liberarmi. Mi sembrava che si fosse attaccata a me con il silicone."

"Non mi sorprende. Rebecca è un mostro appiccicoso. Letteralmente."

Yugi assorbì l'informazione in silenzio.

Osiris scivolò via dalle spalle dello scheletro e levitando si poso sulle spalle di Yugi e strofinò il muso affettuosamente sulla sua guancia. Senza pensare Yugi cominciò ad accarezzarlo.

"Sai, penso che Osiris ti sia affezionato e che ti consideri di sua proprietà."

Gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito "Di sua proprietà?"

"Già, non si era mai mostrato così affettuoso con qualcuno tranne che con me. In genere o rimane indifferente alle persone oppure gli morde in testa. Ma con chi vuole bene diventa molto territoriale."

"E così io sarei di tua proprietà, piccolo briccone?" domandò divertito al chibi-drago che solo faceva le fusa di gioia. Alla scena adorabile Atemu sorrise dolcemente nel mentre il suo cuore componeva una canzone sull'adorabilità delle cose pucciose. E qui si chiese da dove gli venivano certi pensieri. Non gli era mai capitato prima.

Forse è il suo amore nascente... Ma io ho come l'impressione che gli ci vorrà un pò perchè lui ci arrivi... Gli auguro che ci arrivi prima o poi... Più prima che poi, comunque.

Il tristo mietitore comparve dal nulla affianco all'Autrice e ghignando annuì con tutto il cuore alla sua affermazione.

Senza dire una parola Atemu gli prese la mano e lo condusse per le strade di pietra della città fino a raggiungere il cimitero e il campo di zucche. Lo condusse verso un muretto mezzo distrutto dal tempo, si sedettero e osservarono il paesaggio circostante in un silenzio pacifico.

In quel momento una figura eterea apparì tra le tombe. Pian piano diventava sempre più nitida nel mentre si avvicinava a loro e Yugi non potè non notare l'incredibile somiglianza con Ryou.

"Ciao Amane, stai andando a visitare tuo fratello?" domandò Atemu con un sorriso garbato.

La lattescente figura sorrise seraficamente "Si. Devo andare a prendere delle lettere alla posta che mio fratello mi avrà sicuramente inviato e comprarmi un nuovo peluche. Ora, se volete scusarmi..." e con questo levitò via.

Yugi la osservò andarsene "Chi era?"

"Amane, la sorella di Ryou. Vive nel cimitero e ne è la curatrice."

Il muretto su cui erano seduti iniziò a tremare, i sassolini rimbalzavano sul terreno e un forte rimbombo di secondo in secondo diventava sempre più forte. Yugi si aggrappò stretto ad Atemu per evitare di spiaccicarsi a terra. Ben presto il motivo del piccolo terremoto si mostrò e videro che era un albero delle impiccagioni con cinque scheletri appesi sui suoi rami che si dirigeva verso il campo di zucche.

Atemu esclamò "Ehi Miho, dove stai andando tu e gli impiccati?"

L'albero si avvicinò a loro e con voce dolce "Stiamo andando a riposare tra gli alberi della foresta."

"E' lui chi è?" esclamò uno degli scheletri appesi con voce allegra.

"Lui è Yugi. Yugi, questa è Miho, l'albero delle impiccagioni. Da destra verso sinistra gli impiccati sono: Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Ryota Kajiki, Esper Roba e Bandith Keith."

I primi due scheletri lo guardarono male, il terzo allegramente, il quarto con sguardo indecifrabile e l'ultimo con cattiveria. Che combriccola variegata.

Guardò l'ultimo che gli era stato presentato: perchè aveva l'impressione che se l'altro avesse avuto un coltello in mano glielo avrebbe tirato addosso?

Miho con voce dolce si congedò "Adesso dobbiamo andare, ci vediamo in giro."

E riprese a camminare creando piccoli terremoti a ogni passo.

In quel momento lo stomaco di Yugi brontolò e arrossì imbarazzato. Atemu ridacchiò "Dai, andiamo, ormai è ora di pranzo."

Si incamminarono verso la città. Il suo sosia lo portò in un piccolo e scuro ristorante gotico. Aveva alte vetrate principalmente dai colori arancio, viola e bianco. I tavoli e le sedie erano di ferro battuto e traforato, i sedili avevano dei soffici cuscini arancioni su cui sedersi. Le pareti interne erano in pietra e diverse mensole di legno su cui erano appoggiati candele accese e zucche intagliate. Si sedettero a un tavolo e subito una giovane dai capelli castano chiaro e occhi verde oliva venne verso di loro con un block notes in una mano e nell'altra una penna stilografica.

"Giorno Atemu." Rivolse gli occhi verso l'ex umano "Chi c'è con te?"

"Giorno Shizuka, questo è Yugi ed è un mio amico appena arrivato in città."

"Ciao Shizuka."

Gli rivolse un sorriso gentile "E' bello conoscerti Yugi."

"Il piacere è mio."

Tornò a guardare Atemu "Cosa vi porto?"

"Portaci la specialità del giorno a entrambi e un osso al miele per Osiris."

Dopo aver annotato l'ordine si allontanò con un eterno dolce sorriso.

Yugi si rivolse all'altro "Shizuka come la sorella di Jonouchi?"

"Si. Lavora qui per conto della strega Mai, anche conosciuta come 'Lady Arpia'."

"Perchè Lady Arpia?"

Lo guardò con uno sguardo serio "Perchè può essere una vera arpia." Si mise immediatamente a ridacchiare "Soprattutto con chi gli sta antipatico e Seto è uno di loro."

Anche Yugi ridacchiò e si girò nella direzione dove era scomparsa "Che creatura è Shizuka?"

"Uno zombie."

Torno a guardarlo negli occhi "Lei è anche quella a cui Honda e Otogi corrono dietro, giusto?"

"Si e se guardi dietro di te li vedrai a un tavolo lì in fondo." Ridacchiò "E per questo motivo sono anche i clienti più fedeli del ristorante per tutto il tempo che passano qui solo per rimanere il più vicino a lei il più a lungo possibile."

Yugi si voltò e in effetti c'erano proprio loro che guardavano con aria sognante il punto in cui era scomparsa. Oltre a loro due nel ristorante c'era un gruppo di fantasmi che aveva intravisto fuori dal cimitero la sera prima a un tavolo vicino, Seto a un tavolo con altri due ragazzini demoni e una creatura con degli occhiali da sole che stava lì in piedi dietro di loro come un ombra e un tristo mietitore in nero che guardava nella loro direzione mentre degustava una zuppa inglese, frittelle di zucca affogate nella mousse cioccolato, pan'e saba e amaretti. Yugi era sicuro di averlo già visto, ma dove?

Proprio in quel momento tornò Shizuka che gli servi il pasto con del liquore di melograno ad accompagnarlo distogliendo i suoi pensieri dal tristo mietitore. Pranzarono in pace, anche se dovettero chiedere a Shizuka di portare un altra bevanda per Yugi perchè lo trovava troppo forte e così invece del liquore lui si degustò per tutto il pranzo succo di melograno.

Discussero con tranquillità sui giochi che conoscevano e organizzando per la sera una sfida a Senet. Quando ebbero finito il lauto pasto si alzarono e si diressero verso il bancone in cui una formosa donna bionda dai profondi occhi violetti serviva una cioccolata calda alla stessa figura in nero di prima. Si girò verso di loro "Tesoro, chi è quel piccolo amore che è con te?"

Yugi imbarazzato da morire non riuscì neppure a offendersi per essere stato chiamato piccolo e rimase a boccheggiare in silenzio

"Mai! Non prenderlo in giro!"

"Su, su! Non prendertela. Comunque, davvero, chi è?"

"E' Yugi ed è arrivato da poco in città. Yugi, questa è Mai."

Ancora troppo imbarazzato non riuscì a emettere un suono e così si limitò ad annuire in saluto. Mai invece con tutta la naturalezza del mondo gli scompiglio i capelli come se si conoscessero da una vita.

"E' un piacere conoscerti, tesoro."

Atemu colto da una improvvisa fitta di gelosia, a cui non riusciva a dare un perchè; e a me qui vien proprio voglia di dargli del babbeo, disse "Mai" attirando l'attenzione su di sè "Noi adesso dobbiamo andare. Metti tutto sul mio conto."

Scompigliò i capelli anche a lui rispondendogli "Ma certo tesoro, divertitevi."

"Mai!"

Borbottando tra i denti Atemu prese la mano di Yugi e se ne uscirono nel mentre entrava nel ristorante Jonouchi.

Tre passi dopo...

Due figure volarono fuori dalla porta del ristorante. Atterrarono di faccia e fuggirono a gambe levate mentre dalla porta Jou ululava insulti ai due per aver attentato alle virtù di sua sorella. Yugi li fissò chiedendosi che diamine avevano fatto.

Scuotendo la testa divertito il Re li guardò fuggire lontano poi guardò in alto puntando lo sguardo sul sole a forma di zucca "Ormai sono passate le tre e il Doc non dorme mai di pomeriggio... Possiamo passare senza disturbarlo."

Si avviò con Yugi che gli trotterellava a fianco. Quando arrivarono in vista del laboratorio Yugi si ritrovò a fissare un alta torre in pietra circondata da degli alti bastioni. Ricordava un vecchio castello medievale. Con passo sicuro Atemu si avvicinò al grande portone di metallo e sbatte con forza l'anello di ferro attaccato al portone. Dopo un po' si sentì il rumore di passi in avvicinamento e il portone venne aperta da un signore anziano con degli occhiali scuri che li osservava.

"Desiderate?" disse con una voce senza nessuna inflessione.

"Vorremo vedere il Dott. Pegasus, Crocketts."

"Avete un appuntamento?"

"No."

Cominciò a chiudere il portone "Non vedo allora il motivo per cui devo farvi entr-"

Una voce squillante si alzò da dietro l'essere dagli occhiali scuri "Crocketts, lasciali entrare."

"Ma signore, la vostra sicurezza e il suo unico occhio sono la mia unica preoccup-"

"Crocketts, non ricominciare.

"Ma..."

"Apri il portone.-ordinò perentorio l'altro."

A questo, il portone si aprì e Crocketts si fece di lato lasciandoli passare. Il cortile del luogo era tutto in pietra ma fu la creatura in mezzo al cortile ad attirare tutta l'attenzione di Yugi. Era un essere inquietate. Lunghi capelli argentati che nascondevano metà viso e l'unico occhio marrone in vista li guardava con un allegria che lo spaventava. Era come se lo stesso dissezionando vivo. Si nascose dietro lo scheletro e sporgendosi da dietro di lui continuò a osservarlo. Indossava un completo da scienziato pazzo rosso ed era seduto su una sedia a rotelle, ma la cosa che lo stava disgustando in quel momento era che si stava grattando il cervello con una mano mentre l'altra teneva sollevata il capo. Buon Ra, che schifo.

Concordo pienamente.

"Atemu-boy, ragazzo mio! Sono così felice di vederti! Spero che l'ultimo Halloween sia stato un successo. Mi dispiace che non sono potuto venire a vedere ma avevo un esperimento in corso e non potevo proprio interromperlo." disse gioviale.

"E' andato tutto benissimo Dottore, come sempre. Sono venuto a riportarle questo."

Tirò fuori da dentro la giacca qualcosa, che Yugi non riuscì a vedere, e quando si mosse in avanti per avere una migliore occhiata ad esso era già sparito tra le mani e le pieghe della veste del Doc.

Sembrava che la sua mossa aveva riattirato l'attenzione del Dott. Pegasus su di lui. Il suo sguardo era snervante.

"Allora Atemu-boy, chi è il tuo amico?"

"Questo, Dottore, è Yugi Muto. Yugi ho il piacere di presentarti il Dottore Pegasus Finklestein. Geniale scienziato pazzo ed esperto in tutte le creature di Halloween."

Si rivolse a Yugi "Allora Yugi-boy, sei nuovo?"

Yugi non rispose verbalmente ma annuì solo. Sentendo la tensione crescere, Atemu intrecciò una mano con una della bambola e chiese quello che aveva promesso a Yugi a colazione "Siamo venuti qui per chiederle un piacere Doc. Il mio amico qui è piuttosto curioso riguardo alla sua specie e ci chiedevamo se gli potrebbe prestare il suo glossario delle creature di Halloween."

"Ma certo, ma prima che Crocketts vada a prenderlo perchè non venite dentro a gustarvi una tazza di the?"

"Sarebbe un piacere."

Si spostarono dal cortile ed entrarono dentro la torre. Scendendo in basso su una rampa giunsero a un piccolo salotto-cucina in cui i due ospiti si sedettero su un divano leggermente scassato. Ovviamente se per voi leggermente scassato sta a significare che l'imbottitura e le molle spuntino fuori da esso. Allora è leggermente scassato.

Intanto Crocketts preparava il the.

Il Dottore si rivolse a Yugi "Dunque Yugi-boy, da dove vieni?" chiese ancora tutto gioviale. La bambola rabbrividì. Non sapeva bene il perchè, ma il personaggio lo metteva a disagio. Osiris sentendo il disagio dell'ex-umano arricciando la coda intorno alla mano gli diede una stretta confortante.

Questo lo calmò abbastanza per rispondere anche se con ancora un leggero tremore "Da Domino, signor Dottore."

"Niente signore. Bando ai formalismi."

"Va bene."

"Allora Yugi-boy, come trovi la nostra città?"

"Interessante, Dottore".

"I cittadini?"

"Incredibili."

L'aria era tesa, si sentiva. Atemu avrebbe giurato che avrebbe potuto tagliarla con un coltello se c'è ne avesse avuto uno a portata di mano. Ma non c'è l'aveva. Peccato. Guardò l'orologio appeso al muro. Le quattro meno dieci. Dovevano muoversi se voleva mostrare alla bambola buona parte della città prima del tramonto "Dottore, potrebbe darci il libro adesso? Avremmo un altro paio di cose da fare prima che il sole tramonti."

"Ma certo. Crocketts!"

Il suo servitore rivolse verso di lui il viso mentre intanto offriva il the a Yugi e Atemu.

"Crocketts, vai nella biblioteca e prendi il glossario di tutte le creature."

"Certo, signore."

Prima di sparire porse al suo padrone un bicchiere di vino e si allontanò. Finirono il the in silenzio, con calma e senza fretta. Crocketts aveva fatto un the ottimo. Pochi minuti dopo Crocketts tornò con il libro tra le mani. A questo gli ospiti si alzarono come se fosse un segnale convenuto, Atemu per chi sa quale motivo oscuro, molto oscuro, prese la mano di Yugi e si diressero alla porta, con Pegasus aprendo la strada sulla sua sedia a rotelle robotizzata. Lì il libro venne consegnato tra le mani di Yugi. Si salutarono cortesemente e i due ospiti uscirono. Quando la porta fu chiusa Pegasus sghignazzo rumorosamente.

"Oh, per il Mondo Animato! L'attrazione tra quei due è palpabile. Tutti gli sguardi innamorati che si davano di sottecchi senza che l'altro se ne accorgesse... Soprattutto da parte di Atemu-boy..." Scosse la testa divertito.

Mentre rientrava dentro un pensiero gli attraversò il cervello. 'Forse potrei costruirmi una compagna per me.'

* * *

Atemu e Yugi si stavano dirigendo di nuovo verso la piazza quando un grido lacerò l'aria "Atemu!"

Entrambi si girarono e videro due ragazzini e un alta creatura con occhiali da sole sul viso che gli venivano incontro: i due piccoli correndo, il più grande con passo più tranquillo. I due giovani gli saltarono addosso facendolo barcollare un po', ma incassando bene il colpo delle due piccole furie.

"Mokuba, Noah, è un piacere vedervi così pimpanti."

L'uomo che li seguiva si avvicinò e con voce tranquilla "Mi dispiace, signore, ma appena vi hanno visto vi sono corsi incontro senza che potessi fermarli."

"Va tutto bene Isono, lo fanno sempre."

I due ragazzini gli si staccarono e lo guardarono con uno sguardo malizioso.

"Allora Atemu, chi è questo qui accanto a te?"

Guardò la giovane bambola "E' Yugi. Piccolo, loro sono Mokuba e Noah, sono entrambi i fratellini di Seto, due veri piccoli demonietti e quello dietro di loro è Isono, il loro maggiordomo." disse indicando ogni creatura a ogni nome specifico.

Mokuba era un piccolo ragazzino dai lunghi capelli nero corvino e grandi occhi blu-grigio, Noah d'altro canto era un piccolo sosia di Seto ma i suoi capelli erano verde acqua e profondi occhi blu scuro. Entrambi, come il fratello maggiore, avevano due piccole corna e una coda da diavolo.

Isono, il loro maggiordomo, era un uomo alto dai corti capelli neri e occhiali scuri sul viso, dal corpo e modo di fare uguale a quello di Crocketts. Chi sa di che specie erano... entrambi erano così impassibili...

Li salutò con un sorriso "Ciao, Mokuba e Noah, sono felice di conoscervi."

"Anche noi Yugi!" risposerò al''unisono. Gli si avvicinarono con uno sguardo subdolo e con tono cantilenante chiesero "Allora Yugi come ti trovi con Atemu?"

Sbatte le palpebre per la strana domanda e con un sorriso imbarazzato e un leggero rossore gli rispose "Bene. Atemu è molto gentile soprattutto per ospitarmi a casa sua. E' la pers... volevo dire, creatura più gentile che io abbia mai incontrato."

Alla risposta entrambi gli sorrisero con uno sguardo saputo come se avessero appena risolto chi sa quale mistero e contemporaneamente esclamarono "Bene!"

Si rivolsero ad Atemu con un sorriso sornione "Adesso dobbiamo andare, dobbiamo comprare alcuni componenti meccanici per il fratellone!"

Guardarono il loro maggiordomo "Isono, andiamo!" e ripresero a correre per la loro strada. Dopo un veloce "buongiorno" il maggiordomo si affrettò a seguire i due piccoli demonietti.

Dopo che se ne furono andati si osservarono "Così loro sono i fratellini di Seto?"

"Sì, incredibile vero?"

"Già, però quando ti guardano subdolamente le somiglianze si vedono."

Ripresero a camminare in silenzio, fino a quando Yugi chiese "Posso farti una domanda?"

"Puoi farmene anche un altra."

"Isono e Crocketts cosa sono? Il loro comportamento era così simile..."

"Sono entrambi Golem. I golem sono fedeli ai loro padroni e obbediscono ciecamente ai loro ordini. Crocketts ha come ordine quello di proteggere da tutti i pericoli il suo padrone dopo un incidente avvenuto anni fa che ha coinvolto un suo occhio. Quello di Isono invece è di proteggere Mokuba e Noah e soprattutto quello di evitare che i due vengano rapiti."

Lo guardò scioccato "Come sarebbe a dire rapiti!?"

Atemu lo guardò intensamente "Seto ha un sacco di nemici e per ricattarlo gli rapiscono i fratelli. Però per i rapitori ogni volta finisce male. Molto male. Molti sono al cimitero per questo. Un esempio sono i Big 5: erano dei suoi collaboratori ma per aver cospirato contro di lui li ha spediti al cimitero. Anche il suo patrigno è al cimitero anche se non so di preciso i motivi per cui lo abbia fatto.

La bambola ingerì le informazioni in silenzio.

Cammina cammina, arrivarono dall'altra parte della città. La campagna circostante era tutta terra brulla tranne qualche albero morto qua e là. In lontananza si vedeva una casa costruita sui rami di un albero che sprofondava in un cratere a cui i bordi stavano le rovine di svariate abitazioni. La casa aveva un aspetto diroccato e alquanto trascurato quasi quanto i ruderi intorno ad essa e Yugi sospettava che sarebbe bastato un niente perchè cadesse a pezzi.

Non gli piaceva.

Gli dava una brutta, pessima, orribile sensazione.

E Yugi si fidava del suo istinto. Lo aveva salvato così tante volte...

Di tutti i luoghi che aveva visitato finora quello era il peggiore.

No, non era per l'aspetto, bensì dall'aura tetra e negativa che irradiava il luogo.

Ma ovviamente, per quanto la sua ragione gli diceva: no, non chiedere; la sua curiosità decise per lui chiedendo "Ci vive qualcuno lì?"

Atemu lo guardò un pò perso "Dove?"

Gliela indicò "Quella casa là in fondo."

Lo scheletro seguì con gli occhi la direzione del dito puntato e si fermò sulla casa sopracitata. Rimase in silenzio per un pò osservando la casa per parlare poi con voce mesta e riluttante "Si, qualcuno ci vive."

"Chi?"

Sospirò "Il Bau-Bau e i suoi scagnozzi."

Yugi capì che se voleva delle risposte sulle persone che vivevano lì gliele avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori con le pinze. "E chi sarebbero?"

"Il Bau-bau è un ladro di anime e amante del gioco sporco. Gli altri tre che vivono lì sono tre fratelli: uno è diavolo schizofrenico, una è strega fissata sul destino e l'ultimo è uno zombie completamente assorbito nel suo compito autoimposto di prendersi cura di tutti i desideri dello schizofrenico."

Yugi guardò in lontananza assorto. Sapeva già che se ne sarebbe pentito solo per chiedere.

"E' meglio che io non li conosca, vero?"

"Se non vuoi impazzire..."

Che risposta rassicurante...

Yugi sospirò di nuovo, sarebbe riuscito ad adattarsi alla sua nuova vita?

Osservò i dintorni mentre rifletteva e constatò che il sole ormai era quasi sparito all'orizzonte "E' quasi buio."

Subito Atemu domandò "Vuoi tornare a casa?"

"Si, magari."

Il re delle zucche allora gli tese la mano "Allora andiamo."

Titubante Yugi afferò la mano dell'altro che fu immediatamente stretta in una morsa rassicurante e tornarono a casa.

La loro casa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**Shinkan: Sacerdoti**  
**Bonkotsu: Mediocre**  
**Tavola ouija: tavola spiritica usata per porre delle domande agli spiriti durante una seduta spiritica**  
**Ouji: Principe**  
**Oshishou-sama: Sommo Maestro**  
**Zuppa inglese: dolce inglese che è nella tradizione secolare del Nord-Est dell'Italia**  
**Frittelle di zucca: un dolce per Halloween**  
**Pan'e saba: tipico dolce sardo**  
**Amaretti: tipico dolce sardo**  
**Liquore di melograno: esiste ed è soprattutto buono**  
**Senet: gioco che si giocava nell'antico Egitto**


	5. Capitolo 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo IV**

* * *

Yugi stava scappando.

Scappando come se i demoni dell'inferno gli fossero alle calcagna, e in un certo senso era la verità.

Una folla di donne urlanti erano dietro di lui urlando su quanto fosse puccioso, carino e altre cose incomprensibili alle sue orecchie. Il che a questo chiunque sano di mente e non, sarebbe fuggito.

E faceva bene.

Il motivo della sua fuga era che Vivian Wong, la ghoul della pasticceria Marshmallon, lo aveva visto mentre usciva dall'emporio dei kappa gemelli Mei e Kyu, dopo che aveva fatto un ordine a nome di Atemu per una nuova tavola di Bao visto che la precedente aveva fatto una brutta fine, tutta colpa di Osiris che per attirare la loro attenzione durante l'accesa partita aveva scagliato il gioco nel cammino acceso e poi aveva cercato di fare l'innocente, e aveva esclamato alla sua vista "Oh mio Kami, che Puccio!"

A quell'urlo la terra aveva preso a tremare e donne, tantissime donne erano apparse dai luoghi più disparati solo per vedere il sudetto Puccio.

Fu in quel momento che Yugi scoprì cosa, o meglio chi fossero le fangirls.

Una conoscenza che lo traumatizzerà a vita.

Alla loro vista la bambola innorridita fece l'unica cosa che avrebbe salvaguardato le sue virtù da loro: corse.

Fu così che si ritrovò quella sera, pochi giorni dopo il suo arrivo in città, a dover fuggire da questi demoni in forma di donna prima per tutta la via del mercato e poi per il resto del paese.

Adesso aveva appena superato la torre dei vampiri dell'Orichalcos, sfrecciato tra svariate viuzze malconce e abbandonate, aggirato il castello-mausoleo della famiglia Von Schroider e finalmente vide un buon posto dove nascondersi.

Lì, nascosto dietro a delle piante arrampicanti appassite che avvolgevano tutto il muro di cinta di villa Kaiba più torre incorporata, c'era un buco nel muro abbastanza grande per lui per nascondersi. E le piante lo coprivano quasi completamente.

Come lo aveva notato? Aveva l'occhio allenato.

Comunque state tranquilli cari Lettori e Lettrici, Kaiba sa che c'è quel buco ma esso è niente in confronto a quanto le mure sono grosse e spesse. Circa la dimensione di Yugi contro svariati metri di spessore. Moltissimi metri di spessore.

Ma torniamo alla storia...

La bambola con un ultimo sprint si lanciò nel buco e aspettò con il fiato sospeso che l'orda di fangirls scomparisse alla vista. Quando quelle bestie feroci si furono avvicinate troppo alle mura gli allarmi fangirls della villa scattarono e gas lacrimogeni più altri armi chimiche di cui gli umani non sono a conoscenza furono lanciati contro la folla urlante. A questo attacco inaspettato le fangirls non poterono fare niente tranne urlare terrorizzate e fuggire a gambe levate. Quando anche l'ultimo tacco a spillo di quei demoni in forma di donna non si sentì più e i golem spazzini che apparirono dal muro non finirono di rimettere a posto la zona di guerra, Yugi osò controllare che esse fossero davvero completamente sparite.

Non c'era anima viva.

No, neanche morta.

Per questo la bambola ringraziò con fervore Ra, Atum, Horakhti e le altre divinità solari egiziane per la fortuna di essersi nascosto lì e che Kaiba avesse questo tipo di allarmi.

Rilasciando un sospiro di felicità e sollievo che non sapeva di aver trattenuto, uscì dal suo nascondiglio per osservarsi intorno.

Sapeva in che zona si trovava. Più o meno.

Il giorno dopo il tour in città con Atemu, Ryou lo aveva trovato da solo in una delle tante vie abbandonate della città davanti alla statua di Change of Heart con uno sguardo completamente perduto. Atemu era rimasto a casa quel giorno a fare chi sa cosa in quel sotterraneo labirintico che la casa aveva e Osiris era rimasto con lui.

Con un sorriso serafico la mummia lo aveva rapito per il giorno e gli aveva mostrato un altra parte della città a lui sconosciuta. Il giorno dopo successe la stessa cosa, solo che era Jounouchi ad averlo rapito per il giorno, dopo che lo aveva trovato davanti alla statua di Silent Magician. Fu così che lui in tre giorni visitò tutta la città. Grazie a loro tre, più o meno conosceva tutti e sapeva come orientarsi in città. Le statue soprattutto erano dei punti fissi di orientamento per lui, anche se erano un pò mal messe e ogni tanto sparivano dal loro piedistallo per sgranchirsi le gambe. Aveva rischiato l'infarto la prima volta che ne aveva visto una farlo.

Ma torniamo al nostro fuggitivo...

Il sole ghignante ormai toccava la linea dell'orizzonte.

Decise che tanto valeva ormai tornare a casa e continuare le commissioni un altro giorno. Non erano poi così urgenti.

A trovare un corso di cucito ci avrebbe pensato domani.

Fu così che Yugi si mise a vagare per la città con l'obiettivo di tornare a casa ma neanche sette vie dopo si ritrovò davanti una scena stramba. All'incrocio di tre vicoli vide il vecchio e decrepito ciclope Aknadin dall'occhio d'oro e Mr. Hyde in tutte e tre le sue dimensioni discutere. Il grande Hyde Bobasa per lo più stava zitto e la sua espressione sempre allegra era scomparsa mentre fissava male Aknadin, il medio Hyde Hassan con la sua maschera funeraria egizia d'oro era impossibile capire che emozione provasse ma dalla voce sembrava irritato e il piccolo Hyde Shadi con voce impassibile era quello che rispondeva a tutti gli attacchi verbali del ciclope. Aknadin sbraitava contro di loro, alzando le mani al cielo e muovendosi concitato, ma la bambola non ci capiva una parola di quello che dicevano visto che parlavano una lingua sconosciuta a lui. Li osservò per svariati minuti, non aveva di meglio da fare, finché Bobasa mise fine alla discussione mollando una manata all'altro facendogli saltare il suo unico occhio d'oro massiccio e il tutto finì con il vecchio gridare "Il mio occhio! Il mio unico occhio!"

Egli si mise a cercare a tentoni il suo occhio che intanto rotolava in una delle vie adiacenti e così egli sparì dalla scena rincorrendo il suo occhio fuggiasco. Mr. Hyde, altezzoso e senza un altra parola da nessuno dei tre, sparì nell'unica via ancora senza un passante.

Yugi rimase lì un pò stupito e disgustato dall'ultima scena. Davvero, non è una bella scena vedere un occhio che rotola. Anche se è d'oro massiccio. A meno che tu non sia un amante del macabro.

'Sapevo che qui erano tutti un pò strani, ma qui non si esagera con le stranezze?' si chiese l'ex-umano.

Un cucciolo di drago nero occhi rossi gli passò davanti cercando di catturare un gatto che sbeffeggiando tutto e tutti, soprattutto il draghetto, e che teneva tra le fauci un lecca-lecca a forma d'osso e che degustava con gusto. E il povero, piccolo drago non riusciva a catturarlo.

'A quanto pare no.'

Uno strillo disumano lo riportò alla realtà. Ricordandosi che probabilmente loro erano ancora sulle sue tracce decise che era meglio muoversi a tornare a casa.

Di sicuro erano tenaci.

Con passo veloce si allontanò da lì cercando di evitare le svariate fangirls che si muovevano in gruppi di cinque o sei. Ne aveva appena evitato un gruppetto che lo aveva quasi visto quando sentì qualcuno posargli una mano su una spalla. Preso dal panico, con uno strillo e un movimento fulmineo si divincollò fuori dalla presa del suo aguzzino e senza guardarsi indietro corse più veloce di un fulmine.

Un rumore di metallo che cade fu quello che seguì insieme a un gemito di dolore.

Ma all'ex-umano non interessava.

Non si sarebbe fatto catturare da loro.

"Yugi-boy! Aspetta!"

Ma ormai era già lontano.

Un terremoto di tacchi a spillo seguì subito dopo la caduta.

Fu così che il povero Dott. Pegasus cadde dalla sedia a rotelle e calpestato da un orda di fangirls urlanti.

L'urlo le aveva richiamate.

Il suo maggiordomo di fiducia, che si era allontanato un attimo per comprarsi un paio di occhiali da sole nuovi nel mentre il suo padrone si accingeva a parlare con la bambola, quando tornò dal suo padrone attirato dalle urla lo ritrovò per terra in uno stato pietoso. Fu un vero shock per lui.

Il suo cervello scioccato si chiese: chi lo aveva ridotto così?

Ma più importante ai fini della storia per noi: cosa mai avrà voluto da Yugi?

Temo che non lo sapremo mai.

Ma torniamo alla nostra bambola impanicata.

Yugi stava correndo ma senza vedere davvero dove stava andando. Così quando gli tornò un pò di calma si ritrovò davanti all'entrata cimitero. Sentendo dietro di sè gli strilli lontani delle fangirls decise che era una buona idea nascondersi lì. A nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente di cercarlo lì. Almeno sperava. Gli bastava che non lo trovassero loro.

Saltò il muretto che delimitava il luogo e si nascose dietro ad alcune lapidi. Affannato riprese fiato dalla sua folle corse. In poco tempo le urla di quei demoni in forma di donna non furono più udibili indicando che come minimo si erano allontanate. Sollevato si accasciò sulla lapide e troppo stanco per muoversi rimase lì a godersi la calma osservando il cielo. Lo scorrere del tempo si notò solo dal sole che ormai era tramontato e dalle stelle che si muovevano con grazia nel cielo intorno alla luna. Era tardi ma Yugi non aveva ancora voglia di muoversi. Era troppo stanco.

Il cigolio del cancello del cimitero che si apriva lo risvegliò dal suo torpore. Sporgendosi dal suo nascondiglio vide Atemu e Osiris passeggiare tra le lapidi.

Il Re camminava pensieroso con un dito sul mento fissando il cielo stellato. Giunse affianco a un piedistallo con sopra collocato un gargoyle, lui ci appoggiò un gomito e mise il mento sopra la mano.

Chissà cosa stava contemplando così intensamente.

_"Re del blu, re del mai,  
_

_non ho più dentro me,  
_

_quella voglia di terrore e di guai."_

Cantando, il re delle zucche si mise a giocare intorno alla statua. Era divertente guardarlo mentre faceva il buffone mentre pensava che non ci fosse nessuno a osservarlo.

Nessuno a giudicarlo.

_"Quando è notte i passi miei fanno quel tic-tac  
_

_che ti angoscia finché griderai!"_

Con un elegante balzo si ritrovò sopra una croce di pietra e con un equilibrio da circense si mise a passeggiare sopra le lapidi.

_"Piccolissimi trucchetti per stupirti un po'!  
_

_Fantasie arcane il Venerdì!"_

Con un secondo balzò scese dalle lapidi e atterrò tra due statue urlanti. Ehi, ma quello non è l'urlo di Much!? Non è niente male in versione statua.

E intanto Yugi lo osservava interessato.

_"Quando mormoro "Ciao!" o lo rantolo  
_

_treman tutti e si disperano così!"_

Dalla sua posizione di ferma fiducia si incamminò sconsolato strascicando i piedi e raggiunse un altra statua del cimitero, questa con sguardo disperato, e si appoggiò mollemente ad essa.

_"E tutto va via, è la mia routine  
_

_e mi sento stanco di quest'aria qui  
_

_e io, ATEMU! Fantasma re,  
_

_son stufo ormai e non so perché!"_

Con un grido si rizzò in piedi fieramente sollevando un braccio al cielo con la mano aperta rivolta verso l'alto per tornare subito depresso perdendo tutta l'energia che aveva mostrato un attimo prima. Con passo languido si diresse verso la cima della collina dalla punta arricciata.

_"Ho dentro me che cosa non so  
_

_un vuoto che non capirò  
_

_Lontano da quel mondo che ho,  
_

_c'è un sogno che spiegarmi non so!"_

Sulla cima della collina Atemu si stagliava glorioso davanti alla luna. Yugi con passo felpato si avvicinò per poi nascondersi dietro a una lapide e ascoltò la tristezza che lo scheletro irradiava attraverso la canzone che il cuore gli dettava. Questo era davvero quello che provava Atemu? Il senso di solitudine e vuoto nel cuore non importa cosa faceva?

E il Re continuò a cantare al cielo tutta la sua disperazione.

_"Ahi che brivido avrai quando mi incontrerai!  
_

_E l'angoscia avrà vinto anche te!"_

Le zucche esclamarono in coro _"__Oooh!"_

_"Tu sarai incantato, avrai visto e toccato  
_

_il più grande terrore che c'è!"_

Yugi, furtivamente, si avvicinò un pò di più. Non voleva farsi scoprire. Sentiva nel profondo che questo era un momento personale per l'altro, un momento in cui non voleva che qualcun altro vedesse i suoi veri sentimenti. Si sentiva leggermente in colpa per origliare questa verità che sembrava aveva nascosto da tutti.

_"Sono morto, giacché, la mia testa non c'è  
_

_ma ti declamerà Shakespeare a memoria!"_

Si staccò la testa dal corpo, si osservò dal palmo della sua mano per poi riattaccarsela. Come ci sia riuscito è un mistero ma questa capacità sarà dovuta sicuramente dall'essere uno scheletro. O perché lui è il Faraone.

Chissà.

_"Non ridere di me, ma grida perché  
_

_la mia furia si rivestirà di gloria!_

_Mai più, io, comprenderò il perchè  
_

_ma perché son io delle zucche il re!"_

Osiris osservò triste il suo padrone e in uno dei tanti momenti che scansionava la zona notò Yugi dietro una lapide. Che ci faceva lì?

_"Chi mai capirà quanto io mi sento giù?  
_

_Che un regno così non mi basta più?"_

Con fare sconsolato Atemu si accinse a scendere dalla collina che si srotolava sotto i suoi piedi. Il chibi-drago lo seguì fedelmente.

_"Ho dentro me che cosa non so  
_

_un vuoto che non capirò  
_

_Lontano da quel mondo che ho,  
_

_c'è un sogno che spiegarmi non so..."_

Con questo ultimo lamento Atemu e Osiris scomparirono nella foresta scheletrica. Lo scheletro che camminava con passo trasciccato e il suo corpo abbattuto dalla tristezza che portava dentro di sè fu l'ultima cosa visibile prima che scomparisse nella scheletrica foresta.

Yugi scivolò fuori da dietro alla lapide in cui si era nascosto e guardò tristemente nella direzione in cui i due erano scomparsi.

"Atemu..." sussurrò "Io so come ti senti."

La giovane bambola comprendeva perfettamente la solitudine che il Re delle zucche provava. Era da tutta la vita che doveva convinverci perchè nessuno quando era ancora umano si era davvero interessato a lui. Lui era solo lo strano ragazzo di Domino e Re dei Giochi. Neanche quel titolo che si era guadagnato lo aveva poi aiutato tanto. In un certo senso aveva peggiorato le cose.

Si rammaricava che lo scheletro dovesse provare questa solitudine. Non era giusto che una creatura così gentile dovesse provare delle emozioni del genere.

"Povero, povero Faraone... Non avrei mai immaginato che fosse così triste nel suo cuore." iniziò una voce da dietro di lui.

"Mio Figlio è bravo a nascondere i suoi sentimenti agli altri... Come ogni buon Sovrano." disse una seconda voce.

"Mi chiedo se qualcuno riuscirà mai ad aiutarlo..." mormoro una terza voce.

"Sì, ma chi?" domandò un altra voce ancora.

Sorpreso, Yugi si girò lentamente verso la fonte delle voci e si ritrovò davanti a sè quattro fantasmi. Trasparenti fino all'esasperazione e tutti loro con i capelli capelli grigi indicavano che senza ombra di dubbio erano vecchi. E come ogni giovane della sua età domandò cortesemente "E voi da dove diavolo spuntate?"

Sì, molto cortese.

I quattro lo guardarono sorpresi come se anch'essi lo avessero notato solo in quel preciso istante e che loro non erano soli. Quello dall'aspetto più autorevole di loro gli rispose "Noi siamo sempre stati qui. Se mai chi sei tu e da dove spunti?"

Guardando imbarazzato da come fu apostrofato ma non distogliendo lo sguardo rispose "Sono Yugi e sono finito qui... fuggendo da delle fangirls."

A quelle parole tutti assunsero sguardi comprensivi. Ne avevano viste di creature da terribilmente pucciose a sorprendentemente gnocche fuggire da loro completamente terrorizzati come se la loro vita dipendesse da quello. Il più basso dei quattro lo contemplò per un pò e pensò 'lui rientra sicuramente nella categoria pucciosa.'

In tono più garbato parlò "Capisco, deve essere stato orribile."

"Tu non puoi immaginare come..." un brivido di terrore scosse il suo corpo impedendogli di finire la frase ma quello valse più di mille parole.

Il fantasma riprese "E per rispondere alla tua domanda inespressa io sono Shimon Muran e i miei amici qui sono Aknamkanon, Yoshimori e Arthur Hopkins." Li indico a ogni nome.

"Così! Giovane!" iniziò tutto felice il signor Hopkins "Ti va di sentire una storia?"

Troppo felice.

"Che storia?" chiese diffidente. Sapete com'è, l'ultima volta che gli è stato chiesto si è ritrovato catapultato in un mondo di mostri. Esperienze del genere ti rendono molto inclini a fidarti della gente. Moltissimo.

"La storia di come il Faraone sigillò Zorc Necrophades." rispose cospirativo il signor Arthur.

Un sospiro esasperato venne dal signor Yoshimori che cominciò a dirigersi verso una lapide poco distante seguito dagli altri due. Era sempre così: ogni volta che il vecchio fantasma vedeva una faccia nuova lo costringeva ad ascoltare una storia. O meglio la Storia. Raccontava sempre quella, mai una volta che cambiasse.

Yugi, prima che potesse dire sì o no, venne letteralmente trascinato dal signor Hopkins verso gli altri e gli indicò di sedersi sulla lapide su cui gli altri fantasmi si erano avvicinati. Sospirando rassegnato si accinse a sedersi non prima di leggere l'epitaffio della tomba: Qui riposa il non compianto Gozaburo Kaiba.

Yugi sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia sconcertato. Ma che razza di creatura era il defunto per meritarsi un iscrizione del genere?

Sollecitato dallo sguardo del fantasma che non vedeva ma sentiva sulla schiena si accinse a sedersi.

Quando si fu messo comodo domandò dubbioso "E' molto lunga la storia?"

Il signor Arthur rispose "Be' ti potrei raccontare in dettaglio tutta la storia oppure la versione breve ma perderesti gran parte degli elementi più emozionanti."

"Credo che per stasera mi accontenterò della versione breve."

Per quanto amava la Storia e le storie, stanotte era stanco morto e sinceramente non vedeva l'ora di andare a dormire.

Prima che il signor Arthur potesse protestare il signor Yoshimori gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo fissò negli occhi con un duro cipiglio. Questa gara di sguardi finì con un sospiro dal primo che mormorò sconfitto "Vada per la versione breve allora."

Un sorriso compiaciuto adornò il viso dell'altro in maniera trionfante mentre gli batteva la spalla come se stesse cercando di consolarlo.

E il vecchio fantasma inziò a raccontare "Tanto tempo fa, quando gli umani convivevano ancora in pace con tutte le creature esistenti, una terribile rivolta si scatenò in tutti i regni esistenti. Zorc Necrophades, uno dei mostri più antichi di sempre, odiava la razza umana e tutti coloro che si associavano a loro. Per lui loro erano creature inutili e indegne di camminare su questa terra e che l'unica cosa che si meritavano erano la loro completa estinzione. Per tempo immemorabile riunì sotto il suo credo tutti coloro che avevano i suoi stessi ideali e aspettò pazientemente il momento opportuno per colpire.

"E alla fine quel momento giunse. Orde di mostri ogni notte attaccavano città e villaggi e uccidevano selvaggiamente ogni essere umano che avvistavano. Le altre creature ovviamente cercarono di aiutarli ma anch'essi venivano uccisi se prestavano aiuto. Gli ordini di Zorc erano chiari: uccidere tutti gli umani e chiunque provasse ad aiutarli.

"I Regni ovviamente cercarono di sedare le rivolte anti-umane ma questo non impedì che ogni giorno qualcuno morisse per un colpo a tradimento. Il tempo passava, il numero di umani uccisi aumentava sempre più, coloro che tentavano di aiutare venivano uccisi a tradimento e negli umani la sfiducia verso chi era diverso da loro crebbe.

"E un giorno un giovane Faraone, per il bene del suo popolo, si innalzò a fronteggiare questa minaccia. Forte dei suoi immensi poteri, dopo una lunga e sanguinosa battaglia, sconfisse Zorc in persona e tutti i suoi seguaci. Tuttavia Zorc non poteva essere distrutto definitivamente così il Faraone decretò che fosse sigillato. Le chiavi del sigillo, non appena il rito fu compiuto, furono disperse e nascoste in ogni continente conosciuto allora. Tuttavia l'energia liberata fu così potente che ci furono alcuni effetti collaterali sul Faraone e chi con lui aveva eseguito il rito. Tutti loro furono trasformati in mostri, anche se preservarono buona parte del loro vero aspetto umano.

"Per il fatto che gli umani ormai diffidavano dei mostri con il potere residuo che aleggiava nel luogo della cerimonia di sigillatura il Faraone creò una città magica su quella terra in cui le creature di ogni dove avrebbero potuto vivere in pace e senza timori. Con un ultima e potente magia usò l'energia di Zorc sigillato per erigere una barriera intorno alla città per proteggerla e renderla introvabile, creò una serie di indizi magici per rendere possibile alle creature di trovare la città e infine incantò il luogo perché vagasse in eterno sulla terra fino alla fine dei tempi.

"Infine il Faraone e la sua corte trasformata e tutti coloro che lo seguirono presero dimora nella città poiché lui sapeva che gli umani non avrebbero accettato di essere governati da una creatura diversa da loro. Senza che qualcuno osasse contestare la sua autorità prese il potere della città appena fondata e ne divenne il Re. Col tempo la storia del Faraone che salvò l'umanità dall'estinzione divenne una leggenda che solo pochi conoscono e ricordano."

Curioso, Yugi chiese "E... e Zorc? Dove fu sigillato di preciso? E dove fu nascosto il sigillo?"

Ridacchiando il signor Yoshimori rispose "Non è stato nascosto. Lo puoi vedere anche da qui." E con cenno della testa indicò lo spaventapasseri al limite della foresta sul confine del cimitero e del campo di zucche.

Scioccato, rispose incredulo "Non può essere! Mi stai dicendo che è stato sigillato in uno spaventapasseri?"

"Per essere precisi nella zucca, ma fondamentalmente sì."

Scuotendo la testa sussurrò "Impossibile..."

I fantasmi ridacchiarono alla dichiarazione.

Yugi rimase in silenzio per un po', riflettendo su tutte le informazioni ricevute.

Poi alzò lo sguardo e domandò serio "E tutta la storia che mi avete raccontato è vera?"

"Oh sì, questa è la città creata per noi mostri dal Faraone. Col tempo la città è diventata quel che è oggi."

"E allora... Il Faraone della storia... chi fu?"

Shimon stranito rispose "Fu? Il Faraone non è morto."

Irritato sbottò "Se non è morto allora chi diavolo è?"

Divertito, Aknamkanon avvicinò il suo viso al suo, lo fissò negli occhi e maliziosamente rispose "Credo che tu lo conosca. In fin dei conti mio Figlio è la persona più importante in città."

"Tuo Figlio?"

"Oh sì, Atemu è mio figlio."

"Atemu è il Faraone della storia?"

Hai cenni affermativi sussurrò sconvolto "Impossibile..."

A quest'ultima negazione i fantasmi si misero a ridere senza trattenersi, ululando a lungo il loro divertimento al cielo. Non avevano incontrato qualcuno del genere da tempo immemorabile.

Riprendendosi dalle risa Shimon si asciugò una lacrima immaginaria e parlò ridacchiando "Be' giovane per quanto vorrei rimanere qui a parlare ancora un po' con te è tardi e io sono stanco."

Gli prese la mano e gliela strinse "E' stato davvero un piacere conoscerti." Rivolgendosi agli altri "Io vado a riposare nella mia mastaba. Buonanotte."

A questo tutti i fantasmi ancora ridacchiando e con un sorriso sul loro volto augurarono buonanotte e seguirono il suo esempio. Un attimo prima erano lì, l'attimo dopo non c'erano più.

La bambola rimase lì un po' a fissare il niente, la sua mente pensava a tutto e niente senza soffermarsi su qualcosa in particolare.

C'erano così tante cose su cui riflettere... Se stesso, Atemu, la sua nuova vita, i suoi nuovi... amici? Di sicuro erano più che semplici conoscenti, e tante altre cose e adesso anche questo racconto sulla fondazione di questa città... Troppe cose su cui riflettere stanotte, ci avrebbe riflettuto meglio quando sarebbe stato più sveglio. Era da questa mattina presto in piedi a girovagare per la città facendo questo e quello e adesso non vedeva l'ora del suo letto e di una buona dormita. Con un balzò Yugi tornò con i piedi per terra e si diresse per la terza volta, quella sera, verso casa.

Era ormai quasi alla piazza centrale, poteva già intravedere la fontana del Grande Leviathan, quasi a casa e al suo letto. Tutto era in silenzio, una calma che solo la notte può portare aleggiava in tutta la città.

Dal nulla risuonò nell'aria un sussurro di vento che portava parole oscure ma incomprensibili alle orecchie, poi una voce dal tono mellifluo risuonò chiaramente tra le strade che cantava con passione.

_"Quando la luna scivola  
_

_Su di noi  
_

_Sopra la città  
_

_Con il suo manto libera  
_

_Luce che  
_

_Ci catturerà  
_

_E senti il cuore battere  
_

_Sulle note della musica  
_

_Un'emozione unica  
_

_È la notte magica che va..."_

Un alta figura in nero apparve all'improvviso dalle ombre di un vicolo, roteando abilmente con una mano la sua falce d'argento. Era un tristo mietitore.

Cantava con un oscura malinconia e fervore il mietitore.

_"Siamo tutti schiavi  
_

_Figli delle tenebre  
_

_Condannati al mondo delle favole  
_

_Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre  
_

_Condannati a vivere le favole..."_

Yugi la osservò, incantato dalla canzone oscura. In quel momento soffiò una forte raffica di vento mentre la creatura oscura faceva una piroetta che fece cadere il cappuccio che nascondeva il viso della creatura. Capelli argentei, corti e ribelli, una pelle color rame e due occhi grigi come due tempeste furono rivelati.

Due occhi grigi come due tempeste.

Conosceva una sola persona con occhi del genere.

Festa.

Alla sua vista una rabbia improvvisa si impossesso di Yugi e incapace di trattenersi sputò con rabbia "Tu!"

Di scattò lei si girò completamente verso di lui , notò in quel momento che il cappuccio era scivolato giù scoprendogli il volto e che lui la stava guardando in maniera assassina "Merda..."

"Tu!" sputò di nuovo puntandogli il dito contro "Tu, Stronza!"

Con un espressione da colta in flagrante Festa scappò veloce come un razzo dal suo aspirante carnefice verso la piazza centrale. Yugi immediatamente si mise a rincorrerla urlando improperi che io, come Autrice, preferisco non riportare. Vi basti sapere che avrebbe scioccato chiunque fosse passato da lì per tutte le parole gentili che rivolse a Festa.

In poco tempo arrivarono in piazza e con un balzo felino Festa atterrò sopra la testa del Grande Leviathan. Sotto di essa, ben lontano da lei, si fermò Yugi che la osservava con rabbia e intenzioni omicide.

"Vieni subito qui! Così io possa ucciderti!"

Appunto.

Ripreso il senso di sè rispose svogliata "Magari un altra volta."

"No! Tu mi devi una spiegazione così io possa decidere di che morte devi morire!"

Con un sospiro, Festa si tirò fuori il suo orologio da taschino d'oro e osservò l'ora. Senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'oggetto rispose "Non possiamo fare un altra volta, Piccoletto? E' tardi!"

"No! E io non sono Piccolo!"

Con un altro ennesimo sospiro mise via il suo orologio. Lo guardò contemplativa. Prese un respiro profondo. Trattene il fiato. E gridò "O mio Dio! Che Puccio!"

Al grido la terra cominciò a tremare e un orda di fangirls si riverso sulla piazza. All'arrivo delle bestie assettate di 'sangue' la faccia di Yugi perse ogni colore diventando bianco come un fantasma. Con un ultimo sguardo incredulo verso Festa, che ricambio con uno di tronfio trionfo, Yugi corse a perdifiato per la sua vita.

Alla vista della bambola le fangirls strillarono di gioia e attorniate da cuoricini glitterati si misero a rincorrerlo strillando a più non posso. Quello che più mi sorprende è che nessuna creatura si svegliò dal suo sonno agli strepiti insensati. O hanno le pareti di casa insonorizzate o sono talmente abituati che il loro cervello non le registra più.

Fu così che Yugi passò il resto della nottata: fuggendo da demoni in forma di donna.

Con un ghigno, Festa, saltò giù e si mise a fischiettare un motivetto di trionfo.

Un soffio di vento fischio tra le strade e lei sparì in una brezza autunnale.

L'unica traccia che rimase del suo passaggio fu l'eco del suo fischio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**Bao: gioco da tavolo astratto diffuso in Africa orientale. Origini probabili dall'Antico Egitto**  
**Kami: Dio o divinità in giapponese**  
**Change of Heart: carta di Yugioh; carta di Ryou**  
**Silent Magician: carta di Yugioh; carta di Yugi**  
**Re del blu, re del mai: The Nightmare Before Christmas; con piccola modifica**  
**Mastaba: tipo di tomba della civiltà egizia. Caratteristica struttura tombale per i membri di corte**  
**Figli delle Tenebre: Hotel Saint George**


	6. Capitolo 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo V**

* * *

Il cielo notturno, le stelle luminose e la luna dorata erano completamente nascosti dai rami degli alberi scheletrici.

Non un suono si levava dalla foresta e l'angoscia aleggiava nell'aria.

Come se la foresta stessa ne fosse afflitta invece che un unico, singolo essere.

Tra i suoi meandri oscuri una nera figura si aggirava a capo chino tra gli antichi alberi e un piccolo fantasma argenteo lo seguiva pochi passi più indietro. Atemu era perso in oscuri e deprimenti pensieri e non guardava dove andava.

Si stava perdendo... nella foresta.

'Perché? Perché sento questo vuoto nel cuore? Perché non provo più le stesse emozioni di prima quando terrorizzo la gente? Perché sono così stanco di essere il Re delle zucche?'

Scosse la testa sconsolato.

'E queste emozioni destabilizzanti che provo per Yugi, cosa sono? Perché non li capisco. Io... sono felice se lui è felice, se è triste sono triste anch'io... e a volte ho solo il desiderio di abbracciarlo e di non lasciarlo mai andare. Vorrei tenerlo tra le mie braccia per sempre e farlo felice, di non lasciare che niente lo rattristi e gli faccia male, che lui sorrida sempre. Solo per me...'

Ricordava perfettamente tutti i momenti con cui aveva passato del tempo con la bambola e si ricordava perfettamente di quanto si doveva trattenere ogni volta per non abbracciare Yugi ermeticamente ogni singolo istante o di baciarlo innocentemente sulla mano o sulle guance o sulla fronte. Ma a volte la tentazione era stata troppo forte. Ma non se ne pentiva mai quando cedeva alla tentazione.

Osiris, intanto, si aggirava tra gli alberi circostanti, vicino e lontano da lui al tempo stesso. Vicino per sapere che non era solo e lontano per dargli lo spazio necessario per pensare. Il suo padrone era molto turbato negli ultimi giorni e il suo lamento nel cimitero era stata l'ultima delle innumerevoli prove del suo turbamento. Come avrebbe voluto aiutare il suo padrone.

Un tonfo.

Si bloccò. Aveva udito un rumore lontano come quello di un ramo spezzato. Qualcosa si stava avvicinando.

'Non va', se solo riuscissi a comprendere...'

Rumore di passi. Erano veloci, rapidi e precisi. Qualcosa o qualcuno stava correndo e si stava avvicinando sempre più a loro.

'Le grida di paura che riesco a strappare anche alle creature più coraggiose, e per questo sono ammirato e invidiato da tutti, non mi danno più la gioia e soddisfazione di un tempo...'

Erano sempre più vicini. Osiris si preparò a difendere il suo padrone da dei probabili nemici. O peggio: fangirls.

'E Yugi, perché ti voglio solo tutto per me?'

La figura fu finalmente in vista. Si fermò davanti a lui e lo fronteggiò senza un fremito. Non riuscendo a distinguere bene i contorni il chibi-drago usò la gemma sulla fronte per illuminare la zona circocostante e avere una chiara occhiata di chi stava davanti a lui. Era un alta creatura coperta da un grande mantello nero che la copriva interamente lasciando intravedere solo due maliziosi occhi grigio-tempesta. Stava per ringhiargli contro quando essa si mise un dito sulle labbra chiedendogli di fare silenzio, poi da sotto le pieghe del mantello tirò fuori un osso a forma di costola e glielo offrì come un offerta di pace.

Con diffidenza lo annusò. Non trovò nessun odore sospetto. Odorava infatti solo di cioccolato bianco con un pizzico di caffè. Lo prese delicatamente tra le fauci e cominciò a degustarlo scoccando uno sguardo sospettoso allo straniero. Nella poca luce notò un sorrisetto divertito solo perché i denti bianchi riflessero la luce che stava emettendo. Tese una mano verso di lui come se volesse accarezzarlo. Lui solo continuò a fissarlo e l'altro lo prese come il permesso di continuare l'azione. Con morbida dolcezza gli accarezzava la gemma sulla fronte.

'...Se solo riuscissi a dare un nome alle emozioni che provo... ... ... Se solo riuscissi a ritrovare il mio antico amore nel terrorizzare ogni singolo essere vivente...'

Con una carezza finale la figura si raddrizzò e tornò a correre senza meta nella foresta, lasciando i due da soli.

Ben presto scomparì dalla vista confondendosi tra le ombre della foresta.

Osiris tornò a seguire il suo padrone continuando a mangiare il dolce dolcetto.

Atemu, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri, andò avanti senza meta.

* * *

Era da poco spuntata l'alba e una alta figura si dirigeva con passo deciso verso la casa di Atemu.

Seto Kaiba, proprietario del più grande negozio di scherzi e giochi della città, genio dall'ego smisurato e con un palazzo ancor più smisurato, si era preso l'incarico di mostrare i progetti per il prossimo Halloween al Faraone che lui e il Sindaco Seth avevano discusso per una settimana. Lo accompagnava il suo fido chibi fantasma domestico Obelisco.

Quindi lui, semplicemente perché è lui e quindi può, aveva deciso che dovevano essere mostrati immediatamente al Re delle zucche, non tenendo conto che la gente non è come lui che se dorme a malapena tre ore al giorno è già troppo.

Perché no, davvero, ma chi andrebbe a mostrare dei progetti alle sette meno dieci del mattino? Io di certo no.

Giunse davanti alla casa passando davanti al gruppo di musicisti senza svegliarli.

Con aria di superiorità aprì il cancello, strafottente salì i gradini pensando che il suo palazzo era cento, ma che cento, mille volte meglio della casa che si ritrovava davanti e infine con arroganza suonò il campanello di casa.

Un gridò angosciante risuonò nell'aria.

Aspettò impaziente che gli aprissero la porta. Nessun suono dall'interno arrivò alle sue orecchie.

Riprovò.

Niente.

Spazientito urlò "Atemu! Aprì subito la porta! Devo mostrarti i progetti per il prossimo Halloween!"

Nessuno fa aspettare Seto Kaiba.

Bussò con rabbia alla porta e facendolo gli caddero i progetti da sotto il braccio. Li guardò cadere con occhi infuocati e mormorando sotto il suo respiro svariate maledizioni andò a riprenderli.

Le sue azioni rumorose, ma soprattutto l'urlo, risvegliarono gli Shinkan dal loro sonno.

Recuperati, tornò su, ripose i progetti nelle sicure braccia di Obelisco e stava per bussare di nuovo alla porta, più probabilmente avrebbe provato a romperla a suon di pugni, quando la porta finalmente si aprì e si ritrovò davanti un stralunato, irritato e insonne Yugi Muto. Le occhiaie e il tic all'occhio destro indicavano un serio bisogno per la bambola di dormire. Pareva sul punto di uccidere qualcuno.

Scontroso domandò "Che vuoi?"

L'irritazione di Seto Kaiba passò al livello successivo: rabbia.

"Sono venuto a far vedere ad Atemu i progetti per il prossimo Halloween." sibilò il diavolo.

"A quest'ora?" domandò indignato l'altro. Già lui aveva passato una nottataccia infernale fuggendo da quelle bestie assetate di sangue e riuscendo a tornare a casa solo poco prima che il sole mostrasse il suo viso ghignante all'orizzonte e per puro miracolo. Ora che si era disteso sul letto dopo aver controllato se Atemu era tornato a casa ieri sera; nessun vivo o morto o morto vivente era in casa oltre a lui; si ritrova a doversi alzare per rispondere alla porta nemmeno dieci minuti dopo che si era disteso sul letto perché sto Pirla doveva far vedere dei progetti ad Atemu? Ma che andasse al Regno delle Ombre.

"Sì." rispose arrabbiato Seto. I suoi capelli cominciavano ad avere dei riflessi dal colore verde fosforescente.

La bambola si appoggiò allo stipite della porta incrociando le braccia al petto "Non c'è."

"Come sarebbe a dire che non c'è!?" I suoi capelli avevano ormai preso interamente un interessante color verde insalata fosforescente.

"Come ho detto. Stanotte non è rientrato a casa."

"E dov'è?" chiese sempre più incazzato.

"Non lo so. Buonanotte."

E con questa risposta gli chiuse la porta in faccia facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e cadere giù dalle scale. I tre in strada cominciarono a scommettere.

Karim disse "Io scommetto che cade di testa."

Shada ribatté "Io scommetto invece che cade sul fondoschiena."

Aisis convinta controribatté "Io scommetto che cade in piedi."

"Una moneta d'argento?"

"D'accordo."

E le puntate furono fatte.

Purtroppo per me e gli Shinkan che guardavano interessati la sua caduta, chi avesse indovinato avrebbe guadagnato due monete d'argento in fin dei conti, Kaiba con una capriola carpiata a mezz'aria ricadde a terra sui suoi piedi.

Che palle...

"Autrice, non la facevo così sboccata."

E tu da dove spunti? Pensavo che tu fossi nella foresta.

"Autrice, mi guardi bene. Sono solo un agglomerato di energia a forma di corvo."

Oh, è vero... ma la mia domanda rimane.

"Autrice cara, per quanto io voglio vedermi in prima fila lo spettacolo che ci sarà nel prossimo capitolo non volevo perdermi per niente al mondo le esilaranti scene che accadranno in città per via della scomparsa del Faraone."

Aaah, capisco. Allora torniamo alla storia, va'.

Il diavolo incazzato nero sia con Atemu e con Yugi, si diresse a passo di marcia al municipio per avvertire il Sindaco della scomparsa del Re delle zucche.

Obelisco lo seguiva con le braccia cariche di progetti.

Karim e Shada pagarono Aisis per aver perso la scommessa.

Yugi tornò semplicemente a dormire.

* * *

Un paio di ore più tardi, un Yugi più riposato uscì di casa con il compendio delle creature di Halloween con l'intenzione di restituirlo al Doc. Finklestein. Salutò gli Shinkan che intanto suonavano il Requiem di Mozart e attraversò la piazza centrale in cui si era radunata buona parte della popolazione che discuteva a gran voce. Sembravano agitati.

Si fermò incuriosito.

Un Sindaco Seth disperato stava sopra la sua macabra auto col megafono davanti alla bocca "Cittadini! Dobbiamo trovare Atemu! Mancano solo 358 giorni al prossimo Halloween!"

Seto, beffardo, lo corresse "Sono in realtà 357."

Sventolando via la beffa con un gesto della mano continuò "C'è qualche posto dove ci siamo dimenticati di guardare?"

Il ghoul Sigfried von Schroider rispose "Io e mio fratello Leon abbiamo controllato tutte le tombe celtiche."

Mahado lo informò "Io e Mana abbiamo controllato tutte le tombe egizie."

Dartz, il capo della casata Orichalchos, disse "Io e Raphael abbiamo controllato tutti i mausolei e Amelda ha calpestato l'intero campo delle zucche."

Valon, il più giovane vampiro della casata, rispose sghignazzando "Io per buona misura ho controllato anche dietro l'occhio del vecchio Aknadin, ma lui non c'era."

Per questa idiozia ricevette uno scappellotto da Dartz che gli sibilò "Abbi un po' più di rispetto per gli anziani!"

Sempre più disperato il Sindaco esclamò "E' il momento di suonare l'allarme!"

Apparve al suo fianco Kisara nella sua forma da fantasma traslucido e prendendo tra le mani l'accetta sopra il cranio del Behemoth Ushio per prima cosa gliela sfilò e poi gliela rificcò in testa con forza facendolo ululare come un disperato. L'allarme giunse fino ai più lontani recessi della città.

Guardandoli incredulo Yugi sbuffò "Esagerati." e riprese il cammino verso la casa del Dottore.

'Però, mi chiedo dove sia andato?' Pensò preoccuppato. Non aveva fatto molte domande personali allo scheletro per non sembrare impertinente ma aveva notato che aveva spesso degli sbalzi d'umore. Prima era tutto felice e con la tendenza di abbracciarlo a morte per poi diventare cupo e depresso rimuginando tra sé e sé parole incomprensibili. Certo, quello che stavano facendo gli abitanti della città gli sembrava esagerato però sperava che non gli fosse successo niente di brutto mentre era fuori città. In fin dei conti lui era l'unica creatura con cui si fosse trovata davvero a suo agio in tutti i suoi diciassette anni di vita. E poi voleva capire cos'era quella sensazione che provava nel cuore ogni volta che l'altro lo guardava con uno sguardo pieno d'affetto e qualcos'altro a cui non sapeva dare un nome ma che gli scaldava il cuore e lo faceva arrossire tutto il tempo.

Di buon passo giunse a casa del Dottore con questi pensieri che gli turbinavano nella mente, e sospirò di sollievo al non aver incontrato fangirls durante il cammino. Bussò alla porta e cigolando si aprì senza nessuno dietro il battente.

Chiamò "C'è nessuno? Dottor Finklestein le ho riportato il libro."

Nessuna risposta.

Attraversò il cortile ed entrò nella torre senza che qualcuno lo accogliesse. Scese per la rampa di scale, sperando di incontrare almeno Crocketts in cucina, ma non trovò nessuno. L'unica cosa che trovò fu una pentola sul fuoco con qualche dolce sconosciuto che cuoceva. Un intruglio rosso scuro del color del vino cuoceva a fuoco lento sopra la stufa. Affianco c'era un grosso ricettario aperto sulla zuppa di bacche di sambuco.

"Crocketts! E' pronta la zuppa!?"

La bambola saltò di spavento per l'urlo inaspettato e per l'agitazione urtò la stufa e dal ripiano sopra di essa un barattolo si capovolse e caddero delle bacche nerastre dentro la pentola. Sul barattolo c'era scritto: Belladonna. Ma lui non se ne accorse.

Con frenetica frenesia assaggiò la zuppa per vedere se fosse pronta. Era impeccabile.

Buttandoci dei crostini dentro che si trovavano lì affianco alla stufa servì la zuppa su una scodella e seguendo la voce del Dottore gliela portò. Salì le rampe fino all'ultimo piano. Aprendo con attenzione la porta si ritrovò nel laboratorio della torre con Pegasus che osservava con attenzione uno scarafaggio attraverso un microscopio. La stanza era interessante. Piccoli scheletri, una mano mozzata e altre cose non ben identificate riposavano dentro barattoli pieni di qualche liquido verde, un tavolo da laboratorio con sopra svariati teschi osservavano il vuoto con le loro orbite vuote e occhi in salamoia erano collezionati su uno scaffale in fondo. Quando gli fu affianco appoggiò la ciotola sulla scrivania e il Dottore finalmente lo notò ed esclamò piacevolmente sorpreso "Yugi-boy! Che ci fai qui?"

Imbarazzato rispose "Ero venuto a riportarle il libro, ma quando ho chiamato nessuno ha risposto e la porta era aperta così sono entrato. Alla ricerca di voi o almeno Crocketts sono arrivato in cucina e quando ero laggiù, voi avete urlato per la zuppa e io... ho preso quello che c'era in pentola e gliel'ho portato."

"Ah Yugi-boy! Non dovevi! Ma grazie lo stesso."

Stava per mangiare il primo boccone della zuppa quando Yugi gli chiese "Posso sapere come mai il portone è aperto? Crocketts mi è sembrato molto paranoico per la vostra sicurezza."

"Ah be', vedi, Crocketts è un maggiordomo coi fiocchi ma è molto sbadato. Quando sarà uscito per vedere perché è suonato l'allarme in città si sarà dimenticato di chiudere."

"Ok."

Appoggiò il compendio sul tavolo del laboratorio e con voce tranquilla salutò "Arrivederci Dottore."

"Arrivederci Yugi-boy!" rispose l'altro. Non appena se fu andato Pegasus trangugio tutta la zuppa tutto d'un fiato.

Quando Yugi fu alla porta sentì un forte tonfo provenire dall'interno ma non ci fece troppo caso.

Il Dottore avvelenato si era addormentato di colpo sulla sua sedia elettrica sbattendo la testa sul tavolo.

Yugi durante la strada del ritorno si fermò in comune e si iscrisse a un corso di cucito. Era più che certo che gli sarebbe servito. Se no come avrebbe fatto a prendersi cura del suo corpo?

Gli abitanti in piazza erano sempre più agitati ma lui li ignorò troppo desideroso di tornare a casa.

Da quando era uscito dalla torre si sentiva molto sonnolento e diede la colpa al fatto che non aveva poi dormito molto quel giorno.

Sbadigliò per tutta la strada.

Non appena giunse a casa prima sgranocchiò un paio di biscotti e poi si tolse i vestiti rimanendo in mutande e si infilò nel suo letto con tante calde coperte.

Non fece in tempo ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino che era già addormentato.

* * *

Una figura ammantata di nero correva a perdifiato nella foresta.

Era un tristo mietitore.

'Devo sbrigarmi se voglio arrivare prima di loro.'

Saettava tra gli alberi con grazia.

'Non ho alcuna intenzione di arrivare dopo di loro.'

Le foglie si alzavano in volo come se un turbine soffiasse tra gli scheletrici tronchi.

Avvistò la sua meta.

'Eccola! La radura delle feste!'

Con un balzo felino superò una certa radice traditrice e atterrò al centro della radura. Senza perdere tempo si nascose tra le alte fronde dell'albero di Carnevale. Si mise comoda e lasciando le gambe penzolare nel vuoto appoggiò un pugno sulla guancia.

"Finalmente!" sbuffò "Sta maledetta radura è terribilmente difficile da trovare. Ho dovuto riperdermi per avere qualche possibilità di ritrovarla."

Sospirò rassegnata "E adesso aspettiamo..."

Un rumore di passi l'avvertì dell'arrivo dell'inconsapevole attore.

Con un ghigno sussurrò "Saa... Game no jikan da!"

* * *

L'alba era ormai il passato.

Il sole ghignante era all'altezza degli occhi, ma alla creatura che camminava verso il sole non importava. Lui dormiva ma al chibi-drago che lo seguiva sì. Era molto fastidioso.

Con il capo chino la creatura camminava a passo lento, gli occhi chiusi e respirando impercettibilmente. Su detta creatura era Atemu.

Un impertinente raggio di sole lo colpì sugli occhi e lo svegliò con poca gentilezza.

"Yaw..." sbadigliò, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e si passò una mano sul viso in una maniera tale che se qualsiasi fangirls o donna fosse passata per caso da lì gli sarebbe saltata addosso strillando di gioia e attorniata da cuoricini. Mentre ancora combatteva contro le ultime tracce di sonno il suo piede sinistro inciampò su una radice. Con un movimento fulmineo riuscì a mettere le mani di fronte a sé in modo che la sua faccia ebbe la fortuna di sfiorare solo il suolo. E fu così che fece in modo che il suo viso non facesse conoscenza con il terreno, foglie marce e rametti secchi appuntiti.

Credo proprio che quella radice vada rimossa, ha fatto inciampare tutti.

Ma lasciamo perdere radici dispettose e torniamo alla storia.

"Fiuuu..." fischiò fuori. In fretta si rialzò e spolverandosi la polvere di dosso si guardò intorno.

"Ma dove siamo?"

Avanzando lentamente si ritrovò infine al centro di una radura circondato da alberi di grosso fusto con dipinti sopra alcune immagini colorate.

"Questo posto è nuovo."

Osiris osservava diffidente il luogo, un posto del genere non lo aveva mai visto durante le sue innumerevoli passeggiate nella foresta.

"Cos'è? Non l'ho mai visto."

Con interesse osservò gli svariati dipinti, erano uno più interessante dell'altro. Si concentrò su quello che aveva una maschera per metà ridente e l'altra metà triste avvicinandosi di un paio di passi.

Il tristo mietitore nascosto tra le fronde strinse con forza il ramo su cui era seduta e con voce impercettibile sibillò "Se solo ci prova..."

Lasciò il resto della frase in sospeso.

Atemu si disinteressò ben presto della maschera ma invece si fece affascinare dal dipinto di un albero agghindato con i più svariati oggetti e una stella dorata in cima. Affascinato si avvicinò per ammirare più da vicino le decorazioni. La gioia naturale che irradiavano i tanti piccoli addobbi per qualche strano motivo gli ricordavano Yugi. Forse perché quando era con lui sentiva una naturale felicità che gli cresceva nel petto capace di scaldarlo fin dentro le ossa.

Notando che una delle decorazioni ricordava un pomello tese la mano, specchiando il suo viso curioso in esso nel processo, e aprì quello che si rivelò essere una porta.

Il tristo mietitore scese dall'albero in cui si trovava.

Incuriosito si sporse e guardò dentro per vedere se c'era qualcosa ma non vide altro che un tunnel avvolto nell'oscurità. Si voltò verso Osiris che gli si era avvicinato e alzò le spalle non sapendo cosa pensare.

"Quello che vedi è la via per una delle città delle feste."

Girandosi completamente vide una figura in nero che gli si avvicinava mentre si abbassava il cappuccio che gli oscurava il volto. Rivelò allora un viso da giovane donna, una corta e ribelle chioma argentea, una pelle color rame e due magnetici occhi color grigio-tempesta.

"Città delle feste?"

L'altra annuì. Ormai i suoi piedi l'avevano portata al suo fianco.

"Mi chiamo Festa, a proposito."

"Sono Atemu."

Annuì e con un passo laterale si portò a fianco dell'albero. Appoggiandosi mollemente sul tronco ispezionò con disinteresse le unghie della mano "Sai, la porta in questione che hai aperto porta in una città molto interessante."

"Interessante? Davvero?" chiese mentre tornò a guardare dentro come se cercasse di vedere qualcosa della città.

"Sì. Perché non vai a scoprirlo?"

Voltando il viso verso di lei corrugò la fronte e inclinò la testa leggermente di lato.

"Come?"

Un vento freddo si levò dall'interno del varco e morbidi fiocchi di neve vorticavano intorno a lui stringendolo nel loro abbraccio, inghiottendolo. L'ultima cosa che sentì fu Festa sghignazzare "COSI'!"

Prima di cadere nel vuoto sentì una mano sulla schiena che lo spingeva con forza tale da fargli perdere la presa che aveva sui bordi del varco. La porta si chiuse da sola per il vento impedendo ad Atemu una qualsiasi via di fuga.

Osiris ruggì preoccupato.

Ancora sghignazzando il tristo mietitore si passò un mano sugli occhi asciugandosi le inesistenti lacrime per il troppo ridere.

"Tranquillo Cucciolo."

Il chibi-drago la fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Sul serio, tranquillo. Al tuo padrone non succederà niente, anzi, dovremmo preoccuparci per quelli dall'altra parte. Tu aspettalo qui mentre io..."

Sorridendo come un folle riaprì la porta e mormorò "It's show time!"

E si lanciò dentro ridendo follemente.

La porta, tutta da sola, si richiuse con un forte botto.

Giusto per la cronaca.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**Shinkan: Sacerdoti**  
**Regno delle Ombre: Luogo che non esiste ma che è spuntato fuori da qualche parte durante la creazione dell'anime di Yugioh**  
**Seto dai capelli verde fosforescente: se vuoi vederlo guarda la serie 0 di Yugioh**  
**Zuppa di bacche di sambuco: dolce tedesco; in originale: Fliederbeersuppe o Holunderbeersuppe**  
**Saa.. Game no jikan da: Ora... è tempo di giocare**  
**It's show time: E' tempo dello spettacolo.**


	7. Capitolo 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo VI**

* * *

Stava cadendo.

Cadendo in un vortice oscuro.

Oscuro ma costellato da brillanti fiocchi di neve.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo stava cadendo ma sta di fatto che quando atterrò si schiantò di faccia. Fortunatamente per lui era caduto sul morbido... non che sarebbe morto comunque. Non si può uccidere ciò che è già morto. Ma aveva fatto male lo stesso.

Si mise a carponi e scuotendo la testa si scrollò di dosso di qualsiasi cosa gli si era attaccata in faccia. Si passò una mano sul viso togliendosi gli ultimi residui. Si guardò la mano e vide una sostanza bianca incastrata tra le dita. Era morbida e soprattutto fredda. Guardandosi intorno notò che era circondato da questa sostanza bianca. Sapeva cosa era, ne aveva letto: era neve. Curioso ne prese un pò con un dito e se la portò in bocca. Sorrise di gioia. Era deliziosa.

Sedendosi sui talloni rimase sorpreso di vedere davanti a sè in lontananza un paesino pieno di colori, un grande albero pieno di luci colorate e altrettante luci colorate su ogni casa. Sporgendosi in avanti osservò rapito un trenino colorato che uscì da un tunnel fischiettando allegramente, piccoli elfi che pattinavano sul ghiaccio, alcuni pinguini lì intorno che marcivano in fila indiana verso il lago e tante altre cose mai viste prima.

Di elfi non ne aveva mai visti prima ma ne aveva letto una descrizione in uno dei tanti libri che conteneva la sua libreria. Come di tutto il resto che ne aveva solo sentito parlare, e il resto lo aveva appreso dalle pagine dei suoi tanti libri.

Si sporse un po' di più.

Le luci e l'allegria che la città irradiava per qualche motivo gli ricordavano Yugi. Il suo sorriso felice e spensierato erano come le luci che illuminavano la città. Brillante e capace di infondere gioia con uno solo sguardo. Il solo pensiero alla bambola gli fece spuntare un sorriso sognante.

Sporgendosi sempre più avanti perse infine l'equilibrio e rotolò giù dalla collina in cui era atterrato e si fermò schiantandosi contro un grosso cumulo di neve. Rialzandosi tutto coperto di neve, con un semplice movimento si scrollò di dosso tutta la neve e prese tra le dita un fiocco di neve che gli svolazzava davanti agli occhi.

_"Cos'è? Cos'è? Ma che colore è?  
_

_Cos'è? Quel bianco intorno a me?"_

Cantando la sua incredulità prese a camminare in avanti osservando solo il fiocco di neve tra le dita ignorando tutto il resto. A suon di camminare il fiocco si ruppe sul naso di un pupazzo di neve che non aveva visto davanti a sè.

_"Cos'è? Io non l'ho visto mai!  
_

_Starò sognando?  
_

_In guardia, Atemu!  
_

_Ma cos'è?  
_

_COS'E'?"_

Sentendo voci cantare che si avvicinavano si nascose dietro il grosso pupazzo di neve. Guardò affascinato degli elfi sopra una slitta che si muoveva grazie a un pinguino dentro una ruota. Dal suono della loro voce avrebbe giurato che fossero felici.

_"Cos'è? Cos'è?  
_

_Qualcosa qui non va!  
_

_Cos'è? C'è musica in città!"_

Sussurrando la canzone che gli veniva dettata dal suo cuore osservò altri piccoli elfi sul dorso di un orso bianco meccanico passare davanti a dove era nascosto. Non riusciva a credere che esisteva un luogo del genere.

_"Cos'è? Le strade sono piene di persone_

_che sorridono felici,  
_

_sono pazzi oppure amici?  
_

_Ma cos'è?  
_

_COS'E?"_

Con un ultimo grido afferò l'ombrello appoggiato sul pupazzo di neve e balzò in alto fino a finire sopra un lampione. Affascinato osservò la città dalla sua posizione sopraelevata. Le case avevano un aria allegra e felice. Ogni casa era addobbata con luci colorate e i piccoli elfi, non importa cosa stavano facendo, mostravano un viso felice. Alcuni di loro in un campo appena dietro le case giocavano con la neve, tirandosi palle di neve e ridendo ad ogni lancio, mentre alcuni grossi esseri ricoperti di pelliccia, che riconobbe come yeti, tornavano dalle montagne carichi di grossi tronchi.

_"Bambini nella neve che giocano così  
_

_nessuno è solo e poi, non c'è mai tristezza qui..."_

Scendendo dalla cima del lampione usò il manico dell'ombrello che aveva fregato per osservare delle luci che gli pendevano sopra la testa. Sempre più contento si accasciò contro il muro della casa lì affianco. Questa emozione nel cuore che sentiva crescere nel petto era molto simile a quella che provava per Yugi, e gli scaldava il cuore in un modo che pensava non fosse possibile.

_"...e brilla ogni finestra,_

_oh non so che cosa sia  
_

_quel piccolo calore  
_

_mai provato in vita mia!"_

Notando dei movimenti dentro la casa osservò due piccoli elfi sotto del vischio appeso a un architrave che si baciavano. Non comprendeva quello che vedeva qui, ogni cosa era così diversa da casa che non riusciva a comprendere la gioia che tutta la città e dintorni irradiava. Come poteva esistere un luogo del genere?

_"Oh no! Cos'è quel vischio appeso lì?  
_

_E sì! Si baciano così!"_

Spostandosi a un altra finestra guardò gli abitanti della casa che erano seduti davanti al cammino che leggevano un libro con un sorriso sui loro volti.

_"E poi le storie intorno al fuoco,_

_le castagne, qualche gioco, come mai?  
_

_COS'E'?"_

Spostando di poco lo sguardo vide qualche macchia di colore muoversi intorno a qualche grande oggetto verde. Passando una mano alla finestra tolse la brina dal vetro e guardò due giovani elfi addobbare quello che si rivelò essere un albero con luci colorate.

_"Cos'è? Follia! Quell'alberello che  
_

_Sta lì, io non so più perché  
_

_Perché lo coprono di luci colorate  
_

_poi di stelle ritagliate di sorrisi, di allegria..."_

Sempre più sconcertato comiciò a scalare le case saltando da un muro all'altro. Arrivò ai tetti e scavalcando quello su cui era si sedette sopra il lucernario e allargando le braccia cantava il suo sconcerto. Con un movimento finale piantò l'ombrello che si portava appresso nella neve che ricopriva con il suo manto ogni cosa. Portando le mani sopra il cuore il suo spirito si chiese: qui riuscirò a trovare quello che cerco? Tutta questa allegria, gioia lo stava sopraffacendo e un sorriso era impresso sul suo volto. Non importa che tipo di sorriso fosse non riusciva a levarselo dal viso.

_"...Io non capisco cosa sia!  
_

_Mi sembra gioia, sembra gioia,  
_

_forse il sogno è già realtà  
_

_Chissà!"_

Sporgendosi in avanti sempre più si ritrovò a testa in giù e vide tanti bambini che dormivano pacificamente nei loro lettini. Curioso aprì la finestra ed entrò e sussurrando per non svegliarli guardò sotto il letto chiedendosi come mai dormivano così tranquillamente. Non avevano paura dei mostri della notte?

_"Oddio, che c'è? Quaggiù si dorme già?  
_

_Perché di mostri non ce n'è!_

_No-no!..."_

Camminando sulle ginocchia si avvicinò al grande letto nella stanza e appoggiandosi sulla balaustra li guardò meravigliato mentre dormivano. Come potevano dormire così sereni?

_"...Nè streghe nè fantasmi  
_

_NIENTE NOTTI DI PAURA!  
_

_I bimbi dormono sicuri nei lettini...  
_

_COS'E'?"_

Con un gridò si lanciò fuori dalla finestra avendo avvistato con la coda dell'occhio un altra cosa misteriosa per lui, svegliando così alcuni giovani elfi nel processo che si guardarono intorno terrorizzati. Recuperò l'ombrello e balzando di tetto in tetto giunse sotto le mura della costruzione più grande in città appena fuori dal cerchio di case più interne. Dai rumori che provenivano dentro avrebbe giurato che era una fabbrica. Salendo sopra uno dei tanti cornicioni camminò intorno ad esso e sempre più stupito cercava di memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio del luogo. Lo sentiva, questo posto era magico. Un luogo davvero davvero pieno di gioia.

Con la coda dell'occhio notò che dalla foresta che si estendeva davanti alla città di fronte alla fabbrica alcune elfe stavano tornando cariche di ceste contenenti piccoli frutti che per via della lontananza erano impossibili da riconoscere.

_"I mostri non ci sono  
_

_e gli incubi mai più  
_

_e tutto sembra bello  
_

_come un cielo sempre blu  
_

_io sento il dolce suono  
_

_di canzoni intorno a me..."_

Appendendosi con il manico dell'ombrello a un festone scivolò giù fino a giungere davanti a una finestra aperta che metteva in bella mostra svariati dolci e altre prelibatezze ai suoi occhi.

_"...profumo di biscotti  
_

_odore di felicità"_

Oscillando si diede lo slancio in avanti volando incontro a una giostra. Qui si sentiva ispirato a fare pazzie. La gioia era incontenibile. Più osservava più ne era certo, qui era sicuro di trovare quello che stava cercando da tempo immemorabile.

Atterrando con grazia sulla giostra in movimento si aggrappò a uno dei tanti pali cantando a pieni polmoni la sua gioia irrefrenabile.

_"E' QUI! E' qui!  
_

_Il posto dove io  
_

_vorrei restare per magia!"_

Usando lo slancio che gli dava la giostra in movimento si lasciò andare per atterrare sopra uno dei tanti tetti del trenino che spuntava a intervalli regolari dal tunnel nel monte che circondava la città. Fiero come se fosse il re del mondo, lì, su quel treno, alzò un braccio al cielo e portò l'altra mano sul petto e gridò incurante che qualcuno potesse sentirlo o notare la sua presenza.

_"Vorrei scaldarmi il cuore e ridere e vivere,  
_

_adesso voglio vivere!_

_Io voglio, sì lo voglio, si lo voglio e lo farò!"_

Balzando giù dal treno prima che esso entrasse nel tunnel che percorreva tutta la montagna atterrò con equilibrio perfetto su uno slittino dimenticato accanto le rotaie e discese il pendio con maestria.

_"Io lo saprò! Io lo saprò se questo posto è vero o no."_

A fine discesa prese a camminare con impeto guardandosi intorno e con un ultimo slancio saltò in avanti. L'unica cosa che voleva davvero era che la città, gli abitanti e la gioia del luogo non fossero un sogno, poichè se lo fosse stato sarebbe stato un brutto colpo per il suo cuore appena rinfrancato. Probabilmente sarebbe caduto nella disperazione più nera e forse solo Yugi sarebbe riuscito a rallegrarlo.

Ma sperava ardentemente lo stesso che non stesse sognando.

_"CHE CO-S'E'?"_

Sbonk!

Colpito e affondato. Lo scheletro non guardando dove andava o meglio saltava finì per centrare in pieno un palo. Il colpo fu abbastanza forte da farlo cadere di schiena, con tutti gli arti estesi verso l'esterno come se fosse una stella marina, sulla neve che lo fagocitò. Con movimenti incerti si sollevò dalla neve e intontito dal colpo, gli stavano girando intorno alla testa svariate jack o'lantern, guardò per aria e vide che quello che aveva colpito era uno dei pali che sostenevano il cartello con il nome della città. Lo lesse ancora un pò frastornato "La città di Natale..."

L'osservò interessato mentre con una mano si accarezzava il mento pensieroso "Mmmh..."

Una risata allegra arrivò alle sue orecchie da dietro di lui e in fretta si rialzò in piedi e si nascose dietro al palo. Una porta si era aperta nella fabbrica e una grande ombra si stagliava sul fianco della montagna. Era una grossa ombra e degli spuntoni partivano dalla parte superiore di essa.

Atemu socchiuse gli occhi carichi di curiosità._ Interessante._

L'osservò attentamente e la sua mente cominciò a pianificare.

* * *

Una giovane donna intanto, seduta sopra il campanile della fabbrica, guardava il Re delle zucche durante le sue buffonate mentre si godeva una tazza di cioccolato caldo accompagnata da biscotti al pan di zenzero a forma di omini, casette e altre svariate forme.

Rideva per ogni buffonata che aveva fatto da quando lo aveva avvistato mentre scivolava giù dalla collina fuori città e un ghigno folle gli addornò il volto al pensiero di quello che sarebbe sicuramente successo nei prossimi giorni.

"Oooh... Come mi diverto!"

"Ti credo, visto che non fai altro che ridere da un pò." rispose un secondo essere che dal nulla si materializzò al suo fianco. Aveva un taccuino in una mano e penna stilografica nell'altra. L'ultima arrivata le fregò un biscotto senza pensarci due volte. L'altra la guardò per un attimo e tornò subito a concentrare il suo sguardo su Atemu.

"E che altro dovrei fare, Autrice, se tutto questo mi diverte?"

"Non saprei" rispose mentre mordicchiava il biscotto rubato "Per me potresti anche morire dal troppo ridere se proprio lo vuoi sapere."

Una smorfia scettica attraversò il viso dell'altra "Come se io potessi davvero morire..."

L'Autrice sgranocchiò un altro biscotto che aveva rubato "Comunque..." iniziò l'Autrice che diede all'altra uno sguardo di traverso "...Bel vestito."

"Grazie. Ho pensato che visto ero qui, tanto valeva di travestirsi per confondermi con i nativi per non destare troppi sospetti."

"Ovviamente, un kimono scollato affianco ai vestiti degli abitanti non dà nell'occhio."

"Aaaaah... Non cominciare..."

Ma l'Autrice aveva ragione. Il kimono era lungo, scollato e bianco come la neve, la stoffa era damascata e la trama della fantasia di esso erano dei fiocchi di neve, un obi di un pallido celeste le avvolgeva la vita, calzava dei bianchi tabi e dei geta rischiavano pericolosamente di sfuggire dai suoi piedi e volare contro qualche malcapitato che avesse la sfortuna di passare proprio in quel momento. E poi, la tinta del kimono faceva risaltare il colore della sua pelle dalle sfumature del rame.

Senza contare che gli abiti degli elfi avevano una foggia europea in stile rinascimentale.

La differenza si sarebbe vista a colpo d'occhio.

Rimasero in silenzio sgranocchiando biscotti e bevendo cioccolata, pian piano la loro scorta si assottigliava sempre più, e osservavano placide il Faraone muoversi furtivamente tra le abitazioni della città, evitando elfi e yeti che percorrevano le sue vie, per poi entrare senza essere visto da nessuno degli abitanti dentro la fabbrica e seguire l'ombra che era apparsa sull'uscio sul retro della stessa.

"Comunque... L'hai fatto?"

L'altra guardò l'Autrice senza capire "Fatto cosa?"

L'Autrice la fissò irritata. L'altra realizzò allora a cosa si stava riferendo "Oh! Quello! No, non ancora. Avevo tutte le intenzioni di farlo dopo questo."

"E cosa stai aspettando?"

"Questo!" rubò l'ultimo biscotto da sotto la mano tesa dell'Autrice, lo sgranocchio in fretta, bevete tutto d'un botto la cioccolata rimasta e saltò giù dal campanile atterrando sulla neve illesa. Alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperata l'altra rimasta sul campanile gli gridò "Vedi di fare tutto per bene, Festa!"

Una argentea falce rotante volò contro l'Autrice che la schivò con nonchalance e non appena l'arma oltrepassò il bersaglio scomparve in uno scoppio di scintille.

"Quello non è il mio nome!"

Lo spazzolò via con un gesto della mano e sghignazzando gli gridò "Ma se ti sei data quel nome ridicolo tu stessa!"

L'altra ormai giunta in piazza gli rispose gridando mentre agitava furiosamente le braccia verso il cielo "Era solo per fare scena! Maledizione!"

Sbuffando divertita l'Autrice sventolò la mano salutandola "Mah! Ci vediamo Silver!"

L'altra, ancora offesa, non si voltò ma alzò in aria solo la mano in segno di saluto e come se non fosse mai esistita scomparì in un soffio di candidi fiocchi di neve.

Sgranocchiando dei mostaccioli che aveva nascosti in tasca, l'Autrice rimase lì a guardare elfi e yeti che lavoravano felici per la prossima festa nel calendario e in pace con se stessa si godeva lo spirito natalizio che albergava nell'aria.

Un sorriso sornione le sbocciò sulle labbra.

Oramai... Il dado era tratto.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
**"Cos'è?": canzone tratta dal film The Nightmare before Christmas, con piccola modifica**  
**Yeti: creatura leggendaria appartenente alla cultura delle popolazioni dell'Himalaya**  
**Biscotti pan di zenzero: biscotti tipici in Inghilterra, Stati Uniti e Nord Europa**  
**Kimono: indumento tradizionale giapponese**  
**Obi: fusciacca o cintura tipica giapponese**  
**Tabi: calzini tradizionali giapponesi che separano l'alluce dalle altre dita dei piedi**  
**Geta: tradizionali sandali giapponesi a metà tra gli zoccoli e le infradito**  
**Mostaccioli: piccolo dolce della tradizione napoletana.**


	8. Capitolo 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo VII**

* * *

Il sole ghignante di metà pomeriggio era spettatore della seguente situazione.

Nella piazza centrale il Sindaco Seth era sdraiato sul tetto della sua auto, che ricordava una delle pompe funebri, più disperato e preoccupato che mai chiedendosi quale colpa aveva commesso contro gli Dei per meritare un cugino del genere capace di tirare certi tiri mancini come questo. Intanto i vampiri Amelda e Valon erano appoggiati a un fianco della macchina ciascuno con gli occhi pesanti di sonno e ombrello appoggiato mollemente contro il fianco di essa riparandoli dal sole. La giovane apprendista strega Mana invece sedeva stanca morta all'interno dell'abitacolo insieme alla zombie Shizuka, entrambe con le teste appoggiate contro i finestrini mentre cercavano di sonnecchiare. Davanti alla macchina seduti per terra stavano il licantropo Jonouchi e il mutaforma Honda in stato agonizzante e troppo stanchi anche per controllare le loro abilità di cambiare forma. Sdraiato poco lontano dall'auto macabra stava la mummia Ryou in stato comatoso, con il bendaggio molto allentato rispetto al solito e un mazzo di tarocchi sparso intorno a lui, mentre seduta contro la fontana del Grande Leviathan stava il mostro appiccicoso Rebecca mentre la parte superiore del corpo della donna pesce Anzu spuntava fuori da dentro la fontana, entrambe non avevano più la forza di muovere neppure un muscolo. Gli altri abitanti erano o in un situazione simile o erano ancora alla ricerca infruttuosa del Re delle zucche. Tutti erano stanchi morti e chi era ancora in piedi era sul punto di collassare.

Avevano cercato per tutta la città e dintorni senza risultato.

Il clown Otogi sul suo monociclo aveva battuto tutte le strade ad est della città mentre intanto il vampiro Raphael aveva battuto tutta la parte ad ovest. Il capo della casata dei vampiri dell'Orichalcos, Dartz, per buona misura aveva ricontrollato tutte le tombe. La strega Mai aveva controllato le antiche fogne della città a cavallo della sua scopa. Il giovane ghoul Leon e i giovani demonietti Mokuba e Noah seguiti dal fedele golem Isono avevano esplorato tutte le costruzioni abbandonate in città dalle forme più strane e la ghuol Vivian tutte le restanti. L'albero delle impiccagioni Miho e i suoi impiccati appesi ai rami avevano controllato la parte della foresta limirtrofa alla città. Il diavolo Seto con l'aiuto del ghoul Sigfried e i kappa gemelli Mei e Kyu avevano dragato il lago a poche miglia dalla città. I musici dalla pelle incartapecorita Aisis, Karim e Shada avevano osato spingersi fino alla casa del Bau-Bau e richiedere informazioni agli spettri che risiedevano nella zona. I Mr. Hyde, con l'aiuto del behemot Ushio, avevano ribattuto il campo di zucche alla ricerca di qualche fantomatica traccia sfuggita al primo controllo. Il fantasma stregone Mahad durante tutte le ricerche sul campo degli altri aveva tentato tutte le magie possibili e improbabili per localizzare il Faraone ma senza risultati.

"Qualcuno ha pensato di cercare nel luna park degli orrori?" chiese senza forze il Sindaco.

Un Raphael, più morto che vivo, da sotto la macchina rispose "Aknadin... Stamattina."

Un gemito lamentoso fu la risposta del Sindaco. _Ma dove sei sparito Atemu?_

Un ruggito lontano giunse debole in piazza tanto che Mana fu l'unica ad accorgersene tra i moribondi "Avete sentito?"

"Cosa?" chiese Shizuka al suo fianco.

"Sssh..." fu la risposta dell'altra passeggera. Mana prese il suo capello di dubbio gusto a forma di cornucopia e se lo porto all'orecchio per sentire meglio.

Il ruggito stavolta fu sentito da tutti, seguito poi da un altro e un altro ancora.

Amelda, riconoscendo a chi apparteneva la voce, esclamò gioioso "Osiris!"

Apparve dal sentiero Osiris che ruggiva con ardore e dietro di lui poco lontano apparve Atemu con indosso degli occhialoni da aviatore su una motoslitta bianca e verde mentre la guidava verso il centro della piazza e un grosso sacco sul retro della slitta si poteva scorgere senza problemi.

Il custode del cancello principale della città, la marionetta di legno Pandora, in fretta si apprestò ad aprire la saracinesca girando con forza la ruota che azionava il meccanismo.

Lo scheletro Atemu, Re delle zucche e della città, attraversò con il sorriso tra le labbra la grata della città e fu presto circondato dai suoi concittadini in festa, che alla sua vista a tutti erano tornate le energie e gridavano felici. Quando fu a un metro dalla macchina del Sindaco spense la motoslitta e mise sulla fronte gli occhialoni.

Sollevato Seth domandò "Ma dove eri finito? Ci hai fatto preoccupare!"

Troppo compiaciuto per sentirsi in colpa di quello che aveva fatto, annunciò "Mi dispiace per avervi fatto preoccupare ma devi indire un assemblea cittadina, ho delle grandi novità da raccontare a tutti!"

Inarcando un sopracciglio l'altro curioso domandò "E per quando?"

Alzandosi in piedi gli puntò il dito contro ordinandogli "Come quando? Subito!"

Più diplomatico il Sindaco controribattè "Allora sarà per questa sera alle nove e trenta." Rivolgendosi agli altri Seth cominciò a dare ordini "Tu!" Indicando Jonouchi "Vai in municipio e metti l'avviso dell'assemblea in bacheca." Il lupo mannaro andò di corsa.

Si rivolse a Mana "Tu! Vai in giro per tutta la città e dì che il Faraone è tornato! Anzi no!" Mana era già sul punto di cominciare a gridare a pieni polmoni "Trova Mahad e digli che il Re è tornato e di usare un qualsiasi incantesimo di sua conoscenza per fare in modo che lo sappiano tutti."

Si rivolse ai presenti rimasti "Voi potete fare quello che volete! Vi chiedo solo di essere presenti all'assemblea e di dirlo a tutti quelli che incontrate." La folla si disperse in fretta. Parlando ad alta voce esclamò "Bene! Adesso vado a mangiare e poi andrò in giro ad annunciare che c'è l'assemblea. Oh sì!" Si rivolse verso lo scheletro "Atemu, su che cosa vert..." ma di lui non c'era più traccia. Era sparito anche il grosso sacco lasciando incustodita la motoslitta. Seth sospirò "Non cambia mai, eh?"

E andò via mano nella mano con Kisara in forma di fantasma dirigendosi verso il loro ristorante preferito.

* * *

Atemu, mentre suo cugino dava ordini a destra e a manca, scivolò via tra la folla senza farsi notare anche se trasportava quel sacco enorme con sè. Entrò dalla porta di servizio del municipio e mollò il suo saccone sul palco. Quando tornò fuori non c'era ormai più nessuno e con passo tranquillo si diresse verso casa. Osiris era già sulla soglia aspettandolo da un pezzo. Aprendo con un sorriso il cancello, salì le scale e aprì la porta annunciando "Sono a casa!"

Nessuno gli rispose "Yugi, ci sei?"

Preoccupato controllò in cucina se Yugi era lì o c'era un biglietto per lui. Non c'era.

Allora controllò la biblioteca per poi passare a controllare il bagno, il salotto, la sala giochi e la lavanderia ma non era in nessuna di queste stanze, per buona misura controllò anche la sua stanza. Tentativo inutile, non era lì.

Stava per andare nel panico.

_Non può essere andato nei sotterranei, quel posto è un labirinto!_

Stava per disperarsi completamente quando notò la porta aperta della camera della bambola e un enorme bozzo sul letto da cui vide spuntare da sotto le coperte i capelli tricolore appuntiti che tanto caratterizzavano l'altro coinquilino. Ridacchiò alla sua idiozia.

_Perchè non ho pensato prima di controllare qui?_

Scosse la testa con un sorriso agrodolce. Si avvicinò al letto e vide nascosta tra le coperte il viso sereno del piccolo addormentato. Inginocchiandosi si appoggiò al materasso e cominciò a far scorrere una mano tra i capelli setosi dell'altro. _Che cos'è quell'emozione che mi fai provare, Piccolo?_

L'Autrice e un corvo dagli occhi argentei che si era appollaiato sulla finestra guardarono la scena con il fiato sospeso.

La mano scese ed accarezzava la guancia celeste. _Sei così bello..._

Il suo viso si sporse più vicino all'altro. _Sei come un angelo sceso dal cielo per me._

Le loro labbra erano a pochi millimetri di distanza. _Vorrei... tenerti con me per sempre._

Erano sul punto di toccarsi. _Mi chiedo se questo affetto per te è..._

Il suo viso si corrungò pensieroso e dubbioso. _Che affetto è?_

All'Autrice, senza parole, cadde la penna stilografica ai suoi piedi mentre la mascella si trovava da qualche parte vicino ai piedi. Era allibita alla massima potenza e con un insana voglia di prendere a testate il muro più vicino. Ma si può essere più babbei e ignari dei propri sentimenti di così?

Il corvo, a quella scena, e perchè stava guardando di straforo il taccuino dell'Autrice per sapere i pensieri dello scheletro, a quelle parole scritte venne preso dal forte desiderio suicidarsi o di commettere un omicidio. Non fece nessuna delle due ma invece sghignazzò.

E fu così che un corvo sghignazzo per l'incredulità davanti a una scena del genere.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un mormorio di gola proveniente dal motivo dei suoi pensieri. Con sorriso pieno di affetto lo chiamò piano "Yugi... Yugi... Svegliati. Sono tornato Piccolo."

Un mormorio indistinto fu sentito prima per poi essere seguito da "Atemu...?"

Sempre dolcemente rispose "Sì, Yugi."

I suoi occhi ametista si aprirono ancora sonnacchiosi "Sei... tornato..."

Un sorriso ancora più dolce gli adornò il viso. Allungando una mano verso la mano ancora sulla sua guancia la prese e la strinse come se stesse cercando di assicurarsi che non stesse ancora dormendo. Con ancora la lingua impastata dal sonno mormorò "Dove eri finito? Sei sparito ieri notte."

"Scusa. Ieri mi sono perso nei miei pensieri."

"Perso?" bonfocchiò l'ex-umano.

Vedendolo ancora stanco tagliò corto "Stasera c'è un'assemblea cittadina, spiegherò tutto lì."

Ancora troppo stanco borbottò "Eh? Va bene..."

Vedendolo così stanco gli propose "Perchè non dormi fino a stasera?"

"Ma... se poi... non... mi sveglio... in tempo... per l'assemblea?"

"Lascio qui Osiris così ti sveglia lui in tempo, d'accordo?"

"D'ac...cor..." non riuscì a finire che si riarddomentò.

Con un sorriso si alzò e prima di andare gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Rivolgendosi verso Osiris commandò "Rimani qui con lui e riposa un pò anche tu ma vedi di svegliarlo prima delle nove e mezzo."

E con questo sparì in cucina.

Il chibi-drago senza rumore si coricò alla fine del letto e si addormentò in fretta.

* * *

"Stasera assemblea cittadina! Stasera alle nove e mezza assemblea cittadina!"

Il Sindaco Seth, dopo un lauto pasto in compagnia di Kisara, era salito in macchina e passando in ogni via usava il megafono incorporato alla macchina per diffondere l'importante evento.

Tutta la città sapeva già che il Re era tornato grazie a un incantesimo di Mahad e tutti fremevano di desiderio di accertarsi che stesse bene e con tutte le ossa a posto.

Questa assemblea organizzata dal Re delle zucche cadeva a fagiolo.

Nessuno sarebbe mancato.

* * *

Era caldo. Così .Rilassato.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di uscire tanto presto da questo limbo piacevole.

Un suono indistinto. Mormorò infastidito.

L'elemento di disturbo si ripete, anzi divenne più insistente. Si girò su un fianco mugugnando indignato. Sentì un rombo divertito da qualche parte da sopra di lui.

Il fastidio tornò alla carica impedendogli di tornare allo stato in cui era prima.

Chiunque fosse era deciso a non mollare.

Borbottando tra i denti finalmente si decise ad aprire gli occhi.

Quello che si ritrovò davanti quando la sua visione si schiarì abbastanza fu un grosso muso rosso.

Ammutolito, incapace di emettere un suono, guardò per bene chi avesse davanti e finalmente capì che era Osiris quello davanti a lui. Il chibi-drago stanco di questo gioco di sguardi gli diede un altro colpetto col muso.

"Cosa c'è Osiris?"

Lui semplicemente mosse la testa indicandogli chiaramente di alzarsi. Yugi si imbronciò.

"Dimmi Osiris, se io non mi alzo tu continuerai a punzecchiarmi, vero?"

Un altro colpetto sulla spalla fu la sua risposta.

Rassegnato e con un lungo sospiro si alzò dal letto. Il chibi-drago con un balzò scese giù dal letto e tirandolo per una manica lo costrinse a seguirlo. In fretta giunsero in cucina e guardando il tavolo Yugi notò un biglietto sulla tavola apparecchiata. Lo prese e notò subito che era la scrittura di Atemu e senza perdere tempo lo lesse.

_Piccolo, sono in municipio a preparare tutto per l'assemblea di stasera alle nove e mezzo. Probabilmente non te ne ricorderai poichè eri più addormentato che altro quando te l'ho detto. Per cena ti ho preparato qualcosa prima di uscire e tutto si trova in frigo._

_Buon appettito._

Fu in quel momento che il suo stomaco gli ricordò della sua esistenza brontolando e senza indugio aprì lo sportello del frigorifero.

C'erano due teglie di tiramisù, un vassoio di alfajor e svariati babà e come bevanda per accompagnare il pasto c'era succo di mirtillo.

Mentre contemplava ammirato tutto il ben di Kami il suo stomaco brontollò di nuovo. Con l'acquolina in bocca afferrò il tutto e dopo aver dato una teglia intera di tiramisù al chibi-drago onorò il pasto.

Con la coda dell'occhio notò tra un dolce e l'altro che erano le venti e quaranta.

Aveva tutto il tempo.

* * *

L'oscurità era calata da tempo ormai.

Yugi dopo l'abbondante cena si erano diretto verso il municipio venti minuti prima dell'inizio dell'assemblea, Osiris invece era rimasto a casa a godersi il suo letto. Yugi si diresse verso una delle tante panche vicine al palco della sala principale illuminata da torce a forma di serpente, quando stava per sedersi notò che c'era già qualcuno seduto, o meglio sdraiato.

"Jonouchi!"

L'urlo risveglio di botto dal sonno catatonico il licantropo che si rialzò di scatto come se un cannone avesse appena sparato accanto al suo orecchio, in più disturbò un corvo che si era appollaiato sulle travi del soffito.

"Eh? Cosa?...Chi?...Oh, ciao Yugi."

"Jou, che ci fai qui? O meglio perchè dormi qui?"

"Eh? Niente di che. Dopo che ho affisso l'avviso dell'assemblea in bacheca sono andato al ristorante di Mai..." qui i suoi occhi si fecero sognanti "...per un pasto. Dopo aver finito son venuto direttamente qui per non perdermi il posto migliore e... be', direi che mi sono addormentato." rispose imbarazzato.

"Jou..." rispose esasperato l'altro alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"E tu che ci fai qui?"

"La stessa cosa. Non avevo di meglio da fare a casa. Così son venuto qui."

Caddero in silenzio e infine la bambola chiese "Allora, mi fai spazio e devo sedermi da un altra parte?"

"Oh no, no! Non c'è bisogno. Ecco."

La bambola si sedette con un sorriso e dopo un poco con un sorriso furbesco Jonouchi chiese "Allora... Atemu ti piace?"

Un leggero rossore imporporò le guance celesti "Ma che doman..."

"Non provare a negare, ti ho visto come lo guardi."

"Io... Io..."

"Be?"

"E tu e Mai allora? Come vanno le cose?"

Aveva notato in questi pochi giorni quanto lui fosse infatuato della strega formosa. Un rossore completo colorò il volto del licantropo e imbarazzato ribattè "Non cercare di cambiare discorso!?"

"Ti rispondo se tu mi rispondi."

"Bene, bene. Con Mai... non va' tanto bene, non sembra molto interessata."

"Oh Jou, mi dispiace."

Sventolò la mano come se la cosa non gli importasse e intanto dietro di loro si sedeva a loro insaputa Seto Kaiba che aveva un impercettibile sorriso a sentire la notizia.

"Io ho risposto e adesso devi rispondere tu, allora?"

"Be'... Sì, mi piace."

Sornione l'altro chiese "Innamorato no?"

Yugi arrossì ancor di più e stava per rispondere, o meglio urlare, quando una voce alle loro spalle chiese "Innamorato di chi?"

Entrambi si voltarono sorpresi alla voce curiosa e videro Ryou che li guardava interessati "Be'?"

Yugi riuscì ad avere la prontezza di riflessi per rispondere per primo "Nessuno Ryou. Jonouchi voleva solo imbarazzarmi."

La mummia lo guardò scettico "Sicuro?"

"Sicurissimo." e afferrandolo per un braccio lo fece sedere a forza tra loro due. Guardandosi intorno la bambola notò che le panche erano quasi completamente occupate e che solo poche creature mancavano. E la sua mente intanto lavorava fino a far fumare i metaforici fusibili.

_Oh Hathor, aiutami tu! Lo so che mi piace, dannazione, è un po' difficile non notare quanto sia gnocco, ma... amarlo? Certo non si può negare che sia gentile, premuroso, affascinante... certo è testardo, ha una vena maliziosa che ogni tanto emerge e ha una mente scaltra ma è giusto con le persone... Oh, gli sto intessendo le sue lodi... Accidenti, sono davvero, davvero..._

Prima che gli uscisse fumo dalle orecchie il rumore di una porta che si chiude lo portò fuori dai suoi pensieri. Il motivo dei suoi pensieri stava camminando sul palco.

L'assemblea era iniziata.

* * *

Atemu scostò la tenda che copriva il palco e osservò la sala piena.

Passando da dietro le quinte entrò sul palco da una porta laterale e si diresse verso il leggio . E con voce affabile cominciò "Signore e signori, ascoltatemi!"

Il Sindaco su un corridoio rasente il soffitto accese un grosso, vecchio e arrugginito riflettore facendo fuggire tutti i pipistrelli appesi davanti alla lente, disturbando un certo corvo che si posò su un ramo di Miho e diresse il cono di luce sul Re illuminandolo nell'oscurità che era calata nella sala.

Gli ultimi sussurri si spensero e tutti prestarono attenzione al Faraone.

"Ho scoperto un luogo straordinario, pieno di meraviglie. Una città che non avevo visto mai. E io vorrei... Vorrei descriverla anche a voi, come il sogno magico che è! Ecco, vi faccio vedere."

Tirando un cordone che pendeva dal soffitto aprì le tende che coprivano il palco e rivelò ai presenti l'equivalente spaventoso di un albero di natale con le fronde quasi completamente spoglie. Tante luci colorate illuminavano l'albero, dei festoni argentei pendevano mollemente dai rami, svariate palline di vetro rotte erano appese ai suoi rami e una grande stella gialla era collocata sulla punta dell'albero. Su alcuni sgabelli accanto adesso stavano dei grosso pacco regalo e in uno un enorme calza rossa.

"La città si chiama Città di Natale!"

Tutti i cittadini rimasero sorpresi alle meraviglie strane davanti ai loro occhi, cose del genere non si erano mai viste.

Yugi non si stupì troppo. _Se esiste la città di Halloween perchè non dovrebbe esistere la Città di Natale? Aspetta, se ha trovato la città di Natale, allora significa che ha trovato la radura delle Feste? Se così fosse... significa che... O Kami..._

La bambola deglutì a vuoto. Non osava pensare al seguito.

Atemu andò avanti con la sua spiegazione e prese uno dei tanti pacchi regali sotto l'albero "Questo si chiama regalo e tutto inizia con una scatola."

"Scatola?" chiese stranito Jonouchi.

"E' di ferro?" domandò invece Honda.

"E' una trappola?" chiese Anzu.

"E' maledetta?" domandò Ryou.

Con voce paziente Atemu riguadagnò l'attenzione della platea "Per favore! Se mi lasciate finire."

Yugi ebbe un brivido. _Ma qui tutti pensano solo a cose paurose?_

Il corvo che fino a quel momento era rimasto tranquillamente posato sui rami di Miho volò verso una delle torce più nascoste e si posò sopra la testa di serpente osservando tutto con argentei occhi interessati.

Dopo un sospiro il Faraone riprese "E' una semplice scatola, la si ricopre con una carta colorata e infine gli si mette un fiocco."

La giovane apprendista strega Mana si avvicinò al palco a cavallo della sua scopa rischiando di schiantarsi addosso allo scheletro "Ouji, perchè? Perchè un fiocco?"

"E' brutto!" gridò Mai in fondo alla sala.

"E dentro Ouji? Dentro cosa c'è?"

"Non si sa, nessuno lo sa." rispose cercando di tenere lontano dalle sue grinfie la scatola, era sicuro che se finiva in mano sua in qualche maniera strana avrebbe fatto una brutta fine.

Otogi con una mano meccanica prese il pacco dalle mani del sovrano sorprendendolo e chiese "C'è un pipistrello?"

"No, secondo me un topo." disse Amelda.

"Tsk, c'è sicuramente una testa mozzata." confuttò Seto Kaiba.

Yugi era atterrito. La sua domanda di prima era stata risposta.

Allibito e un pò irritato Atemu esclamò riprendendosi la scatola "Oh, zitti un pò! Se mi ascoltate invece di ipotizzare potrò dirvelo."

Rimise la scatola sullo sgabello e prese la grande calza rossa "Siete attenti? Bene."

Si diresse al muro e tenne la calza come se esse fosse appesa ad esso "Per esempio, si prende una calza molto grande e la si appende al muro..."

"Oh Anubis! C'è una gamba dentro?" chiese Mr. Hyde Bobasa che si era avvicinato.

"Fa' vedere!" gridò Mr. Hyde Hassan sollevando il turbante dell'Hyde più grande.

"E' marcita e schifosa?" domandò impassibile Mr. Hyde Shadi comparendo da sotto la maschera dell'Hyde di medie dimensioni.

Senza parole il Faraone rispose "No, dentro non c'è una gamba ma dolcetti e giocattoli." e così dicendo tirò fuori dalla calza alcuni piccoli giocattoli e caramelle per mostrarli ai suoi concittadini.

"Giocattoli?" domandò Rebecca incuriosita.

"Mordono?" chiese invece Mokuba.

"Picchiano?" domandò invece Leon.

"O esplodono?" chiese Amane seduta su uno dei rami di Miho.

"O terrorizzano i bambini inseguendoli?" domandò eccitato Noah accanto ai suoi fratelli.

Il Sindaco dalla sua postazione esclamò "Approvo! Il Natale sembra così divertente! Proviamolo subito!"

Il Sindaco rischiò di cadere per essersi sporto troppo dalla balaustra e le tavole leggermente marce non aiutarono a tenerlo in equilibrio ma Kisara comparve subito in forma di fantasma e lo aiutò a non cadere. Il riflettore si mosse impazzito per via del fatto che per mantenere l'equilibrio si era appoggiato ad esso, anche se così facendo aveva aumentato le sue possibilità di cadere, per poi tornare ad illuminare Atemu.

"Jonouchi Katsuya! Vedi di riparare più tardi le tavole della balaustra! Sono marce!"

"Va bene, Capo! Lo faccio domani mattina!" rispose girandosi verso il Sindaco sollevando il pollice in alto .

Con pazienza Atemu riuscì a riconquistare l'attenzione del pubblico che in quel momento era più interessato a delle tavole marce che alla sua spiegazione. Certo, sapeva che sarebbe stata un impresa spiegare ai suoi concittadini il concetto del Natale, ma bisognava ammettere che loro avevano la capacità di attenzione di un bambino di due anni. _Che fatica!_

"Aspettate un attimo! Non così in fretta! Manca ancora la cosa più importante!"

Mentre tornava verso lo scranno tutte le creature si misero a mormorare tra di loro. Appoggiando i gomiti su di esso mise il mento su una mano e mormorando riflette "Aaah... Be', tanto vale gli dia quel che vogliono."

Tornando a osservare la folla cominciò a spiegare un ultima cosa "Il meglio, lo confesso, lo tenuto per ultimo. Questa è la figura più importante di tutte. E' il Re del Natale!"

Discese le scale del palco e si mise camminare tra le panche mentre continuava a spiegare "Ha un aspetto mostruoso... ha una voce bassa e possente e il suo grosso corpo è scarlatto come un aragosta."

Si voltò e tornò sui suoi passi "Forse anche lui è un Re del Terrore!" questa notizia interessò più che mai i cittadini.

Con voce inquietante continuò "Lui vola su una slitta rossa, sprona le sue renne frustandole e porta con sè un sacco pieno di mostruosità. E lui vola di notte con la luna come guida e cala sugli ignari addormentati come fanno gli avvoltoi!"

Tornato sul palco si voltò verso di loro con una faccia malvagia mentre le torce illuminavano il luogo con luci rosse come il sangue "Lui si chiama Babbo Nachele! Una creatura dalle chele taglienti."

E finì con una risata malvagia.

A questo tutti andarono in escandescenze dalla felicità e si misero a festeggiare la notizia battendo le mani freneticamente. Un urlo indistinto dalla folla si levò che suonava più o meno così "Sembra terrificante!"

Un altro gridò che sembrava Mahad "E' un idea rivoluzionaria! Bravo Faraone!"

Lo scheletro, invece di godersi gli applausi, chiuse le tende e quando nessuno lo vide più soddisfatto mormorò "Be', li ho fatti tutti contenti."

Sospirò sconsolato "Ma non hanno capito niente... Come posso fargli assaporare la vera gioia del Natale?"

Prese una palla di vetro piena di fiocchi di neve e scuotendola fece cadere i piccoli fiocchi per poi appoggiarla su uno sgabello e la osservò attento "Oh, be'... ci arriverò."

* * *

Yugi, mentre tutti erano presi dagli applausi, era scivolato tra la folla e si era diretto dietro le quinte per parlare con Atemu e lo trovò che contemplava assorto la sfera di vetro e gridò "Atemu!"

"Oh, Yu..." iniziò lo scheletro ma la bambola lo interruppe "Ma che diavolo gli hai raccontato! Il Natale e soprattutto Babbo non è così! Non sono altro che fandonie e..."

Il Re gli si era avvicinato senza che se ne accorgesse e gli mise un dito sulle labbra mentre l'altra mano la posò su una spalla attirando l'attenzione di Yugi verso i suoi occhi "Lo so, Piccolo."

Un offeso "Non sono piccolo." uscì automaticamente dalle labbra della bambola.

"Però sentili, non senti come sono contenti? E poi credi davvero che mi avrebbero creduto se gli avessi raccontato la verità?"

Imbronciato iniziò "No, però..."

Con un sorriso gentile il Re continuò "Tranquillo, troverò il modo di farglielo capire e allora proveranno la vera emozione del Natale."

"Comunque non gli dovevi dire una bugia." mormorò l'ex-umano imbronciato.

Prendendogli la mano Atemu si diresse verso l'uscita "Dai, andiamo a casa. E' tardi e io voglio fare alcune ricerche."

Passarono in mezzo la folla, che intanto si accalcava verso l'uscita ma che si aprì non appena videro il loro sovrano passare. Yugi era sicuro di aver visto mentre passava un pollice in alto e un sorrisone da parte di Jonouchi diretto verso di lui e un corvo nascosto tra le ombre che sorrideva sornione.

Quando furono lontani dalla confusione la bambola chiese "Che ricerche?"

"Sul Natale ovviamente. Così poi sarò capace di spiegarlo a tutti!" rispose sorridendo l'altro.

"Ah. Capito."

L'ex-umano sospirò preoccupato. _So che è impossibile fermarlo adesso, è troppo testardo, ma spero solo che non esageri. La sua morte farebbe cadere in depressione tutta la città._

Lo guardò con occhi inteneriti e poi alzò i suoi scintillanti occhi ametista al cielo notturno e pregò.

_Horakthi, veglia su di lui._

* * *

**Note:**  
Tiramisù: dolce italiano, origine contesa tra le regioni Veneto, Toscana e Piemonte  
Alfajor: biscotti tipici del Sud America e Spagna, origini arabe  
Babà: dolce tipico della pasticceria napoletana, originario della Polonia  
Kami: dio o divinità in giapponese  
Ouji: Principe


	9. Capitolo 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo VIII**

* * *

I giorni passarono e la vita continuò come sempre in città. O quasi.

Atemu si era rintanato in casa ed era ancora perso dietro il mistero del Natale. In una nottata si era letto tutti i libri riguardanti il Natale nella sua biblioteca personale, giungendo quasi al punto di impararli a memoria. Capendo che era inutile cercare risposte nei libri, che gli avevano creato più domande che altro, aveva chiesto a Yugi di spiegargli il Natale. La bambola ci aveva provato ma la sua spiegazione non fu molto esauriente.

Fai che è shintoista, fai che a Domino il Natale non si festeggia come in altri luoghi e fai che i suoi genitori, quando ormai mancavano pochi giorni alla tanto attesa festa, partivano per una lunga vacanza senza dirgli dove andavano e soprattutto non portandolo mai con loro ma scaricandolo da suo nonno che ormai avanti con l'età si dimenticava di portarlo con lui quando andava chi sa dove a fare bisboccia. Poi un giorno il nonno scomparve nel nulla insieme all'aereo e alcuni suoi amici archeologi mentre sorvolavano la Turchia e di loro come dell'aereo non si seppe più niente nonostante le ricerche effettuate. Quindi i suoi genitori, non sapendo più dove parcheggiarlo durante i loro frequenti viaggi vacanze, lo lasciavano direttamente a casa da solo senza nessuno a prendersi cura di lui, e andò avanti così finché anche loro infine scomparvero con i soldi della vincita alla lotteria.

In fin dei conti lui non conosceva bene lo spirito del Natale, anzi, per niente, visto che tutti quelli che aveva festeggiato erano stati tutti terribilmente miserabili... e solitari.

E così Atemu fu costretto a tornare alle sue ricerche sui libri.

Intanto Yugi, oltre a preoccuparsi per lo scheletro che si stava ossessionando a morte con il Natale, continuò a prendersi cura della casa e iniziò, il giorno dopo l'iscrizione, il corso di cucito.

Era rimasto leggermente traumatizzato quando aveva scoperto di preciso chi era l'istruttrice.

Rebecca quando lo aveva visto entrare nel locale dove si tenevano le lezioni gli era letteralmente saltata addosso e gli era rimasta aggrappata per una mezz'oretta buona. Lui aveva cercato di staccarsela di dosso ma più ci provava più rimaneva incollato a lei così alla fine si arrese e attese che si staccasse da lui da sola.

Quando finalmente si era staccata avevano iniziato la lezione.

Lezione...

Se si può chiamare quella una lezione.

Rebecca approfittava della sua posizione di insegnate e di ogni suo singolo sbaglio per attaccarsi a lui e alla fine, sarà stato per il terrore, sarà stato per il panico, sarà che in realtà aveva un talento naturale, in poco tempo aveva padroneggiato tutte le tecniche di cucito a mano. La sua velocità di apprendimento aveva sorpreso la sua istruttrice e dopo che lui le aveva mostrato i suoi risultati aveva esclamato "Per oggi basta così! Domani continuiamo le lezioni!"

Rebecca aveva paura che se gli avesse insegnato tutto quel giorno, lui, grazie alle sua capacità di apprendimento sorprendenti, avrebbe imparato tutto in un giorno e quindi lei non avrebbe potuto passare più tempo con lui senza che nessuno interferisse.

E così era tornato a casa quel primo giorno di lezione dopo aver fatto una capatina all'emporio dei gemelli kappa rifornendosi di aghi e fili.

* * *

Il terzo giorno dopo l'assemblea cittadina stava tornando a casa dopo aver finito la sua lezione giornaliera di cucito con Rebecca e quando stava per aprire la porta di casa si era ritrovato improvvisamente davanti Atemu mentre stava uscendo con una consunta borsa da viaggio in mano.

"Ciao Piccolo, finita la lezione?"

La bambola si stava ormai lentamente abituando al fatto di essere chiamato 'piccolo' da Atemu che, per quanto lui gli dicesse di non farlo, spesso l'altro lo chiamava così "Sì. Stai uscendo?"

"Uh-uh. Sto andando dal Doc a chiedergli alcuni strumenti per le mie ricerche."

"Strumenti? E a che ti servono?"

Scendendo le scale rispose "Per il Natale, ovvio."

Yugi rimase lì, sulla soglia stranito, incapace di proferire parola e con una mano tesa verso di lui. Con un peso nel cuore, entrò in casa per preparare la cena.

Ma il disagio che albergava nel suo cuore non lo lasciava. _Perché ho la sensazione che questa ossessione di Atemu per il Natale creerà solo guai? E cosa diavolo vuole fare con gli strumenti del Doc? Dissezionare un giocattolo?_

Sconsolato iniziò a preparare la cena.

Sperava solo che tutto andasse bene.

Per lui, i cittadini e soprattutto per Atemu.

* * *

Intanto Atemu era giunto alla torre del Dottore e sbatté con forza l'anello di ferro sul portone. Un lontano "La porta è aperta!" giunse alle sue orecchie.

"Dottore, si può?"

"Atemu-boy! Come mai qui?" chiese gioviale il Dott. Finklestein dall'alto della torre mentre lo scheletro saliva lo scivolo che si attorcigliava a spirale dentro la torre.

"Avrei bisogno che mi prestasse alcuni dei suoi apparecchi."

"Ah, davvero? E a cosa ti servono?"

"Ho intenzione di dedicarmi ad una serie di esperimenti e visto che lei è l'unico con l'attrezzatura adatta sono venuto a chiederglieli in prestito."

Un sorriso ancora più largo si fece strada sul viso del Dottore "Ma che bella notizia. Chi è curioso va all'inferno lo sai?"

"Sì, lo so." rispose secco lo scheletro alzando leggermente gli occhi verso l'alto. _Come se non lo sapessi._

L'altro scrollò le spalle indifferente al tono della risposta "Oh be', vieni con me e vediamo se posso accontentarti."

Giunsero nel laboratorio dove svariati esperimenti riposavano nell'attesa che il Dottor Pegasus riprendesse ad esaminarli ulteriormente. Mentre sceglievano insieme gli strumenti da utilizzare l'occhio del Re cadde sul tavolo degli esperimenti dove un corpo femminile senza testa riposava avvolta da cinghie di ferro che la tenevano legata al tavolo.

"Dottore, quello cos'è?" chiese curioso il Sovrano.

"Quello, Atemu-boy, è il mio più grande esperimento. Non l'ho ancora finito ma presto vedrà la luce." rispose con tono cospiratorio l'altra creatura nella stanza.

"D'accordo, ma che cos'è di preciso."

Con un sorriso enigmatico rispose "Lo saprai quando avrò finito."

Capendo che non avrebbe avuto una risposta più esauriente lo scheletro si rassegnò ad aspettare. Quando ebbero raccolto tutti gli strumenti che gli sarebbero potuti servire, Atemu salutò il Dottore e tornò a casa.

* * *

Quando tutti in casa furono a letto, Atemu prese la borsa piena di strumenti scientifici e si diede ai suoi esperimenti sul Natale.

Sistemò sulla scrivania vuota in camera sua tutti i delicati strumenti e poi raccolse alcuni degli oggetti che aveva riportato dalla città del Natale.

Per prima cosa esaminò le bacche di vischio con il microscopio ma avvicinò troppo la lente spappolando la bacca. Ci rimase male al suo primo tentativo fallito. Passò allora a vedere cosa succedeva immergendo un bastoncino di zucchero in un becher che veniva utilizzato come cella elettrolitica. Il bastoncino ripescato era diventato completamente bianco e floscio. Non si arrese e provò a fare un fiocco di neve ritagliandolo da un foglio di carta come veniva mostrato in un libro per fare decorazioni natalizie di carta. La figura che ne uscì fu invece quella di un ragno nella sua ragnatela invece di un cristallo di neve. Allora, senza darsi per vinto, sezionò con un bisturi un peluche a forma di orsacchiotto e analizzò con una lente di ingrandimento la sua imbottitura. Ma non diede grandi risultati questa analisi.

E fece altri mille esperimenti e più quella notte, dimenticandosi della vita fuori dalla sua camera e delle sue esigenze fisiche.

* * *

Un corvo che aveva nidificato davanti alla casa del Faraone si agitava impaziente e irrequieto fino a quando un gufo assonato giunse e prese il suo posto nel nido. A questo il corvo prese il volo e si diresse verso la biblioteca cittadina e attento che i curatori, i Mr. Hyde, non lo vedessero rubò un libro e tornò da dove era venuto.

* * *

Yugi, il giorno dopo, prima di uscire di casa quella mattina, aveva preparato per lo scheletro sia la colazione e il pranzo e l'aveva lasciata in frigorifero. Quando era ormai fuori in strada si era voltato verso la torre dove si trovava la camera da letto di Atemu e aveva visto un inquietante luce verdastra irradiare dalle finestra per poi vedere lo scheletro che apriva le ante per far passare il fumo provocato dal suo ultimo esperimento che si dissipò pochi momenti dopo. Atemu lo notò mentre era alla finestra e sventolò la mano salutandolo e Yugi sventolò la mano in risposta per poi avviarsi verso il locale dove prendeva lezioni di cucito da Rebecca.

* * *

Quella fu l'ultima lezione di cucito per Yugi.

Lui era un genio, un genio del cucito.

Per quanto quel mostro appiccicoso di Rebecca aveva tentato di prolungare il più possibile le lezioni il suo talento gli aveva permesso di apprendere tutti i trucchi del mestiere in quattro, miseri giorni costringendo la sua istruttrice a dichiarare finite le lezioni.

La macchina da cucire non aveva più segreti per lui.

Il filo gli si srotolava tra le mani docilmente.

E l'ago era il suo più fedele compagno.

Prima di tornare a casa quel giorno passò a casa di Jonouchi per scoprirlo in uno stato di disperazione profonda insieme a Honda e Otogi. Erano seduti intorno al tavolo della cucina, e tutti e tre avevano in mano bottiglie di limoncello.

"Ragazzi, che è successo!?"

Si avvicinò ai tre e con attenzione tolse dalle loro mani le bottiglie. Tra lacrime amare e singhiozzi disperati i tre risposero.

"Eravamo passati al ristorante di Mai per vedere come stava Shizuka..." iniziò Honda.

"...Non avendola vista nella parte anteriore ci siamo diretti verso le cucine..." continuò Otogi.

"...Quando siamo arrivati lì abbiamo sentito dei strani rumori provenire dalla dispensa..."

"...Preoccupati ci siamo diretti lì e..." Otogi si bloccò e Honda non continuò ma entrambi contemporaneamente cominciarono a prendere a testate il tavolo gridando disperati "Perché!? Perché!? Non la dolce e innocente Shizuka! Perché lei!?"

Preoccupato cercò di avere delle risposte dai due ma loro non facevano altro che a gridare la loro disperazione e a prendere a testate il tavolo, rivolse quindi la sua attenzione al licantropo che fino a quel momento non aveva detto niente e chiese preoccupato "Che è successo? Shizuka sta male?"

Jou lo guardò con occhi addolorati ma invece di rispondergli direttamente riprese la storia da dove si era interrotta "Io arrivai poco dopo di loro e insieme abbiamo deciso di vedere cosa stava succedendo. Abbiamo preso una padella a testa da utilizzare se per caso c'era qualche malfattore ma quando abbiamo aperto la porta..." scosse la testa disperato e riuscendo a strappare la bottiglia di mano a Yugi ne prese un lungo sorso per poi sbatterla sul tavolo facendola rompere in mille pezzi.

"E poi?"

Il licantropo alzò lo sguardo e la bambola vide negli occhi marroni dolore e tradimento e una risata amara sfuggì dalle labbra del lupo mannaro "E poi... e poi abbiamo aperto la porta e abbiamo visto quello che nessuno di noi si aspettava." Fece una pausa, l'altro poteva dire che quello che aveva visto lo sconvolgeva ancora e questo rese ancora più ansioso Yugi di quanto già non fosse. Intanto gli altri due avevano smesso di gridare ma continuavano a singhiozzare disperati.

"Mai e Shizuka si stavano baciando."

Gli occhi della bambola divennero grandi come piattini, le sopracciglie raggiunsero e sorpassarono l'attaccatura dei capelli e la mascella era a terra scardinata. _Oh dolce Hathor! Questa non me l'aspettavo._

Jou perse tutta la sua compostezza e si mise a piangere come un uomo dal cuore spezzato e divenne incoerente. Honda e Otogi tornati un po' coerenti continuarono il racconto "Dopo che si sono accorte di noi Mai ha consigliato che ci sedessimo e parlassimo..."

"...Ci hanno spiegato che la loro relazione va avanti da anni ma che..."

"...Poiché Shizuka non voleva ferire i sentimenti di nessuno..."

"...Non hanno detto niente ma..."

"...Visto che ormai tutto è stato scoperto..."

"...Mai ha detto chiaro e tondo che loro sono fidanzate."

All'unisono i tre gridarono "Perché!? Perché a noi!?" e tornarono a piangere disperati.

* * *

Quando Yugi riuscì a tornare a casa, dopo che era riuscito a consolare e a calmare i tre, ovvero spedirli nel mondo dei sogni ricorrendo a piante soporifere, trovò il cibo che aveva preparato quella mattina intoccato. Avvilito, buttò nella pattumiera il cibo ormai immangiabile e appoggiandosi al tavolo contemplò il nulla.

Di colpo si raddrizzò e si mosse per la cucina come se avesse preso chi sa quale decisione. Con i movimenti di un cuoco provetto cominciò ad armeggiare in cucina preparando un dolce che non si sarebbe rovinato in fretta se non mangiato subito.

Si sentirono al pian terreno solo il rumore di attrezzi di metallo, scodelle in vetro e ingredienti mescolati per svariati minuti.

Quando tutto fu finito mise la torta alla ricotta e una bottiglia di birra addizionata con succo di melograno, la bevanda preferita di Atemu, su un vassoio e si accinse a salire le scale che portavano in camera del padrone di casa sperando di non trovare lo scheletro svenuto sul pavimento dalla stanchezza. Che fatica sarebbe trasportarlo a letto allora.

Quando fu in cima trovò Osiris accoccolato nella sua cesta con fare annoiato mentre Atemu era chino su una lavagna intento a scrivere mormorando "... campane moltiplicate per 25 dicembre più Babbo Nachele uguale Natale?"

Non venendo notato immediatamente posò per prima cosa il vassoio in uno dei pochi luoghi liberi della stanza da strane cianfrusaglie sopra: il mobile vicino alla finestra. Il rumore di metallo contro il legno risvegliò dalle sue fantasticherie lo scheletro che si voltò verso la bambola.

"...Yugi?"

Girandosi verso di lui l'ex-umano si torse le mani dal nervosismo e rifuggì dallo sguardo dell'altro "Io... ecco... vedi..." Sospirò affranto dal non riuscire ad esprimere a parole quello che aveva in mente. Con un impeto di coraggio, lo guardò negli occhi e chiese quello che lo tormentava da giorni "Non credi che il Natale ti stia ossessionando?"

Allo sguardo sconcertato dell'altro si vide costretto a spiegarsi "Intendo... cioè... Non dico che non devi cercare di capire il Natale, è solo che cercando risposte in questo modo non riuscirai mai a scoprire il vero significato del Natale. E poi..." distolse gli occhi ametista umidi di lacrime non versate da quelli rubino che lo guardavano addolorato "In questo modo ti stai isolando dal resto del mondo, dimenticando tutto il resto. Va davvero bene così?"

Due forti braccia lo avvolsero sorprendendolo e stringendolo contro il corpo dello scheletro. Nascondendo il viso nei setosi capelli della bambola Atemu disse "Lo so, però... Questo mistero mi tormenta il cranio e finché non lo risolvo non avrò pace. Capisci Yugi?"

"Sì, però..."

"Tranquillo, non esagererò. E dopo che avrò scoperto cos'è il Natale prometto di passare più tempo con te."

Allontanando il viso dalla amabile posizione guardò negli occhi della bambola che era arrossita e con voce gentile propose "Perché non vai a fare una passeggiata con Osiris fuori? Sono giorni che non esce per sgranchirsi le ali e io stanotte vorrei finire di controllare alcuni esperimenti."

A questa proposta Osiris si rianimò.

Yugi lo guardò incerto per poi sospirare sconfitto "Va bene..."

Quegli occhi erano capaci di farti dire sì anche se volevi dire no.

All'altro spuntò un sorrisone spacca ossa "Ottimo! Allora a più tardi."

Quando fu alle scale gli diede un ultimo sguardo. Atemu con parole gentili cercò di tranquillizzarlo "Tranquillo, non esagererò!"

E con questo tornò ai suoi esperimenti.

* * *

Un certo corvo quando Yugi se ne andò dalla camera volò verso le finestre della torre con il libro tenuto tra le zampe e cominciò a battere con insistenza col becco sul vetro. Lo scheletro si avvicinò incuriosito dal rumore e aprì le ante. Veloce il corvo lasciò cadere il libro sopra la testa del Faraone e sparì di nuovo nell'oscurità della notte.

Atemu stupito guardò il libro e dopo aver letto il titolo si sedette su una delle poche sedie libere da oggetti e strumenti vari e si mise a leggerlo con estremo interesse.

* * *

Yugi e Osiris costeggiarono i muretti rovinati dal tempo che li condussero fino ai cancelli del cimitero e a fianco ad esso stava Amane che contemplava la luna assorta.

Stava per superarla in rispettoso silenzio quando lei parlò senza staccare gli occhi dalla argentea luna "Se fosse possibile ti piacerebbe conoscere il futuro?"

Si fermò interessato "Il futuro?"

Lei rimase in un silenzio serafico a contemplare la luna. Esasperato rispose "Sì, mi piacerebbe."

_Ma perché da queste parti hanno tutti la tendenza a non risponderti?_

"Allora..." spostò il suo sguardo dalla luna e lo rivolse verso di lui "Trova un crisantemo e staccagli i petali finché il futuro non si mostrerà."

"E dove lo trovo un crisantemo?"

Sorrise "Lì."

E indico un muretto con dei pali appuntiti su cui erano ancora infilzate delle zucche ghignanti. Ai piedi di esso un folto mazzo di asfodeli cresceva e un crisantemo veniva nascosto da loro. Quando la bambola si avvicinò per raccoglierlo un gatto nero corse tra i fiori e continuò la sua folle corsa verso la campagna. Yugi guardò, come se tutto fosse successo al rallentatore, i fiori perdere i loro petali e il crisantemo venire afferrato dal gatto. Con uno scatto Yugi insegui il gatto e alle sue calcagna Osiris lo seguiva poco più indietro.

L'inseguimento iniziò davanti ai cancelli del cimitero, perdurò per tutto il giro intorno alla città per poi continuare sulla strada per il lago. Quando ormai erano davanti al luna park degli orrori il gatto, sarà che andava troppo veloce, sarà che non guardava dove andava, sarà che un corvo imperiale gli si parò davanti facendolo sbandare, finì per schiantarsi contro un muro.

Il crisantemo, più leggero di una piuma, fluttuò nell'aria. Un soffio di vento lo trasportò oltre i cancelli del parco per poi posarsi a terra senza sollevare una singola particella di polvere. Sopra ai cancelli un cartello arrugginito diceva: Kaibaland.

Decidendo, che no, non sarà un muro a fermarlo, si accinse a passare attraverso le sbarre arrugginite del cancello del parco. Avvistò a pochi passi il crisantemo fuggiasco e quando gli fu vicino si chinò per raccoglierlo ma un soffio di vento lo fece volare un po' più lontano.

Si riavvicinò.

Un altro colpo di vento.

Si riavvicinò.

Un altro maledetto soffio di vento.

Stava cominciando ad irritarsi la giovane bambola.

Invece un corvo dagli argentei occhietti sghignazzava compiaciuto.

Quando Yugi tentò per l'ennesima volta di raccogliere il fiore rinsecchito il corvaccio, e qui l'Autrice rischiò di farsi beccare a morte visto che a quest'ultimo non gli piacque come lei l'aveva chiamato, agitò le ali e una folata di vento sollevò il fiore e lo fece posare su una armatura turchese coperta in parte da un mantello blu scuro su cui un corpo trasparente indistinto era rinchiuso dentro. Quando Yugi calò la mano per raccogliere il fiore accidentalmente si tagliò un dito su una placca di metallo sporgente e un paio di gocce di sangue che ricordava delle foglie secche sbriciolate caddero sul corpo dai tratti indistinti. Una mano guantata di metallo turchese gli afferrò il polso e lo tenne stretto tra le dita. Cercò di sfuggire alla presa ma il suo assalitore era troppo forte. Con una punta di paura e molta tensione in corpo non poté far altro che guardare il suo assalitore che portava il dito ferito a quello che presumeva fosse la bocca e succhiare il suo sangue fatto di foglie.

Un occhio blu-grigio si aprì di scatto.

Il corpo prima trasparente cominciò a prendere colore e pelle chiara divenne visibile. Una cicatrice verticale correva sull'occhio destro rendendolo cieco di quell'occhio permanentemente. Con lentezza esasperante l'armatura si mise a sedere e rilasciò il dito da quelle labbra serrate.

Le emozioni di Yugi andavano dall'imbarazzo più totale al panico più totale. Quegli occhi... pardon, quell'occhio era ipnotico, non quanto quelli di Atemu, ma molto vicino. Osservandolo bene anche i lineamenti facciali erano molto simili a quelli dello scheletro.

Senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso la creatura in armatura disse con tono solenne "Grazie."

Una freccia rossa sfrecciò nella visione periferica di Yugi, il suo aguzzino che gli teneva ancora la mano gli si parò davanti e prese il colpo mortale in testa e l'elmo per la forza dell'impatto volò a terra. La suddetta freccia era Osiris.

Ferito dal colpo, l'essere gli lasciò andare la mano e lottò valorosamente contro l'avversario ma poiché si era appena risvegliato perse ignominiosamente e cadde a terra sotto il vincitore. Impettito trionfalmente il chibi-drago stava sul corpo dell'avversario con un aria di superiorità. La bambola, appena la lotta finì, poté notare la incredibile somiglianza tra la creatura e Atemu.

Stessi lineamenti del viso, taglio degli occhi, stesso naso, stesso taglio assurdo di capelli simile al suo ma uguale a quello di Atemu tranne per il colore: la frangia era di un intenso color turchese, la corona a stella nera come l'ossidiana e riflessi argentei-blu sulle punte; e stesse labbra. E qui la bambola arrossì. Alla vista delle labbra un pensiero improvviso gli aveva attraversato il cervello: _Mi chiedo come sarebbe baciare quelle pallide ma tanto invitanti labbra di Atemu._

Il corvo di prima si posò sulla spalla dell'Autrice e lesse cosa ci fosse scritto per poi mettersi a sghignazzare irrefrenabile. Si stava divertendo immensamente il corvo.

Il gemito dello sconfitto lo riportò alla realtà. Avvicinandosi si inginocchiò accanto all'altro e lo fissò negli occhi, pardon, nell'occhio e chiese "Chi sei?"

Con voce addolorata "Può prima far scendere da me il drago fantasma, mio Signore?"

Con un cenno ordinò al draghetto di spostarsi ed esso gli si posò sulle spalle teso, mantenendo alta la guardia. Con una smorfia di dolore, la creatura in armatura si inginocchiò davanti a lui e solenne rispose "Io sono il cavaliere Timaeus, mio Signore. Uno dei tre homunculus creati dal Dottor Finklestein per custodire una delle tre entrate del labirinto sotto la città."

Confuso dalla risposta Yugi continuò a chiedere "E perché hai bevuto il mio sangue?"

"Le chiedo scusa se l'ho spaventata, mio Signore. Ma qualche tempo fa per qualche strano motivo la mia forza si è prosciugata del tutto ma il suo sangue mi ha ridato abbastanza forza da riportarmi in vita."

Sbatté velocemente le palpebre "Oh. E ti ricordi il motivo per cui, diciamo così, sei 'morto'?"

"No, mio Signore. L'ultima cosa che mi ricordo, prima che voi mi svegliasse, è un incendio che si estendeva velocemente nel parco e poi un forte dolore alla nuca."

"Capisco... Ma perché mi chiami sempre mio Signore?"

"Perché siete stato voi a risvegliarmi e voi meritate tutto il mio rispetto."

Imbarazzato Yugi disse "Non c'è bisogno che mi chiami così. Puoi chiamarmi con il mio nome, Yugi."

Scioccato, il cavaliere protestò incredulo "Ma, mio Signore, sarebbe irrispettoso verso di lei e..."

E Yugi un po' infastidito gli ordinò "No, non lo è. Ti ordino di chiamarmi così."

Rassegnato ma con un sorriso accondiscendente replicò a tono "Va bene, Yugi-san."

Con un sorriso da 'certo che sei testardo' chiese "Hai detto che tu eri uno dei tre, giusto? Allora dove sono gli altri?"

Gli rispose mentre raccoglieva il suo elmo e se lo rimetteva in testa "Non lo so, ma ho intenzione di cercarli. Mi vuole accompagnare Yugi-san?"

"Sì".

E i tre si misero a cercare tra le attrazioni abbandonate del luna park. Cercarono alla ruota panoramica esplosiva, alla sala karaoke spaccatimpani, alla tenda del chiromante, al Carnival Game affianco all'hockey da tavolo il cui ghiaccio che un tempo faceva da campo era sciolta da tempo e all'arcade. Intanto parlavano "Timaeus, come mai eri trasparente dentro l'armatura mentre eri 'morto'?"

"Vedete Yugi-san, quando un homunculus va in stato di morte apparente per il fatto di aver perso tutte le forze diventata trasparente per preservare la nostra coscienza. Pensandoci bene deve essere successo la stessa cosa ai miei compagni se non sono stati loro a svegliarmi."

"Perché, è già successo?"

"Sì, raramente ma è successo."

Yugi aveva notato che quando diceva compagni il cavaliere lo diceva con un enfasi particolare e gli venne spontaneo chiedergli "Ma per caso, tu e gli altri due cavalieri siete in una relazione?"

Con un leggero velo rosso sulle guance gli rispose "Sì, è molto evidente?"

"Quando parli di loro il tuo di voce assume un tono particolare e il tuo sguardo diventa leggermente sognante."

"Non me ne ero mai accorto."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', alla fine Yugi gli chiese "Timaeus, ho notato che sei molto simile ad Atemu tanto da esserne un suo sosia perfetto tranne che per pochi particolari, posso chiederti perché?"

A questo l'altro sorrise "Quando fummo creati il Dottor Pegasus chiese al Faraone e altri due di dargli un campione del loro sperma e sangue per crearci e renderci abbastanza potenti da poter custodire questo luogo per non permettere che nessun mal intenzionato potesse fare danni. Direi che le sue preoccupazioni erano più che giustificate anche se non abbiamo assolto bene il nostro compito..."

A queste ultime parole il volto del cavaliere si rabbuiò e Yugi cercando di distrarlo chiese "A chi altro il Dottore chiese un campione?"

A questo ebbe come risposta un sorriso sornione "Lo vedrai."

Infine giunsero all'immensa attrazione chiamata Death-T e trovarono uno dei compagni di Timaeus.

Come lui indossava un armatura ma essa era color blu mare e portava un mantello blu scuro simile. Ingoiando il cuore in gola Yugi si fece un taglietto su un polpastrello e fece cadere le gocce di sangue fatto di foglie sgretolate sul cavaliere a terra. Come prima la sua mano venne afferrata e il suo dito portato alla bocca. Pian piano il cavaliere cominciò a mostrare le sue caratteristiche. Pelle pallida, lineamenti forti, occhi blu dal taglio tagliente e capelli biondi. Assomigliava in maniera incredibile a Seto. Il cavaliere poco dopo lasciò andare la mano e si inginocchiò davanti a lui "Sono Critias, mio Signore, e la ringrazio per avermi ridato la vita."

Imbarazzato Yugi girò di lato la testa e rispose "Non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi, dopo che Timaeus mi ha detto della vostra situazione mi sentivo in obbligo di aiutare. E il mio nome è Yugi, non 'mio Signore'."

"Come desiderate Yugi-san."

Mentre Yugi borbottava qualcosa sulla falsa riga di 'son proprio fissati a essere formali' l'homunculus in armatura blu si rivolse a quello in armatura verde-acqua "Timaeus, sono immensamente felice di vederti."

E senza aspettare risposta si sporse in avanti e diede un bacio appassionato sulle labbra dell'altro. Yugi vedendoli arrossì e boccheggiava e per l'imbarazzo distolse lo sguardo, Osiris visto che il bacio non finiva mai a un certo punto ruggì a pieni polmoni nelle orecchie dei due che finalmente si staccarono l'uno dall'altro. Con ancora un po' di rossore sulle gote Yugi si schiarì la gola e domandò "Timaeus, non avevi detto che c'è né un altro?"

Cercando di ridarsi un contegno l'homunculus rispose "Sì, manca ancora Hermos. Critias, andiamo, dobbiamo trovarlo."

Si rimisero in cammino, Yugi e Osiris in testa mentre i due cavalieri stavano un paio di passi indietro parlando a bassa voce. La loro ricerca li costrinse a passare davanti a una ruota della fortuna, a cercare nell'arena di Monsters Fight, ad un scivolo d'acqua che conduceva a una piscina d'acqua verdognola in cui galleggiavano alcuni oggetti non ben identificati, alle montagne russe arrugginite e con svariati pezzi ormai caduti a terra, all'arena componibile di Monsters World, alla cupola dove si poteva giocare a D.D.D. e infine giunsero al maniero dell'assassino. Entrarono con estrema cautela facendo attenzione a non cadere in qualche trappola sicuramente ormai mal funzionante. Certo, c'erano segni di bruciatura anche qui, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che qualche trappola fosse sfuggita all'incendio e quindi ancora funzionante.

Quando furono più all'interno di esso trovarono finalmente l'ultimo dei cavalieri nei suoi sotterranei. Quest'ultimo cavaliere aveva un armatura color borgogna e un mantello blu scuro come gli altri. Come prima Yugi offrì il proprio sangue, la mano gli fu afferrata e il cavaliere gli succhiò il sangue dal dito finché i suoi tratti furono nuovamente visibili. Aveva la pelle pallida, occhi dorati e capelli castano chiaro. Assomigliava in modo impressionante a Jonouchi.

Anche quest'ultimo dopo avergli rilasciato la mano si inginocchiò e si presentò "Sono Hermos, mio Signore e la ringrazio per avermi infuso di nuovo la vita."

"Prego. E il mio nome è Yugi e sei invitato ad usarlo."

"Ma certo Yugi-san."

Non appena ebbe finito di pronunciare queste parole, Hermos, si ritrovò circondato da due paia di braccia ed ebbe appena il tempo di vedere chi erano che si ritrovò le labbra di Critias sulle sue. Dopo un attimo di sorpresa il bacio divenne molto appassionato e quando si staccarono ebbe a malapena il tempo di avere una boccata d'aria che si ritrovò le labbra di Timaeus sulle sue e il bacio presto divenne incandescente.

Yugi quando cominciò a vedere le loro vivaci effusioni voltò lo sguardo dalla scena per dargli un po' di spazio, anche se Osiris dalle sue spalle continuava guardarli, ma dopo alcuni minuti che i tre pomiciavano rumorosamente e che non sembravano intenzionati a finire presto decise di allontanarsi e tornare all'esterno.

Non fu una buona idea perché in pochi minuti si era perso completamente nel dedalo di corridoi che correvano sotto il maniero. Stava attraversando sconsolato i corridoi quando un luccichio attirò la sua attenzione. In una stanza, diventata nera per colpa delle fiamme e con un vecchio gioco rovesciato per terra ormai irriconoscibile per colpa delle bruciature, c'era una parte della parete aperta come una porta rivelando una possibile stanza segreta. Incuriosito si avvicinò e sbirciò all'interno e non vide nient'altro che un infinità di corridoi di pietra che si estendevano all'infinito in ogni direzione. Spinto dalla curiosità, stava per entrare per esplorare quando una mano gli si posò sulla spalla e lo allontanò da lì. Girando la testa vide che era Timaeus e che lo guardava con sguardo preoccupato.

I tre cavalieri pochi minuti dopo che Yugi era sparito si erano finalmente accorti della sua assenza e di comune accordo avevano deciso di dividersi per andare a cercarlo. Quando Timaeus lo aveva visto lì sul punto di entrare nel labirinto gli era venuta una gran paura e si era affretto a fermarlo.

"Timaeus, cosa c'è?"

Il cavaliere dall'armatura verde-acqua non rispose ma con delicatezza lo fece allontanare da lì e lo ricondusse in corridoio guidandolo verso l'uscita continuando a tenere la mano sulla sua spalla.

"Timaeus, davvero, cosa c'è che non va? Mi stai spaventando."

Con un sospiro finalmente l'homunculus si accinse a rispondere "Yugi-san, voi sapete dove conduceva quella porta?"

Accigliato rispose "No."

"Quella porta è una delle tre entrate per il labirinto Millenario che si estende sotto la città, ancora più in basso delle fogne e delle catacombe. Si può tranquillamente dire che la città è costruita sopra di esso."

Ancora non capendo la preoccupazione dell'altro chiese "E perché eri così preoccupato?"

"Quel labirinto è pericoloso. Se non sai come orientarti lì dentro potresti morire lì cercando per l'eternità l'uscita o morire per le trappole disseminate lungo i corridoi, senza contare che all'interno di esso è nascosto un antico sigillo che non deve essere rilasciato. Io e i miei compagni fummo creati dal Dottore all'inizio per custodire l'entrata e quando fu costruito questo luna park fu normale che diventassimo le guardie anche del parco."

In quel momento giunsero alla grande stanza d'ingresso e trovarono che ad attenderli c'erano sia Critias che Hermos. Vedendoli spuntò in faccia ai due un sorriso felice e mettendosi in formazione da scorta, Hermos davanti e dietro di lui seguivano in ordine Yugi, Tiameus e Critias, si diressero in direzione dell'ingresso del parco. Mentre camminavano Osiris finì per addormentarsi sulle spalla della bambola e Hermos dal nulla gli chiese "Come mai sei venuto a Kaibaland, Yugi-san?"

Un espressione preoccupata guastò i lineamenti della bambola "Atemu è giorni che si è fissato sul mistero del Natale e stasera mi ha chiesto di far fare una passeggiata a Osiris. Quando ero vicino al cimitero ho incontrato Amane e mi ha detto che avrei potuto sapere il futuro grazie a un fiore di crisantemo e..."

Si bloccò, spalancò gli occhi e infine sussurrò con voce strozzata "Il crisantemo!"

Si guardò intorno disperato "Oh no! Ho perso il crisantemo e adesso non potrò più scoprire il futuro!"

Disperato cominciò a cercare tra i ciuffi d'erba e erbacce un fiore di crisantemo lasciando i tre dietro la sua scia. Subito si accinsero a seguirlo. A un certo punto Critias, mentre correva dietro all'ex-umano, notò qualcosa che catturò la sua attenzione a un incrocio della strada e si fermò a controllare.

Yugi cercò agli angoli della strada, vicino ai muretti, agli incroci e dietro pezzi delle attrazioni che ormai cadevano a pezzi, era stato anche sul punto di entrare nell'acqua putrida della piscina per trovarne uno per poi cambiare idea all'ultimo secondo. Chissà cosa poteva esserci lì dentro.

Ed era disperato, non importa quanto cercasse non trovava un crisantemo neanche a pagarlo.

Alla fine arrivò all'entrata del parco senza trovare il fiore tanto desiderato, e si afflosciò davanti alla soglia intristito.

Timaeus vedendolo gli mise una mano su una spalla e tentò di consolarlo "Tranquillo Yugi-san. Sono sicuro che in città crescano altri crisantemi. Non si disperi."

"No, non importa, era un desiderio stupido. Come si potrebbe sapere il futuro grazie a un fiore? No, è meglio così. Sarà meglio che torni a casa. Tanto ormai Osiris si è addormentato e io sono stanco."

E con questo attraversò il cancello senza avere la voglia di salutare e sparì pian piano all'orizzonte verso la città. Quando ormai non era più visibile arrivò Critias di corsa tenendo in mano un fiore.

"Eh? Dov'è Yugi-san?"

"Se né andato." rispose Hermos.

"E io che avevo trovato un crisantemo per lui." disse sconsolato.

"Davvero?" chiese sorpreso Hermos.

"Già. Guarda."

Timaeus affianco ad Hermos guardò il fiore. A lungo. Poi con voce piatta "Critias?"

"Sì, Timaeus?"

"E' un asfodelo."

* * *

Yugi aveva mentito quando aveva detto che il crisantemo non gli interessava. Anzi, era molto interessato. Però non voleva farli preoccupare. Senza contare che era ormai notte inoltrata. E così aveva detto che non gli interessava.

La bambola era giunta finalmente in città e ed era davanti ai cancelli di casa quando notò che a fianco ad essi crescevano dei crisantemi.

Yugi li guardò, incredulo.

_Non ci credo. Crisantemi!_

Felice ne raccolse uno in mano e se lo rigirò tra le dita con delicatezza. Ad uno ad uno cominciò a staccare i petali. Prima uno, poi un altro e un altro ancora subito dopo.

Quando ne mancavano solo una manciata il fiore cominciò a trasformarsi in un albero di Natale simile a quello che Atemu aveva mostrato ai cittadini di Halloween all'assemblea.

Yugi lo guardò meravigliato mentre le fronde giravano intorno al tronco come un carillon, poi all'improvviso l'alberello prese fuoco bruciando completamente il fiore. Rimase del fiore solo uno stelo completamente nero.

Yugi lo guardò scioccato.

_Brutto segno._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Note:**  
Shintoista: coloro che seguono lo Shintoismo, religione seguita in Giappone fusa con il buddhismo  
Bastoncini di zucchero: tipo di caramella dura e allungata dalla forma di bastone e tradizionalmente costituiti da due fasce intrecciate di colore bianco e rosso  
Becher: strumento in vetro utilizzato nei laboratori chimici specialmente come recipiente  
Cella elettrolitica: particolare cella elettrochimica che permette di convertire energia elettrica in energia chimica  
Limoncello: liquore dolce ottenuto dalla macerazione nell'alcol di scorze di limone e altro. La paternità del liquore è contesa tra i sorrentini, amalfitani e capresi  
Birra addizionata a succo di melograno: secondo il mito egiziano l'umanità si rivoltò contro gli Dei e in particolare Ra e la Dea Sekhmet fu colei che sedò la rivolta, ma soccombendo al suo stesso furore iniziò una spaventosa carneficina. Per salvare l'umanità dall'estinzione gli Dei su indicazione di Ra prepararono questa bevanda per ubriacare la Dea poiché le loro forze non riescono a contrastarla. La Dea, assettata di sangue, viene ingannata dal colore del liquido e sorbisce non meno di settemila brocche prima di essere stordita a tal punto di fermare il massacro. Sempre secondo la tradizione dopo essersi ubriacata Sekhmet si sarebbe trasformata nella Dea Hathor. Ho pensato che questa bevanda sarebbe stata perfetta per essere la preferita del Faraone.  
Crisantemo: simbolicamente è il fiore dei cimiteri, almeno in Italia  
Asfodelo: i fiori che si trovano negli Inferi Greci  
Kaibaland: il luogo è creato da Kaiba sia nel manga che nell'anime. Tutti i luoghi nominati all'interno del parco sono presenti sia nel manga o nell'anime.  
Homunculus: creatura creata dagli alchimisti. Quasi la totalità delle loro capacità in questa storia che verranno menzionate sono inventate da me... o prenderò spunto da altre opere.


	10. Capitolo 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo IX**

* * *

Il gallo scheletrico sopra il tetto della casa del Re cantò.

Il sole aveva da poco mostrato il suo volto ghignante, un altro giorno ancora, alla città.

Una stanca bambola usciva dal cancello della casa del Re delle zucche diretta verso casa di Jonouchi per controllare come i tre stavano dopo che li aveva lasciati il giorno prima.

Volse lo sguardo preoccupato verso l'alta torre che era la camera di Atemu. Quella notte, quando era rientrato a casa dopo il funesto presagio, e anche se era molto stanco dopo tutti gli eventi della serata era riuscito in qualche modo a salire fino alla camera di Atemu trovandolo addormentato con un sorriso sul volto sulla sua sedia elettrica personale mentre teneva in una mano un libro di cui lui non riusciva a leggere il titolo poiché nascosto dalle mani dell'altro.

Dopo essere riuscito a districarsi di dosso il chibi-drago addormentato mise Osiris nel nella sua morbida cesta che gli faceva da letto, prese la coperta abbandonata sul letto disfatto davanti al cammino e coprì con essa lo scheletro che dormiva sonni tranquilli e dopo questo se ne andò a dormire lui stesso.

Quella mattina si era alzato molto presto per via dell'ansia che lo attanagliava, a causa di questa aveva dormito poco e male quella notte e visto che trovava inutile rigirarsi nel letto tentando inutilmente di addormentarsi decise di andare a controllare i tre cuori infranti. Prima di andare però aveva controllato se gli altri abitanti della casa fossero svegli ma Atemu e Osiris dormivano beatamente dove li aveva lasciati la notte prima. E così adesso, eccolo lì, che mentre sgranocchiava dei biscotti alla zucca guardava verso le ampie finestre della torre dove si trovava la sua cotta.

Con un sospiro iniziò a dirigersi verso la casa del licantropo. _Spero che mantenga la promessa._

E con questo ultimo pensiero scomparve tra le stradine della città.

* * *

Quando era giunto a casa di Jonouchi aveva trovato una gabbia davanti alla porta del licantropo con dentro un chibi drago nero occhi rossi addormentato, lo stesso che aveva visto alcuni giorni prima inseguendo un gatto, e un biglietto attaccato ad esso. Curioso lesse chi fosse il destinatario: Jonouchi.

Curioso e un po' perplesso portò dentro la gabbia e utilizzando la chiave nascosta dentro la bocca del teschio che faceva da campanello entrò. Trovò i tre addormentati sopra i divani del soggiorno nella stessa identica posizione di quando li aveva lasciati ieri sera, almeno avevano un aspetto migliore di quando se ne era andato. Con delicatezza svegliò il licantropo, anche se ci volle un po' perché aveva comunque un sonno pesante di natura.

Finalmente l'altro usciva dalla terra dei sogni e con un gran sbadiglio il mezzo addormentato cominciò a mettere a fuoco il volto della bambola "Yugi?"

"Ben svegliato Jou."

Si stiracchiò facendo schioccare le ossa della schiena "Perché mi hai svegliato?"

Scrollò le spalle "Volevo lasciarti dormire ma ho trovato questo fuori dalla porta indirizzato a te e senza mittente."

Gli mostrò la lettera e la gabbia. Jonouchi guardò la gabbia meravigliato e poi aprì in fretta la lettera. Le parole erano scritte con inchiostro blu vivo.

_Per rallegrarti.  
_

_S.K._

La bambola curiosa lesse da sopra la spalla di Jonouchi e un sorriso saputo gli crebbe sul viso.

"S.K? E chi sarebbe?" domandò il destinatario della lettera.

Yugi alzò gli occhi. _E' senza speranza. Non ci vuole un genio per capire chi è._

Gli rispose mentre si dirigeva verso la finestra per aprirla "Non lo so Jou, dovrai scoprirlo tu."

Aprì le ante e una ventata di aria pulita gli accarezzò il volto dolcemente, rilassato osservò la strada e vide un diavolo, che prima non c'era, seduto sulla panca davanti la casa, con addosso un lungo cappotto bianco inamidato, giornale del mattino aperto davanti a sé e Obelisco affianco.

La parte superiore del giornale si piegò e mostrò il volto del diavolo dagli occhi blu che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato in questione.

Yugi si girò e vide Jou che accarezzava il chibi-drago che aveva tirato fuori dalla gabbia con un sorriso tenero. Si voltò di nuovo verso la creatura seduta in strada e sollevò il pollice in alto.

Seto Kaiba sorrise compiaciuto.

* * *

Aveva da poco lasciato la casa di Jou senza trovare nessuno fuori mentre usciva, Kaiba era sparito senza lasciare traccia, e quando giunse finalmente davanti casa sua vide una piccola folla di cittadini tutta al femminile davanti ai cancelli che discutevano animatamente. Quando finalmente lo notarono lo subissarono di domande.

"Che ha Atemu?" domandò Anzu.

"Sta male?" fu invece la domanda di Vivian.

"Ouji non si sarà mica beccato una maledizione?" domandò frenetica Mana.

Queste e altre domande lo sommersero e lui alzò le mani in difesa. Cercando di rispondere a tutte quelle domande in qualche modo finì con la schiena che toccava il cancello della casa e per riuscire a far sentire la sua risposta dovette infine alzare la voce "Sentite, Atemu sta bene, è solo molto preso dal mistero del Natale, e..." si voltò verso la finestra disperato ricercando qualcosa che riuscisse a convincerle che il loro amato Re stava bene e fortunatamente per lui si poteva vedere un Atemu pensieroso che camminava avanti e indietro davanti alle finestre della torre "potete vedere anche da qui che sta bene." indicò le grandi finestre della torre.

Tutte alzarono lo sguardo ma Anzu disse seria "Forse sì, forse no, ma son giorni che lui non esce. Non è che lo stai tenendo segregato in casa sua per tenerlo tutto per te?"

Un rossore indignato gli colorò le guance "Ma che dici! Non farei mai una cosa del genere. E poi non posso obbligarlo a uscire se non vuole."

Ma Anzu ricaricò "Sarà come dici tu, però..."

E Yugi rimase li fuori a discutere con un gruppetto di creature di sesso femminile cercando di convincerle che non stava succedendo niente di strano in casa e che Atemu stava benissimo.

Un pensiero passò per il suo cervello più veloce del lampo mentre discuteva con loro. _Se continua così dovrò portarlo fuori di casa a forza altrimenti chi le ferma queste a irrompere in casa per assicurarsi che stia bene._

* * *

Intanto Atemu passeggiava senza posa attraverso la sua camera lanciando occhiate scontente a tutte le cose che aveva raccolto dalla città natalizia.

"Il Natale ronza nel mio vecchio teschio e non fa altro che impensierirmi..."

Si avvicinò al tavolo dove era stato realizzato un castello di carte fatto con tanti colorati biglietti di buon Natale e prima con una mano schiacciò il castello facendolo crollare e poi con il bracciò spazzò via tutto dal tavolo buttando tutto per terra. Irritato continuò il suo monologo "Insomma, cos'è il Natale? Mi sembra sempre di essere sul punto di comprenderlo ma... ogni volta che giungo a una conclusione questa viene spazzata via da nuovi dettagli che scopro e che fa crollare la mia teoria come un castello di carte."

Girandosi su se stesso guardò tutto quello che aveva raccolto dalla città di Natale e si avvicinò ad alcuni becher che contenevano alcuni giocattoli di Natale immersi nell'acqua "Come posso capirlo? Ci sono troppe cose inspiegabili..."

Spostandosi da essi si diresse verso la parete e prese una bambola da una mensola "Oggetti irritanti eppure carini..."

La osservò per un altro attimo e poi con irritazione la lanciò dietro di sé che cadde nella cesta dove dormiva Osiris. Avvicinandosi verso la libreria che contenevano alcuni dei suoi libri preferiti sfiorò con la punta delle dita i dorsi dei diversi tomi "Ho letto tutti i libri sul Natale, sia che fossero racconti che poesie ma i punti oscuri sono ancora tanti."

Dirigendosi verso la finestra notò allora un vassoio appoggiato su un mobile lì affianco con sopra una semplice torta alla ricotta e una bottiglia. Incuriosito tolse il tappo e del fumo a forma di farfalla uscì dalla bottiglia meravigliandolo. Un sorriso tenero gli crebbe sulle labbra, Yugi doveva avergli portato da mangiare ieri sera e lui non si ne era neppure accorto di questa piccola gentilezza. _E' sempre così gentile..._

Il suo viso gli si rabbuiò. _Però, lui potrebbe voler tornare a casa... e Io voglio che rimanga qui con me, magari se gli dimostrassi che desidero che rimanga qui e l'amore che provo per lui..._

Scoccò un occhiata fuori dalle grandi vetrate e vide davanti al cancello Yugi circondato da un gruppetto di creature tutte femmine che discutevano animatamente. Il suo viso si rasserenerò "Yugi..."

Sì, finalmente ieri notte aveva dato un nome all'emozione che provava per la bambola ed era sicuro più che mai che era Amore.

L'Autrice alzò le braccia al cielo e ringraziò tutti gli Dei lassù perché finalmente c'era arrivato e il corvo intanto sghignazzava tutto contento "Visto Autrice che un aiutino non guastava?"

"...Grazie Hathor, grazie..." Autrice si ferma e guarda seria il corvo che gli si era appollaiato sulla spalla "Sì, l'aiutino non ha fatto male ma ci sarebbe potuto arrivare anche da solo."

Il corvo sospirò "Lo so, ma mi stavo stancando a vederlo così confuso."

L'Autrice tornò a guardare il Faraone perso nei suoi pensieri "E' andato tutto bene?"

Capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo rispose compiaciuto "Sì, e sono sulla via del ritorno."

"Bene, perché stavo cominciando a stancarmi di parlare con un corvo."

"Tranquilla, sarò qui presto."

"Bene. Allora torniamo alla storia."

Con la faccia corrucciata per i suoi profondi pensieri inclinò la testa verso la parete dove stava il suo ritratto. _Ma come faccio?_

Il suo sguardo volo velocemente su tutti gli oggetti in camera, specialmente i regali e giocattoli.

_E se..._

Una candela nella sua jack-o'-lantern personale cominciò a brillare tremolante. Colto da una fulminea idea si diresse verso la parete e guardò il quadro che che lo ritraeva come Re delle zucche e invece di vedere la solita immagine di lui nel suo completo nero che teneva una zucca in mano al livello del viso con ghigno malvagio si vide vestito con il completo rosso di Babbo Nachele tenendo un pacco regalo e un sorriso gentile. _...Provassi con un regalo?_

La fantomatica jack-o'-lantern gli si accese completamente e prendendo il quadro che lo ritraeva come Re delle zucche infine gli giunse la risposta alle sue domande.

"Ma sì, ecco come! Non era poi così complicato! Ci stavo pensando troppo e alla fine tutte le risposte alle mie domande erano sotto i miei occhi!"

Con un sorriso contento si lanciò verso l'albero rinsecchito di Natale che aveva in camera lanciando contemporaneamente sul suo letto il quadro, srotolò le luci natalizie dall'albero facendo contemporaneamente volare via tutte le altre decorazioni appese e facendo abbastanza rumore da svegliare Osiris dal suo profondo sonno.

"Non è necessario comprenderlo, devi solo crederci! E' solo un gioco e niente più!"

Osiris lo osservò assonnato mentre lo scheletro si dirigeva verso la sua sedia elettrica personale in camera. Come se fosse un lazzo avvolse il filo delle luci di Natale attorno a tutta la sedia.

"Non c'è bisogno delle spiegazioni, basta solo che mi diverta con tutti! Il Natale lo faremo qua, lo organizzerò nel migliore dei modi e quella notte dimostrerò a Yugi che lo amo!"

Prendendo la leva che stava affianco alla sedia la abbassò e immediatamente tutte le luci si accesero, qualcuna addirittura scoppiando per la troppa corrente che passava nei cavi.

"Posso farcela! E sarà una notte memorabile!"

E si lasciò andare ad una risata.

"Sì, e il mio Piccolo saprà che lo amo."

Correndo verso la finestra la aprì con forza e agli abitanti che stavano davanti al cancello gridò "Ho trovato! Da oggi il Natale sarà Nostro!"

La folla applaudì e urlo entusiasta.

Tranne Yugi, che ci rimase di sasso per poi essere assalito da una miriade di emozioni negative. _Questo non può essere buono. Se poi la premonizione fosse giusta..._

Non osava pensare alle conseguenze.

Facendo attenzione che nessuna di loro notasse che aveva aperto il cancello ci scivolò velocemente attraverso e lo chiuse altrettanto velocemente, non voleva rischiare che loro irrompessero facilmente dentro casa prese dalla loro euforia.

Fatto questo con uno sprint si fiondò dentro casa.

In fretta corse verso la stanza di Atemu e un paio di volte rischio di ruzzolare giù dalle scale che portavano in cima alla torre. Quando fu in cima non vide lo scheletro ma immediatamente un paio di forti braccia lo avvolsero da dietro portandolo ad appoggiarsi contro un petto forte e caldo. Un viso si nascose tra i suoi bizzarri capelli e la voce di Atemu gli sussurrò all'orecchio "Ciao Yugi."

Per lo scheletro il fatto che Yugi si rilassò immediatamente nel suo abbraccio, appena capì chi lo teneva, era un buon segno._ Forse ci sono buone speranze per me._

"Atemu?"

"Mmm?" il Faraone ronzò in risposta. Non voleva lasciare la sua posizione comoda, negli ultimi giorni aveva visto poco la piccola bambola e gli era mancato tantissimo il tempo che passavano insieme da quando si erano conosciuti e il fatto che non cercava di divincolarsi dal suo abbraccio faceva ben sperare, ma drizzò le orecchie alle domande che sicuramente la sua piccola bambola gli avrebbe posto.

"Cosa intendevi quando hai urlato che sarà nostro il Natale?"

Atemu lo lasciò andare a malincuore e guardando nei begli occhi ametista incuriositi e leggermente preoccupati rispose sinceramente "Ho deciso che quest'anno organizzeremmo il Natale invece di Halloween."

L'espressione della bambola si incupì "Ma questa è la città di Halloween, quindi perché organizzare il Natale?"

Imbronciato lo scheletro rispose "Sono stufo della solita cosa, è ora di cambiare."

"E credi che tutti i cittadini saranno d'accordo con te sul voler organizzare il Natale?"

"Tutti i cittadini fanno sempre come dico io anche Seth e Seto. Con Seth mi basterà parlargli e se non si persuade posso sempre imporgli la mia autorità che è sopra la sua, mentre con Seto se non accetta immediatamente di aiutarmi a organizzare il Natale mi basterà sfidarlo a un gioco, provocare il suo orgoglio se si rifiuta, e mettere come posta in palio se perde di collaborare senza discutere ad organizzare il Natale. Pensandoci bene gli devo ancora una rivincita."

E con questo cominciò a trascinarlo verso l'uscita con Osiris a ruota dietro di loro.

"Ma Atemu, io ho un brutto pres..."

"Tranquillo Yugi, andrà tutto bene. E adesso andiamo a mettere tutto in ordine per cominciare subito i preparativi. Il tuo aiuto sarà indispensabile per la buona riuscita della festa!"

Quello che non aggiunse fu: _E farò in modo che questo sia il tuo miglior Natale di sempre!_

Yugi si morse il labbro. Atemu sembrava felice e il suo sorriso era genuino, un espressione che da quando lo aveva conosciuto gli aveva visto raramente addosso se non era rivolto a lui. Lo scheletro voleva questo, e in più voleva il suo aiuto. Forse aveva ragione, si preoccupava troppo, e poi non è detto che la premonizione si avverasse. Quindi, cosa poteva andare storto?

_Perché ho pensato proprio quella frase? Adesso sicuramente succederà qualche disastro! Buona Horakhti, veglia su di noi!_

Con voce leggermente sconfitta diede il suo assenso "D'accordo."

Erano ormai davanti all'uscio di casa e lo scheletro sorridente si girò verso di lui fermandosi. Spostando il botto biondo di capelli dalla fronte gli diede un casto bacio sulla fronte facendo arrossire la bambola.

"Grazie Yugi."

Con le mani unite uscirono insieme dalla casa e con un ultimo sorriso verso l'altro disse "Ora andiamo."

* * *

Una figura in nero arrancava sul sentiero che iniziava dal cimitero e portava in città mentre canticchiava a mezza voce una canzone. Il tristo mietitore aveva in spalla un grosso e pesante sacco nero il cui contenuto tintinnava allegramente. Una grande borsa a tracolla arancio ruggine pendeva sull'altra spalla anch'essa gonfia come il sacco. La falce d'argento era tenuta dall'unica mano libera che aveva e non potendo fare altrimenti utilizzò il manico per abbassarsi il cappuccio. Silver osservò irritata la distanza che ancora la separava dalla città e bloccando la canzone si bloccò anche lei in mezzo al sentiero.

"Che palle, ancora così tanta strada? Come vorrei essere abbastanza carica per usare un bel trucchetto per essere già in città. Purtroppo..." riprese a camminare e il tintinnare che proveniva dal sacco sembrò in parte calmarla "... purtroppo mi sono stancata troppo per finire in fretta. Certo che è stato molto stancante riuscire a recuperare tutto, soprattutto la scatola visto che quegli stronzi genitori che si ritrova gliela hanno venduta alla prima occasione. Mi son dovuta girare mezzo Mondo per ritrovarla ma finalmente c'è l'ho."

Mentre continuava per la sua strada pensò alla ricca colazione che avrebbe fatto non appena giunta in città. Un altra figura le apparve dal nulla a fianco e le ricordò "Silver, prima il dovere poi il piacere."

La mietitrice la guardò torva non potendo fare altro visto il suo stato impossibilitato da tutte le cose che trasportava "Lo so anch'io, Autrice. Adesso vado subito in banca, ma a parlare con il Piccoletto posso anche pensarci con un po' più di calma... come dopo colazione."

L'Autrice la guardò scettica.

"E mi dia un po' più di fiducia!"

"Non è che non mi fidi di te, altrimenti non chiederei a te di fare queste cose, ma sappiamo tutte e due che il tuo senso del tempo è molto dilatato rispetto ai comuni mortali e non, quindi..."

"Oooh, non iniziare. Tutto sarà fatto per la fine della giornata, ok?"

L'Autrice la guardò per un ultima volta per poi voltare lo sguardo e osservare in lontananza tre puntini che venivano dalla direzione opposta e che con una certa fretta si dirigevano verso la città, infine le scoppiò in viso un ghigno sornione "Ci conto."

E con questo si volatilizzò nel nulla.

Silver intanto, per intrattenersi, riprese a cantare la canzone di prima da dove si era fermata continuando il suo viaggio verso la città di Halloween.

_"The nights go on  
_

_Waiting for a light that never comes  
_

_I chase the sun  
_

_Waiting for a light that never comes  
_

_Oooooh...  
_

_Oooooh...  
_

_Oooooh...  
_

_Waiting for a light that never comes..."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
Ouji: Principe  
Becher: strumento in vetro utilizzato nei laboratori chimici soprattutto come recipiente  
A light that never comes: Linkin Park


	11. Capitolo 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo X**

* * *

Il sole ghignante aveva ormai da tempo superato per quel giorno lo zenit e si accingeva a tramontare pian piano verso l'orizzonte occidentale della città.

Una lunga fila di mostri entusiasti aspettava pazientemente davanti al municipio perché il loro Faraone gli assegnasse l'incarico a loro destinato per preparare il Natale.

Ma partiamo dalla genesi di questa situazione.

Dopo che Atemu e Yugi erano usciti di casa quella mattina si erano immediatamente diretti verso il municipio e con un pizzico di fortuna avevano trovato sia Seth e Seto già lì che discutevano con tre cavalieri assai familiari a Yugi. L'esperienza della notte prima era ancora fresca nella sua mente.

Quando li videro arrivare, e in particolare il Re, concitati gli spiegarono che dal Labirinto Millenario erano scomparse le tavole di pietra delle Tre Divinità Egizie e che non si sapeva chi fosse il ladro. Alla notizia il viso di Atemu si rabbuiò chiedendo con cenno della mano a Yugi di allontanarsi per poter discutere sulla questione privatamente con gli altri. La bambola aveva accettato di buon grado anche se confuso ma non prima di chiedere "Perché?"

Il Faraone aveva risposto grave "Perché voglio essere sicuro che la faccenda non sia più grave di quanto io pensi che sia e sopratutto perché quello che è custodito laggiù è un segreto di vitale importanza per l'esistenza della città stessa e meno creature sanno questo segreto meglio è."

Dopo questo l'ex-umano, come gli era stato chiesto, si era allontanato anche se ancora confuso per la risposta enigmatica. Li vide discutere concitati per diversi minuti e alla fine tutti finirono per assentire per qualcosa che aveva detto alla fine Atemu. Seth con un ultima parola verso il suo Sovrano sparì per un paio di minuti dietro le quinte dell'edificio per poi tornare dicendo che aveva mandato a investigare Mahad sul luogo del crimine e la sua apprendista per iniziare le ricerche di base nel sottosuolo della città. Atemu dopo questa notizia si rivolse ai tre cavalieri e gli ordinò "Avete il permesso di lasciare incustodita per il momento l'entrata sotto la vostra protezione e di fare alcune ricerche in città e oltre. Se trovate un indizio sul ladro avvertitemi."

E con questo li congedò.

I tre mentre se ne andavano salutarono con infinita cortesia la giovane bambola, Timaeus addirittura lo salutò con un baciamano che scatenò un moto di gelosia da parte di Atemu ma che si acquietò subito come Yugi gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano.

L'ex-umano era molto curioso su questo mistero di cui lo scheletro faceva tanto mistero ma aveva la sensazione che lui non gli avrebbe risposto o avrebbe sviato la conversazione su un altro argomento. Intanto l'altro si era rivolto agli altri due rimasti nella stanza che condividevano un inquietante somiglianza.

"Seth, annuncia in città che dobbiamo immediatamente iniziare i preparativi per il Natale."

Sconcertati i due sosia aveva esclamato all'unisono "Natale!?"

Impassibile, l'altro anche se era più basso di loro sembrava imporsi sulla loro figura "Sì, Natale."

Il Sindaco lo guardò negli occhi pronto a iniziare un lungo discorso per convincerlo a desistere del suo intento ma vedendo la convinzione negli occhi dell'altro le parole gli morirono in bocca e sconfitto ancor prima di iniziare non pote dire altro che "Va bene."

_E poi,_ gli venne da pensare un attimo dopo, _sono curioso di vedere com'è il Natale._

Fu Seto che irritato oppose resistenza "Come sarebbe a dire Natale! Le mie fabbriche stanno già sfornando scherzi e trappole per il prossimo Halloween! Mi rifiuto di festeggiare questa festa di dubbi gusti!" più latrava tutte le ragioni per cui non voleva organizzare il Natale più i suoi capelli prendevano un acceso color verde fosforescente a cui Yugi non riusciva a staccare gli occhi. Era... inquietante.

Atemu, che si aspettava una reazione del genere, subito gli propose "Senti, facciamo così. Ci giochiamo se festeggiare il Natale o no a un gioco, quello che vuoi, così avrei anche la tua tanto sospirata rivincita contro di me. Se vinci tu non festeggiamo il Natale, se vinco io lo festeggiamo e tu ci aiuti ad organizzarlo senza discutere. Ci stai?"

Il diavolo, alla possibilità della tanto sospirata rivincita, accettò immediatamente. Fu scelto il gioco degli scacchi, un gioco in cui Seto eccelleva, e fu immediatamente preparata la scacchiera. In meno di un ora l'intensa e combattuta partita decreto come vincitore Atemu che sorrise soddisfatto. Brontolando, il diavolo accettò la sconfitta con abbastanza dignità, e fu così che adesso tutti gli abitanti della città stavano davanti al municipio aspettando pazientemente il proprio turno.

Yugi era già all'interno del municipio seduto sulle panche nel mentre rimuginava se dire o meno ad Atemu del presagio che aveva avuto la sera prima poiché più tempo passava più sentiva che tutto questo fosse una cattiva idea. Il motivo per cui era ancora lì e non già ad occuparsi dell'incarico natalizio che Atemu gli doveva dare era perché stavano aspettando Osiris, che tardava ad arrivare, poiché a quanto pare l'altro aveva mandato il chibi-drago a recuperare Kami sa cosa per mostrargli cosa doveva fare.

Intanto lo scheletro, non perdendo tempo nell'attesa, stava già distribuendo gli incarichi agli altri cittadini mentre il Sindaco Seth usava il megafono per richiamare il Doc.

"Dottor Finklestein! Dottor Pegasus! Il suo carico natalizio è pronto! E' pregato di portarsi in prima fila!"

Inoltre il Sindaco segnava chi aveva già ricevuto il suo incarico su un grosso libro. In questo momento erano i vampiri della casata dell'Orichalcos a cui veniva assegnato l'incarico. A quanto pare dovevano fabbricare delle bambole prendendo come modello quella che il loro Re aveva preso dalla città di Natale anche se Amelda si stava lamentando sul rumore che produceva la bambola dicendo "Che razza di rumore è questo? Non è adatto ad un bambino!"

"Potete migliorarlo."

E all'unisono i vampiri risposero "Non c'è problema."

"Bene ne ero sicuro."

Nel mentre che se ne andavano arrivò il Dottore che si presentò davanti ad Atemu con la sua solita espressione sempre gioviale accompagnato dal suo fido maggiordomo Crocketts.

"Atemu-boy! Cosa posso fare per te?"

"Dottore, sono così felice di vederla!"

Si girò verso il grande forziere da cui spuntavano svariati oggetti natalizi e da cui prese un libro che era in cima. Girandosi di nuovo verso i due futuri incaricati gli mostrò un immagine con una slitta trainata da alcune renne "Avremmo bisogno di alcuni di questi." disse indicando l'immagine delle renne.

"La loro costruzione dovrebbe essere semplice. Crocketts prendi il libro, ho intenzione di studiare per bene la loro fisionomia al laboratorio."

Il Sindaco Seth come se fosse sovrappensiero sospirava "Come sarà orrendo il nostro Natale!"

Girandosi verso il Sindaco lo scheletro lo corresse "No, sarà gioioso."

Il Sindaco a questo fece una faccia perplessa.

Intanto il Dottore si allontanò con Crocketts immediatamente dietro di lui con il libro sotto braccio. Seth che aveva già segnato sul registro anche loro attendeva chi sarebbe stato il prossimo nella lista. Un coltello volò in direzione della sua testa che lui schivò a malapena, cercando l'attentatore alla sua vita vide tre mostri davanti a se che avrebbe preferito non vedere. Una giovane strega dalla pelle bronzea e dai lunghi capelli neri di cui parte erano raccolti con anelli d'oro stava davanti a lui con le mani intrecciate guardandolo con un azzurro sguardo saputo, come se si aspettasse che lui avrebbe subito l'attacco di un coltello e lo avrebbe schivato. Un grande e grosso zombie le stava affianco e aveva la pelle scura ma che aveva perso il calore dei vivi, era calvo tranne per una coda di lunghi capelli neri che erano attaccati alla nuca, metà del volto squadrato era tatuato con diversi geroglifici e possedeva due occhi verde dorati, intanto lui teneva da sotto le ascelle una terza creatura. Era un diavolo dalle corna e coda viola, la pelle bronzea, con addosso un numero spropositato di gioielli d'oro di fattura egiziana, era vestito con lunghi pantaloni neri, una maglietta senza maniche lilla talmente corta che essere chiamata maglietta era improprio, dei capelli biondi che in quel momento sembravano elettroscioccati, due occhi lilla senza pupilla visibile e un luminoso terzo occhio in fronte che brillava d'oro e ghignava con un sorriso da folle assassino stampato in volto. Intanto il diavolo rideva sguaiatamente mentre delle venuzze facevano bella mostra di se sul volto pompando a più non posso il sangue.

Con un sospiro la strega colpì il diavolo, che aveva intanto catturato l'interesse di tutti in stanza, con una forte ceffone che fece immediatamente fermare la risata malefica dell'altro. I capelli fino a quel momento elettroscioccati ricaddero sulle spalle in lunghi e fluenti capelli biondi, l'occhio d'oro sparì come se non fosse mai esistito e un espressione più normale comparve sul volto del diavolo.

Seth, irritato alla sola vista dei tre, domandò "Voi cosa ci fate qui?"

La strega con un espressione composta gli rispose "Il Faraone ci ha chiamati per fare un lavoro speciale per lui."

Con tic all'occhio, derivato dalla rabbia repressa alla loro vista, si rivolse allo scheletro che intanto stava parlando con Yugi "Atemu, i fratelli Ishtar sono qui!"

Fermando la conversazione che aveva in corso con l'altro si rivolse ai tre nuovi venuti "Ah, ecco i migliori combina guai a dire dolcetto o scherzetto!"

E non scherzava. La strega, conosciuta come Isis Vedo Ishtar, poteva vedere come la sua lontana parente Aisis il futuro ma lei ne era completamente fissata e ed era considerata l'uccello del malaugurio della città. Ogni volta che pronunciava una sentenza sia che fosse buona o cattiva si avverava, il problema era che lei emetteva solo cattive sentenza nei momenti peggiori possibili e tutto si trasformava in sfacelo.

Il fratello zombie, conosciuto come Rishid Prendo Ishtar, in genere si prendeva cura del fratello diavolo che di conseguenza l'altro comandava a bacchetta e quindi creava disastri semplicemente camminando. Comunque di solito era l'unico capace di fermare il fratello nei suoi scoppi di follia.

L'ultimo fratello, il diavolo conosciuto come Malik Vado Ishtar, aveva l'insana abitudine di andare in giro lanciando coltelli a destra e manca mentre guidava una moto a tutta velocità per la Città. In più si vociferava che ogni tanto ipnotizzava la creatura che aveva la sfortuna di incrociare la sua strada mentre era annoiato per creare disastri senza che lui venisse incolpato. Comunque il pericolo di coltelli vaganti era da giorni scongiurato perché aveva fatto un incidente in moto pochi giorni prima di Halloween mentre fuggiva da delle fangirls urlanti nel mentre lanciava coltelli contro di loro nella speranza di scrollarsele di dosso. Le fangirls erano infine fuggite dopo l'incidente solo dopo il tempestivo arrivo di Rishid che aveva difeso a spada tratta il fratello da loro che stavano cercando di 'aiutarlo'. L'intera faccenda era avvenuta nei pressi di Kaibaland in cui era stato coinvolto anche il vecchio ciclope Aknadin dall'occhio d'oro poiché era stato calpestato dalle fangirls in fuga. Lo zombie aveva portato via un disperato Malik mentre piangeva per la sua moto che era un catorcio e che aveva pure preso fuoco con conseguente inizio d'incendio nel parco che non era stato segnalato fino a quando non si era notato l'immensa colonna di fumo anche in città con conseguente mobilitazione della cittadinanza. C'erano volute ore per spegnere il fuoco ma poiché mancavano pochi giorni ad Halloween si era deciso di rimandare il controllo dei danni avvenuti senza contare che c'erano i custodi del parco che potevano tranquillamente prendersi cura degli intrusi. Nessuno aveva pensato di controllare se erano 'vivi' e poiché i giorni dopo la festa erano stati frenetici tutti si erano dimenticati di controllare il parco.

A quanto si sapeva sul destino della moto Malik stava lavorando giorno e notte per rimetterla in sesto e riportarla agli antichi splendori sfruttando anche gli spettri che vivevano nei ruderi vicino la casa del Bau-Bau.

Adesso i tre o sorridevano o sghignazzavano compiaciuti al complimento mentre intanto il Re continuava il suo discorso "Conto sulla vostra scaltrezza perché intendo affidarvi una missione segreta! Non dovete parlarne con nessuno, chiaro?"

Avvicinandosi a dove si trovavano cominciò a sussurrare qualcosa per solo loro da sentire. Seth, capendo la volontà del suo Faraone, rivolse lo sguardo in tutt'altra direzione facendo orecchie da mercante a qualsiasi parola che avrebbe potuto sentire, con un gesto lesto acchiappò Kisara nella sua forma di chibi-drago bianco occhi blu che cercava quatta quatta di avvicinarsi per sentire meglio e se la appoggiò sopra la spalla guardandola divertito per il suo tentativo fallito mentre lei lo guardava imbronciata.

Avevano appena finito di parlare che i tre stavano già andando quando lo scheletro acchiappò Malik per la coda e gli dette un ultimo avvertimento "Un ultima cosa. Non osate dire niente a quel mascalzone e inutile ladro di anime del Bau-Bau. Se sapesse qualcosa creerebbe guai solo per il puro piacere di farlo!"

Malik rispose a nome di tutti e tre "Ovviamente Faraone! Ma per chi ci prendi?"

E intanto dietro la schiena aveva nascosta una mano con le dita incrociate, invece lo scheletro roteò gli occhi pensando: _Mi vuoi prendere in giro?_

Ripresero la via per l'uscita e quando erano quasi alla porta lo scheletro gli urlò "Un altra cosa ma su una questione completamente diversa! Ci sono stati dei problemi al parco degli orrori riguardanti il Labirinto, quindi mi aspetto che sorvegliate con più attenzione la vostra entrata."

Isis, che era l'unica che si era degnata di fermare al primo urlo, ma che anche gli altri di due si erano fermati sentendo su che cosa era l'argomento, assunse una faccia seria e gli rispose "Sarà fatto."

I tre ripresero a camminare e si diressero fuori città percorrendo la via che li avvrebe portati a casa. Isis camminava con passo composto, Rishid controllava che il fratello non fosse assalito di sorpresa da qualche subdola fangirl e Malik tirava coltelli a tutti i chibi-mostri che osavano mostrare il loro musetto a lui. Un diavolo poco raccomandabile, direi.

Cammina cammina giunsero in vista dei ruderi che circondavano il covo del Bau-Bau più la loro decadente casetta sull'albero collegata al rifugio sotterraneo dell'altro tramite un grande e grosso tubo di metallo. Malik lanciò un ultimo coltello a un corvo che se ne stava appollaiato sopra le sbarre del loro ascensore gabbia, che, per inciso, lo schivò e che dopo sembrò guardare il diavolo con occhi argentei beffardi. Rishid raccolse da una gruccia attirare anime erranti la trappola speciale per catturare le anime erranti che erano la pietanza preferita del Bau-Bau e che essa era piena di anime erranti, Isis intanto apriva lo sportello ed entrarono nella grande gabbia per uccelli e vennero tirati su dagli spettri che abitavano i ruderi e che loro controllavano. Quando furono dentro la gabbia Malik chiese "Dunque... rapire Babbo Nachele, qualcuno di voi ha già qualche idea?"

Isis, che controllava che gli spettri non facessero qualche brutto scherzo con l'ascensore mentre loro erano dentro, disse "Prima di organizzare il rapimento è nostro dovere occuparci di presiedere con maggior cura il tempio nascosto. Tu, Malik, intanto controlla dove sta Ra."

Erano intanto entrati in casa attraverso una botola nel pavimento e gli spettri che se ne stavano in panciolle tra i diversi manufatti antichi, armi di vario genere e trappole più o meno pericolose, se ne fuggirono come sibili di vento per la paura di affrontare i loro padroni. Rishid ne acchiappò uno e lo presentò a Isis che gli comandò "Da oggi voglio che ci siano più spettri a sorvegliare l'entrata del Labirinto, almeno sei devono esserci a ogni turno. Se per caso scoprissi che i miei ordini non sono stati eseguiti farò in modo che tutti voi siate il prossimo pasto del ladro. Sono stata chiara?"

Il povero spettro annuì terrorizzato e fuggì a riferire agli altri suoi compari gli ordini, avrebbero sicuramente eseguito gli ordini che gli erano stati dati. La punizione che avrebbero dovuto subire era qualcosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai voluto sperimentare, anche se alcuni di loro erano diventati spettri per essere diventati un suo pasto. Un esperienza che una volta basta e avanza nella vita.

Intanto che i suoi due fratelli maggiori si occupavano della protezione della porta di accesso al Labirinto, Malik andò alla ricerca del suo chibi fantasma domestico.

"Ra! Ra, dove sei!?"

Un grido di uccello risuonò attraverso le pareti della stanza e un chibi-grifone dorato comparve dal nido costruito sulle travi di casa che sorreggevano il tetto. Con un altro grido il fantasma da compagnia saltò giù tenendo le ali aperte per frenare la discesa per poi, appena appoggiò le zampe artigliate a terra, avventarsi contro il diavolo buttandolo a terra e immediatamente coccolarsi comodamente sullo stomaco dell'altro.

Con un grugnito l'atterrato si mise seduto facendo scivolare a terra il suo assalitore che lo guardavano maliziosamente con i suoi occhietti rossi e sospirando disse "Dimmi Ra, per caso gli spettri ti hanno di nuovo dato da mangiare zucca caramellata o l'hai sgraffignata?"

Ra tentò di avventarglisi contro di nuovo ma venne preso al volo dal diavolo "Lascia perdere, è ovvio che ne hai mangiato."

Prendendo in braccio il chibi-grifone tornò dai suoi fratelli che avevano appena finito di dare istruzioni agli spettri e annunciò "Ora, tornando all'argomento di prima, ho intenzione di occuparmi da solo del rapimento della vecchia aragosta. Obiezioni?"

"Sì, Malik." iniziò pazientemente Isis "Il Faraone ci ha ordinato di farlo tutti insieme."

Rishid, che intanto prendeva dei pani dolci al miele e bastoncini di zucchero, domandò "Avete già qualche idea di come fare?"

Malik disse pensieroso "Di sicuro dovremmo usare un trabocchetto. Anche una trappola andrà più che bene. Anche se sarebbe molto più divertente potergli puntargli semplicemente un cannone contro e ridurlo a pezzettini."

Isis, esasperata, gli diede uno scappellotto e lo rimproverò "Fallo e il Faraone vorrà la tua testa. Non possiamo ridurlo a pezzettini."

Rishid, che intanto aveva appoggiato sopra una gabbia i pani dolci, i bastoncini di zucchero e la trappola con anime erranti intrappolate, raccoglieva da terra una vecchia cassa di legno e ci infilo dentro trappola e dolci. Malik, alla vista del vassoio di cibo preparato per il capo dei ruderi di Kul-Elna, meglio conosciuto come Bau-Bau, prese papiro, tavoletta di inchiostro, un po' d'acqua e un pennellino di papiro. Subito si mise a scrivere un breve messaggio, si sporcò le labbra con l'inchiostro, diede un bacio al papiro per poi arrotolarlo e infine infilarlo dentro la cassa.

La sorella, alzando gli occhi al cielo e pregando mentalmente che una divinità qualsiasi facesse scomparire per sempre, gli bastava anche qualche secolo, l'essere che abitava di sotto, che era l'amante di suo fratello e che quindi, secondo la sua modesta opinione, aveva contaminato l'innocenza di suo fratello, prese la cassa e di mala grazia la buttò dentro il grande tubo che collegava la loro dimora a quella sotterranea del ladro di anime. La cassa fece un gran fracasso mentre sbatacchiava qua e là mentre cadeva giù.

Girandosi verso suo fratello lo guardò impassibile "Non voglio sapere cosa gli hai scritto ma immagino tu lo abbia informato del lavoro affidatoci dal Faraone."

Malik, in un attimo di follia pura, rispose spiritato "Ovviamente!"

Il pensiero comune di Isis e Rishid in quel momento fu: _Babbo Nachele sarà sicuramente il prossimo pasto a base di anime di quel ladro. Povera anima._

* * *

Intanto si poteva notare un ombra scura muoversi nelle ombre del rifugio sotterraneo che conteneva una grande roulotte a grandezza di creatura, alcune slot machine e una vergine di ferro, tutti oggetti estremamente mortali. Appena la cassa cadde al centro della stanza sopra il piedistallo al centro della roulette scomparve dal luogo dove era caduta per poi tornare lì in un gran fracasso di legno a pezzi senza che possedesse il contenuto che era al suo interno.

Pochi secondi dopo una risata maniacale e malvagia cominciò a rimbombare tra le pareti del rifugio.

* * *

Esasperata Isis si diresse verso la sala delle torture che suo fratello aveva creato nel retro della casa e disse "Dai, aiutatemi a prendere un po' di cose. Abbiamo o non abbiamo un rapimento da fare?"

Di scatto i sue due fratelli la raggiunsero e presero a infilare in un sacco nero con tante jack-o'-lantern arancioni: corde, trappole da bracconiere, un paio di candelotti di dinamite, una lunga serie di coltelli e altre armi affilate di piccolo taglio e vario genere, fuochi d'artificio del tipo pericoloso e una palla di ferro. Mentre loro raccoglievano il materiale Isis che stava per raccogliere un scatola piena di dinamite si bloccò a metà del movimento e parlò ad alta voce, come se fosse in trance "_Per catturare Babbo Nachele prepareremmo un esca."_

I suoi due fratelli si fermarono ad ascoltarla. Quando era in quello stato significava che stava avendo una visione del futuro e non potevano perdersi una parola di quello che veniva detto. La loro sorella non si ricordava mai cosa diceva quando era in trance. Lei, imperturbabile, continuò "_Gli spediamo un grande pacco, noi ci nascondiamo dentro e quando lui lo aprirà noi lo assaliamo e lo cattureremo senza difficoltà."_

Alla notizia i due cominciarono a rovistare tra i veri oggetti nella stanza per una grossa scatola abbastanza grande per tutti e tre facendo un gran fracasso quindi perdendosi la sentenza finale emessa dalla loro sorella "_Ma sbaglieremo obbiettivo."_

La strega, tornata in sé, cominciò ad aiutare i fratelli a spostare le cose inutili alla loro missione. Pochi istanti dopo un grido di trionfo venne da Malik che camminando all'indietro trascinò con sé una grossa e vecchia cassa. Il diavolo si girò verso il chibi-grifone che durante tutto il rovistare dei suoi padroni si era appollaiato su una trave e che guardava con vago interesse la scena che si svolgeva sotto di sé e gli gridò "Ra! Abbiamo bisogno che diventi abbastanza grande per trasportare noi a cavallo, la cassa e il sacco."

Il fantasma da compagnia se avesse avuto le sopracciglia le avrebbe inarcate incredulo alla richiesta del suo padrone.

Il diavolo, con fare saputo, mercanteggiò "Se lo fai, dopo la cattura, avrai tutte le zucche caramellate che vorrai."

A questo, i due fratelli del diavolo lo guardarono scandalizzati. Se Ra ne avesse mangiato troppe sarebbe diventato iperattivo e avrebbe scorrazzato dappertutto nella sua forma di fenice infuocata. Avrebbe sicuramente incendiato qualcosa. Subito dopo questo pensiero nella loro mente subentro una calma da puri menefreghisti, tanto la loro casa era ignifuga, i ruderi del borgo intorno erano ignifughi, il rifugio sotterraneo del Bau-Bau era ignifugo quindi che importava se bruciava tutto il resto della città? Non era un loro problema.

A questa notizia Ra si rianimò e non perdendo tempo saltò giù dal suo trespolo, divenne quattro volte più grande della sua grandezza abituale, gli venne legata sulla schiena sacco e cassa in modo sicuro e fece salire sul suo dorso i tre fratelli Ishtar. Con passo svelto si diresse verso l'unica uscita abbastanza grande capace di farlo uscire a quella dimensione e con un balzo spiccò il volo per atterrare vicino ai margini della foresta scheletrica. Con passo veloce entrò dentro e l'ultima cosa che si sentì da loro era Malik gridare "Andiamo e catturiamo Babbo Nachele!"

Subito il grido fu seguito da una risata folle e insana.

* * *

All'interno del rifugio sotterraneo una figura in ombra ma di cui si poteva notare una folta chioma bianca sorseggiava una bevanda al gusto di anima errante nel mentre addentava dei pani dolci al miele mentre leggeva la lettera che Malik, il suo compagno, gli aveva mandato con il pasto. Un sorriso pericoloso si formò sul volto del ladro di anime e con voce malvagiamente piena di entusiasmo sussurrò "Babbo Nachele, eh?"

Uno sghignazzamento malvagio seguì subito dopo.

Un sibilo sinistro provenne da un serpente bianco disturbato dal rumore di cui esso era la parte inferiore di un chibi-mostro. Attaccato al corpo del serpente era il busto di un colosso bianco, che era la metà superiore, che sgranocchiava i bastoncini di zucchero e che guardava con occhi malevoli la lettera.

Il tutto non faceva presagire niente di buono.

* * *

Intanto al municipio la fila di creature era diminuita considerevolmente. I pochi rimasti erano il behemoth Ushio, Yugi e la banda Shinkan. A questi ultimi il Re delle zucche stava facendo sentire con delle campanelle il motivo della canzone di Natale. I tre al conto di Aisis "E uno, e due, e tre, e..."

I tre attaccarono a suonare e la loro versione della musica era più stonata e con una vena più inquietante. Lo scheletro si complimentò "Siete bravissimi. Adesso andate a ripassarvelo per bene."

Yugi in quel momento era giunto alla conclusione che doveva dirgli della sua visione e il brutto presentimento. Si alzò da dove era seduto e prendendolo per mano ebbe immediatamente la sua attenzione "Atemu, ascoltami. Ho avuto visione spaventosa e..."

L'altro non riuscì a trattenersi dall'esclamare alla notizia "Ma è splendido!"

Sconcertata dalla risposta la bambola per un attimo rimase senza parole "No! Non lo è! La visione riguardava il tuo Natale. C'erano il fuoco, le fiamme..."

Lo scheletro quando sentì su che cosa verteva la visione non pote non farsi spuntare sul volto un sorriso tenero e bloccandolo iniziò a rassicurarlo "Ma Yugi, questo non può essere il mio Natale. Il mio sarà pieno di gioia e di risate e..."

In quel momento giunse Osiris facendo un gran fracasso e il chibi-drago teneva tra le fauci un quadro che immediatamente consegnò al suo padrone. Non appena lo ebbe in mano un sorriso felice attraversò il volto dello scheletro e con uno schiocco di dita sopra il quadro apparve un foglio con sopra un disegno di lui vestito da Babbo Nachele. Rivolgendosi verso Yugi riprese "...e di Questo."

Gli mostrò il quadro col vestito rivisto in chiave natalizia "So che sei diventato un ottimo sarto, anche più bravo di Rebecca, quindi il tuo compito di Natale è questo. Voglio che tu faccia per me il costume di Babbo Nachele."

Sempre più disperato e angosciato per far capire le sue ragioni la bambola che non si era per niente rassicurata alle sue parole continuò le sue argomentazioni "Atemu, ti prego ascoltami. Finirà tutto in un disastro."

L'altro, non capendo a cosa si riferisse, ribattè "Impossibile. Devi solo seguire il disegno, il vestito è rosso e i bordi sono bianchi."

Perdendo la pazienza l'ex-umano sbottò "E' un grosso errore! Finirà male..." finì Yugi in un sussurro. Per quanto era preoccupato non poteva rimanere arrabbiato troppo a lungo con l'altro.

"Ma cosa dici. Chi altro potrebbe farmi il costume? Gli altri cittadini non hanno la tua abilità e se lo affidassi a Rebecca il costume alla fine sarebbe tutto appiccicoso."

Il Sindaco Seth desideroso di finire al più presto questa assegnazione di lavoro, dopo la bambola rimaneva solo il senza cervello behemoth e poi sarebbe potuto andare finalmente a casa per una cenetta romantica con Kisara, annunciò "Avanti un altro!"

Atemu, con gentilezza, lo spinse verso dove era seduto prima "Ho la massima fiducia in te, Yugi. Adesso aspettami un attimo e poi andiamo insieme a mangiare."

E con un ultimo bacio sulla fronte lo scacciò dal palco. Yugi si girò verso di lui con uno sguardo addolorato e preoccupato. _Però, secondo me, fai uno sbaglio, sai... un grosso sbaglio..._

Atemu si rivolse verso l'ultimo della lunga lista e gli mostrò un soldatino in legno che era in realtà uno schiaccianoci.

Un urlo improvviso dal portone la cui voce era senza alcun ombra di dubbio quella di Malik richiamò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti verso l'ingresso.

"Faraone! Faraone! Lo abbiamo preso!"

Atemu, raggiante, si diresse verso i tre fratelli. Ra, ancora nella sua forma quattro volte più grande, teneva col becco un grosso sacco che depositò senza tante cerimonie nella navata tra le due serie di panche.

"Presto! Aprite!" esclamò eccitato Atemu.

Rishid, veloce, slegò la corda che chiudeva il sacco. Immediatamente uscì fuori qualcosa così velocemente da sembrare una macchia rosa.

Atemu, allibito, mormorò "Questo non è Babbo..."

I tre si guardarono stupiti e domandarono "Non è lui?"

Un grosso coniglio rosa, con due ciuffi rossicci sulla fronte come se fossero due corna, una fascia con su scritta Buona Pasqua e un cestino pieno di uova dipinte si era fermato in mezzo alla navata. Saltellando con circospezione si avvicinò a Ushio che come l'idiota che era non pote che non esclamare "Coniglietto!"

Con un solo salto il grosso coniglio si nascose di nuovo nella sua ex prigione spaventato. Arrabbiato il Re si rivolse verso i tre "Questo non è Babbo Nachele! Portatelo via!"

Ma Malik, un po' impaurito, obbiettò "Abbiamo seguito le tue istruzioni. Lo abbiamo trovato dietro la porta."

Esasperato tirò fuori dalla giacca un biscotto a forma di albero di Natale e rispose arrabbiato "Quale porta? C'è né più di una! Babbo Nachele si trova dietro quella che ha questa forma qui!"

I tre prima rimasero di sasso, poi Malik si rivolse verso la sorella "Nella tua predizione tu questo non l'hai detto!"

Isis sempre impassibile rispose "Forse. O forse tu non sei rimasto a sentire fino alla fine. E poi te l'avevo detto che quella era la porta sbagliata."

Malik, più pazzo che mai e con i capelli elettroscioccati e brillante occhio d'oro in fronte, cercò di assalire la sorella strega ma venne prontamente fermato dal fratello zombie.

"Tu! Tu! Io ti ammazzo, ti disintegro..."

Mentre queste urla che promettevano morti attrocci venivano pronunciate Atemu sempre più esasperato ricorse alla sua forma più spaventosa di Re di Halloween per riportare l'ordine.

Fumo nero con qualche vena viola lo avvolse, tutto il suo corpo di carne scomparve e rimasero solo le ossa, la sua capigliatura a stella e i vestiti. Dal profondo delle orbite vuote del suo teschio rilucevano due luci rosse infernali che sembravano promettere morte e orrore. Con voce mortale intimò ai tre "Smettetela."

I tre immediatamente si bloccarono terrorizzati e lo guardarono intimoriti. Tutti in città temevano la rabbia del loro Re. Il malcapitato dopo aver subito la rabbia del Faraone non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso, ne era una prova Ushio il behemoth. L'ascia avrebbe ricordato a tutti in città cosa sarebbe successo a chi lo faceva arrabbiare.

Yugi, che si era appena seduto sulle panche, alla vista della vera forma dello scheletro pensò, con gli occhi ancor più spalancati del normale, sbigottito: _Ora so perché quel giorno mi disse che era meglio che non lo vedessi ancora così. Fa paura! Tanta paura... _Neppure un attimo i suoi occhi si addolcirono. _Ma questo non cambia niente, ora._

Appena la calma si fu ripristinata Atemu tornò al suo solito aspetto e rivolgendosi verso il sacco disse "Le chiedo umilmente scusa."

Poi si rivolse verso gli altri tre e gli comandò con tono ancora irritato "Riportatelo immediatamente a casa sua e chiedetegli scusa."

Ra prese con il becco di nuovo il sacco e si avviò verso la porta con i tre fratelli immediatamente dietro di lui. Atemu quando erano ormai alla porta gli fece un ultima raccomandazione "Attenti con Babbo Nachele quando lo prendete. E siate gentili!"

Isis rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui lo rassicurò "Capito."

Malik guardandolo con un sorriso folle gli rispose "La prossima volta non sbaglieremo."

E scomparvero diretti verso la loro missione.

* * *

Pochi minuti dopo dal municipio uscirono Osiris, Yugi e Atemu. Stavano per dirigersi verso il ristorante di Mai per avere una piacevole cena prima di andare a casa quando giunse un tutto trafelato Mahad con al seguito Mana con un espressione preoccupata e tra respiro e l'altro riferì "Mio Faraone... Ho delle novità riguardo l'indagine e... non sono buone."

Subito un cipiglio scuro prese posto sul viso dello scheletro e capendo che la questione sarebbe andata per le lunghe si girò verso Yugi e disse "Mi dispiace Yugi ma il dovere chiama. Dovremmo rimandare a un altra volta."

Rattristato e ancora preoccupato per le conseguenze che sarebbero derivate da questo Natale che si preannunciava disastroso mormorò "Va bene..."

Con un bacio finale tra i capelli il Faraone si rivolse verso i due maghi e Osiris decise di rimanere con lo scheletro.

Yugi, sconsolato, si diresse verso casa ma un corvo fulmineo prese tra gli artigli il quadro con sopra il disegno di Atemu versione Babbo Nachele e volò verso mete sconosciute.

"Ehi! Torna qui!"

Si mise a rincorrerlo e ben presto si ritrovò all'interno del cimitero. Il corvo con un ultimo battito d'ali lasciò cadere il quadro sul grembo di una figura avvolta in un lungo mantello nero seduta sulla collina dalla punta arricciata e infine si posò sulla mano tesa offertagli dal mietitore.

La figura gli rivolse uno sguardo malizioso con i suoi occhi grigi e Yugi riconobbe chi era.

Era Festa.

* * *

**Note:**  
Seto dai capelli verdi: se vuoi vederlo guarda la serie 0 di Yugioh!  
Kami: dio o divinità in giapponese  
Kaibaland: il luogo è creato da Kaiba sia nel manga che nell'anime.  
Pani dolci al miele: erano i dolci comuni nell'Antico Egitto  
Bastoncini di zucchero: tipo di caramella dura e allungata dalla forma di bastone e tradizionalmente costituiti da due fasce intrecciate di colore bianco e rosso  
Vergine di ferro: è una macchina di tortura, è una specie di armadio piena di lunghi aculei in cui veniva infilato dentro il malcapitato  
Shinkan: Sacerdoti


	12. Capitolo 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo XI**

* * *

"Hai fame?"

Divertita Festa gli mostrò un cestino di fibre intrecciate che fino a quel momento era nascosto dietro di lei e che conteneva diverse prelibatezze al cioccolato da far venire l'acquolina in bocca.

"Tu! Tu... tu..."

Dire che Yugi era stupito era un eufemismo. Migliaia di emozioni lo travolsero come un fiume in piena: incredulità, stupore, un leggero desiderio di ucciderla, rabbia e una che poteva essere riassunta come 'ma lo fa apposta?'

A questa domanda rispondo io per la vostra curiosità: Sì, lo fa apposta. E si diverte pure.

L'altra con un espressione da finta confusa, ma i suoi occhi mostravano che in realtà era divertita, gli domandò "Non hai fame? Pensavo di sì."

Su Yugi alla fine prevalse l'esasperazione "Ma perché?"

_Ma cosa ho fatto di male nella vita per meritarmi questo!? Di questo passo rischio l'esaurimento nervoso!_

L'altra non si scompose e gli rispose "Esistono tanti perché in questo vasto mondo ma se vieni qui a parlare con me sono sicura di poter rispondere a un paio di quei perché che tormentano quella tua testolina variopinta."

Stanco di tutta questa situazione mosse la testa da una parte all'altra come uno che non sapeva più che pesci pigliare. Infine sospirò e si mosse con passo lento verso di lei pensando che prima l'avrebbe ascoltata e se poi le risposte non gli sarebbero piaciute l'avrebbe uccisa.

Come se fosse facile ucciderla.

Quando fu davanti a lei si sedette con le gambe incrociate. Con uno sguardo preoccupato ma che non riusciva a nascondere il divertimento che si celavano in quegli occhi Festa disse "Che faccia stanca che hai, cos'è, troppe preoccupazioni? Ma sono sicura di poterti rallegrare un po'. Per scusarmi, diciamo così, ti ho portato una delizia che sono sicura che desideri da quando sei arrivato qui." il sorriso malizioso gli rimaneva inciso in viso come se niente potesse sfregiarlo.

Da dentro il cesto tirò fuori un pacco di cartone morbido e lo consegnò alla bambola. Quando lo prese in mano lui sentì un tepore sotto le dita e incuriosito sollevò il coperchio. Dentro c'erano celate le gioie alimentari della sua vita da umano: svariati hamburger farciti con i condimenti più svariati, diverse porzioni di varie grandezze di patatine fritte e due grandi bibite gassate.

Stupito alzò lo sguardo verso l'altra che aveva un ghigno malizioso in faccia e che sembrava non aveva intenzione di lasciare il suo volto tanto presto.

"Li ho presi a Burger World e sono tutti per te."

Entusiasta Yugi prese il primo hamburger e iniziò a demolire con cura sistematica ogni singola vivanda guastandoli come se fossero il suo ultimo pasto in questa vita e accompagnò tra un morso e l'altro un sorso di bibita e qualche patatina.

Intanto il tristo mietitore con deliberata lentezza sgranocchiava dei semplici frollini al cioccolato, sorseggiando ogni tanto un bicchierino di liquore di melograno.

Passò una mezz'oretta prima che lo vide mettere via gli involucri sporchi e il resto della roba e fu solo allora che riprese la parola "Bene dopo questo direi che è il momento di rispondere alle tue domande."

A questo ebbe tutta l'attenzione di Yugi che stava già apprendo bocca per domandare quando venne battuto sul tempo dalla frase seguente della mietitrice "Ma prima di questo mi sembra giusto fare le presentazioni come si deve. Il mio vero nome non te lo dirò perché tanto non lo usa nessuno, senza contare che detiene un immenso potere e quindi è meglio di no, ma il mio nome legale è Triss Khronus ma tutti mi chiamano Silver. Svariati titoli accompagnano il mio nome ma non sono di nessun interesse per te, ti farebbero solo venire mal di testa." Con un sorriso malizioso continuò "Festa è un nome che mi sono data sul momento quando ti ho incontrato, mi sembrava molto adatto in quella situazione."

Yugi, stupito da queste rivelazioni, anche se sospettava che Festa non fosse il suo vero nome visto che era piuttosto ridicolo, la guardò di nuovo in una veste diversa "Quindi ti sei presa gioco di me fin da subito?"

Con una faccia da fintamente ferita e una mano sul cuore come se gli avesse dato un dolore esclamò "Ma quando mai! Il mio compito principale era assicurarmi che tu arrivassi qui sano e salvo come una creatura di Halloween."

La guardò accigliato "Compito?"

"Beh" sollevò il volto in alto pensierosa "Partiamo dall'inizio, che dici? Dunque... L'arrivo di essere umani qui nella città di Halloween non è mai capitato, anzi, le barriere magiche che circondano la città lo impediscono quindi per assicurarci che tu potessi arrivare qui tu dovevi diventare un mostro di qualche tipo e così sono stata mandata alla radura in cui ci siamo incontrati e be'... il continuo lo sai."

"Sì, il resto so com'è andato ma come hai fatto a trasformarmi in un mostro ma più importante come sapevi che io sarei giunto lì? Non l'avevo programmato, anzi, per la verità mi ero perso completamente quella notte."

"Be' quella era una scommessa per me ma chi mi ha mandato aveva una certezza del 95% che tu ti saresti perso e quindi avresti trovato la radura, un 93% che tu ti saresti interessato alle porte e quindi fidato di me e un 80% che tu avresti accettato spontaneamente il collarino di cuoio che hai intorno al collo. Ma delle ultime due percentuali non mi preoccupavo troppo, se le buone maniere non avessero funzionato mi sarei assicurata con altri metodi l'esito voluto."

Scioccato esclamò "Aspetta, che centra il collare in cuoio? E' solo..."

Yugi perse le parole, l'oggetto in questione non gli sembrava troppo importante, anzi, lo trovava semplicemente un oggetto decorativo, e poi da quando gli era stato dato si era addirittura scordato che c'è l'avesse addosso. Era talmente comodo che si ricordava di averlo solo quando si passava una mano sul collo o quando si guardava in uno specchio.

Tra un morso e l'altro di biscotti al cioccolato lei spiegò "Sembra insignificante in confronto a tutto il resto, vero? Be', ti informo che è proprio grazie ad esso che tu sei stato trasformato in un mostro."

"COSA!?"

Compiaciuta l'altra continuo la sua spiegazione "Proprio così. Il collarino possedeva una potente magia che si sarebbe attivata non appena tu avessi attraversato la porta per la Città di Halloween."

Yugi non riusciva a creare una frase sensata per ribattere "Ma...ma..."

Imperterrita continuò "Senza contare che il mio capo aveva fatto in modo che la magia contenuto in esso ti trasformasse nel mostro che più si addiceva alla tua anima."

_Anche se, in realtà, l'Autrice quando ha creato il collarino aveva fatto in modo che ci fossero buone probabilità che si trasformasse in una bambola sulla base che secondo lei in tali vesti era una piccola cosa tenera, carina e coccolosa. Terribilmente Kawaii... E credo proprio che questo sia meglio che non lo sappia._

Vedendolo sconvolto impercettibilmente scosse la testa in accordo con la decisione appena presa.

_Sì, decisamente, è meglio così. Non credo che mi piacerebbe scoprire come prenderebbe la notizia. Potrei aizzare i suoi istinti assassini contro l'Autrice. Aspetta, questo non sarebbe tanto male..._

Aspettò che l'altro assimilasse le verità appena appresa con tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno, tanto lei non aveva quasi mai fretta ma erano gli altri di solito ad esserlo, senza contare che stava immaginando l'Autrice fuggire da un Yugi deciso ad avere la sua pelle, sarebbe stata uno spettacolo meraviglioso. Intanto che aspettava contemplava il cielo stellato che cominciava a profilarsi all'orizzonte, la loro vista continuava, per quanto simili spettacoli ne aveva visti a migliaia, ad affascinarla.

Dopo un po' di tempo, abbastanza perché alcune delle più conosciute costellazioni si profilassero nel cielo nettamente, Yugi riprese a parlare "Quindi tu sei stata mandata lì perché ti assicurassi che tutto andasse bene secondo la volontà del tuo capo, ma questo tuo fantomatico capo chi è?"

Lei prese un momento di riflessione sorseggiando un dito di liquore e poi rispose con parole scelte con cura "Autrice, perché per questa storia è donna. Ma potrebbe essere maschio in un altra ed essere chiamato Autore. Ma per dirla semplicemente il mio capo è quello che vien chiamato Destino o Caso, oppure altri lo chiamano ancora Dio o Dei."

"Non ho capito, perché chiami il Destino: Autrice?"

"Confuso, vero? Per dirla semplicemente questa è una storia scritta da Autrice.£ Fece una pausa, pensierosa, per esprimere un pensiero ad alta voce "Che devo ammettere è una stronza manipolatrice quando vuole."

"Perché?"

"Perché è riuscita a convincere anche me ad aiutarla, e ti posso assicurare che è difficile ingaggiarmi per un qualsiasi lavoro."

"Se posso chiedere: come ha fatto?"

"Devo ammettere che sa il fatto suo, ma per risparmiarti una lunga e complicata spiegazione ti posso solo dire che il compenso valeva la fatica."

"Ho paura di sapere cos'era la ricompensa."

Gli sogghignò contro "Tranquillo, non è niente di pericoloso."

I suoi occhi ametista scintillavano dubbiosi "Non mi sento rassicurato affatto."

Sbuffò scontenta "Malfidente."

Chiuse gli occhi e tornò seria "Comunque, non siamo qui per parlare della mia vita o di chi sono ma per rispondere alle tue domande e sono sicura che ne hai altre."

Lui incrociò le braccia, scontento, era sinceramente interessato a scoprire di più su Silver ma era piuttosto sicuro che non gli avrebbe mai risposto con domande dirette, quindi poteva sperare di saperne di più solo se gli scivolava qualche informazione durante la chiacchierata. E comunque aveva altre domande che voleva farle che non la riguardavano "Hai detto che questa è una storia scritta da Autrice, cioè il Destino, questo significa che io non ho libertà di scelta?"

Un forte sussulto, poi delle risatine impertinenti scapparono per poi irrompere dalla gola della mietitrice in una risata cristallina che ruppe la tranquillità della notte ormai giunta.

"Non vedo cosa ci sia di divertente!" sbottò offeso.

Quando Triss riuscì a ricomporsi si asciugò una lacrima dagli occhi, e Yugi non poté far a meno di notare che era argentea, tra una leggera risata e l'altra gli spiegò "Yugi, Yugi..." Scosse la testa "Ma da dove vi viene da pensare che non avete possibilità di scelta? E' vero, il destino è scritto, MA!" pausa ad effetto "Tutti i possibili, improbabili e impossibili destini sono scritti e siamo noi a decidere quale seguire. In poche parole siamo noi a decidere il nostro destino."

"Oh..." quella parola conteneva un infinità di sentimenti, difficili da capire, ma Silver comprese.

"Quindi.. posso scegliere..."

"Già... Da il mal di testa pensarci troppo, vero?"

L'altro poté solo annuire in accordo, se ci pensava troppo avrebbe sicuramente rischiato l'emicrania.

Restarono in silenzio, contemplativi. Per il momento le domande che gli affollavano la testa si acquietarono e in silenzio meditava sulle informazioni ricevute. Alcune lo sorprendevano, altre lo preoccupavano ma in quel momento sembravano niente in confronto al pacifico silenzio di quel momento. Un movimento intercettato con la coda dell'occhio proveniente da quella donna piena di segreti catturò la sua attenzione. La mietitrice in quel momento aveva il volto parzialmente volto verso la luna calante e le stelle intorno ad essa formando un aureola di piccole luci che non facevano altro che risaltare la sua bellezza che ogni notte mutava. La guardò attentamente e notò tutti i piccoli particolari dell'altra: i capelli argentei avevano una vena ribelle e le stavano ritti in testa come aculei di porcospino, una treccina adorna all'estremità di una perlina d'oro era subito davanti all'orecchio e giungeva fino alla mandibola affilata, durante la chiacchierata ne aveva scorta una simile anche dall'altra parte opposta. Un altra treccia fine anch'essa ornata con una perlina dorata partiva dalla nuca e sfiorava la terra. Le orecchie era adornate con alcuni orecchini d'oro che nascondevano l'estremità del padiglione, dal lobo pendevano tre orecchini con pendenti a forma di goccia in lapislazzuli. Il viso dal color rame possedeva zigomi non troppo alti ma che in realtà esaltavano la forma del viso a cuore. Un naso dritto e fine, e labbra carnose completavano il quadro con quei magnetici occhi grigi dal taglio medio orientale, delle calde e desertiche terre dell'Egitto. Un collo da cigno era una conseguenza perfetta ma il resto delle sue forme erano coperte dall'ampio mantello ma che non poteva celare completamente le sue curve: un seno abbondante ma non eccessivo, una vita snella e fianchi larghi al confronto ed era pronto a scommettere che le gambe erano lunghe e snelle capaci da far girare la testa a molti uomini e crepare di invidia le donne. Le braccia erano nascoste dalle ampie pieghe delle maniche molto larghe che ricordavano le maniche dei vestiti tradizionali giapponesi ma mani dalle dita affusolate e unghie smaltate di blu con brillantini dorati ricordavano il cielo stellato, ma la mano sinistra, che indossava all'anulare un anello in lapislazzuli con i bordi d'oro e che giocava con un grosso pendente a forma di ankh completamente in lapislazzuli tenuto da una grossa catena d'oro dalle maglie intrecciate, rivelava un polso fine e un un inizio del braccio snello ma ricoperto da scaglie argentee simili a tante piccole lingue di fuoco che continuavano oltre nascoste dall'ampia manica.

Triss era sicuramente una bellezza e aveva ammaliato molti uomini ma su di lui non aveva molto effetto, lui aveva già una cotta e si preoccupava immensamente per la sua incolumità per quello che doveva avvenire.

"Finito il tuo accurato esame?"

"Come?" domandò sorpreso per essere stato scoperto a fissare.

"Be', mi stavi fissando da un po' e potevo tranquillamente dire che il tuoi occhi non era vitrei per qualche pensiero profondo ma attenti e acuti per registrare ogni particolare."

Imbarazzato e con una leggera tinta di rosso sulle guance cercò di balbettare le sue scuse "M-mi dispiace, ero molto..."

Calma lo rassicurò "Tranquillo, non era un rimprovero. Era da molto che nessuno mi guardava per vedere quello che era nascosto sotto questa maschera che ho perfezionato e non i soliti sguardi lascivi degli uomini insaziabili di conquiste."

Subito dopo continuò con un secondo pensiero "Anche donne, poche, ma anche loro. In genere mi guardano con odio e piene di invidia" Scosse la testa con un sorriso agrodolce sulle labbra "Povere stolte."

Guardandolo negli occhi continuò pronunciando seria "Comunque, non possiamo passare la sera a contemplare solo la luna ma siamo qui per una chiacchierata producente. Quindi, hai altre domande per me?"

Girò la testa e vide passare la statua dello Spadaccino di Fuoco con accanto saltellare i quattro Capri Espiatori, per poi girare la testa e chiedere "Direi sia d'obbligo chiedere: perché io?"

Lei sospirò per poi guardarlo costernata "Non lo so..."

_Che bugia colossale..._

"...ne ignoro il motivo. Autrice non m'è l'ha detto e io non ho chiesto. Il compenso e il fatto di vedere in prima fila una storia così interessante mi basta e avanza."

_...ho detto. So benissimo il perché ma non ha bisogno di saperlo._

Una faccia delusa si affacciò sul viso dell'altro ma venne ben presto sostituita da una confusa "Storia?"

"Certo. Poter vedere e immischiarmi nelle storie dell'universo è il mio più grande diletto. E' come leggere un buon libro e gustarlo parola per parola, senza contare la parte di impicciarsi. Per esempio, come vanno le cose tra te e Atemu?"

Un rosso profondo si impossesò delle guance di Yugi e sconvolto esclamò "Come!?"

Con un ghigno malizioso gli tocco il petto con l'indice schernendolo "Dai, si sa che ti piace. Hai un aria sognante quando pensi a lui e occhi amorosi ogni volta che posi lo sguardo su di lui. E poi non sono l'unica ad averlo notato, l'hanno notato anche Jonouchi e Ryou, no? Ne avete pure parlato tra di voi!"

"Come fai a saperlo? Non mi pare di averti intravista in questi giorni."

Il corvo ladro di prima che svolazzava da statua a lapide, da lapide a statua del cimitero si posò su una mano tesa di Silver, e non appena poggiò le zampe divenne argenteo ed etereo e venne assorbito nel suo corpo.

Compiaciuta rispose a un esterrefatto Yugi "Anche se è vero che in questi giorni non ero in città, grazie alle mie capacità sono in grado di creare degli avatar che mi permettono di sapere tutto quello che voglio. Ma evito di usare molte delle mie capacità di solito, molte sono molto stancanti e poi non ci sarebbe gusto altrimenti quando tutto può essere risolto con uno schiocco di dita."

Con un sorriso malizioso appoggiò il mento su una mano e continuò "Ma non cercare di sviare il discorso... Ti piace Atemu?"

"Io... io..." era in perdita, sia per la domanda insistente e la magia appena accaduta sotto i suoi occhi.

Lo sguardo penetrante dell'altra era così intenso che comprese immediatamente che anche se avesse cercato di negare la sua bugia non sarebbe stata creduta così con immenso imbarazzo ammetté la verità "Sì."

Il suo sorriso crebbe ancor di più "Lo ami?"

Il rossore che pervadeva le sue guance facevano sospettare un rossore permanente e piano, con tono timido ammise la verità "Sì."

Il sorriso malizioso non dava cenno di voler lasciare "E perché non glielo hai confessato?"

Lui tormentava con le mani i bordi della giacca rifiutandosi di alzare lo sguardo "Ho paura! E se mi respingesse?"

"Yugi." Il tono serio con cui lo disse gli fece alzare il suo sguardo impaurito verso di lei, e vide una serietà che non gli aveva mai visto in volto, con fare materno gli mise una mano sulla testa e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi "Se non glielo dirai mai un giorno potresti pentirti di questa decisione e il rammarico di non essere mai riuscito a dire quelle poche parole magiche sarà per sempre una ferita aperta nel cuore. E poi..."

Con scherzosità gli arruffò ancor di più quella chioma impossibile "...ti posso assicurare che è meglio essere rifiutati che essere sempre nel dubbio se l'altro ricambia i tuoi sentimenti, almeno il tuo cuore avrebbe la possibilità di guarire."

"Io... grazie Silver." ringraziò sentitamente e chinò leggermente il capo in ringraziamento.

L'altra sventolò via i ringraziamenti con ampio gesto della mano e con un sorriso affettuoso rispose imbarazzata "Tranquillo, non è un problema. Ma visto quanto sei timido voglio che mi prometti che entro la fine dell'anno glielo dirai, ok? Così ti sarai tolto un peso dal cuore e potrai andar sereno per la tua strada."

"Io..."

Rosso in viso al pensiero di quella futura confessione balbettava nell'indecisione se accettare o meno ma alla fine affermò "D'accordo."

"Bene! E adesso, prima di andarmene c'è un ultima cosa che ti voglio dire, o meglio tre cose. Ma prima di questo ti devo chiedere: sei infelice di essere qui e come un mostro per di più?"

Yugi rimase in silenzio e meditò a lungo sulla questione, pensò a tutto quello che gli era capitato nella sua vita da semplice umano e quello di questi giorni nella città di Halloween e li confrontò, sia per le cose buone e quelle cattive e infine giunse a una conclusione.

"Sinceramente no. Sono contento di essere qui. In tutta la mia vita da umano non mi ero mai sentito accettato dalle persone intorno a me mentre qui tutti mi accettano per quello che sono. Posso affermare in tutta onesta che in fin dei conti quello che mi è successo quella notte è stata una delle cose migliori che mi sia capitato nella vita."

Un sorriso sornione con lentezza esasperante conquistò il volto della mietitrice, poi alzò le mani al cielo ed esclamò con sollievo "Bene, allora quello che ho fatto non ti darà fastidio, o almeno non troppo. Iniziamo con questo."

E gli porse un rotolo di pergamena che aveva tirato fuori da una grande borsa arancio ruggine che fino ad allora era nascosta dalle tante pieghe del nero mantello. Incerto e incuriosito lo prese e dopo aver dato un veloce sguardo all'altra che lo incitò con un leggero movimento prese coraggio e l'aprì, subito notò una lunga fila di parole dall'aria ufficiale e con curiosità le lesse. Man mano che andava avanti il suo volto assumeva un espressione incredula e quando lesse anche l'ultima parola osservò esterrefatto l'altra che sorrideva compiaciuta davanti a lui.

"Un conto!?" sussurrò esterrefatto. L'altra annuì compiaciuta impercettibilmente con gli occhi chiusi "Un conto di oltre tre milioni di monete d'argento al Black Crown!?"

I sorrisi sornioni quella notte abbondavano sul viso di Silver "Proprio così, un bel conto in banca per dormire sonni tranquilli."

Ridacchiò maliziosa "Se ti chiedi da dove provengono tutti quei soldi sono quelli che i tuoi genitori ti avevano lasciato prima di scomparire e vivere una vita di lussi e viaggi per il mondo. In più ho venduto la tua casa, messo a posto tutta la parte legale con la legge che già ti considera scomparso e che non riusciva a trovare i tuoi genitori perennemente in vacanza e mi sono premunita di ricavare il maggior profitto dalla vendita della tua vecchia casa e dal ritiro dei soldi in banca."

"Come...come hai fatto? Tu..."

"E' stato molto semplice in realtà. Grazie alle mie capacità e vecchie competenza di ladra non è stato un problema passare come un tuo lontano cugino venuto a prendersi cura della tua eredità."

"Io... non so se essere arrabbiato per aver fatto tutto questo senza il mio consenso o essere ammirato dalle tue capacità e ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto."

"Direi che gradisco la seconda proposta ma visto che siamo in tema ecco la seconda cosa di cui volevo parlarti."

Da quella sacca magica tirò fuori uno piccolo cofanetto d'oro rettangolare, decorato con motivi e geroglifici egizi e sul davanti presentava un occhio di Udjat. Stupefatto alla vista Yugi non poté trattenersi dall'esclamare "Il Puzzle!"

Lo prese con le mani che gli tremavano dall'emozione e chiese con voce piena di gioia "Dove l'hai trovato? Non lo vedevo da anni."

Gli rispose stanca "L'ho trovato nella collezione privata di un vecchio collezionista e per riuscire ad averlo... ... ..."

Yugi si protese verso di lei, curioso di sapere "... ...Tu non lo vuoi sapere."

"Come!? Adesso mi hai incuriosito ancora di più, quindi sputa il rospo."

Silver scosse la testa negativamente, testarda nelle sue ragioni "No Yugi. Come l'ho avuto tu non lo vuoi sapere. Accontentati di riaverlo tra le mani."

La bambola stava per protestare ma un semplice sguardo a lei lo convinse che non importa quanto l'avrebbe tormentata, Silver non avrebbe parlato.

Sospirò affranto ma comunque contento "Grazie allora. E' l'ultimo regalo che mi ha fatto il nonno prima che scomparisse nove anni fa una settimana dopo il mio compleanno mentre si dirigeva in Egitto per uno scavo archeologico."

La fronte di Yugi si corrugò e uno sguardo pensieroso si disegnò sul viso "Pensandoci bene, pochi giorni dopo che il nonno è scomparso il Puzzle è sparito e i miei genitori subito dopo sono spariti per tre settimane in uno dei loro viaggi vacanza."

Un pensiero improvviso gli sfrecciò nel cervello facendogli intuire la verità sulla scomparsa del suo amato Puzzle "Immagino che siano stati loro a rubarmelo e che i soldi guadagnati dalla vendita sia loro servito per la loro vacanza."

Sospirò sconfortato "Stronzi."

Scosse la testa esasperato per poi in silenzio sollevare il coperchio e accertarsi che i pezzi fossero ancora lì, la loro vista gli procurava ancora adesso come allora sempre un immenso sollievo e conforto.

"Ehi, Yugi. Vuoi fare una scommessa con me?"

Yugi sollevò lo sguardo dalla scatola con l'animo del giocatore pronto a giocare, e vincere. C'era un motivo se veniva chiamato Re dei Giochi, non aveva mai perso e non aveva mai, mai rifiutato una sfida "Quale?"

Sorrise sorniona "Ti sfido a completarlo entro il prossimo Halloween. Se perdi potrò chiamarti impunemente Piccoletto senza che da te provenga un solo lamento."

La guardò con forza, l'anima del giocatore pronta a mettersi in gioco "E se vinco?"

Quel sorrisetto non voleva proprio andarsene "Avrai il mio aiuto." rispose enigmatica.

Un cipiglio confuso si formò sul viso della bambola "Aiuto? Per cosa?"

Lei solo inclinò la testa di lato con un sorriso saputo "Accetti?"

Yugi la guardò diffidente, sentiva che l'altra non gli diceva tutto e che quella scommessa nascondeva più cose di quanto lei dicesse, ma la sua vena da giocatore d'azzardo alla fine prese il sopravento e accettò la scommessa "D'accordo."

"Bene, dopo questo c'è solo un ultima cosa che devo dirti. Tu hai a disposizione tre desideri."

Lui la fissò, perplesso e sicuro di aver capito male "Scusa?"

"Mi hai sentito."

"Quindi ti posso chiedere qualsiasi cosa?"

"E chi ha mai detto che ero io che esaudivo i tuoi desideri?"

"E allora chi..."

Stanca gli domandò retorica "Qual'è l'unica cosa magica che porti addosso?"

Yugi corrugò la fronte pensieroso. _Non ho niente di magico, ho solo i miei vestiti e..._

La fantomatica zucca intagliata si illuminò "Il collarino in pelle?"

Lei annuì.

"Quindi posso desiderare qualsiasi cosa?"

Lei si prese il mento con una mano, ponderando bene la risposta "Be', proprio tutto no. I tuoi desideri sono molto limitati, la magia residua nel collarino è abbastanza per tre piccoli desideri. Dopo che li avrai espressi la magia residua scomparirà del tutto e la tua 'lampada magica' cesserà di essere tale e diventerà un semplice collarino in pelle. Ti avverto però, come verranno esauditi i tuoi desideri sarà un po' strano."

"Strano come?"

Sorrise enigmatico "Lo scoprirai."

Lui rimase in silenzio per un attimo pensando alla prossima domanda da fare "Quindi, se io volessi ritornare umano non posso chiederlo?"

Silver semplicemente lo guardò male.

"Scherzavo."

L'altra alzò gli occhi al cielo. _Santo Cielo, ma desiderare qualcos'altro no? Se me lo chiedesse gli potrei anche dire come tornare umano ma preferirei evitarlo, sembra così felice qui. Certo basterebbe che si togliesse il collarino di pelle e la magia protettiva della città lo rispedirebbe immediatamente nel mondo degli umani visto che non lo considererebbe più un mostro. Certo, dopo che avrà sfruttato i suoi tre desideri la magia sarà permanente, quindi non ci sarà niente di cui preoccuparsi e..._

Il tristo mietitore sospirò, i suoi pensieri correvano sempre e non gli davano mai un attimo di pausa, scosse la testa per schiarirsi un po' la mente e lo informò dell'ultima rivelazione della serata "Un ultima cosa. Perché tu possa sfruttare i tuoi desideri fino all'ultimo non devi toglierti il collarino fino all'ultimo desiderio. Dopo che li avrai espressi tutti e tre esso tornerà ad essere un semplice accessorio e potrai togliertelo senza problemi. E con questo..."

Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e si stirò la schiena facendo schioccare tutte le ossa "...Sayonara, Piccoletto."

Una filo di vento si alzò all'improvviso portando con sé le foglie rosse cadute nascondendo alla vista, per un attimo, Silver. Quando la visuale fu libera lei era sparita, senza che tutte le cose che aveva con se fossero abbandonate. Le uniche cose rimaste sulla collina erano Yugi, la lettera della banca, la scatola d'oro del Puzzle, la confezione del fast food con l'immondizia dentro e il ritratto da Babbo Nachele che era stato rubato dal corvo. Si guardò intorno spaesato "Ma che..? Dove..?"

Sospirò esasperato. _Ma si diverte a farlo?_

Puntò i suoi occhi ametista verso la luna e la sua corona di stelle nel cielo e meditava.

Infine borbottò stancamente "E buonanotte al secchio."

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
Burger World: sarebbe il fast food dove Yugi, Jonouchi e Anzu nel manga e serie 0 dell'anime hanno rischiato la vita per colpa di un evaso di prigione. Tranquilli, un Atemu ancora ai suoi esordi lo ho bruciato vivo a uno Yami no Game  
Kawaii: carino, in giapponese  
Black Crown: sarebbe il negozio di giochi di Otogi e del padre, nell'anime e manga. Qui l'ho fatto diventare una banca  
Occhio di Udjat: Conosciuto anche come occhio di Horus o di Ra. Qui ovviamente in versione di quello degli Oggetti del Millennio  
Buonanotte al secchio: Lasciamo perdere, non c'è più niente da fare. In poche parole le intende come sul fatto che Silver è impossibile e bisogna prenderla così com'è


	13. Capitolo 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo XII**

* * *

L'orologio principale in città sopra il municipio oramai segnava: 36 giorni a Natale.

Erano passati pochi giorni dal giorno dell'assegnazione dei compiti agli abitanti di Halloween.

Da dopo quel giorno cominciarono i preparativi.

Furono immediatamente preparati i tavoli e gli attrezzi nella piazza centrale per iniziare a confezionare i regali, preparato tutto il necessario per addobbare a festa la città e per creare gli accessori natalizi da far indossare agli abitanti, recuperati tutti i materiali per realizzare la slitta-sarcofago ed era stata allestita una tenda in un angolo della piazza centrale con macchina da cucire, tavolo, specchio, fili, aghi, manichino per le prove, stoffe bianche e rosse, cuoio e fibbie metalliche perché venisse adoperata da Yugi per preparare l'abito da Babbo Nachele per Atemu.

Le giornate seguenti furono un susseguirsi di preparativi, ogni giorno uguale ma diverso dall'altro.

In quel preciso momento i fantasmi del cimitero Aknamkanon, Yoshimori, Arthur Hopkins e Shimon Muran stavano portando secchi di vernice per dipingere i giochi di legno. Il musico dalla pelle incartapecorita Karim intanto percorreva al contrario la stessa strada trasportando una carriola di zucche intagliate che solitamente adornavano le vie della città per essere sostituite con festoni argentei, neri e arancioni e alcune palle di ceramica rosse per tenerli appesi e questi venivano sistemati dagli altri due membri degli Shinkan, Aisis e Shada. I due kappa Mei e Kyu rifornivano la città con tutti i piccoli accessori natalizi prodotti dalle fabbriche di Kaiba dove i golem operai lavoravano a ritmo sostenuto. Il behemoth Ushio si occupava di aprire le scatole di legno, tirare fuori gli attrezzi o altro ancora. Mahad intanto preparava la pista di decollo della slitta-sarcofago utilizzando un tocco di magia facendo assemblare il legno e inchiodandolo nel mentre il Sindaco Seth alla guida della motoslitta che il Faraone aveva riportato dall'altra città delle feste controllava se la pista fosse ben dritta guidandoci sopra.

Tutto procedeva senza problemi, tranne per Yugi

In quei giorni aveva tentato di parlare con Atemu per farlo ragionare sulla questione 'Natale' ma i pochi momenti che passavano assieme erano o la mattina presto per fare colazione, o a pranzo che ormai si faceva tutti i giorni al ristorante di Mai per via del poco tempo che si passava a casa. In più aveva scoperto, dopo uno scambio di battute con Shizuka, che il ristorante si chiamava Lady Arpia come il sopranome della proprietaria. La strega, a quanto gli aveva sempre confidato la zombie, aveva guadagnato quel sopranome proprio per via del ristorante. Gli altri momenti che passava insieme allo scheletro erano a cena e il resto della serata che veniva speso in un gioco o a casa loro o al Kame Game Shop, un vecchio negozio di giochi che venne trasformato in circolo di appassionati di giochi d'azzardo e in cui addirittura ancora si poteva comprare qualche vecchio gioco non più in produzione, oppure la notte tardi passeggiavano per la città con Osiris. I suoi tentativi per dissuadere lo scheletro venivano ogni volta interrotti da un abitante casuale della città per chiedere un chiarimento o sopratutto da Seth o Seto per parlare di Ra sa cosa visto che ogni volta si allontanavano per discutere privatamente. Ogni volta che finiva di parlare con loro diventava cupo e silenzioso, un espressione di preoccupazione assumeva la sua faccia e subito controllava che Osiris fosse vicino a loro e tendeva ad abbracciarlo ermeticamente o se stavano passeggiando ad avvolgere un braccio intorno alla vita e tirarlo il più vicino possibile facendo in modo che camminassero uno appoggiato all'altro. Un silenzio cupo li avvolgeva ogni volta e non si dissipava mai velocemente.

La bambola aveva quasi rinunciato a farlo ragionare perché sembrava che gli Dei stessi non volessero che lui riuscisse a fermarlo dal suo intento, o come lui in realtà pensava che fosse: pazzia.

E intanto il tempo passava inesorabile.

* * *

In quei giorni frenetici al laboratorio del Dottor Finklestein, il Dottor Pegasus lavorava sul suo progetto speciale mentre intanto il suo maggiordomo lavorava sul disegno del progetto affidatogli da Atemu.

"Dunque... Quale teschio ti si addice di più?"

La creatura senza un occhio in quel momento stava provando diversi teschi sul corpo che aveva creato ma nessuno lo soddisfaceva.

Uno aveva gli zigomi troppo larghi, un altro aveva il mento troppo lungo e tutti gli altri con qualche strano difetto.

"Signor Pegasus, i progetti."

Girando la sedia verso il suo maggiordomo osservò attentamente i disegni che gli venivano aperti sopra il tavolo elettrico del laboratorio. Dopo un attenta valutazione si congratulò con il suo fedele golem "Eccellente lavoro Crocketts. Hai il permesso di comprarti un nuovo paio di occhiali scuri."

* * *

I giorni continuarono a passare e l'orologio segnava: 27 giorni a Natale.

Il lavoro di sartoria di Yugi procedeva a gonfie vele e probabilmente avrebbe finito il costume in anticipo alle sue previsioni. Era metà mattina ed era sul punto di iniziare a imbastire la giacca quando un vassoio di bignè ripieni comparve all'improvviso sul tavolo da lavoro congelandolo a metà nell'appoggiare la stoffa sul piano. Alzando lo sguardo collegò i suoi sorpresi occhi ametista con divertiti occhi celeste acquamarina "Ryou, lo sai vero, che mi hai fatto rischiare di sporcare la stoffa?"

Un dolce sorriso pestifero si allargò ancor di più tra le bende della mummia "Davvero? Non me n'ero accorto."

Si guardarono, occhi negli occhi. Infine la bambola esalò stanco "Bugiardo."

Una risata leggera eruppe tra le labbra della creatura bendata e spostando la stoffa da sopra un cassa lì a fianco si sedette per poi farcire nella bocca un bignè alla crema. Il sarto capendo che era un modo sottile per dirgli di prendersi una pausa mise da parte la stoffa e per ripicca scroccò un bignè con crema alle nocciole, l'altro sollevò un sopracciglio divertito alla sfrontatezza dell'altro che semplicemente ricambiò lo sguardo con uno insolente.

Mangiarono in silenzio, decisi a rilassarsi almeno per quei pochi minuti prima di riprendere a lavorare.

Intanto davanti a loro passò l'albero delle impiccagioni Miho insieme ai suoi impiccati. Tra i rami lei teneva diversi rotoli di carta da pacchi di colore bianco, nero, arancione, grigio e viola. Gli impiccati Haga e Ryuzaki stavano discutendo su chi avesse realizzato la coccarda natalizia più bella, Ryota Kajiki invece stava legando dei fiocchi arancioni attorno a dei pesce-gatti stecchiti mentre invece Esper Roba li impacchettava e Bandit Keith con un sorriso ferino arricciava i fiocchi con un coltello per poi depositarli momentaneamente tra i rami di Miho.

Anzu e Rebecca poco lontano preparavano le teste mozzate rinsecchite per essere impacchettate e Otogi e Honda intanto inseguivano un chibi Ginzo che aveva rubato delle matriosche appena assemblate.

Erano ormai rimasti pochissimi bignè sul vassoio quando Ryou gli domandò "C'è qualcosa che non va', Yugi? E' da quando sono iniziati i preparativi per il Natale che ti vedo preoccupato."

Un altro sospiro stanco sfuggì dalle labbra della bambola "Sì."

Distolse lo sguardo dagli altri abitanti della città e incentrò il suo sguardo verso l'altro commensale che lo guardava interrogativo "Ho la brutta sensazione che tutto questo sia una una cattiva idea."

Vedendo lo sguardo perplesso dell'altro cominciò a spiegare "Svariate sere fa ero fuori a fare una passeggiata con Osiris quando io..."

Qualcosa o qualcuno in quel momento si schiantò contro il tavolo da lavoro facendo cadere nel processo il vassoio, che fortunatamente era ormai vuoto, la macchina da cucire e svariati aghi e fili. Scioccati i due guardarono Honda e Otogi che teneva saldamente tra le mani uno una matriosca mentre l'altro il chibi Ginzo in un groviglio di aghi e fili. Con un sorriso imbarazzato i due lentamente si alzarono mentre contemporaneamente si districavano, o per essere più precisi ci tentavano senza grandi risultati, dai fili.

Tutto quel trambusto aveva richiamato Seto che era a pochi passi dalla tenda poiché stava controllando il giusto funzionamento della ghigliottina all'angolo della piazza.

"Cosa diamine sta succedendo qui?" chiese il diavolo perentorio.

Il mutaforma e il clown malvagio stavano per imbastire le loro scuse quando la creatura più ricca in città alzò la mano bloccandoli prima che potessero emettere un singolo suono "Non ho bisogno delle vostre scuse patetiche, posso vederlo da me quello che è successo. Rimettete tutto a posto e poi tornate a lavorare. E tu, Ryou..." continuò rivolto alla mummia "Non avresti delle bambole voodoo da finire?"

La mummia annuì e voltandosi verso la bambola gli sussurrò con un sorriso di scusa "Ci vediamo."

E sparì tra la folla di creature. Il diavolo lo osservò fino a quando non fu più in vista e poi si rivolse ai due casinisti minaccioso "Vedete di rimettere tutto come era prima di tornare alle vostre mansioni."

E con questo ultimo ordine se ne andò. I due rimisero tutto in ordine mentre borbottavano tra i denti quanto fosse stronzo Kaiba e scusandosi tra un insulto e l'altro con la bambola. Quando tutto fu come prima i due, dopo che si scusarono un ultima volta, se ne tornarono ai loro compiti.

Yugi con un sospiro preoccupato tornò a lavoro. Un pensiero ricorrente negli ultimi giorni passò nella sua mente veloce come un fulmine di tempesta.

_Speriamo che tutto vada bene. Speriamo che vada tutto bene. Oh Horakthi, veglia su tutti noi._

* * *

L'orologio sul municipio segnava: 25 giorni a Natale.

Silver sedeva in uno dei tavolini fuori dal ristorante Lady Arpia con affianco un tavolo su cui sopra stavano diverse tazze di cioccolata calda alcune già completamente vuote e altre ancora completamente piene, un vassoio di churro e una piramide di bignè al cioccolato su un altro vassoio. La falce d'argento riposava nella curva del gomito del braccio appoggiato al bracciolo della sedia mentre l'altro braccio era sospeso in aria nel mentre la mano teneva tra le dita il manico di una tazza di cioccolata calda che intanto veniva sorseggiata.

I suoi occhi intanto sciamavano da una creatura all'altra indecisa dove posare lo sguardo. Non sapeva scegliere cosa la divertiva di più.

Intanto alla porta del ristorante Shizuka e Mai si scambiarono un veloce bacio per poi lo zombie andare a raccogliere le tazze sporche consumate del tristo mietitore.

Sul viso di Silver comparve un ghignò e canticchiò il ritornello della canzone che ormai era sulla bocca di tutte le creature di Halloween "_Far Natale... Far Natale... Mummie e bestie, far Natale, noi!_"

* * *

L'orologio principale segnava: 21 giorni a Natale.

Mana stava aiutando Mahad a preparare un intruglio su un calderone portato apposta in piazza per essere utilizzato la notte di Natale per permettere a tutti i cittadini di seguire l'avventura e la gioia, ovvero terrore, della notte.

Yugi dalla sua posizione osservava tra una rifinitura e l'altra sul vestito gli abitanti che sorridevano felici mentre lavoravano.

Entusiasmo, eccitazione e gioia erano nell'aria e tutti ne erano influenzati, tranne la bambola. Aveva ormai rinunciato di dissuadere Atemu spiegandogli i suoi timori, tanto tutte le volte che ci provava in un modo o nell'altro veniva interrotto a metà spiegazione. Un forte peso riposava nel suo petto e il suo cuore era roso dall'angoscia. Sentiva, no, sapeva che sarebbe stato un disastro la festa.

Tutto sarebbe andato in malora ma non c'era niente che poteva fare per fermare il disastro ormai in moto. Se avesse saputo come salvare capra e cavoli lo avrebbe già fatto.

In quel momento passarono davanti a lui Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu nel mentre canticchiavano "_Tutti insieme far Natale, mummie e bestie, far Natale, noi!_"

Yugi a sentire il ritornello della canzone che era sulla bocca di tutti gli venne in mente una leggera modifica che andava perfettamente a tempo con il ritmo della canzone. E la voce della sua coscienza cantò tra i meandri della sua mente: _Tutti insieme a far Natale, siam tutti fottuti, a far Natale, noi!_

Sì, Yugi trovava la modifica decisamente azzeccata con la loro situazione. Mentre stava ancora rimuginando sulla loro... pardon, sua situazione disastrosa visto che nessuno condivideva il suo punto di vista perché tutti gli altri non capivano che era una pessima idea, Jou sbatté le mani sul tavolo facendo sobbalzare dallo spavento la bambola.

"Per Ra, Jou, vuoi farmi venire un colpo?"

Un sorriso, più simile a un ghigno, crebbe sul volto del licantropo che invece di rispondere sghignazzava contento "Forse sì, forse no. Ma era sicuramente il modo migliore per attirare la tua attenzione."

Lui lo guardò, sospettoso "Perché?"

L'altro iniziò la sua spiegazione con fare vago "Be', vedi... In questi giorni mi sembri molto preoccupato e visto che se non sei costretto non ti stacchi dal tuo lavoro, abbiamo deciso, io, Honda e Anzu, che tu hai bisogno di una pausa e che quindi verrai con noi a fare un giro a vedere gli altri mentre lavorano."

Abbassò l'ago che aveva in mano e aprì la bocca per protestare ma non riuscì a emettere un suono contro quegli occhi seri e preoccupati con cui il licantropo lo guardava. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò stanco. _Lo so anch'io che mi sto 'ammazzando' di lavoro ma trovo che sia l'unico modo per non pensare e sentire l'ansia che mi rode il cuore. E' il solo modo che ho per non annegare nella preoccupazione._

Osservò di sottecchi la creatura davanti a lui. _Sembra che il crepacuore che gli era venuto alla notizia che Mai è fidanzata con sua sorella sia migliorato. Almeno adesso riesce di nuovo a sorridere e a scherzare._

Mosse lo sguardo verso il mutaforma e dall'altra parte della piazza individuò il clown malvagio. _Mentre questi due sono ancora molto lontani dal migliorare. Probabilmente Jou ha migliorato così in fretta perché è Shizuka fidanzata con la creatura che ama. Buon per lui._

Abbassò infine i piedi a terra da dove erano arroccati nei pedali e con un cenno stanco della testa assentì alla loro richiesta o meglio alla richiesta a cui non sarebbe stata accettata un no come risposta.

Con un sorriso sul volto Jou lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò attraverso la folla di creature con Anzu e Honda a ruota. Tra camminare, evitare scatole che apparivano all'improvviso all'altezza del volto, attrezzi che subdolamente cercavano di farti inciampare e altro ancora che in qualche modo attentava alla tua vita o almeno alla tua salute fisica giunsero davanti al tavolo dove stavano lavorando i giovani della città. Mokuba si dilettava a tagliare le teste alle bambole, Noah invece aveva una vena più distruttiva, prendeva direttamente a colpi di martello le macchinine giocattolo, Leon invece preferiva utilizzare le teste tagliate da Mokuba in modo proficuo, in qualche modo riusciva a rendere la testa decrepita tale e quale a quelle dei morti seppelliti nelle bare da anni, Rebecca usava invece animali stecchiti per creare dei regali originali.

I cosiddetti regali erano... _inquietanti._

Ma come poteva, lui, portar via la gioia che aveva conquistato gli abitanti da quando avevano cominciato i preparativi per il Natale? Senza contare che lui non era di qui, di questa città che gli aveva regalato tanto. Amici, un senso di appartenenza che non aveva mai sentito a Domino e l'amore. Sì, amava Atemu ma... se lui non era di qui significava che non era adatto per stare insieme ad Atemu? Ma Silver gli aveva detto che doveva trovare il coraggio necessario per confessare i suoi sentimenti perché altrimenti se ne sarebbe pentito a vita. Allora, forse, se Atemu non avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti avrebbe fatto fagotto e se ne sarebbe andato dalla città e avrebbe cercato la felicità da qualche altra parte, forse avrebbe potuto chiedere a Silver se poteva accompagnarla. Sentiva l'immenso bisogno di fare un altra chiacchierata con Silver, per quanto fosse irritante, saccente e sarcastica, quando era in vena sapeva dare dei buoni consigli.

Mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri aveva comunque registrato il fatto che Sigfried insieme a Vivian e a Mei e Kyu stavano decorando delle paperelle di legno su ruote con i denti aguzzi e vernice rossa che imitava il sangue che scendeva da vari fori sulle papere. Poco lontano Valon si divertiva a tramortire scorpioni neri giganti, che venivano rinchiusi in una matriosca da Amelda, da una ancora più grande da Raphael e una ancora più grande da Dartz.

"Ehi, arriva Atemu!" esclamò Ryou che era sbucato fuori dal nulla al suo fianco facendo saltare la bambola di pezza dallo spavento.

Il Re era comparso da una delle strade laterali della piazza in compagnia di Seth discutendo a bassa voce e con uno sguardo serio.

Quando lo scheletro notò il via vai dei suoi concittadini indaffarati con un sorriso genuino sul suo volto li guardò mentre realizzavano la sua fantasia e quasi subito individuò Yugi in mezzo a tutto quel disordine. In poche falcate veloci raggiunse la bambola e lo abbracciò stretto al petto sollevandolo da terra e si mise a girare in tondo.

_Ne sono sicuro, questo è amore! Amore per questa piccola, dolce bambola caduta dal cielo!_

Gridò nella sua testa Atemu mentre continuava a tenere Yugi tra le sue braccia. Era sicuro di quanto affermava poiché solo quest'emozione poteva essere, nessun altra si addiceva ai suoi sentimenti.

Finalmente abbassò a terra la bambola che aveva una dolce sfumatura rossastra sulle gote rendendolo ancora più carino. _Incantevole._

"Atemu?" Yugi non si aspettava questa dimostrazione di affetto da parte dell'altro che aveva bandito tutti i pensieri tristi, ansiosi, preoccupati, depressi della bambola.

"Stento a crederci! Il mio desiderio, il mio sogno, la mia fantasia si sta realizzando!" esclamò Atemu felice. Circondando con un braccio la sua vita lo avvicinò di più a sé facendo in modo che il suo petto fosse in contatto con la schiena dell'altro. Nascose il suo volto nei capelli di Yugi e sussurrò con una voce talmente bassa che lo sentì solo l'ex-umano "Sono così felice di poter condividere questo con te."

Le guance della bambola divennero ancora più rosse.

Quel momento idilliaco fu interrotto da qualcuno che gli stava tirando la manica e sollevando il volto lo puntò su Honda che disse "Atemu che dici di questo cappello di topo che ho realizzato poco fa?"

Osservò un attimo il cappello mostratogli e rispose "Non male, ma un cappello di pipistrello sarebbe ancora meglio."

Non finì di dare il suo responso che Mahad venne a chiedere il suo parere per i giocattoli che stavano realizzando. Lo scheletro si staccò dalla bambola, non prima di dargli un bacio tra i capelli, e si diresse insieme allo stregone fantasma nel dedalo di tavoli da lavoro per controllare la qualità dei giocattoli e soprattutto per dare dei consigli ai suoi concittadini per preparare i regali perfetti. Non ebbe neppure il tempo di sospirare malinconico per il contato perso con l'altro che apparve all'improvviso dietro di sé il Sindaco Seth "Non hai un vestito da finire tu?"

Yugi si dileguò alla velocità della luce per tornare alla sua postazione "E voi altri non avete dei regali da fare?"

Con un sorriso tirato tutti loro si dileguarono per tornare ai loro compiti.

* * *

L'orologio segnava: 14 giorni a Natale.

Una elegante civetta delle nevi dagli occhi argentei era tranquillamente appollaiata sopra le lanterne di uno dei tanti lampioni della città di Natale e guardava gli elfi che lavoravano indaffaratissimi. Nella grande fabbrica si preparavano cavalli di legno a dondolo, si realizzavano tanti teneri orsacchiotti, si preparavano biscotti, si riverniciava e ripuliva la grande slitta rossa, si accudivano le renne nelle stalle e scegliendo quelle che erano più informa per la grande notte, si impacchettavano i regali, si riempivano le calze natalizie di piccoli giocattoli e si incominciava a preparare il grande sacco pieno dei regali per i bambini di tutto il mondo.

Nessuno in città poteva anche minimamente sospettare quello che sarebbe successo da lì a pochi giorni. Tutto procedeva nel migliore dei modi come ogni anno.

La civetta aprì e chiuse gli occhi con calma.

E osservava.

* * *

Il dottor Pegasus aveva finito di raccogliere tutte le ossa necessarie per creare tre renne scheletriche. Le ossa senza vita riposavano sul grande tavolo del laboratorio e diede il segnale a Crocketts per attivare l'elettricità delle bobine di tesla.

Con gioia guardò le sue nuove creazioni prendere vita.

Ma poiché si era sporto troppo avanti per l'entusiasmo cadde sul tavolo e fu in quel momento che notò all'angolo del tavolo un teschio perfetto da utilizzare per la sua più grande creazione. Cominciò a lucidarlo con un sorriso amorevole "Questo è perfetto. Il tuo viso sarà meraviglioso, mio tesoro."

* * *

Il grande orologio sopra il municipio segnava: 7 giorni a Natale.

Yugi si era fermato dal cucire la suola in legno e cuoio dal resto dello stivale dell'abito da Babbo Nachele e si stava dirigendo al ristorante di Mai da solo perché Atemu era stato richiamato da Seth per alcune importanti novità.

Quando fu dentro notò i pochi avventori nella sala da pranzo, era molto presto per pranzare, c'erano solo i quattro fantasmi del cimitero in un tavolo vicino , Amane che sedeva al bancone bevendo una tazza fumante di tisana alle erbe e un tristo mietitore seduto su una poltrona in legno coperto da dei morbidi cuscini viola in un tavolo in fondo affianco alle grandi vetrate colorate del ristorante.

Yugi si diresse sicuro verso Silver.

Quando fu vicino notò un piatto stracolmo di churro con affianco una ciotola di mousse al cioccolato e una tazza di cioccolata calda con un stecca di cannella infilzata nella panna, cioccolato e scorza di limone grattugiata sopra e una ciliegia posta in cima al tutto.

Prese posto davanti a lei e con un sospiro appoggiò la testa sulle braccia incrociate appoggiate sul tavolo. Silver alzò le sopracciglie dubbiose "Stanco?"

"No... se mai..."

"Preoccupato?"

"Già."

Silver alzò la mano e segnalò a Shizuka di avvicinarsi. Quando gli fu a fianco sommessamente sussurrò il suo ordine "Portagli qualcosa di leggero al cioccolato. Dovrebbe aiutarlo a sollevargli il morale."

Con un cenno di intesa la zombie si allontanò. Passarono i minuti e infine Shizuka tornò con un vassoio di tartufini al cioccolato bianco e cocco e di propria iniziativa anche con una camomilla, lo avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi.

Dopo che il vassoio fu appoggiato sul tavolo lo scuoté leggermente. Lui alzò gli occhi stanchi e gli ordinò "Mangia."

Con lentezza cominciò a mangiare e bere, e quando Silver lo vide più tranquillo gli chiese "Allora... come vanno le cose tra te e Atemu?"

"Male."

Sollevò un sopracciglio "Male come?"

_Non mi sembra che le cose vadano tanto male, Atemu ha compresso cosa sono i suoi sentimenti ed è ancora più affettuoso di prima. A meno che intenda..._

"Non importa quante volte cerchi di dissuaderlo da non fare noi il Natale, ogni volta che cerco di iniziare questa discussione in un modo o nell'altro non riesco neanche ad iniziarla."

Appoggiò affranto la testa sul tavolo "Non so più cosa fare."

"E hai confessato i tuoi sentimenti per lui?"

"Io... non ho trovato il momento adatto."

Momento di pausa "Capisco."

Lei prese la tazza ormai quasi vuota di cioccolata e la fissò contemplativa "Sai... prima di ricorrere a un metodo drastico ti consiglio di cercare di convincerlo a non fare quello che vuole fare ma se non ci riesci, be'... che posso dire, hai pur sempre tre desideri."

La bambola sollevò la testa guardandola ad occhi spalancati "Non ci avevo pensato. Se uso uno di loro allora..."

"Potresti fermare il tuo amato scheletro senza che scopra che sei stato tu."

Rimase in silenzio un attimo contemplativo "Credo che... ascolterò il tuo consiglio."

Si alzò, stava per andarsene quando si fermò per poi voltarsi. Anticipando qualsiasi cosa che stava per fare Silver disse "Vai, vai. Tranquillo, pago io."

Con un sorriso riconoscente se ne andò.

Un sorriso compiaciuto spuntò sul volto del tristo mietitore.

_E uno._

* * *

Gli ultimi giorni prima di Natale furono frenetici.

Furono preparati gli ultimi regali: furono preparate le scatole carillon dalle facce di clown spaventose, i teschi furono fagocitati dai serpenti neri e arancioni utilizzati al posto delle calze rosse natalizie, e la bara che avrebbe fatto da slitta fu posizionata, inchiodata ai pattini e al grande vaso che avrebbe contenuto il grande sacco pieno dei regali fabbricati dagli abitanti.

* * *

Notte fonda, ore 23.59. L'orologio segnava meno 2 giorni a Natale.

Gli abitanti cantando la canzone che era la più cantata in città caricavano la slitta-sarcofago col sacco pieno di regali "_Far Natale! Far Natale! La, la, la. E' quasi qui, Natale, mio! Fa din-don-dan lo scampanio. E se la luna sorgerà poi si canterà:_"

E Atemu che era lì che controllava gli ultimi preparativi cantò in assolo la strofa finale "_E' arrivato il Natale!_"

Rise da far paura.

Le renne scheletriche create dal Dottor. Pegasus si presentarono all'appello fluttuando in aria sopra la slitta.

L'orologio scoccò la mezzanotte.

Mancava un giorno a Natale.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
Shinkan: Sacerdoti  
Kame Game Shop: sarebbe il negozio del nonno di Yugi nel manga/anime. Non chiedetemi come sia riuscita a infilarlo anche nella città di Halloween perché non ne ho la più pallida idea io stessa.  
Bignè: piccola pasta dolce di forma tondeggiante, nella storia di preciso sono quelli ripieni  
Bambole voodoo: oggetto della tradizione religiosa afroamericana, essa rappresenta una persona specifica che deve essere oggetto di azioni da chi esegue il rito, ad esempio guarirla da malattie o arrecarle dolore. Possono essere attaccati ad essa capelli o peli della persona che può essere controllata tramite la bambola.  
Churro: è uno spuntino dolce della tradizione spagnola a base di pastella fritta spolverata di zucchero  
Far Natale: The Nightmare Before Christmas (movie). Piccola modifica quando la canta Yugi.  
Tartufini al cioccolato bianco e cocco: sono dei cioccolatini sferici o a pallina, ne esistono molte varianti. Sono originari della Francia


	14. Capitolo 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo XIII**

* * *

In una piccola e accogliente casetta illuminata da tante piccole lucine colorate e ricoperta da un leggero strato di neve stava Babbo Natale seduto su una comoda poltrona davanti al cammino acceso mentre controllava la lista dei bambini buoni e cattivi "Imori cattivo, Hirutani cattivo, Chono cattiva..." l'anziano signore scuoté la testa sconsolato "Quest'anno quasi tutti bambini sono stati buoni ma a Domino invece sono stati quasi tutti cattivi." Sospirò rattristito "Un vero peccato, la città è così bella..."

Si appoggiò allo schienale e si perse nei suoi ricordi giovanili di quando era ancora un semplice vecchio uomo che aiutava i giovani e le giovani con dei regali in denaro per aiutarli a realizzare il proprio sogno.

_Din Dooon!_

Il suono del campanello lo ridestò dai suoi ricordi. Con fatica si alzò e si diresse verso la porta "Chi può essere a quest'ora?"

Aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti a sé un diavolo, una strega e uno zombie che tenevano un grande sacco nero aperto davanti a loro.

"Dolcetto o scherzetto?" fu la domanda del diavolo in tono derisorio.

"Come?" fu la naturale domanda allibita del vecchio dalla barba bianco argentea.

Con una risata folle Malik urlò "Catturiamolo!"

In un attimo i suoi occhi videro solo nero.

* * *

"Non sembri più te stesso Atemu, nemmeno un po'." mormorò Yugi mentre rifiniva il bordo bianco della manica destra della giacca da Babbo Nachele che Atemu stava provando per le ultime rifiniture necessarie affinché il vestito fosse perfetto. Lo scheletro che si stava guardando attentamente allo specchio non sentì le parole pronunciate dalla bambola ed esclamò "Lo trovo perfetto! Ed è magnifico, non potrebbe essere meglio di così!"

Yugi tentò disperato un ultima volta di convincerlo a non tentare questa folle impresa "Ma tu sei il Re di Halloween!"

Prese il quadro appeso al palo e sollevò il foglio che lo ritraeva come Babbo Nachele e gli mostrò l'immagine di lui come Re delle zucche. Il Sovrano della città prese dalle sue mani il quadro ma non gli degnò nemmeno uno sguardo ma, anzi, lo gettò per terra ed esso cadde tra gli scarti di stoffa, fili spezzati e polvere varia sparsa "E' il passato. Sai, adesso mi sento molto meglio Yugi."

L'ex-umano sospirò, il suo tentativo di farlo ragionare non era servito a niente, e quasi parlando a se stesso riprese a dire mentre finiva di dare gli ultimi punti alla manica "Senti che ti manca qualcosa, lo so, ma..."

"Ahi!" esclamò il Re. Per sbaglio il genio della sartoria aveva punto l'indice dell'altro, senza accorgersene, nell'attimo in cui aveva alzato gli occhi per un secondo.

"Scusa." disse lui con rammarico, lo scheletro intanto si era portato il dito alle labbra per fermare il sangue, un attimo dopo l'altro iniziò ad affermare "Sì, hai ragione, qualcosa mi manca."

Gli occhi di Yugi iniziarono a brillare speranzosi._ C'è arrivato?_

Atemu tornò a fissarsi nello specchio serio e continuò "Ma cosa? Ho la barba, la giacca, gli stivali..."

L'espressione della bambola cadde come vetro e tornò a guardarlo preoccupato. _No Atemu, non è questo che intendevo..._

"Faraone! Faraone!" un gridò proruppe dall'imbocco della piazza e i tre fratelli Ishtar entrarono trionfanti con al seguito Ra che teneva con il becco il grosso e pesante sacco "Questa volta è quello giusto!"

I cittadini si assieparono intorno a loro lasciando momentaneamente il loro lavoro a metà per vedere dal vivo il tanto famigerato Re di Natale.

"L'abbiamo messo nel sacco! E' davvero pesante!" continuava Malik ad alta voce. Intanto Ra aveva lasciato cadere con malagrazia a terra il sacco vicino ai piedi del Re e Rishid si era seduto sopra per evitare che il sequestrato fuggisse non appena avessero aperto il sacco per avere la conferma.

Trepidante il Faraone esclamò eccitato "Bene, aprite!"

Una vecchia voce arrabbiata proruppe non appena il laccio fu allentato "Fatemi uscire da qui!"

Sbucò improvvisamente una testa bianca argentea munita di cappello rosso con pon-pon bianco e che prendeva dei gran respiri dalla rabbia con il viso paonazzo.

La sua improvvisa comparsa spaventò tutte le creature intorno che subito iniziarono a sussurrare tra di loro impressionate.

Il Faraone si chinò al livello del vecchietto e con la voce carica di emozione iniziò a dire "Babbo Nachele, in persona. Sono contento di conoscerti, ma... tu hai le mani. Non hai per niente le chele." finì sorpreso stringendogli una mano.

A Babbo girava la testa e alzò il cappello che gli copriva i vecchi occhi viola e scombussolato prese nota dei suoi dintorni "Cosa? Dove sono?"

Con voce fievole Atemu domandò "Sei sorpreso non è vero?"

Si passò le mani davanti al volto in maniera teatrale per poi mostrare il suo volto bianco come la luna "Lo sapevo, ne ero certo."

Come se fossero vecchi amici gli mise un braccio sulle spalle continuò "Quest'anno non devi più preoccuparti del Natale, non c'è né bisogno. Ci penseremo noi."

Un Kuriboh viola che stava poco lontano guardò il vecchio negli occhi, mentre sgranocchiava contento un grande lecca lecca multicolore, sconvolgendolo.

Nel mentre di questo scambio Yugi pensieroso osservava attentamente Babbo Natale. _Che strano, gli assomiglia tantissimo..._

Intanto il discorso di Atemu continuava "Prendila come una vacanza, un momento in cui rilassarsi."

Ancora scioccato Babbo Natale tentò una debole difesa "Ma-ma-ma deve esserci uno sbaglio."

Non ascoltandolo congedò il gruppetto ordinandogli "Fate in modo che sia comodo."

Subito un entusiasta Malik si accinse a rinchiudere nel sacco il vecchio porta-regali quando Atemu esclamò "Aspetta Malik!"

Fermando le sue azioni si voltò verso il Re che guardava pensieroso il Re di Natale tenendo poggiato il mento sulla mano e battendo ritmicamente l'indice sullo zigomo. Pochi attimi dopo il suo volto si illuminò e con voce piena di gioia esclamò "Ecco cosa mi mancava! Il cappello!"

Con un movimento svelto della mano afferrò il cappello dell'altro mettendoselo in testa e rivelando una folta chioma bianco argentea a forma di riccio per poi metterselo in testa "Grazie."

Gli occhi di Yugi si spalancarono stupiti. _Non può essere! ...Ma la somiglianza è impressionante. Però... Lui è scomparso da pochi anni... quindi non può essere Lui..._

Prendendo come invito a ritirarsi il fatto che il Faraone si fosse girato Malik riprese da dove aveva interrotto a insacchettare di nuovo Babbo che intanto protestava abbondantemente "Fermi! Lasciatemi andare! Voi non potete!"

Le sue grida furono immediatamente smorzate quando il diavolo riuscì a rificcarlo di nuovo completamente dentro e a chiudere col laccio la bocca del sacco. Rishid a compito fatto si rialzò e gettò il sacco verso Ra che lo prese al volo e immediatamente si diressero fuori città.

L'ultimo urlo ovattato che i cittadini in piazza sentirono provenire da Babbo fu "E adesso dove mi portate!?"

Atemu intanto era tornato nella tenda che faceva da sartoria e davanti allo specchio provava a ridere come Babbo Nachele "Oh oh oh! No, non va bene."

E sarebbe rimasto lì finché non fosse riuscito a ridere come si deve "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Yugi che era al suo fianco nascose il viso tra le mani e sconsolato mormorò inascoltato "E' peggio di quanto pensassi, molto peggio."

Uscendo dalla tenda iniziò a spremersi le meningi per trovare un modo su come fermare Atemu dalla folle impresa. _Come faccio? Come faccio? Per fermarlo ci vorrebbe una magia... _

Si blocco folgorato dall'illuminazione._ Ma certo! I desideri!_

Si allontanò dalla folla di cittadini addentrandosi tra i vicoli e quando fu sicuro di essere solo giunse insieme le mani come in preghiera ed espresse il suo desiderio "Desidero un modo per fermare Atemu da sostituire Babbo Natale questa notte."

Qualcosa di luminoso e caldo iniziò a solidificarsi tra le sue mani giunte per poi in scoppio di scintille apparire tra le mani scottate dalla improvvisa vampata di calore un piccolo giullare molto simile di quelli che si trovavano nei mazzi di carte. Il cappello viola aveva diversi campanellini dorati che gli rimbalzavano intorno alla testa nascosta sotto una maschera dai mille colori, una giuba blu notte e rosso scuro orlata di sbuffi dorati sulle maniche, una ridicola gonna arcobaleno piena di campanellini dorati da cui sotto spuntavano dei pantaloni viola e per finire delle babbucce giallo canarino. Sconvolto dall'assortimento di colori Yugi fissò la cosa, che gli era apparsa davanti al suo naso e che svolazza lasciando dietro di se un scia di scintille color arcobaleno, che sorrideva a trentadue denti "Salve!"

Yugi saltò sorpreso "Io sono Cuore delle Carte, ma può semplicemente chiamarmi Heart, e sono il suo Genio personale! E' un piacere incontrarla di persona dopo tanti anni che lei è stato a evocarmi e declamarmi in lungo in largo ogni volta che giocava a qualche gioco di carte!"

Yugi, sconvolto dalla farneticazione del suo genio, riuscì in qualche modo a controbattere "Non mi risulta di averti mai evocato o declamato quando giocavo a carte."

Il viso dell'altro cadde a terra turbato "Sicuro?"

"Sicurissimo."

Heart si portò le mani sulla testa e cadde in attacco di isteria "No! Non può essere! Lui ha sempre parlato di me su quanto io sia importante e..."

Yugi fece alcuni passi indietro dal suo genio isterico pensando che no, non poteva avere un genio normale, ma ovviamente uno schizzato che blaterava sciocchezze e che a quanto pare se scopriva che non era conosciuto, in modo da poter aumentare il suo ego, cadeva in crisi isterica. Problema: era il suo genio e lui aveva un maledetto bisogno che il suo desiderio fosse esaudito.

Nel mentre la bambola ragionava sulla sua sfortuna il giullare genio continuava le sue farneticazioni "...quasi ovunque lui mi conosce! Sono solo poche le realtà in cui lui non crede in me o non mi conosce!"

In quel momento a Heart la verità si rivelò a lui "Ma certo! Deve essere così! Sono finito in uno di quelle poche realtà!"

La sua maschera si contrasse infastidita "Però, che sfiga! Ma proprio in una di quelle dovevo finire."

Imbronciato si diresse verso il suo signore riuscendo a mettere su un sorriso, anche se era molto inquietante "Le chiedo scusa My King! Non volevo comportarmi così davanti a Lei!"

Yugi saltò di nuovo non avendo notato che l'altro gli si era avvicinato. _Com'è che questo affare è riuscito a sorprendermi già ben due volte da quando ci siamo conosciuti? E sono abbastanza sicuro che non sono neppure passati cinque minuti._

L'altro, sempre sorridendo, trillò "Allora, vogliamo esaudire il suo desiderio?"

"Sì, magari." fiatò sollevato.

Spuntò fuori dal nulla un mazzo di carte davanti al suo viso aperto a ventaglio "Scelga una carta dal mazzo e seguiremo le istruzione presenti sull'altro lato. Dopo aver seguito le istruzione avremo tra le mani quello che le serve."

Yugi fissò le carte davanti al lui, incerto "Perché ci sono così tante carte?"

"Perché per esaudire il suo desiderio ci sono tanti modi per farlo."

Esitante tirò fuori una carta dal mazzo ma prima di avere il tempo anche solo di intravedere quello che c'era scritto Heart gli fregò la carta dalle mani per poi guardarla dubbiosa "Be', avete scelto uno dei metodi meno ortodossi ma ce lo faremmo andare bene lo stesso."

Tutte le carte sparirono in una pioggia di scintille e il giullare genio si allontanò da Yugi per fermarsi all'imbocco di una strada che incrociava quella in cui si trovavano "My King, non viene?"

Stanco di tutto questo e sperando che il suo desiderio fosse esaudito presto, in modo che il suo genio personale scomparisse dalla sua vista, mosse i piedi verso il piccolo giullare.

_Adesso ho capito cosa intendeva Silver quando disse che i desideri venivano esauditi in maniera strana! Accidenti a te, Silver! Potevi avvertirmi meglio!_

E con questo in mento e la promessa che avrebbe utilizzato i desideri solo se non ci fosse altro modo su qualsiasi cosa, si accinse a seguirlo per esaudire il suo desiderio.

* * *

I tre fratelli Ishtar erano ormai fuori dalle mura della città e Ra stava attraversando proprio in quel momento la grande gratta di ferro dell'entrata principale della città e intanto si potevano sentire i borbotti increduli di Babbo nel sacco "Io in vacanza? La Vigilia di Natale? Qui son tutti pazzi..."

Rishid quando ormai stavano per imboccare una strada casuale chiese "Dove lo portiamo?"

Tutti si fermarono e si guardarono per un attimo spaesati.

"Già, dove lo portiamo?" ripeté indecisa Isis.

Il viso di Malik era contratta in un espressione pensierosa quando poi un sorriso folle gli conquistò il viso "Da Habibi naturalmente."

I due lo guardarono un attimo sorpresi "Come?"

Uno sguardo folle e spiritato ormai aveva conquistato i suoi occhi e i capelli gli si rizzarono in testa in stile elettroshock e tra una risata insana e l'altra pazza spiegò "Dal Bau-Bau, no? Il Faraone ha detto di farlo stare comodo e nessun posto è più comodo del covo del Bau-Bau."

La strega socchiuse gli occhi pensierosa "Comodo è comodo ma tanto sicuro per lui io non credo."

"Chi se ne importa se è al sicuro? Il Faraone ha detto solo di farlo stare comodo."

Gli altri due fratelli si guardarono pensierosi e poi lo zombie disse "Malik-sama ha ragione, sorella."

La strega rimase lì in piedi ancora un po' titubante infine rilasciò un sospiro e con rassegnazione accettò la proposta del diavolo "D'accordo, così sia."

La follia lasciò il volto di Malik e urlò "Allora in marcia!"

Babbo Nachele quando notò che erano di nuovo in movimento domandò preoccupato "Ma voi sapete cosa significa la parola comodo!?"

Tutti e tre si fermarono un attimo perplessi alla domanda improvvisa e infine Malik rispose per tutti "NO!"

Con un altra risata folle i tre ripresero la marcia verso il covo del Bau-Bau con subito dietro il chibi-grifone che trasportava il pesante sacco con il prezioso carico.

E un corvo intanto seguiva divertito la scena con occhi attenti.

* * *

Intanto Yugi aveva raggiunto il laboratorio del dottor Pegasus e con un pizzico di fortuna trovò il portone aperto e senza far rumore si avventurò nella torre per non farsi scoprire.

Con le orecchie tese intente a captare qualsiasi rumore sospetto seguì il piccolo giullare variopinto, che non riusciva proprio a chiudere la bocca su cosa fosse il cuore delle carte, e qui Yugi giurò che preferiva perdere che evocare il suo potere, gli stava facendo venire il mal di testa ed era sicuro che era la parlantina su questa cosa che faceva vincere la persona visto che, ci avrebbe scommesso, gli avversari avrebbero preferito dichiararsi sconfitti che continuare a sentire la tiritera, e che lo condusse sulla rampa a chiocciola che si snodava lungo le pareti della torre per poi fermarsi alla terza porta che si affacciava su di essa.

Aprì piano la porta e immediatamente il piccolo giullare sfrecciò dentro senza aspettare che lui controllasse prima che ci fosse qualcuno in camera. Con attenzione aprì completamente la porta senza far rumore e anche se constatò non ci fosse nessuno lì dentro non voleva che magari il rumore allertasse gli abitanti del laboratorio, anche se gli risultava strano che non ci fosse nessuno e soprattutto che la porta fosse aperta.

Alzò le spalle noncurante, Crocketts doveva essersi dimenticato di nuovo la porta aperta, meglio per lui, era un problema in meno a cui pensare.

Il suo genio variopinto intanto si era posato sul pavimento e finalmente cambiò argomento di conversazione, anche se in verità Heart aveva parlato da solo per tutto il tempo, Yugi sospettava che adorasse i monologhi, e gli indicò la mattonella affianco a dove era in piedi "Qui sotto si trova l'oggetto che ti permetterà di esaudire il tuo desiderio."

Alla notizia Yugi si sbrigò a tirare fuori qualsiasi cosa potesse aiutarlo e dopo aver sollevato la mattonella vide una cassa di legno da cui spuntava fuori tra un asse e l'altra della paglia. Con la fronte corrugata si accinse ad aprire la scatola e quello che trovò dentro lo, per dirla eufemisticamente, sorprese.

Bombe a mano.

Tante e tante bombe a mano di ogni tipo e dimensione riposavano dentro la scatola.

"... Bombe a mano? Ma con queste rischio di far saltare tutto in aria!" esclamò preoccupato rivolto verso Heart.

Divertito il suo genio gli rispose "Non sono bombe. Leggi le istruzioni sul coperchio e saprai che cosa sono veramente."

Yugi perplesso raccolse quello che prima aveva scartato per poi rigirarselo tra le mani finché non notò una scritta ormai sbiadita dal tempo stampata sul legno.

_Fumogeni ad acqua_

Sospirò sollevato per poi riprendere a leggere.

_Come utilizzarli: Mettere il fumogeno nell'acqua e utilizzare la chiave d'accensione per azionarli. Più acqua avranno da assorbire più nebbia verrà creata in breve tempo e su grandi spazi._

"Oh..." un sorriso increspò le sue labbra "Perfetto." sussurrò compiaciuta la giovane bambola._ Questo è veramente perfetto per fermare Atemu. E i miei desideri direi che funzionano, anche se preferirei avere un altro Genio, anche Silver sarebbe meglio. Davvero, ma chi mai riuscirebbe a sopportare Heart dopo solo cinque minuti di parlantina. E' riuscito a darmi un mal di testa con la sua chiacchiera continua, sembra un chiodo che ti si conficca nel cervello sempre più!_

Con un sorriso sornione richiuse la scatola, la mise sul pavimento accanto a sé, rimise tutto a posto per non destare sospetti, la prese sotto braccio e si accinse a lasciare la torre "Ti serve aiuto per capire come utilizzarli?" il suo genio chiese zuccheroso, dal tono sembrava che non vedeva l'ora di poter continuare a tormentare il suo Signore.

Yugi si bloccò, terrorizzato. Riuscendo per qualche miracolo a tenere la voce sicura gli rispose voltandosi verso di lui con un sorriso tirato "No, grazie. So già come utilizzarli."

"Oh." il viso dell'altro cadde sconfortato per poi riprendersi un attimo dopo per esclamare "Allora va bene. Ci vediamo al prossimo desiderio!"

Con un piccolo scoppio simile a un fuoco d'artificio il suo genio stava scomparì in una nuvola di scintille arcobaleno.

Sospirò sollevato "Finalmente libero."

Anche se aveva l'ardente desiderio di togliersi il collare per non avere mai più la possibilità di vedere quel logorroico e sfiancante genio sapeva che era sempre meglio avere un asso nella manica, per quanto fosse un impresa sopportarlo era un piccolo prezzo da pagare se si voleva un grande risultato.

Contento girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso l'uscita. Quando stava passando l'ultima camera in discesa sentì il rumore di una sega elettrica all'interno e incuriosito spiò apprendo di poco la porta giusto per riuscire a vedere il Dottor Pegasus usare un taglia ossa per aprire il cranio a un capo bendato attaccato a un corpo femminile e che parlava ad essa "Mia cara, non vedo l'ora che tu sia completa.

Ho fatto in modo che tu possa essere la mia anima gemella. Per te solo ho clonato il mio cervello. In questo modo avrai anche il mio genio e faremo tante belle chiacchierate tra noi due. Ma stai tranquilla ho fatto in modo che anche se hai il mio stesso genio tu possa sviluppare una tua personalità indipendente."

Nel mentre che parlava aveva tolto un cervello in salamoia che era lì affianco dentro un recipiente di vetro e sollevando il capo tagliato depose il nuovo cervello della creatura che in poche ore avrebbe aperto gli occhi pieni di vita propria e pronta a scoprire il mondo.

Yugi nauseato dalla scena, non per la sdolcinatezza del Doc ma per aver assistito alla parte: donazione cervello, tenendo una mano davanti alla bocca per evitare di sputare la bile che gli attanagliava la gola e che non desiderava altro se non uscire dal suo corpo corse fuori dalla torre a tutta velocità. L'ultima cosa che sentì provenire dall'interno fu la voce de Doc dire soddisfatto "Ho il nome perfetto per te. Tu sarai Cynthia."

* * *

Intanto i tre fratelli Ishtar avevano raggiunto la loro casa sull'albero e discutevano su dove dovevano mettere il vecchietto, o meglio erano Isis e Malik che discutevano. Rishid non partecipava alla discussione ma teneva con la mano il sacco assicurandosi che il vecchietto non potesse fuggire, tuttavia Babbo era ancora rinchiuso dentro e legato come un salame, le precauzioni non erano mai troppe, ma che era riuscito a tirar fuori comunque la testa e che osservava allibito la scena. Intanto Ra era tornato alla solita grandezza e si era appollaiato tra le travi del tetto e si stava ingozzando di svariate dozzine di piccole zucche caramellate.

La voce di Isis aveva perso da qualche minuto il tono mistico che di solito usava per passare ad uno più preoccupato "Malik, non sono d'accordo di gettare Babbo Nachele al ladro. Cercherà di ucciderlo in qualche maniera sadica e contorta, per poi mangiarsi sicuramente l'anima."

Malik, spiritato più che mai e che a stento una risata sadica non fuggiva dalle sue labbra, ribatté alle argomentazioni, per lui deboli, della sorella "E allora? E' un problema? Il Faraone non ha detto su come dobbiamo trattarlo ma solo di metterlo comodo, e quel è il luogo più comodo in città se non la tana del mio amato Habibi?"

"Lo sarà per te comodo ma tutti gli altri che ci sono stati non sono stati più gli stessi dopo averlo incontrato. Ti ricordo che sono diventati tutti spettri e non credo che il Faraone sarebbe felice che lui diventasse uno spettro."

"Appunto! Credi! E anche se lo diventasse non avrebbe più corporee preoccupazioni! E chi potrebbe stare meglio di così!?"

E senza aspettare risposta afferrò il sacco che per gentile concessione del suo fratello zombie non ci fu resistenza di sorta, gli era troppo devoto per andare in qualsiasi maniera contro di lui, e con un lancio azzardato riuscì al primo colpo a centrare l'imbocco del tubo di collegamento tra la loro casa e la tana del ladro anche se il vecchietto rimase incastrato per metà. Il suo grido indignato rimbombò con forza tra le pareti di metallo di quel vecchio tubo arrugginito "Ehi! Cosa fai!?"

La sorella, rassegnata, alzò gli occhi esasperati al cielo e si allontanò dalla stanza con tutte le intenzioni di ignorare qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa da lì in poi per tutta la notte. Malik non contento che il vecchietto si fosse incastrato invece di fare il bravo nonnetto e sbatacchiare giù, andava bene anche scivolare giù, prese il suo forcone personale, che usava solo quando inseguiva gli spettri tra i ruderi in un attacco di follia, e tolto di mezzo il sacco ormai inutile si mise a punzecchiargli il sederone che aveva per aria tentando di spingerlo giù completamente anche se in realtà sembrava che cercasse di infilzargli, come Apophis comanda, il sedere.

"Ehi!" strillò sia di indignazione che di dolore il vecchio vestito di rosso.

Malik piuttosto frustrato che il vecchio ciccione, almeno secondo i suoi criteri lo era, non si smuovesse di un centimetro dalla sua posizione ruggì pazzo di rabbia "Muoviti, vecchio ciccione! Muoviti!"

Vedendo che usare il forcone non serviva a niente si spostò di lato e volgendo lo sguardo al fratello zombie a lui devoto ordinò con voce dura che tradiva la sua pazza rabbia "Buttalo giù."

Rishid diede un veloce cenno del capo e si accinse ad eseguire l'ordine. Caricò e si lanciò contro il sederone rosso per aria e diede un forte, decisa e violenta spallata al deretano rivestito di rosso. Con un violento scossone Babbo superò il punto cruciale di incastro e facendo saltare qualche bullone lì e là durante la discesa nel vecchio tubo arrugginito superò l'apertura a bocca di polpo e cadde sul piedistallo al centro della roulette. Ebbe pochi attimi per capire dove fosse finito quando le luci si abbassarono ancor di più e si accesero luci fosforescenti i cui colori principali erano il rosso, il blu e il viola con gli altri che facevano da contorno. Alcuni pipistrelli disturbati dal rumore improvviso cominciarono a svolazzare per la stanza, alcuni spettri vaganti si nascosero dentro alcuni attrezzi di tortura di vario genere sparsi per la stanza e il sibilò di serpente proveniente dall'alto dove si trovava una pinza a tre bracci seghettata si sentì chiaramente riecheggiare tra le mura del covo che ricordava un bisca clandestina. Il rumore di dadi lanciati risuonò sulla pietra e proveniente da dietro una porta, dalle ante verdi seghettate rette da due colonne arancioni decorate con dei bianchi teschi, veniva una musica dai toni oscuri, in cui dominavano gli strumenti a corda ed arco, gli strumenti in ottone rimarcavano i suoni creando un sentore d'angoscia che strisciava sulla pelle e decisa a non lasciarti. Alcuni piatti suonavano a tempo per rimarcare la musica e di nuovo il rumore dei dadi suonò tra le vecchie mura e apertasi le porta dai colori vivaci, volarono i dadi sul pavimento producendo il loro solito rumore che era la benedizione e condanna dei giocatori d'azzardo per poi colpire in faccia il vecchio Re di Natale.

Una voce sghignazzante apostrofò beffarda il vecchio ospite "_Bene bene bene. Chi abbiamo qui?_"

Una figura fino ad allora in ombra si mosse verso la luce blu proveniente dal tubo di collegamento rivelando il signore del covo, signore dei ruderi di Kul-Elna e temuto ladro di anime. Possedeva una folta chioma bianca di capelli che gli raggiungeva a malapena le forti e larghe spalle, un colore di pelle color terra arida delle sabbie di un deserto di pietra, un volto dai tratti decisi e in parte deturpato da una cicatrice che partiva da sotto l'occhio destro per percorre la quasi totalità della guancia, aveva la forma di una ti con doppio trattino superiore, e gli occhi lillà dai riflessi celesti e dal taglio forte lo guardavano con gioia sadica riflettendo la luce dei proiettori nascosti tra i vari giochi da casinò e strumenti di tortura.

Schernendolo portò una mano sopra metà volto facendo finta di aver paura, per poi al grido avvicinare il suo volto a quello di Babbo facendogli intravedere sotto la pelle decine e decine di anime dannate al suo interno "_Babbo Nachele. Ah! Uuuh! Ma che paura!_"

Il vecchio uomo lo guardò tra lo senza parole e l'incredulità, e intanto l'altro continuava con la sua presa in giro a sue spese ghignate "_Sei tu? Sei quello di cui si parla di più?_"

Alcune anime dannate si misero a vorticare appena sotto e sopra la pelle dell'emarginato, per scelta, dalla città e il ladro rideva malvagio_ "__Ahahahaaah!"_

Il Bau-Bau prese a girargli intorno agitando le braccia in movimenti fluidi per schernirlo della sua impossibilità a muoversi e fuggire "_Sei matto! Che matto! Non credo agli occhi miei!_"

Prese uno dei pioli attaccati al piedistallo e con forza lo fece girare un paio di volte prima di fermarlo. Al vecchietto girava la testa "_Non sei così, convinciti! Io so che non lo sei!_"

Lo prese per la lunga barba facendolo sollevare e guardare dritto in faccia e riuscì in questo modo a vedere altri dettagli del suo insano carceriere. Un cappotto rosso lungo fino alle caviglie bordato a doppia o tripla linea bianca, degli ampi pantaloni alla turca color indaco scuro e un paio di mocassini bianchi bordati con filo dorato, il tutto lasciava l'ampio petto scuro scoperto e mostrando i pettorali e gli addominali ben sviluppati, in poche parole un fascio di tendini e muscoli.

Con l'indice della mano destra cominciò a punzecchiargli il petto e con voce derisoria continuava ad andare al tempo con la musica "_Lui è vecchio, e brutto, di peggio non ce n'è!_"

Dall'alto cadde addosso al ladro un chibi colosso bianco con il corpo inferiore dal corpo e testa di serpente che si accoccolò comodamente sulle spalle con la parte inferiore mentre con la superiore appoggiò le braccia incrociate sulla folta chioma bianca e il mento sulle braccia. E intanto il canto derisorio continuava "_Mi posso sconquassare dalle risate qui con te!_"

Gli lasciò andare la barba con noncuranza facendolo ricadere pesantemente sul piano del piedistallo indolenzendogli di conseguenza tutte le ossa e subito il ladro fece girare velocemente su se stesso il piedistallo, al lungo andare, al vecchietto, tutto il posto gli sarebbe girato intorno "_Touzoku-ou Bak'ra dice attento amico mio!_"

Con mano veloce bloccò la trottola e lo risollevò afferrandolo per il bavero del cappotto rosso "_Tu stattene in campana, sai, vedrai chi sono io!_"

Con movimenti veloci lo stese di nuovo sul piedistallo, per poi sollevarlo per le ascelle e camminando all'indietro lo agitava con puro menefreghismo a destra e manca come se fosse una bambola inanimata "_Attento a non sgarrare, se sbagli pagherai, e dopo la canzone nient'altro sentirai!_"

La parte da serpente del chibi sibilò contro al vecchietto e il ladro lasciandolo andare senza tante cerimonie a terra e rivolgendosi agli scheletri ormai posseduti dagli spettri infestanti del luogo intonò "_Ooh! Ooooh!_"

E loro gli risposero a tono perché era bello vedere qualcun'altro essere strapazzato dal Bau-Bau invece di loro come succedeva di solito "_Ooh! Ooooh!_"

Volse lo sguardo verso i serpenti che infestavano il luogo ma che non osavano morderlo per paura delle conseguenze e intonò di nuovo "_Ooh! Ooooh!_"

E loro a tono sibilarono "_Ooh! Ooooh!_"

Con un balzo il ladro si aggrappò alle catene che pendevano dal soffitto in cui si erano appollaiati alcuni pipistrelli e con voce invasata di folle divertimento intonò ancora "_Ooh! Ooooh!_"

I pipistrelli disturbati presero il volo e stridettero "_Ooh! Ooooh!_"

Il signore di Kul-Elna oscillò in aria per poi lasciarsi andare per atterrare con maestria a terra ghignando derisorio più che mai "_Oooh, tu nient'altro sentirai!_"

L'anziano Babbo Natale, disteso dove lo aveva lasciato l'altro, cioè sulla linea di tiro delle slot machine a forma di cowboy con le pistole cariche in mano, iniziò a perdere le staffe e con voce dura replicò ai suoi insulti anche se la voce tradiva dietro alle sue parole una supplica "Tu devi liberarmi o pagherai le conseguenze! Deluderò i bambini che hanno in me tante speranze!"

Con mano lesta afferrò una delle corde che lo legavano tirandolo fuori dalla linea di tiro degli spari che seguirono immediatamente dopo. Il ladro di anime lo agitò intorno senza riguardi come se stessero ballando in coppia per poi farlo girare su se stesso come una trottola "_Sei comico, ridicolo, non credo a quel che sento!_"

Veloce gli diede un calcio sul culone rosso facendolo ricadere dove era prima continuando con i suoi insulti canori "_Non posso continuare questo gran sghignazzamento!_"

Il ladro si mosse intorno a lui con atteggiamento derisorio "_Sei buffo, grottesco! Mi sto per scompisciare!_"

Si abbassò veloce verso il suo volto e canzonatorio si rivolse a lui nel mentre quel chibi mezzo serpente gli sibilò contro "_Ma ora, se permetti, ho un po' da lavorare..._"

Piuttosto irritato Babbo chiese con aria di sfida "Bene e che cosa intendi fare?"

Serio e malvagio gli rispose a tono "_Intendo fare del mio meglio._"

Con movimenti lesti raccolse i dadi lì per terra, e azionando col piede la roulette grazie a un bottone per terra cominciò ad agitare i dadi nella mano nel mentre la ruota girava lentamente, infine li lanciò mentre girava su se stesso tirandoli dal basso verso lo scheletro appeso sulla ruota della fortuna "_Uoooh! Il rotolar dei dadi è una musica per me!_"

I dadi lanciati rimbalzarono sul teschio dello scheletro per volare di nuovo verso il signore del covo che ormai con la velocità della roulette era dall'altra parte e con un ampio movimento della mano li colpì col dorso della mano sinistra lanciandoli contro il volto di Babbo facendo centro perfettamente "_Io sono un giocatore, sai, terrore dei croupiers!_"

Tante piccole luci rosse e gialle illuminavano le pareti, tuttavia lasciavano grandi parti dei muri all'oscuro. Oramai era tornato al punto di partenza e con un passo camminò fuori dal piatto e con un sorriso ferino afferrò un gancio che pendeva dal soffitto, lo ruotò con maestria per poi attaccarlo alle corde che legavano le mani del vecchietto in rosso "_Mi gioco anche la vita mia sopra il filo di un rasoio! __Se poi la vita è quella tua farò anche l'avvoltoio!_"

Si allontanò da lui sfregandosi le mani, la sua mente diabolica stava già elaborando i giochi più malvagi e sadici che poteva organizzare sul momento con la sua vittima, cioè partecipante forzato, per il suo divertimento, senza contare che già prevedeva di mangiarsi l'anima del vecchio non appena si fosse stufato di giocare con lui.

Il vecchio voltò il viso verso il Bau-Bau e con voce ferma affermò "Ridammi subito la libertà o saranno grossi guai per te!"

Nel mentre diceva queste parole veniva sollevato tramite il gancio e si ritrovò a penzolare al centro della sala mentre alcune luci rosse, blu e gialle vennero puntate contro di lui illuminandolo. L'altro intanto rideva di lui e mentre girava la manovella tra un sghignazzo e l'altro cantava "_Amico! Sei folle! Ti rendi conto che... sei messo proprio male non c'è scampo qui per te!_"

Tutte le luci si spensero tranne delle lucette rosse alle pareti lungo l'altezza in cui si troverebbe il battiscopa se ci fosse e un faro rosso sopra Babbo Natale che ormai pendeva come un salame dal soffitto e pian piano veniva abbassato al suolo ma la discesa fu fermata ad almeno la lunghezza di una spanna prima che i suoi piedi tocassero terra. Alcuni spettri uscirono dai loro nascondigli e iniziarono a sciamare intorno a lui circondandolo ma lasciando una via d'onore per il loro signore che non tardò ad avvicinarsi a lui per poi quando fu abbastanza vicino punzecchiargli il petto con l'indice della mano sinistra derisorio "_Sei cotto, finito, non hai che da pregare, perché son Bak'ra Bau-Bau e tu non puoi scappare!_"

Si piazzò davanti a lui con le mani sui fianchi e si lasciò andare alla sua famosa risata maniacale, pazza, malvagia e derisoria che stava trattenendo da quando l'altro era atterrato nella sua tana "_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_"

* * *

Malik era vicino all'imbocco del tubo di collegamento giocando con Ra, o meglio rubandogli degli zuccotti caramellati per mangiarseli, e quando sentì la risata malvagia finale derisoria come se fosse un effetto domino la sua follia prese piede manifestandosi completamente e una risata malvagia cominciò a scuotere il suo petto per poi prorompere dalla sua bocca con la forza di un tornado "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

* * *

All'esterno del covo del Bau-Bau un corvo era appollaiato sull'unica finestra del covo sotterraneo che dava sull'esterno guardando attento lo spettacolo mentre pensava che avevano rischiato un attacco di fangirl contro Kul-Elna mentre, invece, tutti gli spettri rimasero a debita distanza dalla casa dei loro signori al suono delle risate psicopatiche. I loro signori erano felici e non era cosa buona.

Per nessuno.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
Lista di Babbo Natale: tutti i bambini nominati compaiono nel manga/anime serie 0 di Yu-gi-oh!  
Cuore delle Carte: qualcosa che non esiste nell'originale ma che è diventato per qualche oscuro motivo una colonna portante della serie censurata  
Habibi: tesoro o mio adorato, in arabo  
Canzone del Bau-Bau: The Nightmare Before Christmas (movie), con modifica  
Touzoku-ou: Re dei Ladri, in giapponese


	15. Capitolo 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo XIV**

* * *

Notte fonda.

Le stelle in cielo erano oscurate dalle luci arancioni della città, la luna quasi piena brillava argentea nella notte rischiarando l'oscurità dei luoghi lontani da altre fonti di luce e le nuvole, quasi completamente inesistenti quella sera di festa, scivolavano, nella brezza più dolce e mite, lente coprendo con le loro piccole dimensioni neppure un quarto di luna quando passavano davanti alla signora regale della notte.

Una musica gioiosa, natalizia, risuonava quella notte tra le stradine della città di Halloween decorata per l'occasioni con festoni, allegre e piccole luci natalizie, coccarde e piccole sfere di vetro colorate appese sui festoni di qua e di là.

Tutti gli abitanti si erano radunati nella piazza centrale attendendo solo l'entrata trionfale del loro Re perché la vera festa potesse avere inizio e intanto ingannavano l'attesa ascoltando gli Shinkan suonare la musica natalizia che per tanti giorni si erano esercitati anche se ancora non erano perfetti, se si ascoltava bene si poteva ancora sentire un senso di sventura provenire dalle note emesse dagli strumenti.

Tutti erano allegri e con un sorriso felice sul volto, agghindati a festa con gli accessori natalizi che avevano creati in quei giorni, si scambiavano chiacchiere dai toni leggeri sui giorni appena passati e sulle aspettative della notte della Vigilia che scorreva lenta e piacevole.

Tutti erano felici, tranne uno: Yugi.

La giovane bambola aveva appena finito di distribuire tra gli svariati pozzi, grate e tombini della città i fumogeni ad acqua e mancava solo ormai la fontana del Grande Leviathan in cui lasciare gli ultimi tre fumogeni che gli erano rimasti. L'impresa non era ardua poiché tutti erano rivolti verso la pista di partenza della slitta e i più vicini ad essa erano lontani diversi passi dalla fontana quindi se avesse fatto attenzione e piano nessuno si sarebbe accorto di niente.

La slitta, dalla forma di sarcofago dorato e blu con un grande vaso di ferro attaccato dietro contenente un grande sacco pieno di regali mostruosi, e le renne scheletriche ad essa attaccate erano degli ottimi diversivi senza contare che la musica avrebbe occultato i possibili rumori sospetti del misfatto che stava per compiere senza essere scoperto. Con l'aria di una normale creatura che si sta dirigendo verso il luogo della festa si accostò alla fontana e usando il suo corpo per nascondere gli ultimi fumogeni che gli erano rimasti li lasciò cadere in acqua. Dopo che questo fu fatto si allontanò da essa e camminando con noncuranza e con le mani in tasca si avvicinò al resto dei cittadini ma rimanendo sempre sul margine con la faccia più disinvolta e allegra che riusciva a fare. Tutti questi piccoli accorgimenti erano dovuti al fatto che non voleva che notassero che stava per sabotare la festa. Sapeva che se lo avessero scoperto nessuno avrebbe capito le motivazioni per cui lo stava facendo e quindi tanto valeva prevenire che curare. Sentiva nell'aria l'eccitazione e la gioia che procurava questa novità nei cittadini, si poteva dire che la poteva toccare con le mani, ma il suo istinto gli stava gridando da quando era iniziata questa follia che quello che sarebbe successo avrebbe portato al disastro se non veniva fermato, e lui del suo istinto si fidava, l'aveva salvato troppe volte per non fidarsi, e poi dopo quella premonizione disastrosa personalmente preferiva seguire il suo istinto che le rassicurazioni degli altri e di Atemu che per quanto volesse credere ad esse, e solo per questo alla fine aveva ceduto a fargli vivere la sua fantasia, in fin dei conti non ci credeva. Lui lo sentiva, sentiva il corvo della sventura volare sopra le loro teste e avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile perché quel corvo non venisse a banchettare con i resti di chi amava.

Quindi, tutte le accortezze possibili erano state prese per la sua missione di sabotaggio.

Non appena aveva lasciato la torre del Doc si era messo a pianificare come usufruire al meglio dei fumogeni in suo possesso e dopo un po' di ragionamenti era giunto alla conclusione che il modo migliore di usarli era di distribuirli sistematicamente intorno tutta la città partendo dall'esterno fino a raggiungere la piazza.

Quindi con buona pazienza aveva atteso l'oscurità per iniziare la loro sistematica sistemazione. La luna era sorta da poco quando aveva iniziato il suo lavoro mettendo il primo dei tanti fumogeni nel pozzo accanto alla statua del Mago del Chaos Nero quando aveva sentito un vociare di parole che pian piano si avvicinava. In fretta nascose la scatola di legno tra la menta che cresceva abbondante affianco al pozzo e fece giusto in tempo di raddrizzarsi che spuntarono da una delle vie laterali Atemu che parlava fitto fitto con Mahad.

Lo scheletro era vestito col costume natalizio e il cappello fregato e Mahad, per l'occasione gioiosa, sulla punta del suo cappello tubolare aveva infilato delle stelle di natale tendenti all'arancio. Sembrava un vaso di fiori, o meglio sembrava che un vaso di fiori gli era caduto in testa.

Alla vista non riuscì a trattenere le risatine che tentavano di fuggire dalle sue labbra e si portò una mano davanti alla bocca per smorzare le risate e nascondere il sorriso. Però queste premure erano inutili poiché i due si girarono verso di lui, uno piacevolmente sorpreso e l'altro stupito per poi i suoi lineamenti contrarsi in una smorfia di disappunto quando vide gli occhi ridenti cosa stavano fissando. La voce era tagliente, scocciata e rassegnata tutta insieme quando lo stregone fantasma ringhiò in fastidio "Non è stata una mia idea. Mana ha combinato un altro dei suoi pasticci e non ho avuto il tempo di farli sparire."

Le risate di Yugi crebbero solo di intensità finendo per piegarsi per il troppo ridere. Atemu con un dolce sorriso lo guardò poi volse solo a metà il volto verso lo stregone e disse "Vai a sistemarti il cappello, Mahad. Per questa sera sospenderemo le ricerche sul colpevole e riprenderemo domani. Ti meriti anche tu una sera libera."

Lo stregone si inchinò grato al suo Faraone e si allontanò facendosi inghiottire velocemente dalle vie di pietra della città.

Atemu invece si avvicinò a Yugi, lo prese tra le sue braccia abbracciandolo a sé con forza e facendo morire di colpo le risatine ormai leggere che ancora fuggivano dalla sua bocca. Un acceso color rosso prese possesso delle sue guance quando l'altro nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Imbarazzato avvolse tentennante le braccia intorno allo scheletro che lo attirò a sé ancor di più. Rimasero così abbracciati per diversi minuti fino a quando Atemu riluttante si allontanò quel tanto che basta perché potessero guardarsi negli occhi. Gli bacio la fronte affettuosamente e, con il sorriso negli occhi, la sua voce parlò dolcemente "La partenza è fissata fra cinque ore. Promettimi che ci sarai."

Lui glielo promise "Non mi perderei la tua partenza per niente al mondo."

Un sorriso pieno d'affetto puro brillava sul suo volto come gli occhi rosso rubino "Quando torno ti darò un regalo speciale solo per te."

Incuriosito domandò "Che regalo?"

Un sorriso misterioso prese posto su quelle labbra "Vedrai."

:-Ouji! Seth vi sta cercando!- l'urlo ruppe il momento e il Re alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi dargli un bacio sulla guancia e infine mormorargli contro l'orecchio:-A più tardi.- e poi lo scheletro si era allontanato gridando "Arrivo Mana! Arrivo!"

Ed era così che Yugi si ritrovava qui, nella piazza centrale insieme a tutti gli altri sperando che il suo piano funzionasse. Al pensiero di quello che stava per fare cominciava sentire i sensi di colpa ma ormai tutto era stato fatto e non poteva certo fermarsi proprio adesso.

Preferiva vivere con il senso di colpa di aver distrutto questo sogno e non senza Atemu nella sua vita, morto. Questo era per il meglio.

La musica di Natale copriva ogni suono ma non coprì comunque lo cigolio dell'apertura del sarcofago e dell'apparizione statuaria del sovrano fustaccio della città. Si innalzò dalla sua posizione orizzontale rimanendo rigido come un obelisco e si sollevò per gradi fino ad essere perpendicolare al suolo. Le mani incrociate sul petto e gli occhi chiusi mostravano una calma mortuaria ma non appena i suoi occhi rubino si aprirono tutta l'attenzione della gente era su di lui, catturata in quegli occhi che brillavano di una ipnotica luce e potere.

I suoi occhi, nel mentre salutava con un sorriso i suoi cittadini, si muovevano piano piano sulla folla alla ricerca di una creatura in particolare, una bella e dolce bambola dagli incantevoli occhi ametista. Quando finalmente lo scorse ai margini della folla il suo sorriso si fece ancor più ampio, alcune creature di sesso femminile svennero a quel sorriso, e fece qualche passo in avanti avvicinandosi a Seth che era salito sopra l'impalcatura di legno pronto a leggere il discorso preparato per l'occasione.

_Vedrai, Piccolo, ti farò orgoglioso di me. _Alzò la mano e salutò i suoi concittadini. _E finita questa notte ti confesserò i miei sentimenti per te, farò in modo che tu non ti senta più solo._

Il Sindaco si schiarì la voce e aprì una lunga pergamena che rotolò fino a raggiungere terra e dopo un bel respiro iniziò a leggere con enfasi e teatralità "Pensa a noi mentre voli trionfante su nel cielo, oscurando qualsiasi stella, la tua figura una macchia nera sulla luna."

Yugi, con le mani in tasca, azionò i fumogeni grazie al piccolo commando a distanza che aveva nascosto in una delle tasche e cercando di essere il più casuale possibile sbirciò la fontana del Grande Leviathan sperando di scorgere la tanto sospirata nebbia per poi vederla, pochi attimi dopo, lì che rasentava il suolo come un soffice velo bianco che pian piano ammantava tutta la città. Intanto il Sindaco continuava "Tu, che sei il nostro orgoglio, tu che sei la nostra gloria, tu che hai condotto ad una morte precoce milioni e milioni di persone, tu che hai... devastato la... l'anima dei viventi..."

La nebbia aveva dilagato velocemente ricoprendo tutta la piazza facendo risultare difficile vedere davanti a sé e nascondendo l'espressione sollevata della bambola. Atemu, che stava fiero al fianco del Sindaco, non appena notò la nebbia che nascondeva ogni cosa aveva esclamato disperato "Oh no! Con questa nebbia non posso partire. Le renne non vedranno niente."

I cittadini, come il loro Re, si disperarono quando notarono quanto fosse fitta la nebbia.

"Mmm... questa nebbia sembra spessa quanto il cervello di gelatina prodotto nella pasticceria Marshmallon" considerò il vecchio ciclope Aknadin dall'occhio d'oro.

"Più spessa!" gridò convinto Jonouchi che si trovava a pochi passi da lui.

"Con questo se ne vanno tutte le mie speranze, i miei bei progetti, i miei sogni gloriosi..." Atemu si era seduto pesantemente sul sarcofago mentre la sua voce sconsolata fluttuava nell'aria, era lo stesso tono di voce di un uomo senza speranza. Tutti si commossero alle sue parole, i più giovani non riuscirono a trattenere le lacrime. Il loro Re seduto all'interno del sarcofago si rannicchiò il più possibile in posizione fetale, la faccia mogia mogia. _Come posso confessare i miei sentimenti a Yugi se non riesco a portare a termine questo progetto a cui tutti abbiamo lavorato. Non vorrà mai stare con un inetto come me._

Il cuore della bambola si strinse di rammarico per quello che aveva fatto ad Atemu ma sentiva che non poteva andare a consolarlo, non dopo quello che aveva fatto. Che diritto aveva lui, la fonte di questo guaio, a consolarlo dopo quello che aveva fatto? Abbassò lo sguardo, triste._ Perdonami Atemu._

Atemu nascose ancor di più la testa tra le ginocchia. _Sono patetico._

Un ruggito gli assordò le orecchie e sapendo chi solo li poteva emettere cercò di scacciarlo via non avendo proprio voglia di considerare chiunque "No, Osiris, adesso no. Non sono dell'umore adatto."

Una luce blu intensa capace di fendere la nebbia gli abbagliò gli occhi coperti in parte dalle mani ed esclamò sorpreso "Ma cosa...!?"

Voltò lo sguardo e fu grande la sua sorpresa quando vide il grande gioiello sulla fronte di Osiris brillare con forza "Accidenti, ma il tuo gioiello brilla."

Un sorriso contento e pieno di speranza apparve sul volto dello scheletro all'idea che gli era appena venuta in mente "Perfetto! Così illuminerai ancora meglio il mio cammino! In testa al convoglio, Osiris!"

Tutti alzarono lo sguardo verso il sarcofago e videro il loro Re prendere la frusta e urlare "Si va'!"

Fece schioccare la frusta e le renne scheletriche in un attimo, seguendo la luce emessa dal gioiello del chibi-fantasma domestico, presero a galoppare verso il cielo per poi volare in alto verso la luna seguendo il chibi-drago che contento ruggì in trionfo. Atemu era un vero spettacolo, lui alla guida della slitta, così felice e regale e con il sorriso sul suo volto. Non appena fu in cielo, puntando verso la luna, il suo ultimo pensiero fu rivolto alla piccola bambola._ Vedrai Yugi, ti farò orgoglioso di me._

Intanto Yugi alla vista della partenza, o meglio al grido del Faraone, aveva urlato "No! Atemu!" mentre tendeva la mano verso di lui e muovendosi con passi veloci per avvicinarsi a lui ma le esultazioni delle altre creature coprirono il suo grido disperato, senza contare che la folla gli impediva di avvicinarsi troppo per bloccarlo fisicamente e l'unica cosa che poté fare fu di guardare il suo amore segreto volare via e andando incontro a fine certa, ne era sicuro.

Quando ormai non fu neanche più un puntino nel cielo, scomparso nel buio della notte e senza che le sue risate da Babbo Nachele si sentissero più, i cittadini presero a disperdersi, alcuni diretti verso le proprie abitazioni per aspettare il suo ritorno comodamente seduti a casa mentre altri si diressero verso il pentolone che avrebbe permesso di seguire il loro Re nelle sue avventure notturne in veste di Babbo Nachele. Yugi invece rimase ancora un po' in piazza guardando il punto in cui era scomparso lo scheletro con la slitta e senza che nessuno lo sentisse mormorò "Arrivederci Atemu... Mio amato Atemu."

Si mosse in direzione della loro casa ma quello che cercava non era il calore che poteva infondergli quest'ultima ma un posticino appartato per potersi crogiolare nella preoccupazione "Spero solo che la mia premonizione sia errata."

Gli Shinkan erano nella loro solita postazione abituale e avevano iniziato a suonare una musica malinconica e lui, perso com'era nella preoccupazione, i suoi pensieri non riuscirono a non essere tristi e oscuri. _Vorrei, oh... quanto vorrei essergli sempre vicino ed essergli utile, quanto vorrei poter stare con lui sapendo che lui sa che lo amo e che lui ricambi questo mio amore ma..._

Superò i musici e si aggrappò mollemente alle sbarre della grata di ferro della porta della città, un morbido miagolio attirò la sua attenzione. Un gatto nero, anzi era lo stesso gatto della notte notte che era finito a Kaibaland, l'osservava dall'alto del muro di cinta.

_...Ma ho paura. Paura di confessare questo amore e di non essere ricambiato. Silver dice che dovrei farlo, che è meglio essere rifiutato che angosciarsi, un cuore frantumato può guarire col tempo mentre un cuore come il mio sarà sempre sofferente in fondo. Ma è così difficile..._

Passò in mezzo alle sbarre contorte e il longilineo gatto nero scese dalle mura su una specie di pilastro che formava un arco per poi unirsi alle mura, gli si accostò contro strofinandosi contro le sue gambe elemosinando per essere accarezzato. _Mi chiedo... _

Lui si chinò e lo prese tra le braccio, accarezzandolo con fare distratto e pochi passi dopo si inginocchiò tra quel pilastro e le mura e appoggiò la schiena contro le fredde pietre alzando un poco gli occhi verso l'arco di prima. _Mi chiedo se... Se lui si è accorto di cosa provo per lui, se sa quanto davvero gli voglio bene._

Il micio con un saltò fuggì dalle braccia della bambola e si allontanò soddisfatto. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e strinse le sue celesti braccia contro di sé cercando di scaldare i suoi pensieri malinconici con quel gesto dai toni tristi. _Io... sarò mai ricambiato? Amato da Lui? _

Una lacrima fuggiasca scivolò lungo la sua guancia e lenta la mano l'asciugò. _No, è impossibile. Lui, Lui non sceglierebbe mai me, il mio amore non potrà mai essere corrisposto. E poi... Come potrebbe qualcuno amare uno come me? Soprattutto Lui, come potrebbe?_

Scosse la testa amaramente e lui si era ormai quasi rannicchiato completamente su se stesso quando un ombra lo coprì dalla luce lunare "Piccoletto, perché piangi?"

Sorpreso sollevò la testa di scatto e incontrò lo sguardo indagatore degli occhi grigi tempestosi di Silver.

"Io..." Le parole non volevano uscire, bloccate in gola per colpa dei suoi tristi pensieri. Lei si sedette sui talloni e con mano gentile asciugò quelle lacrime che proprio non volevano smettere di fermarsi "Cos'è, sei triste? O preoccupato per Atemu?"

La bambola distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi indagatori capaci di vedere l'anima e la sua risposta fu solo un rumore di gola, non affermando o negando, ma dicendo più di mille parole "Mmmmm..."

Un sorriso stanco prese possesso delle labbra della mietitrice che erano quasi sempre atteggiate a un ghigno perenne di scherno o divertito o saputo. Lo prese per le braccia e lo costrinse ad alzarsi per poi prenderlo per mano e dirigersi di nuovo verso la piazza verso il calderone già circondato da svariate creature, Yugi la lasciò fare incurante di quello che accadeva intorno a lui.

"Sai, angosciarsi non aiuta nessuno, anzi serve solo per preoccuparsi di più perché si finisce a costruire così tanti castelli di carte che l'anima di una persona finisce per cadere in un abisso nero pieno di tutti i nostri tristi pensieri, angosce e paure. E visto che sei tanto preoccupato per lui, e scommetto su quello che vuoi che lo sei, non credi sarebbe una buona cosa controllare che non gli succeda niente?"

Lui sollevò lo sguardo sorpreso da questo discorso, lei non sembrava essere una persona così premurosa, e sorpreso le domandò "Perché mi aiuti?" Un secondo pensiero gli attraversò la mente e chiese sospettoso "E' solo per lavoro, vero?"

Lei si fermò alzando le sopracciglia e gli diede uno sguardo di difficile interpretazione inclinando un poco la testa verso destra "Non è per lavoro, in realtà il mio lavoro lo finito più di un mese fa quella sera sul colle. E poi perché non dovrei aiutarti? In fin dei conti mi stai simpatico e solo perché me ne vado in giro sfoggiando un perenne ghigno non significa che non posso essere gentile e quant'altro. Ricorda Piccoletto, c'è sempre molto più di quello che si vede in superficie e sta a noi scoprirlo o no."

Lui rimase colpito da quelle parole e un sorriso esitante sorse tra le sue labbra "Scusa. E grazie."

Lei fece un ampio gesto della mano per poi appoggiarla sulla sua anca "Non c'è di che."

I due ripresero a dirigersi verso la piccola calca di creature e Yugi si sentì rasserenato, le sue parole erano state un vero tocca sana per il suo animo._ Grazie._

* * *

In quello stesso momento, sotto un cielo nero stellato con qualche sparodica nuvola a coprire il manto stellato, una slitta raccapricciante volava sopra le case della città di Domino. Il conducente rideva in maniera raccapricciante in una versione grottesca della calda risata di Babbo Natale mentre spronava le renne scheletriche a colpi di frusta. Atemu rideva da come non faceva da tempo facendosi guidare dalla luce emessa dal gioiello di Osiris. Era appena sbucato fuori da una nuvola e aveva appena avvistato la prima casa dei bambini buoni a cui doveva portare i doni.

Il suo atterraggio sul tetto fu brusco e al col tempo buttando giù dalle tegole degli angioletti luminosi. Senza perdere tempo scese, si caricò in spalla il grosso sacco per poi tuffarsi a piedi uniti nel comignolo.

Il piccolo bambino dai capelli rossi addormentato sul suo lettone si svegliò di soprassalto al botto e speranzoso sussurrò con voce timida "Babbo Natale." Veloce scese dal letto, raccolse gli occhiali che aveva appoggiato sul comodino e cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile scese in salotto. Quando fu a una stanza dalla sua meta si nascose dietro il muro e sbirciò dentro. Un uomo magro vestito di rosso stava tirando fuori da un grosso sacco alcuni piccoli giochi per poi metterli nelle calze appese al muro. Con il passo più leggero possibile gli si avvicinò ma proprio in quel momento l'altro si girò facendolo congelare sul posto. Un viso bianco cadavere in possesso di due occhi rosso sangue lo stava fissando per un attimo sorpreso per poi sorridere in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso rassicurante ma che in realtà era terribilmente raccapricciante.

Atemu superò il suo momento di impasse brillantemente salutandolo "Ciao e Buon Natale. Dimmi, come ti chiami?"

Il piccolo bambino un po' spaventato e sorpreso esitò un momento prima di rispondere con voce sottile "Ehmmm... Tomoya, Tomoya Hanasaki."

Gli diede un piccolo buffetto col dito sul naso per poi rispondergli "Bel nome. Ecco qui un regalo speciale per te, e ancora Buon Natale figliolo."

Gli porse un piccolo pacchetto e dopo questo, col sacco in spalla, sparì via scomparendo nel cammino con una risata da far accapponare la pelle.

Il piccolo Tomoya fissò ancora per pochi attimi il cammino per poi scartare felice il regalo che gli aveva consegnato personalmente Babbo Natale. Quello che trovò dentro lo congelò sul posto.

"Tesoro, che cosa ti ha portato Babbo?" gli chiese sua madre che era appena giunta nella stanza. Stravolto il piccolo Hanasaki mostrò a sua madre il suo regalo: una rinsecchita testa mozzata.

La signora Hanasaki non strillò né annaspò, svenne direttamente.

* * *

Atemu tornò alla sua slittà e riprese il volo gridando "Buon Natale!"

* * *

Alla centrale di polizia il telefono squillò e il centralinista rispose con voce professionale "Pronto Polizia."

Una grido di donna isterica lo sorprese spaccandogli metaforicamente il timpano. Quando ella fermò le sue grida lui le rispose leggermente sorpreso "Aggredita dai regali di Natale? Strano, davvero strano. Questa è la quarta denuncia che riceviamo."

* * *

Intanto Atemu volava sopra le piccole, medie e grandi città del mondo avvistando come un predatore fa con la sua preda le case dei bambini buoni, ridendo e pronto a portare un po' di 'gioia' tra le persone.

Intanto gli abitanti di Halloween, almeno tutti quelli raccolti intorno al calderone, seguivano rapiti il suo volo attraverso l'intruglio magico del pentolone che mostrava chiaramente Atemu mentre portava quello che lui pensava fosse gioia ma che, in realtà, era terrore puro per le persone.

* * *

Atemu appese sulla porta di casa di una vecchia signora una verde e rigogliosa coccarda con un fiocco rosso e non appena la porta fu chiusa si animò, lentamente cominciò ad scivolare verso la signora che appena si accorse di cosa stava succedendo iniziò a urlare disperata.

Sotto un albero di Natale lasciò un serpente a strisce arancioni e nere che si avvolse intorno all'albero. Appena gli stivali neri del vestito scomparvero su per il cammino il serpente si apprestò ad ingoiare albero e i pacchetti che erano stati depositati precedentemente dagli adulti della casa. Che paura prese il piccolo bambino quando vide il serpente mangiare tranquillamente l'immenso albero, il suo strillo di paura si sentì fino in fondo alla strada.

Lo scheletro posò sotto un altro albero un pacchetto e una bambola raccapricciante e quando più tardi i bambini andarono a vedere cosa gli aveva portato Babbo fuggirono terrorizzati. Non avevano fatto in tempo a prendere la bambola la bambina e il bambino a scartare il pacco per vedere un anatra di legno dall'aria sinistra su ruote che queste si animarono e incominciarono a inseguirli ridendo mefistofelici. I due piccoli gridando di paura e corsero, presi dal panico, fino alla camera dei loro genitori, che si svegliarono di soprassalto, dove si rifugiarono tenendo la porta chiusa con tutte le loro forze che sbatteva con forza perché i due giocattoli demoniaci tentavano con la forza di aprirla.

In alcune case non entrava ma lasciava direttamente il regalo cadere dentro al cammino e come si sentiva orgoglioso non appena sentiva le urla di terrore degli abitanti delle case che aveva appena superato.

In una casa uno stormo di pipistrelli cominciò ad aggirarsi per casa stillando acutamente spaventando le bambine della casa.

In un altra una scatola da clown inseguiva un grasso bambino per tutta la casa mentre la zucca ghignate rideva malvagia.

Ben presto la notizia dei terrificanti regali di natale fece il giro del mondo e le persone cominciarono a prendere tutte le precauzioni possibili per non essere la prossima vittima. Si ravvivò il fuoco nel cammino o si chiusero direttamente, con pannelli o alla disperata con il divano, altri invece spensero tutte le luci in casa, chiusero porta e finestre a chiave cercando di far sembrare che non ci fosse nessuno in casa ma queste precauzioni non furono comunque molto efficaci poiché comunque i centralini delle stazioni di polizia cominciarono ad essere intasate dalle telefonate delle persone terrorizzate.

E poveri poliziotti rispondevano affaticati "Dove l'ha visto? Corriamo signora."

Non si faceva in tempo a chiudere che già un altra telefonata squillava "Polizia. Lo so, lo so, uno scheletro. Mantenga la calma. Spenga tutte le luci. Sbarri tutte le porte!"

Chiuse e rialzò "Pronto Polizia!"

Nel mentre di tutto questo Atemu se ne andava in giro con orgoglio a distribuire i regali indesiderati dicendo tra sé e sé "Non ringraziatemi. Per me è un piacere."

* * *

Intanto la notizia di una radio venne riportata anche attraverso il pentolone nella città di Halloween "Giungono a valanga notizie da tutto il mondo. Uno sfacciato impostore se ne va' in giro travestito da Babbo Natale deridendo e svilendo questa gioiosa festività." A queste parole le creature di Halloween iniziarono a ridacchiare felici, la festa andava di bene in meglio, mentre Yugi ascoltava preoccupato le notizie. Conosceva gli umani, era stato uno di loro fino a quasi due mesi fa, e sapeva che alla fine avrebbero trovato un metodo drastico per risolvere il problema 'Finto Babbo'. Tendendo le orecchie per sentire oltre il baccano si sporse verso l'interno del pentolone "Le autorità ci assicurano che le unità militari si sono mobilitate per fermare l'autore di questo odioso crimine."

A queste parole la bambola perse tutto il colore dal viso, già si poteva immaginare come avrebbero risolto il problema, e spaventato mormorò tra le labbra con una mano di paura davanti alla bocca "Atemu. Qualcuno deve aiutare Atemu."

L'ultima cosa che sentì provenire dalla voce della giornalista fu "Babbo Natale, ovunque tu sia, ritorna e salva il Natale."

Ma queste parole erano parole al vento, coloro che potevano liberare il vecchietto erano esultanti e la bambola di guardò intorno in cerca di aiuto e domandò ai cittadini intorno a sé "Qualcuno sa dove si trova Babbo Natale?"

Ma nessuno gli rispose troppo presi come erano a esultare per la felicità. E non importa quanto li tormento con le sue domande perché nessuno rispose. Frenetico si guardò attorno in cerca di un qualsiasi aiuto ma non ci mise molto a realizzare che l'unico che poteva aiutare Atemu era solo se stesso.

Con questo in mente si allontanò dal calderone. _Se non faccio qualcosa quel crudele presagio diverrà realtà._

* * *

Le sirene militari iniziarono a suonare insistenti, i radar furono attivati, i riflettori furono accesi e puntati verso il cielo alla ricerca della malefica slitta dell'impostore e i cannoni antiaereo furono caricati.

Atemu dall'alto della sua slitta guardò giù estasiato le luci che puntavano su di lui "Guarda Osiris! Hanno acceso i riflettori."

I cannoni puntarono e fecero fuoco ma di poco lo mancavano ogni volta.

"Che bello! I fuochi d'artificio! Ci vogliono ringraziare per il nostro ottimo lavoro!"

Un colpo lo sfiorò destabilizzando per un momento la slitta "Ehi! Attenti però! Ci avete quasi colpito." gridò agli umani di sotto con un sorriso tra le labbra. Schioccò le redini e gridò rivolto verso il chibi drago "Osiris! Punta più in alto!"

E con questo si alzarono ancora di più in volo nascondendosi alla vista tra le nubi.

* * *

Yugi, lontano dalla folla di creature, girava in tondo nella piazza riflettendo su dove potessero aver portato Babbo Natale._ Dov'è che hanno portato Babbo Natale!? Non posso cercarlo per tutta la città, ci metterei troppo! Oooooh, se solo conoscessi di più la città. Avrei potuto avere un idea su dove fosse._

Stava per andare nel panico quando sentì sotto le sue dita il collarino di pelle. Gli ci vollero alcuni attimi per capire cosa aveva sotto le dita e cosa poteva fare. _I desideri! Potrei usarne uno per liberare Babbo... No, aspetta. Ma così mi dovrei di nuovo sorbire Heart e sarei già al secondo in meno di un giorno. Andando avanti così non me ne rimarrebbe nessuno per qualsiasi altra cosa e finirà che li userò tutti per aiutarlo. Ma non sarebbe per niente uno spreco usarli per lui._

Sospirò affranto. _Rimane comunque il fatto che non è che mi ritrovi con un opzione migliore. Se non ne uso uno potrei passare tutta la notte a cercarlo e quindi rendere il tutto vano. _

Continuava a girare in tondo rischiando di creare un perfetto buco concentrico. _Quindi come fare per sorbirsi il meno possibile la parlantina del mio genio? Se gli chiedessi di sapere dove si trova Babbo me lo dovrei sorbire per molto meno tempo, immagino. _

I suoi occhi ametista erano decisi._ Sì, farò così._

Si fermò alzando lo sguardo verso la luna, signora della notte. _Cosa non si fa per amore. _

Risoluto desiderò:-Desidero sapere dove si trova Babbo Natale.

_Puff!_

Uno scoppio di scintille gli era appena esplosa in faccia accecandolo per un attimo e a questo il suo pensiero naturale fu: _Ma la sua comparsa non può mai essere normale? _

Quando riuscì a vedere di nuovo si trovò davanti il suo amabile genio. _Sopravviverò a Heart?_

Prese un respiro profondo per poi guardarlo in attesa di essere riconosciuto e il saluto dell'altro non tardò ad arrivare "My King!"

Con tono imperioso domandò solo "Dove si trova Babbo Natale?"

Il sorriso dell'altro non vacillò "Vuole che l'accompagni?"

Yugi assottigliò lo sguardo torvo "No. Mi basta che mi dici dove si trova."

Heart si rattristò, la bambola sospettò che non vedeva l'ora di tormentarlo con la sua parlantina, e depresso chiese "Davvero non vuole che l'accompagni?"

Gli rispose con voce dura "Sì."

Mogio mogio rivelò il luogo con non più di un filo di voce "A Kul-Elna."

"Più specifico." Pressò il padrone di Heart.

"E' col Bau-Bau."

E dopo questa rivelazione si dissolse in una pioggia di stelline brillanti dai colori tristi. Ma Yugi non si accorse della scomparsa del suo genio, anzi il suo cervello era già andato in una crisi isterica di pensieri vorticosi. _Merda. Merda merda merda! Ma portarlo da qualche altra parte, no!? Ma proprio lì quei maledetti fratelli lo dovevano portare!? Ma perché proprio da Bau-Bau!? Maledizione! Se quello che ho capito bene dagli altri qui, lui, sicuramente, gli ruberà l'anima dopo aver giocato un giochino sadico con lui! Maledizione a tutto!_

Con questi pensieri in testa aveva iniziato a dirigersi con passo di marcia verso la periferia in direzione di Kul-Elna mentre malediva la sua sfortuna. Non gli ci volle molto tempo per raggiungere i ruderi del luogo in cui viveva il ladro ma, non appena mise piede tra le case, gli spettri cominciarono ad assalirlo sbalzandolo via diverse volte per ogni volta che aveva cercato di marciare dentro e infine con un ultimo attacco piuttosto forte lo spedirono fino alla collina da dove si poteva vedere la casa sull'albero e i ruderi tutti insieme.

_Accidenti! Non pensavo fosse così difficile raggiungere il covo._

Storse il naso frustrato e mise in moto il cervello più che mai rischiando di fonderlo per il troppo pensare._ Bene, bene. Adesso come faccio? Non posso semplicemente andare lì a dire di liberare Babbo, sarei lanciato via ancor prima di aprir bocca. Dovrei introdurmi furtivamente ma so già che non ci riuscirei visto quanto ho il passo leggero._

Alzò gli occhi al cielo in una preghiera muta. _Dolce Horakthi, aiutami tu! Se non mi viene presto un idea presto Atemu sarà morto e sepolto. _

Sbatté le palpebre. _Oooook, questa faceva schifo, una metafora diversa sarebbe stata meglio.. .. ... Dunque cosa potrei fare? _

Inconsciamente prese a torcersi le mani dalla preoccupazione._ Dovrei forse chiedere aiuto, ma a chi? Nessuno mi aiuterebbe, sono tutti troppo presi da Atemu e non mi crederebbero se gli dicessi che sta correndo un pericolo mortale, mi direbbero che sono solo paranoico a qualcos'altro di poco carino. Aaaaah... Cosa faccio? Cosa faccio?_

Abbassò la testa e sentì sotto il mento la cinghia di ferro del collare in pelle che portava al collo.

Il suo viso divenne neutro mentre una possibile risposta si faceva largo tra i suoi pensieri. _O potrei semplicemente usare il mio ultimo desiderio. Certo, se facessi così risolverei velocemente il problema ma sarebbe comunque il mio ultimo desiderio. Di cui io alla fine non ho usufruito per niente ma solo per cercare di salvare Atemu._

Un sospetto si fece largo nella sua mente. _Perché ho l'impressione che mi sono dati proprio per questo?_

Scosse la testa avvilito._ Non è il momento di pensare ai piccoli complotti ai miei danni. Dunque, se io usassi questo cosa chiedere? Non posso semplicemente dire la prima cosa che mi viene in mente o l'aiuto potrebbe esaurirsi prima ancora che sia riuscito nel mio compito, senza contare che è l'ultimo e non ho altri desideri per ulteriori evenienze, quindi deve essere espresso con estrema chiarezza. Quindi cosa chiedere? Come distrarre il Bau-bau? Oppure come superare gli spettri? No, non vanno bene. Se usassi quelli rimarrei fregato comunque. E se desiderassi un aiuto per liberare Babbo? Sì, così va bene però devo essere più preciso. In fin dei conti i desideri sono piuttosto letterali e se non si dice chiaramente quello che si vuole si finisce male. Quindi oltre un aiuto per Babbo cosa dovrei dire? _

Rimase lì fermo a rimuginare cosa dire per alcuni minuti provando e riprovando il desiderio perfetto per riuscire nel suo intento e infine giunse alla frase più perfetta possibile. Con voce ferma espresse il suo ultimo desiderio "Desidero un aiuto per superare gli spettri e i fratelli Ishtar senza essere scoperto e un modo per distrarre il Bau-Bau e liberare Babbo Natale."

Preventivamente chiuse gli occhi, non si sa mai che una qualche lucetta accecante lo accecasse di nuovo, e si mise a contare fino a sessanta. Quando giunse alla fine riaprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno ma non vide nessuno.

"BUUUH!" qualcuno gridò nel suo orecchio facendolo saltare dallo spavento. Con una mano sul cuore che batteva a mille si voltò e vide Heart che ridacchiava contento. Irritato sbottò "Non è divertente."

"Mi scusi, My King." Un altra risatina "Ma era impossibile resistere."

Imbronciato chiese tagliente "Hai finito? O dobbiamo perdere ancora tempo?"

Il giullare scuoté la testa e con un ultima risatina disse solo "Seguitemi."

Detto questo si voltò verso i ruderi a velocità leggera. Grazie alla sua guida raggiunsero il luogo senza essere scoperti dagli spettri e aggirandosi tra i vecchi ruderi infine giunsero davanti a uno davvero malconcio e mezzo crollato. Senza fermarsi il genio entrò e indicando un vecchio tappetto consunto e bucherellato disse "Dobbiamo toglierlo."

Seguendo le istruzioni lo tolse rivelando una lunga scala infinita che scendeva, o almeno sembrava, fino alle viscere della terra. Non appena la via fu libera Heart prese a scendere le scale svolazzando allegramente e Yugi, sperando che la volta non decidesse proprio in quel momento che era inutile continuare a esistere, seguì attraverso la buia scalinata il giullare che emetteva dal proprio corpo una luce multicolore capace di rischiarare la galleria. Scesero le scale per diversi minuti fino a quando non giunsero a un pianerottolo in cui si affacciava un altro tunnel che si perdeva nell'oscurità e in cui Heart si infilò dentro con Yugi subito dietro di lui. Non appena avevano entrambi imboccato questa galleria Heart iniziò un nuovo monologo sull'importanza del Cuore delle Carte e la bambola si disse che era stato fortunato che fino a quel momento non gli aveva fuso il cervello con questo discorso che lui riteneva immensamente stupido.

Infine giunsero alla fine del corridoio sbucando in una grande sala piena di tesori dal valore inestimabile, gioielli che avrebbe fatto morire d'invidia tutte le ricche signore snob, svariati sarcofagi d'oro e altri materiali costosi che ad elencarli tutti ci vorrebbero come minimo più di mille parole, armi più o meno letali, svariati attrezzi del mestiere di ladro del tipo: corde, piedi di porco, chiavi per ogni tipo di serratura, scalette di legno e corda, alcuni carretti utili per caricare il malloppo e altro ancora.

Con un sorriso gioviale ma che Yugi trovava altamente inquietante il piccolo giullare trillò "Eccoci qua!"

Aggrottando le sopracciglia la bambola domandò perplesso "A fare che?"

"A prendere tutto il necessario per realizzare il suo desiderio ovviamente."

L'altro spazzò con lo sguardo tutta la stanza e sollevò un sopracciglio "Ok ma... ecco... non avrò bisogno anche di un sarcofago, vero?"

"Ovvio che le serve anche un sarcofago." rispose l'altro con fare saputo mentre la giovane creatura guardava incredula il suo genio "Come pensa altrimenti di distrarre il Bau-Bau se no?"

"Ma perché proprio un sarcofago?"

"Il Bau-Bau ha una lunga carriera di ladro di tombe alle spalle e col tempo gli è rimasta la fissa dei sarcofagi. Si può tranquillamente dire che li adora."

"Immagino. E immagino pure che la notte ci dorma pure dentro a uno di questi." disse sarcastico colpendo con la punta del piede il sarcofago più vicino.

"In verità sì, anche se di solito, secondo i pettegolezzi in città, ci dorme di giorno."

Esasperato Yugi scuoté la testa e alzò le mani come se si arrendesse "Bene e come mi occupo degli spettri allora? E tutto il resto, poi."

Tranquillissimo Heart prese a rispondere "Be' il sarcofago è meglio se lo carichiamo su uno di quei carretti lì nell'angolo." E indicò alcuni carretti a braccia nell'angolo più in fondo "Poi abbiamo bisogno di una corda e di una scaletta di legno. Mentre per liberarci degli spettri useremo questi frammenti di Orichalcos."

E dicendo questo indicò un forziere aperto pieno fino all'orlo di tante e tante piccole pietre color verde acqua che brillavano di una luce sinistra. Yugi si avvicinò ad esse come in trance e stava per prenderne una tra le dita quando venne fermato da Heart che si mise in mezzo. Riscosso ai suoi sensi allontanò con uno scatto fulmineo la mano e guardò ansioso Heart "Cosa...? Cosa mi...?"

Le parole gli morirono in gola incapace di esprimere la domanda che gli vorticava in testa. Il suo genio rispose con un tono serio che non gli aveva sentito da quando si conoscevano "Come ho detto prima queste sono frammenti di Orichalcos, una pericolosa pietra verde acqua fosforescente capace di incantare chiunque possieda un anima per catturare quest'ultima facendo in modo che la tocchino direttamente, mentre gli esseri fatti di plasma come spiriti, fantasmi e spettri, se questa è nel raggio di un metro da loro, li risucchierà dentro di sé senza via di scampo e ci vorrebbe l'aiuto di un esperto per riuscire a liberare l'anima intrappolata. Infatti per usarla le consiglio di usare un paio di guanti."

Heart si guardò attorno "Quelli su quel mucchietto di monete d'oro dovrebbero andarvi bene."

Yugi si mosse per prenderli e in fretta se li infilò trovando che essi gli adattavano piuttosto bene. Tornato indietro dal genio, che gli porgevano un piccolo sacchetto dei tanti sparsi per la stanza, riempì questo con svariati frammenti che rilucevano sinistramente

Dopo aver fatto questo legò il sacchetto al fianco, poi legò la scaletta di legno alla corda che si mise a tracolla per poi infine caricare il carretto più grande nella stanza con il sarcofago più bello. Faticosamente lo sollevò e piano piano si mise in marcia seguendo Heart nel nero tunnel. Svariati minuti dopo fu finalmente fuori dopo la faticosa risalita e lo seguì nelle strade meno controllate per poi imbattersi in alcuni spettri dall'aspetto terribilmente pauroso con dei contorti ghigni sadici mentre i loro corpi rilucevano di blu. Con incredibile sangue freddo con una mano sola slacciò, infilò, acchiappò, sfilò e tirò i frammenti di pietra contro gli spettri che in men che non si dica furono risucchiati dentro prima ancora che le pietre verdi avessero toccato terra. Respirando di sollievo ripresero la marcia.

Fu così che per quanto cercassero di non farsi notare imprigionarono metà della popolazione spettrale del villaggio ormai decaduto e, finalmente, giunsero nella fossa dove si trovavano le vecchie e robuste radici dell'albero contorto e scheletrico su cui sotto sorgeva il covo del Re Ladro.

Per prima cosa si diressero verso la porta d'ingresso del rifugio secondo il progetto iniziale di quando fu costruito, sì anche un covo malvagio ha la porta d'ingresso soprattutto perché è una comoda via di fuga per non essere scoperti, ma che non la si usava quasi mai poiché tutti, in fin dei conti, entravano dalla finestra, soprattutto il padrone di casa, appena sotto il ponte che portava alla gabbia ascensore.

Lasciò il carretto davanti alla porta e dopo un po' di trafficare era riuscito a mettere in bilico il sarcofago e il carretto usando, su suggerimento di Heart, un pezzo di legno che era lì per terra, in più aveva legato la corda la legnetto assicurandosi che fosse stabile e con attenzione si allontanò tenendo la corda allentata ed evitando che si impigliasse da qualche parte. Quando sarebbe venuto il momento il sarcofago avrebbe servito il suo scopo.

Infine giunse dalla parte dell'unica finestra del covo e da cui tutti alla fine entravano e seguendo le istruzioni silenziose del suo genio di malavoglia scalò la parete che fortunatamente aveva numerosi appigli.

Finalmente giunse al telaio della finestra, si affacciò e quello che vide non gli piacque per niente. Il Re dei Ladri con un ghigno sadico in volto agitava dei dadi sotto gli occhi di un preoccupato Babbo Natale appeso a un gancio. La voce possente e derisoria giunse fino alle orecchie della bambola "Be' Babbino pronto a giocare un gioco d'azzardo mortale con me? Vedrai, sarà mortalmente divertente!"

La bambola si girò verso il suo genio variopinto e mormorò "Be', qualche consiglio?"

"Sì, sei una bambola. Sfruttalo." Si inchinò plateale per poi sorridere zuccheroso in saluto "Farewell, My King."

E con questo sparì definitivamente in una una nuvola di scintille arcobaleno. Yugi, sorpreso dalla sua scomparsa improvvisa; non riuscì neanche a trovare la voglia di esultare dalla felicità al fatto che non avrebbe mai più visto quel logorroico e sfiancante genio giullare variopinto che si chiamava Cuore delle Carte ma che preferiva essere chiamato Heart; si volse ansioso verso il suo compito. Heart era scomparso e non aveva più possibilità di usufruire dei desideri quindi un qualsiasi aiuto esterno era da escludere, adesso doveva solo contare su quello che aveva e sperando che la fortuna lo assistesse.

Pensò alle ultime parole del giullare prima di scomparire mentre si guardava le mani e ripensò a quello che aveva letto tempo fa sul compendio mostruoso.

* * *

_Bambole di pezza.  
_

_Fatte in tessuto e farcite di foglie, o altro materiale a scelta, che è sia il loro sangue che carne. Le varie parti del corpo vengono tenute insieme da del filo che periodicamente la creatura cambia poiché il filo si usura nell'arco di tre mesi.  
_

_Una delle capacità speciali di una bambola è di essere un empatico naturale, dovuto al fatto che esse nascono e crescono con i sentimenti che vengono riversate in loro, infatti è raro trovare una bambola che vive lontano da una comunità qualsiasi poiché la loro anima ha bisogno di essere nutrita spiritualmente delle emozioni degli altri.  
_

_L'altra capacità che possiedono le bambole è di essere capaci di muovere come desiderano le parti del corpo che volutamente o accidentalmente si sono staccate. Per questo motivo le bambole sono geni della sartoria e hanno sempre con sé ago e filo appresso, per poter sempre ricucire perfettamente quello che hanno perso._

* * *

Si sfilò i guanti, ormai inutili, con deliberata lentezza per poi farcirseli in tasca nel mentre pensava a come usufruire di queste informazioni e degli oggetti che aveva con sé secondo il piano non detto dal suo, ormai non più, genio. Nel mentre che pensava sentì venire da sopra di sé un rumore che avrebbe tranquillamente definito da bordello e rubando per un attimo un occhiata in alto vide una fenice infuocata uscire da una delle finestre della casa sull'albero e svolazzare lontano con l'andatura di un ubriaco rischiando di appiccare fuoco a tutto quello che aveva intorno. Le ante di una finestra di quella casa si aprirono di botto e vide Isis osservare il cielo in direzione di Ra per poi richiudere il tutto con sguardo indifferente. Non sembrava preoccupata, o meglio sembrava che non gliene fregasse niente che il suo chibi-grifone era un possibile futuro piromane ubriaco.

Scuotendo la testa esasperato, aveva ormai capito che qui quasi tutti avevano la tendenza a curarsi solo dei propri interessi, tornò al problema a portata di mano.

_Dunque... Cosa faccio? Babbo è piuttosto vicino a questa finestra quindi potrei manipolare le mie mani per slegarlo e poi usare la scala per farlo fuggire ma come faccio a distrarre il Bau-Bau?_

I suoi occhi caddero alla corda che aveva in mano e poi finalmente capì a cosa serviva in realtà tutta quella roba. Il piano non detto finalmente si rivelò a lui. Con un ghigno strattonò forte la corda e un forte tonfo giunse alle sue orecchie come a quelle di quelli all'interno del covo.

Bak'ra seccato digrignò tra i denti "E adesso che diavolo c'è!?"

Con passo mortale si diresse verso la porta d'ingresso dove era sicuro che era giunto il rumore e quando la spalancò i suoi occhi si illuminarono di piacere cleptomane. Lì davanti ai suoi occhi stava una dei più bei sarcofagi che avesse visto da secoli. Con mani adoranti accarezzò l'oro che lo ricopriva, memorizzò col tatto ogni singolo dettaglio dalle pietre più preziose ai geroglifici colorati sui lati di esso, e mormorava incantato "Oro da ventiquattro carati, blu creato dal lapislazzuli e..."

Nel mentre il ladro di anime era preso dal sarcofago, Yugi sfilò il filo che collegava le sue mani che caddero sul bordo della finestra e prima controllò che esse rispondessero ai suoi ordini, in quei pochi mesi che era giunto lì aveva poche volte usato le sue mani in questo modo, personalmente le preferiva di gran lunga attaccate al suo corpo. Rassicurato di sentirle ancora le fece correre per poi farle lanciare sopra il vecchietto in rosso che spaventato stava per gridare, e quindi vanificare i suoi sforzi, ma le sue mani gli tapparono la bocca per poi una indicare in alto. Quando incontrò il suo sguardo Yugi con il viso ancora in parte nascosto dalle ombre sussurrò sommessamente "Sssh! Ti faccio uscire da qui!"

Mentre le sue mani lavoravano sui nodi fece rotolare giù la scaletta e poi lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato sulla terribile creatura ruba anime che ancora guardava estasiato il diversivo dorato "Bene e adesso guardiamo cosa c'è dentro..."

Proprio allora le sue mani finirono il lavoro e lasciò cadere la scaletta di legno e corda e sussurrò agitato "Sbrigati!"

Il vecchio Re di Natale si affrettò a salire la scaletta e a metà strada sollevò il volto per poi esclamare sconvolto a chi aveva davanti "Yugi!"

Anche l'ex-umano spalancò incredulo a chi era davvero Babbo Natale. _Oooook... Questa non me l'aspettavo... ... ... Ci penserò dopo. Adesso dobbiamo fuggire._

Più preoccupato che mai la bambola non riuscì a trattenersi di rispondergli indietro graffiante "Dopo Jii-chan! Muoviti!"

Proprio allora un grido indignato lacerò l'aria "Vuoto! Il sarcofago è vuoto! Perché non c'è la mummia!"

Quegli occhi lillà si volsero brucianti di una vivida luce rossa sanguinaria a dove era la sua preda e quando lo vide tentare la fuga e quello che lo stava aiutando la sua rabbia esplose "VOI!"

I due si voltarono colti in flagrante proprio quando ormai bastavano pochi attimi per riuscire nel loro intento. Gli occhi fumanti di rabbia si fissarono sulla bambola e il ruggito di rabbia di Touzoku-ou Bak'ra li bloccò dove erano "PENSAVI DI POTER INGANNARE UNO COME ME!?"

Il suo ruggito seguente fece a tutti e due gelare il sangue "DIABOUND!"

Il bianco chibi-colosso mezzo serpente spuntò fuori dal nulla in mezzo alla sala diventando sempre più grande e massiccio in proporzione alla rabbia del suo padrone "SPIRAL SURGE!"

Un potente vento si propagò da Diabound formando un tornado al cui centro stavano Bak'ra e il non più così tanto chibi, la forza divenne sempre più forte e per quanto gli altri due cercassero di tenersi aggrappati alle sbarre della finestra alla fine la forza centripeta li attirò a se con violenza distruggendo la fragile scala e poche altre cose all'interno del covo e facendoli infine volare a terra ai piedi del Re dei Ladri.

Con ancora il vento che sibilava intorno a loro il ladro di anime si inginocchiò su un ginocchio e con una mano costrinse Yugi a guardare i suoi occhi e con le labbra contorte in un sorriso di sadico scherno domandò "Allora... Giochi con me?"

* * *

Intanto sopra i cieli del mondo la slitta macabra di Atemu volava tranquilla e serena guidata da Osiris nel mentre il suo padrone controllava la lunga lista dei bambini buoni "Dunque... Chi è il prossimo della lista?"

Volavano, in quel momento, davanti alla argentea luna senza le nuvole a nasconderli e proprio sotto a una base militare con i cannoni antiaereo pronti a fare fuoco e, quando fu illuminato dai potenti fari che lo accecarono per un momento, immediatamente una pioggia di fuoco e metallo lo bombardò.

Proiettili dal calibro di 80 mm staccarono la testa di una renna, sfondarono il fondo del vaso che conteneva il sacco lanciando per aria alcuni dei giocattoli non ancora consegnati prima che Atemu preoccupato urlasse "Stanno cercando di abbatterci! Osiris!"

Un ruggito preoccupato gli rispose e lo scheletro cercò di fare alcune manovre evasive prima di essere buttato giù dal cielo ma fu tutto inutile. Un cannone era già puntato contro di lui e quando lui fu perfettamente sotto tiro sparò.

Il proiettile volò nel cielo in una linea retta perfetta centrando il suo bersaglio alla perfezione e spaccando a metà la slitta-sarcofago e incendiando il legno che la componeva. Atemu, le renne scheletriche, che ormai non erano nient'altro che un accozzaglia di ossa alla rinfusa, e Osiris saltarono in aria per poi ricadere sempre più veloci verso la terra.

L'ultima cosa che si sentì da Atemu prima che sparisse nella nera notte attorniato dalle rovine del suo fallimento fu "BUON NATALE A TUTTI! E A TUTTI BUONANOTTE!"

* * *

Lì, intorno al pentolone magico, tutte le creature della città di Halloween furono prese dalla tristezza, sconforto e avvilimento alla vista della fine del loro amato Faraone. Jonouchi alla vista del suo buon amico e Re alzò il muso lupesco e ululò alla luna la sua disperazione. Gli altri iniziarono a singhiozzare e a versare le lacrime di cordoglio per il loro Re delle zucche e il cugino del Sovrano, il Sindaco Seth, trattenendo a stento le sue lacrime si diresse verso la sua macchina stile carro funebre di ordinanza mormorando tra sé "Lo sapevo io che questa storia del Natale era una pessima idea!" Nel mentre buttava via i gingilli natalizi che lo adornavano e Kisara in forma di piccolo drago bianco dagli occhi blu era avvolta intorno al suo collo e sfregava il suo muso cercando di consolarlo dal suo dolore come il di lei dolore.

Salì nella macchina col cuore pesante e con grande sforzo prese il bocchino per usare il megafono incorporato e con la macchina avviata iniziò il suo lento giro per la città e dintorni per annunciare la triste novella "C'è una terribile notizia miei cari Concittadini! La più grande tragedia del nostro tempo! Atemu! Il nostro amato Faraone e Re delle zucche è stato ridotto in bricioline! Una notizia terribile! TERRIBILE!"

* * *

La gioiosa festa si era tramutata in qualcosa di terribilmente triste. Silver dall'alto della sua postazione sopra il paiolo sospirò triste per poi un ghigno saputo prendergli il posto. Aprì una mano chiusa a pugno e rivelò al suo interno un colibrì dalle piume argentee, dorate e rosso carmine. Senza guardarlo gli ordinò "Vai e guarda per me."

In uno scoppiò di scintille il colibrì sparì. _Uno caduto e l'altro catturato. Chissà come andrà a finire._

Lei alzò lo sguardo verso la luna nel mentre scendeva eterea a terra per dirigersi verso l'ultimo teatro di quella storia, e canticchiava a mezza voce "_Siete tutti pronti a giocare un altro gioco? Sìììììì? Allora... Giochiamo!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Note:**  
Menta: secondo il mito greco Ade si innamorò di una ninfa di nome Menta e Persefone gelosa la trasformò nella pianta omonima.  
Ouji: Principe  
Il discorso del Sindaco: è pari pari a quello di The Nigthmare before Christmas (movie)  
Shinkan: Sacerdoti  
Tomoya Hanasaki: personaggio minore comparso nei primi volumi del manga  
Jii-chan: Nonno, in giapponese  
Touzoku-ou: Re dei Ladri  
Spiral Surge: è un attacco di Diabound (se per caso è sbagliato segnalatemelo, correggerò - anche se sono piuttosto sicura che sia giusto visto che ho controllato nelle scan che si trovano su internet)


	16. Capitolo 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitolo XV**

* * *

Un colibrì dalle piume argentee, dorate e rosse carminio volava sopra una distesa di neve circondato da una lunga serie di case addobbate a festa per il Natale. Nessuno si accorse di questa stranezza, tutti i bambini erano presi dal loro dolore e i loro genitori cercavano come meglio potevano di consolarli, e contemporaneamente le auto della polizia giravano per i quartieri illuminati dalle luci di Natale per dare notizie attraverso gli altoparlanti "Attenzione! Attenzione Cittadini! Una notizia terribile! Ancora nessuna traccia di Babbo Natale! Sebbene l'impostore sia stato abbattuto sembra che il Natale dovrà essere cancellato!"

Il piccolo uccello tricolore volava nella gelida notte battendo veloce le piccole ali sorvolando tanta, tanta neve che si estendeva fino all'oscuro orizzonte per infine giungere davanti a un piccolo cimitero locale, in cui, attorno alla statua della divina Horakthi, riposavano le lapidi e spoglie di coloro che ormai non c'erano più. Una colonna di fumo grigio si alzava dalle rovine di una slitta dai dettagli egiziani a forma di sarcofago all'interno del camposanto, sparse intorno ai resti brucianti riposavano sbilenche le ossa bianche di creature a quattro zampe con zoccoli, giocattoli mezzi bruciati e rotti adornavano le poche piante sempreverdi del cimitero e lì, tra le braccia aperte in preghiera di Horakthi, riposava Atemu con i vestiti rossi anneriti dal fuoco e ormai completamenti ridotti a brandelli.

Il piccolo colibrì si appollaiò sopra la statua della colonna su cui i cardini del cancello d'ingresso erano inchiodati e ancora la voce del poliziotto giungeva alle orecchie del piccolo e colorato pennuto nel mentre ripeteva "Ripeto! L'impostore è stato abbattuto! Ma ancora nessuna traccia di Babbo Natale!"

Un Osiris con gli occhi tristi volava lentamente da dove era precipitato verso il Faraone per poi sfiorargli col muso tremante una mano che pendeva molle e senza vita dalle braccia di marmo bianco. Il corpo dello scheletro veniva tenuto con amore tra quelle braccia, come un grande condottiero morto per il suo Regno. Un suo braccio era drappeggiato sul suo petto, le gambe ciondolavano verso il terreno come quelle di un burattino ormai rotto e la testa era volta verso Osiris mentre pendeva senza vita verso il terreno. Le nere palpebre si aprirono lentamente e sbatterono un paio di volte permettendo a quei intensi occhi rubino di rimettere a fuoco il mondo che aveva visto il suo fallimento. Per pura forza di volontà si sollevò dalla sua posizione e con una mano su un'ala di marmo bianco si tenne in bilico in una posizione semiseduta in cui rischiava ad ogni movimento di cadere a terra. La mano libera si mosse verso Osiris e lo accarezzò piano e con molta cura mentre i suoi occhi tristi e pieni di rammarico osservavano la desolazione che lo circondava.

Triste e piena di sconforto la sua voce accarezzò quelle fredde pietre cantando il suo dolore "_Cosa ho fatto? Cosa ho fatto?"_

Lenta la mano si alzò dal chibi per poi nasconderne il viso per celare al mondo il suo dolore. Con attenzione nascose la testa sotto il mento della statua "_Mi sbagliai, cieco fui."_

Tolse lentamente dal viso la mano e i suoi occhi volarono sopra la desolazione che lo circondava "_Tutto va', fugge via..."_

Le bambole, le scatole magiche, i modellini, la testa di un cavallino giocattolo e una finta carrozzella giacevano rotti e desolati tra la neve e lapidi "_Oh no! Oh no!"_

Il suo sguardo rosso rubino cadde su quella che un tempo era stata una fiera slitta, la stessa slitta che lui cavalcava quella notte con gioia e orgoglio, ormai non era niente più che una accozzaglia di legno e ferro arsi ancora da dei leggeri fuocherelli che avrebbero potuto spegnersi al primo soffio di vento "_E il perché... Non lo so."_

Quella mano molle e scheletrica si appoggiò sul suo petto e strinse tra le dita quella stoffa rossa che componeva il suo vestito, quello che Yugi aveva fatto con tanto amore per lui anche se angosciato dalla preoccupazione e contemporaneamente cercava di nasconderlo, e ancora la sua voce continuava senza che lui potesse fermarla a rivelare al mondo la verità su di sé, su quella spaventosa notte di festa "_Cosa ho fatto? Cosa ho fatto?"_

Sempre quella mano, l'unica capace di esternare fisicamente il suo dolore si estese verso l'alto, verso la luna argentea che osservava lo spettacolo che ogni notte le creature di quel mondo le offriva e le dita da scheletro si estendettero verso di lei in bilico anche loro nella loro posizione in cui erano, cercando di afferrare o accogliere qualcosa che neanche loro sapevano cosa fosse "_Mai mi son sentito tanto... Incredibilmente pazzo."_

Sempre lentamente piegò il braccio per poi ridistenderlo verso l'alto "_Vanità! Scriverà!"_

Si accasciò tra quella braccia marmoree come un morto e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il mondo e lo sguardo triste di Osiris gli stava dando " '_Qui riposa il vecchio Atemu!' "_

Lì, con gli occhi chiusi, i suoi pensieri vagavano ma alla fine tornavano sempre a una certa bambola dai grandi e dolci occhi viola ametista. _Yugi aveva ragione. Oh Dei! Lui mi aveva avvertito, detto cosa poteva succedere e io come uno sciocco perso dietro a un sogno non l'ho ascoltato. E adesso guardatemi dove sono, in mezzo ai resti del mio fallimento. Per il desiderio, sciocco, di dirgli, dopo questa notte, dopo che tornavo trionfante da questa avventura, del mio amore per Lui! E invece, adesso Io sono qui tra queste rovine, tra i resti della mia superbia. Per gli Dei là in alto! Quanto sono stato sciocco..._

Le sue palpebre si sollevarono permettendo al mondo di rivedere le sue gloriose iridi rosse rubino in quel momento caldi d'amore per Yugi e i suoi pensieri ripresero a vagare ma adesso venivano anche esternati dalle sue parole cariche di sconforto e pentimento "_Ma Io giuro che non volevo tutto questo! Giuro!"_

Le sue braccia fino a quel momento inerti presero a muoversi esternando anche con i gesti le emozioni dietro alle sue parole "_E non ce n'è uno che ha capito che io scherzavo!"_

Le sue parole erano piene della sua autocommiserazione "_Che io volevo solo dare loro un po' di gioia!"_

Si sollevò e si mise seduto quanto precariamente potesse tra le braccia aperte della statua bianca e imbronciato continuò il suo monologo, il suo canto "_Ma perché va tutto storto sempre più?"_

Con impeto, un fuoco che non ardeva da tempo nel suo cuore, si alzò in piedi sulla statua con un piede che poggiava uno su una mano e l'altro sull'altra mano di marmo e gridò alla luna "_E sai che c'è?"_

Con le mani bloccate sui fianchi, gambe divaricate e ben piantate e sguardo fiero rivolto verso l'alto continuò a ruggire con orgoglio "_Ho fatto il meglio che si potesse attendere da me!"_

La luce della luna in quel momento faceva sembrare che la statua sorridesse materna verso lo scheletro, un sorriso dolce ma che nessuno notò tranne il piccolo colibrì che osservava tutto attentamente anche se infreddolito. E lo scheletro continuava il suo monologo con orgoglio e puntò verso il cielo il braccio con l'indice indicando con orgoglio la buia notte "_E in quel momento io, volavo in alto, IO!"_

Con un balzo scese giù a terra e abbassandosi e contemporaneamente si voltava verso Osiris, che sembrava sorridere anche se era difficile per il chibi-drago fare un azione del genere, continuava a gridare fiero "_Se non altro avranno da parlarne un po', di Me!"_

Si rialzò e, guardando verso l'alto, continuò con voce un po' più calma, camminando con le braccia incrociate che lo abbracciavano stretto "_E poi ancora c'è che ho fatto un sogno anch'io, sento nelle mie ossa quel vecchio brio..."_

Spalancò con forza le braccia per poi abbassarne uno al fianco mentre l'altro si piegava sul petto con la mano chiusa a pugno sopra il cuore e con il volto contratto nella sua espressione più malvagia e spaventosa "_...Son Io, Atemu! Fantasma Re!"_

Un illuminazione, fu folgorato da un illuminazione sulla verità che aveva sotto gli occhi ma che lui volutamente non aveva visto per quanto una certa bambola fino all'ultimo aveva cercato di fargliela vedere. Sorpreso e con tutta la colpa e autocommiserazione andata esclamò "_Esatto! Io sono il famoso Re delle zucche!"_

Con forza strappò via i vestiti da Babbo Nachele ormai rovinati e li gettò alle labili fiamme, che ancora ardevano la slitta e alimentando il fuoco ancora per un po', mentre rideva con un tono oscuro "_AH-AH!"_

Sotto lo sguardo entusiasta di Osiris, quello del colibrì e quello di pietra di Horakthi avanzò con impeto verso una delle due panchine del piccolo cimitero e salendo sopra di essa la fece capovolgere con il suo peso per tornare con i piedi per terra come un Re "_E non vedo l'ora di sfogarmi, sì..."_

Si girò verso l'altra panchina e salì sopra lo schienale muovendosi con teatralità in maniera paurosa "_...Perché ho delle ideuzze da restarci secco lì!"_

Si fece cadere in avanti per poi raddrizzarsi prima di una caduta poco dignitosa e orgoglioso si rialzò dritto come una statua con un braccio puntato verso l'alto come il suo sguardo "_E farò strillare di terrore tutti sai!"_

Un pensiero, un fatto che fino a quel momento non l'aveva sfiorato si presentato, si affacciò alla sua mente con prepotenza invadendo i suoi pensieri gloriosi e rimettendo in ordine le sue priorità e dalla sua bocca uscì con prepotenza l'esclamazione "_Oh-Oh!"_

Si girò dietro di sé e vide Osiris che teneva tra le fauci una cuffia rossa con un pon-pon bianco, l'allegoria materiale del guaio che aveva combinato. Gli si avvicinò e mormorò piano "_Ma intanto vorrei..."_

Prese il cappello da Osiris e se lo mise dentro la giacca del suo vestito abituale da scheletro "_Sistemare i miei guai..."_

Si voltò verso la statua e con il pensiero di essere stato molto fortunato di essere atterrato proprio in questo cimitero, aprì il libro sul piedistallo della statua ed esclamò preoccupato infilandosi nel buio corridoio che lo avrebbe portato a casa con Osiris subito alle calcagna "Babbo Nachele!"

* * *

Intanto nel covo del Bau-Bau, Yugi e suo nonno se ne stavano legati come due salami per terra nel mentre aspettavano che il padrone di casa decidesse a che gioco mortale giocare con loro, ovviamente truccato in modo che l'unico vincitore fosse ovviamente lui. I due erano in un silenzio imbarazzante che infine fu spezzato dal vecchio desideroso di risposte "Yugi! Cosa diamine ci fai qui?"

La bambola sbuffò "Che dire, sono letteralmente caduto in questa città. Se mai tu, Nonno, che diamine ci fai conciato da Babbo Natale!?"

Offeso il vecchietto gli rispose a tono: "Io sono Babbo Natale!"

Lo sguardo che ricevette da suo nipote gli fece capire senza ausilio di parole quanto gli credeva la giovane bambola.

"Non guardarmi così, Nipote. E' la verità. Ti ricordi come scomparii?"

Annoiato rispose laconico "Ovvio che sì. Poco dopo il mio ottavo compleanno il tuo aereo scomparve sopra i cieli della Turchia."

Il vecchietto annui soddisfatto "Esatto. A quanto ho dedotto l'aereo su cui mi trovavo insieme ai miei colleghi scomparve in un vortice temporale e quando ricomparì dall'altra parte l'aereo andò in avaria finendo per schiantarsi sulle montagne. Quando ripresi i sensi i miei colleghi erano tutti morti e io ero l'unico sopravvissuto disperso tra delle aspre montagne. Dopo molto peregrinare tra le impervie montagne completamente da solo, e ancora oggi mi chiedo come ho fatto a sopravvivere, giunsi nella cittadina di Myra, una cittadina vicina al mare e fu allora che scoprì di essere in Turchia e che ancora c'era l'impero romano."

Intanto Bak'ra aveva deciso di cuocerli nella buca di lava dopo averli fatti angosciare tirando i dadi a cui, con ogni tiro, tirare la leva che azionava una lastra di metallo su cui li avrebbe messi tante volte quanto il risultato uscito. Pian piano il piano di metallo su cui erano si sarebbe inclinato sempre più in verticale facendoli cadere lentamente nella lava bollente. Cuocendoli in questo modo le loro anime sarebbero state croccanti al punto giusto. Si volse verso di loro con voce possente e declamò "Bene mortali, adesso giochiamo!"

Ma la sua voce venne ignorata, i due erano troppo presi dal racconto "Così dopo alcune domande scoprì che era circa il III secolo D.C. quando ancora governava l'imperatore Diocleziano. Come saprai c'erano molti disordini nell'impero a quei tempi e per evitare guai scelsi come falso nome Nikolas per confondermi meglio tra i popoli locali."

Una improvvisa intuizione attraversò la giovane bambola "Aspetta, secondo la leggenda il nome di Babbo è..."

Bak'ra era molto irritato con quei due che lo ignoravano senza ritegno, diamine, era pur sempre il loro futuro carnefice "Ohi!"

Un sorriso compiaciuto attraversò il volto del vecchio "Sì, esatto. Col tempo notai che per me il tempo non passava e che avevo l'abilità di dare il dono azzeccato a chiunque. Col tempo e tanto peregrinare alla fine sono giunto ad essere quello che tutti conoscono come Babbo Nataleee-AH!"

Il ladro spazientito li aveva presi entrambi di peso e lanciati sulla tavolo di metallo magicamente apparsa dal pavimento per gentile concessione di Diabound che aveva preparato il tutto mentre i due parlavano e il suo padrone si incazzava sempre più.

"BASTA! ADESSO GIOCHIAMO!" ruggì il signore di Kul-Elna. A passi pesanti si diresse verso una corda appesa sul soffitto e la tirò con forza mettendo in azione la pinza a tre bracci che scese e inizio e rigirare la lava dove un tempo c'era il piedistallo della roulette ma che adesso era un pozzo pieno fino all'orlo di lava incandescente. A queste azioni cominciò a tornargli il buon umore mentre a Yugi e al vecchietto tornò a farsi sentire la paura. Il giovane cercò di fare il coraggioso e iniziò a dire con forza ma che se si ascoltava bene si poteva sentire la paura che cercava di nascondere "Bau-Bau! Non ci provare! Non appena Atemu saprà cosa ci stai facendo sarai fortunato se ti ridurrà solo a pezzettini! E..."

Forte e triste giunse la voce del Sindaco Seth alle orecchie di colore che si trovavano a Kul-Elna, ormai giunto anche nelle zone più limitrofe della città per dare la brutta notizia "Cari Concittadini, Atemu è stato fatto a pezzi! Il nostro amato Re! Il nostro amato Faraone non è più tra noi!"

Sentire quelle parole fu un vero colpo al cuore per Yugi che venne inondato di rammarico, dolore e perdita e incapace di gridare il suo dolore alla notizia. Invece la notizia fece tornare del tutto il buon umore al Re dei Ladri che esclamò ghignando "Ah! Ou-sama è morto! Finalmente!"

Si girò verso i due e scuotendo i dadi in mano si appoggiò di peso sullo stomaco del nonnetto e guardando l'ex-umano con piacere sadico gli domandò "Cos'è che dicevi sulla fortuna, Bambola di pezza?"

Ridendo malefico si girò verso il teschio scuoti dadi e con lancio da maestro centrò le orbite vuote per poi i dadi cadere dalla bocca del cranio "Io son Ore-sama, e nessuno è più fortunato di me!"

* * *

Aprì con impeto frenetico la porta segreta sotto la statua del gargoyle nel cimitero della città di Halloween e solo seguendo l'istinto si era diretto immediatamente verso i ruderi di Kul-Elna, verso il covo del ladro di anime Bak'ra Bau-Bau. Correva una corsa disperata il Faraone mentre urlava al suo fantasma da compagnia "Vieni Osiris! Il Natale non è ancora passato!"

Sentiva nelle ossa che lì si stava consumando una tragedia e se non si fosse sbrigato niente avrebbe più potuto rimettere a posto le cose come erano prima, e poi aveva la brutta sensazione che Yugi fosse in pericolo, che lui avesse cercato di rimettere le cose a posto e per questo era finito nei guai con Babbo Nachele al seguito. _Arrivo Yugi! Non morire adesso! Non adesso che ho finalmente il coraggio di dirti che Ti Amo!_

* * *

"Sette!"

L'esclamazione soddisfatta del Ladro di anime avrebbe fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene a qualsiasi creatura nel raggio di cento metri ma l'urlo disperato di Yugi "AIUTOOOOOOOO!" avrebbe riempito d'angoscia qualsiasi creatura nel raggio di diverse miglia come fece con Atemu ormai in prossimità del villaggio di Kul-Elna che attraversò spedito per poi fermarsi sul ponte e sporgersi verso la finestra per vedere cosa, di preciso, stava succedendo.

La vista era agghiacciante.

Un ghignante Bak'ra era alla leva e tirando contava allegramente ogni tiro "Uno... Due... Tre... Quattro,cinque, sei, sette!"

I due prigionieri erano legati senza possibilità di liberarsi e ad ogni tiro la tavola su cui erano poggiati si inclinava sempre più verso la loro morte, prima lentamente poi freneticamente secondo l'umore di quel ladro beffardo.

Atemu si mise in azione.

"SALVATECIIIIIIII!" urlò di nuovo Yugi, sperando che le sue grida disperate giungessero alle orecchie di qualche misericordiosa creatura, non provava minimamente il desiderio di scoprire cos'era la morte, era ancora troppo giovane. _Avrei dovuto dirgli che l'amavo! E invece per paura e insicurezza sto per morire senza averlo fatto! Non avrei dovuto esitare! E su questo disastro... Avrei dovuto essere più insistente, convincerlo e fermarlo... O usare metodi più drastici! E adesso guardate dove sono: io sto per morire con mio nonno che in verità è Babbo Natale e Atemu è stato ammazzato dagli umani! Se solo non avessi tentennato, tutto questo non sarebbe successo! Oh, Atemu... spero solo di riuscire a trovarti nell'altro mondo..._

"Cenere alla cenere, polvere alla polvere. Muah! Ah Ah!" li schernì beffardo il ladro girando baldanzoso intorno a loro mentre Diabound guardava il tutto con fare annoiato da un affranto sul muro masticando un bastoncino di zucchero.

"Un ultimo lancio dei dadi e vi farò un boccone! Muahahahahahahah!" con maestria tirò contro il cranio che faceva da tazza per scuoterli e quando guardò il totale uscito si infuriò "COSA! Un doppio uno!" sbatté con forza il pugno sul teschio facendo saltare i dadi creando un nuovo totale "AH! E' UNDICI! Muahahahahahah!"

Si girò verso la leva e si appoggiò pesantemente su di essa mentre si beffava di loro per l'ultima volta "Mi dispiace tanto! Ma questa volta ho fatto jackpot! Ciao ciao!"

Salutandoli con la manina tirò la leva di seguito per l'ultima volta e guardò la lastra ormai verticale affamato, per vederli meglio cuocere si inginocchiò fino a quando il suo volto rasentava terra per vederli nella fessura tra lastra e pavimento ma non vide i loro corpi cuocere nella lava e con estremo disappunto esclamò mentre afferrava la lastra e la tirava giù dalla sua parte "Ma che diav...!?"

Si bloccò. I suoi occhi non riusciva a credere quello che aveva davanti e il suo cervello in tilt continuava a farneticare qualcosa di simile a questo non era possibile. I suoi occhi lilla dai riflessi grigi erano bloccati su intensi occhi rosso rubino arrabbiati.

"Salve Bak'ra." sibilò con calma mortale il Faraone.

All'altro tornò l'uso della parola ed esclamò in irritata sorpresa "Ou-sama!"

Lo scheletro si sollevò regale dalla sua posizione distesa sulla lastra con un braccio dietro la testa tenendola sollevata e l'altro sulla gamba piegata, la posizione mostrava tutta la sua rabbia che alla minima provocazione sarebbe scoppiata con più violenza di una tempesta di sabbia, e con calma regale si avvicinò all'altro. Il ladro di anime si allontanò di un alcuni passi da lui ancora incredulo alla vista ma ben presto la sua sorpresa si trasformò in rabbia, non aveva mai sopportato l'altro da quando si conoscevano, e la cosa era reciproca, e ruggì di rabbia "Avevano detto che eri morto! Quindi tu devi: RIMORIRE!"

Schiacciò con rabbia un pulsante per terra attivando una delle tante trappole mortali di cui era disposto il suo covo, carte da gioco a grandezza naturale spuntarono dal terreno intorno alla roulette e le spade dei re di picche, talmente affilate che avrebbero potuto tagliare in due un granello di polvere, iniziarono a ruotare su se stesse pronte a tagliare.

Contemporaneamente la ruota della roulette iniziò a girare destabilizzando lo scheletro che per poco non cadde a terra e tagliuzzato ma quasi subito ritrovò il suo equilibrio, si abbassò con il ventre che quasi toccava terra, gamba destra piegata il cui ginocchio sfiorava il pavimento mentre l'altra era distesa a terra quasi parallelo a esso, il braccio destro piegato sotto il petto per avere stabilità mentre il sinistro era in aria parallelo al terreno e gamba sinistra. I suoi occhi infuocati non perdevano di vista il suo avversario e attendeva solo che le lame delle carte e quelle della pinza si ritirassero per poterlo attaccare, intanto l'altro già sicuro della vittoria lo sfidò "Forza! Coraggio, Quattr'ossa!"

Gli spettatori della battaglia osservavano rapiti. Osiris ruggiva il suo incoraggiamento diretto verso il suo padrone dalla finestra mentre Yugi e suo nonno guardavano con il fiato sospeso da dietro l'anta della vergine di ferro, lo scheletro era riuscito a salvarli all'ultimo secondo prima di diventare delle deliziose anime croccanti cotte con lava fumante.

Abilmente Atemu evitò le lame avvicinandosi sempre più a Bak'ra che con un verso irritato disattivò la trappola per attivarne immediatamente un'altra visto che l'altro era perfettamente nella linea di fuoco. Le slot machine si attivarono con un leggero fragore e abbassando le pistole presero la mira e spararono contro lo scheletro che abilmente evitò i proiettili saltando e atterrando sulle braccia meccaniche dei cowboy robotizzati, per poi ballare su di essi a tempo di spari per ogni colpo sparato.

Irritato Bak'ra tirò fuori un coltello e lo lanciò contro un pulsante infilzandolo ma attivando al contempo la ruota seghettata ornata con un accozzaglia di ossa varie che si mosse veloce contro lo scheletro pronta a tagliarlo in due.

"Attento!" urlò spaventato Yugi dal suo nascondiglio.

Atemu saltò e con una capriola in aria atterrò sull'asse che teneva la sega che oscillava verso il ladro e sfruttando la forza di esso si slanciò in avanti verso il Bau-Bau che arretrò con un balzo mentre lui atterrò elegantemente davanti a lui. Raddrizzandosi inchiodò i suoi mortali occhi rosso rubino con quelli lillà dai riflessi rossi che lo fissavano ugualmente mortali. Fece un passo avanti e calma la voce annunciò mortale "Bak'ra. Non avresti dovuto tentare di ucciderli, soprattutto non Yugi."

I suoi occhi si assottigliarono ancor di più quando bisbigliò "Saa... Game no jikan da!"

Continuò ad avanzare fino a quando non fu a un passo dall'altro "Forza bastardo. Ti sfido a uno Yami no Game!"

Gli rispose malignamente beffardo: "Ah, è così vuoi sfidarmi a uno Yami no Game, Ou-sama? E credi che abbia paura?"

Provocatorio lo colpì al petto con l'indice della mano destra "Non sono come gli altri, io sono Tozouko-ou Bak'ra e non ti temo. Forza! Sputa le regole!"

Neri viticci di ombre si estendevano dai loro piedi, circondandoli e pronte ad attaccare. Fumo nero sfumato di viola scuro evaporava dai loro corpi, l'aura tetra e fosca pronta a soffocare l'altra "Le regole sono semplici. Uno contro uno. Tutte le proprie capacità sono utilizzabili, come sono tutti gli oggetti nella stanza ma non si possono avere aiuti e neppure usare e minacciare una qualsiasi altra creatura qui dentro per far arrendere l'avversario. L'obbiettivo del gioco è semplice: Vince chi per primo danneggia l'anima dell'avversario."

Un sorriso sadico e scintillante illuminarono gli occhi dell'altro "Amen."

Balzarono indietro ai due lati opposti della stanza e Atemu dichiarò con voce ferma "Game Start."

Due scoppi di oscurità fumanti avvolsero i due rivelando la loro forma più spaventosa di creatura dell'orrore.

Bak'ra, avvolto nelle sue vesti imbrunite dal buio e ardendo di fiamme nere violacee, aveva la pelle traslucida da cui le anime che aveva mangiato nel tempo e non ancora digerite vorticavano senza requie sotto la superficie, dandole un riflesso blu biancastro. I capelli bianchi che erano cresciuti fino a raggiungere la vita fluttuavano come se un vento che non c'era li accarezzasse e i denti bianchi perfettamente in fila risaltavano nel suo peculiare ghigno folle. Ornamenti d'oro gli cingevano polsi e caviglie con incantesimi e sortilegi incisi a fuoco rilucevano rossicci, collane d'oro ed elettro guarnite con pietre preziose gli pendevano dal collo e alcune sbilenche sul capo, ma tutto questo era niente in confronto ai folli e disumani occhi lillà e che brillavano adesso grigi, ora rossi, ora gialli.

Atemu invece sembrava fosse in realtà l'oscurità stessa, una sua manifestazione vivente. Era avvolto dall'oscurità vivente, volatile e sempre in movimento, le sue stesse vesti erano questa oscurità viva che nascondeva il suo scheletro alla vista, solo le mani e piedi d'osso e il teschio erano l'eccezione. I capelli stellati neri dai riflessi platino e con la frangia argentea erano ancora attaccati al teschio mossi da una brezza che non c'era, dalla mandibola volute di fumo nero inchiostro saliva lenta e pigra intorno ai lati del teschio, e gli occhi dalle orbite vuote da cui una luce infernale rossa brillava malevola i cui incubi notturni personali di ognuno venivano rimembrati quando quei fari rossi ti fissavano.

I due si fissarono per un momento guardinghi, poi, con un grido ultraterreno, balzarono uno contro l'altro con viticci di oscurità e ombre viventi intorno a loro, puntate e lanciate come lance contro l'altro che si infransero nelle barriere di oscurità intorno all'avversario.

Caricarono entrambi un pugno che si infranse sulla barriera oscura ognuno all'altezza della mandibola dell'altro ma la forza d'impatto li spinse all'indietro lontani l'uno dall'altro. Lo scheletro fu il primo a riprendersi dal colpo ma solo una frazione di secondo prima dell'altro e sferrò un altro pugno verso il mento che fece volare il ladro di anime contro il muro che si incrinò sotto di lui.

Senza perdere tempo il Faraone si lanciò contro l'altro.

Il Re dei Ladri, stordito, scosse la testa cercando di schiarirsi la vista e un ombra nera dai brillanti occhi rossi coprì la sua visuale immediatamente e prima che l'altro potesse perforarlo con un pugno con un guizzo del pensiero svariati spettri si frapposero fra lui e l'altro scaraventandolo dall'altra parte della stanza sopra un cumulo di preziosi che gli si piantarono nella schiena. Il ladro si raddrizzò e guardò il Re caduto beffardamente anche se la smorfia di dolore non riusciva a scomparire del tutto.

"Allora Ou-sama, hai sentito questo?" domandò retorico il Bau-Bau.

Lentamente, con i gioielli che gli scivolavano via di dosso, si sollevò da terra e sputò nera saliva per poi ringhiare "Baro."

Le ombre si sollevarono pronte a reclamare l'anima del truffatore ma una risata malvagia scuoté il corpo dell'altro che lo apostrofò derisorio "Sicuramente, ma tu hai detto che è possibile usare tutte le capacità che possediamo e io posso comandare tutti gli spettri di Kul-Elna, così io in un certo senso sto rispettando le regole."

Il ladro fece un passo avanti per poi sbeffeggiarlo "Adesso come farai, Ou-sama?"

Ghignò "Spettri di Kul-Elna! Attaccate il Faraone!"

Un vortice bianco e blu si abbatté sulla forma scura del Re che con difficoltà si proteggeva e schivava quelle furie volteggiando intorno alla lava nel pozzo sempre più vicino.

Yugi lanciò uno sguardo verso il signore di Kul-Elna e vide il sorriso soddisfatto formarsi sulle altrui labbra non capendo il motivo per cui lui stava già sorridendo in trionfo. Spostò lo sguardo da Atemu a Bak'ra diverse volte finché non capì a cosa stava mirando.

_Vuole farlo cadere nella lava!_

Si agitò sul posto desideroso di aiutare ma aveva sentito le regole e soprattutto la vista lo tratteneva da fare qualche azione inconsulta. _Come posso aiutarlo? Bak'ra sta barando, o meglio è uno svantaggio sleale, però non posso semplicemente buttarmi lì in mezzo. Atemu perderebbe._

Spremette le meningi ma neanche l'ombra di un idea si profilava all'orizzonte. Intanto lo scheletro sempre bloccato al centro del vortice di spettri li respingeva a colpi di viticci di oscurità quando si azzardavano ad attaccarlo direttamente, lui non riusciva a liberarsi e piccoli ma significativi progressi verso la sua sconfitta venivano fatti grazie agli spettri.

La bambola si stava agitando talmente tanto che il sacchettino che portava in vita gli rimbalzò pericolosamente sul fianco e sentendolo contro di sé finalmente si accorse del piccolo sacchettino. Lui lo fissò, si diede mentalmente dello stupido per poi cercare di attuare il piano azzardato appena formatosi nella sua mente senza che venisse considerato una violazione delle regole.

Lui si guardò intorno poi notò che la pinza a tre bracci era ancora in funzione e ruotava a una velocità sempre maggiore. Si sfilò il sacchetto e fece una preghiera silenziosa. _Che Horakthi guidi la mia mano._

Lanciò. Il sacchetto disegnò in aria un alta parabola per poi colpire con forza il braccio di metallo, il colpo lacerò la stoffa e fece cadere fuori alcune pietre verdi che attirarono alcuni spettri troppo vicini ma esse ben presto caddero nella lava. Tuttavia il laccetto di cuoio si impigliò al braccio e la forza centrifuga assicurò la diffusione in tutta la stanza di tante piccole pietre di Orichalcos. Yugi si rifugiò dentro la vergine di ferro insieme a suo nonno sperando che nessuna di esse volasse abbastanza in alto da cadere dentro o sarebbero stati fregati. Le due creature oscure e spettrali quando notarono cosa gli stava cadendo addosso innalzarono una barriera di oscurità intorno a loro proteggendosi efficacemente. Gli spettri non furono così fortunati. Non appena esse iniziarono la loro pioggia vorticosa gli spettri furono attratti come calamite al loro interno e, non importa le urla e i loro tentativi di fuga, furono imprigionati senza scampo in piccoli frammenti di pietra verde lucente.

Alla loro vista Bak'ra urlò il suo suo sgomento "NO!"

Atemu lanciò uno sguardo in direzione dei due non coinvolti nel gioco e con un sorrisetto pensò orgoglioso e grato. _Bella pensata Yugi._

Non appena la pioggia pericolosa ebbe fine Atemu lasciò andare la maggior parte del suo potere sulla parte difensiva per concentrarsi in quella offensiva e senza perdere un attimo scatenò un ondata di oscurità contro Bak'ra. La marea travolse il Bau-Bau come se lo stesso mare in burrasca stesse tentando di trascinarlo negli abissi e il Re delle zucche, sfruttando l'occasione concessagli, tentò di asportargli l'anima con alcuni viticci neri particolarmente appuntiti che riuscirono a scalfire la pelle dell'altro "Questo l'hai sentito?"

Un urlo di dolore strozzato sfuggì alle labbra del ladro che con ampio gesto del braccio oppose le sue ombre all'attacco e con fatica e una spinta dei propri poteri balzò sopra alla pinza per riprendere fiato. Con ultimo profondo respiro riprese a schernirlo "Ah! Non mi sconfiggerai mai Ou-sama!"

Eppure il suo volto tradiva il suo dolore anche se tentava di fare lo strafottente come suo solito. La nebbia di oscurità intorno allo scheletro sfumava in ciuffi divertiti e deridente canticchiò "Sicuro?"

Oscurità vorticosa e imperiosa si propagò nella stanza avendo come epicentro il braccio a cui il ladro era appoggiato legandolo e bloccandolo in posizione. Per quanto si agitasse un nuovo tentacolo appariva e lo bloccava impedendogli di liberarsi. Furioso gli gridò contro "NO! Come cazzo hai fatto!?"

Le ossa del teschio si spostarono in quello che si poteva solo definire un sorrisetto di scherno "Credevi davvero che mentre combattevo pensassi solo ad attaccare e a difendermi? Non appena il gioco ha avuto inizio ho sparso le mie ombre per tutta la stanza e stavo solo aspettando il momento migliore per far scattare la mia trappola."

Puntò il braccio contro il Bau-Bau e due lance di oscurità apparvero improvvise per conficcarsi nel petto del corpo traslucido ancorandosi saldamente all'anima del contenuta in esso. Atemu fece pochi passi avanti verso il foro pieno di lava bollente e con voce duro ringhiò "Per le tue azioni contro coloro che sono sotto la mia protezione decretò che tu sia condannato a un Gioco della Sanzione! Mind Crush!"

In contemporanea alla sua sentenza strattonò giù le due lance nere facendo cadere nella lava il corpo del ladro. Nel momento che sentenziò la sanzione il corpo entrò in contatto con la lava mettendo fine al gioco e attuando la pena per lo sconfitto. Con un urlo inumano Bak'ra scomparve nella lava e non appena ogni singolo pezzo di sé scomparì nel fuoco liquido con un scoppio di luce e lava tutte le anime imprigionate e assimilate nel corpo del ladro di anime scoppiarono fuori in una spirale di anime vorticose che si innalzarono verso il cielo scomparendo alla vista attraverso i muri e il soffitto per dirigersi verso le stelle.

I tre osservarono la scena inaspettata rapiti per poi Atemu camminare verso di loro stanco riprendendo pian piano il suo aspetto abituale mentre Yugi gli veniva incontro con un sorriso leggero. Il vecchio Babbo Nachele invece si mosse per la stanza irritato fermandosi un attimo a calciare un gioiello a terra per sfogare lo stress e che quasi colpì Diabound ancora tranquillamente nascosto nella sua alcova a mangiare bastoncini di zucchero.

"Atemu, sono così felice di vedere che stai bene." gli confessò la bambola abbracciandolo stretto.

"Come lo sono anch'io di te." ricambiò l'abbraccio con emozione e nascondendo il volto nei suoi capelli tricolori. Al rumore di metallo contro pietra si staccarono dall'abbraccio e il Re di Halloween si diresse verso il Re di Natale tirando fuori l'altrui capello rosso da sotto la giacca per porgerglielo contrito "Mi perdoni Signor Natale, credo di aver rovinato la sua festa."

Con un scattò del braccio si riprese il capello dalla mano scheletrica "E' dura viaggiare sulla slitta, Atemu? La prossima volta che ti viene voglia di impadronirti della festa di qualcun altro io darei ascolto a mio nipote." Tese il braccio verso Yugi e il Faraone sollevò un sopracciglio in questione e il Re dei Giochi mosse la mano circolarmente indicando che gli avrebbe spiegato dopo "E' l'unico ad avere un pizzico di buon senso in questa gabbia di matti."

Si mise con forza di nuovo il cappello in testa e si diresse verso il tubo di collegamento mormorando tra sé e sé "Scheletri... Bau-Bau..."

Speranzoso si rivolse all'altro "Spero ci sia ancora tempo."

Si voltò per rispondergli seccato "Per sistemare il Natale? Ma certo che c'è! Son sempre Babbo Natale, Io."

Scoccò un occhiata al nipote "Ci vediamo Nipote."

E con questo si prese il naso e avvolto da una polvere dorata prese congedo volando via attraverso il tubo metallico scomparendo alla vista. Yugi si avvicinò all'altro e appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio attirò l'attenzione su di sé "Metterà tutto a posto Atemu, conosce il suo lavoro."

Si voltò verso di lui con espressione confusa "Ma come è possibile che tu sia suo Nipote?"

"Oh, quello." rise imbarazzato "Ti ho già detto che quando ero piccolo mio nonno scomparve, giusto?" Cenno affermativo "Da quello che mi ha spiegato quando scomparve finì un paio di millenni indietro nel tempo e in qualche modo è diventato Babbo Natale. Anche se devo dire che mi sorprende visto che un tempo gli piaceva correre dietro alle belle donne... spero che gli sia passata o altrimenti sarebbe un trauma per i bambini se scoprissero che il loro amato Babbo Natale è un donnaiolo."

Atemu si mise a ridere all'ultimo commento e anche Yugi alla fine si unì alle risa. Quando si calmarono Atemu gli fece la domanda che gli premeva da quando lo aveva visto legato e pronto per essere cucinato "Ma come hai fatto a finire quaggiù, Yugi?"

La bambola distolse lo sguardo e si prese a tormentare le mani rispondendogli esitante "Ecco... Vedi... Io, ehmm, volevo... ecco... Volevo..."

"Aiutarmi?" finì l'altro per lui. Si voltò incapace di ammettere la verità standogli davanti parlando senza prendere fiato "Non potevo lasciare che tu..."

La mano dell'altro sulla sua spalla lo fermò dal suo farneticare e costringendolo a voltarsi per fissare il suo sguardo ametista imbarazzato in quello rubino addolcito "Yugi..." Una sua mano era sulla spalla mentre l'altra teneva teneramente la guancia il cui pollice si strofinava con dolcezza "Non mi ero mai accorto che tu..."

Una luce improvvisa illuminò i loro visi accecandoli e un grido felice interruppe il momento da batticuore "Atemu!"

Corrucciato il chiamato si voltò verso la fonte della luce mentre Yugi infastidito si schermava dalla luce troppo forte e fissò irritato chi aveva osato interromperli. Ma si poteva avere una tempismo peggiore?

"Eccolo qua! Vivo e vegeto come avevamo detto!" confermò Malik.

Un Sindaco Seth felice e con dei lacrimoni di felicità ad appannargli la vista gridò lanciando una fune per loro da prendere "Aggrappati alla fune Cugino!"

I due si avvicinarono mano nella mano e quando lo scheletro si afferrò con la mano libera alla corda furono tirati su dalla forza prodigiosa di Rishid. Quando furono finalmente fuori all'aria aperta notarono che lì c'erano oltre al Sindaco e al diavolo, Osiris che sorrideva come solo un drago può fare, Ra appollaiato sulla spalla di Malik, e Rishid e Isis.

"Andiamo! Andiamo! Andiamo a dare la bella notizia a tutti!"

Dette queste parole a stento Seth riuscì a fermarsi dal mettersi a correre dalla felicità verso la sua macchina ma il suo orgoglio e compostezza non glielo permisero. Gli altri si avviarono dietro di lui un po' più lentamente e pestarono sotto i loro piedi briciole di biscotti vari di cui era piena la gabbia ascensore e che Malik sgranocchiava ancora insieme a Ra.

* * *

"Buone notizie, Gente! Babbo Natale, il solo e unico, è stato finalmente localizzato e sembra stia viaggiando a velocità supersonica ed intento a rimettere a posto ogni cosa. E reca gioia e allegria ovunque vada! Sì Signori! Sembra che il caro vecchio Barbabianca abbia salvato il Natale per il rotto della cuffia per la gioia dei bambini da ogni parte del mondo!"

Nel mentre che questa notizia viaggiava di radio in radio e di città in città, Babbo Natale ritirava i regali creati dagli abitanti della città di Halloween per sostituirli con quelli creati dalla sua fabbrica e riportando la gioia e il sorriso sui visi di ogni bambino, anche se quando ne aveva la possibilità si fermava un attimo o due a guardare una qualche bella donna svenuta e se fosse possibile anche palpargli il sedere. Direi che Yugi spera male, temo che in realtà suo nonno sia peggiorato in duemila anni. Ma questo è un segreto di Natale che solo lui e nessun altro conosceva, a parte noi.

* * *

Il gruppetto viaggiava in macchina da alcuni minuti quando Isis gli fece la domanda che gli premeva da quando erano partiti "Mio Faraone, è vero che hai sconfitto Bak'ra a uno Yami no Game?" La strega non aveva visto cosa era successo nel covo poiché era uscita di casa solo quando sentì un picco di potenza venire da sotto la loro casa ed era scesa con tutte le intenzioni di dirne quattro all'essere fastidioso a cui dava colpa di tutti i problemi che potevano succedere tra i ruderi di Kul-Elna. E invece si era ritrovata il Sindaco e i suoi fratelli, Malik si stava allegramente ingozzando di biscotti, affacciati all'unica finestra del covo gridando per il Re di Halloween.

"Sì, l'ho fatto. Aveva bisogno di una lezione."

Mentre Isis si lasciva andare a un pianto di felicità perché era sicura che non avrebbe visto l'essere che aveva contaminato l'innocenza di suo fratello almeno per sei mesi, Atemu si girò verso il diavolo "Non è un problema, vero Malik?"

Il diavolo scrollò le spalle indifferente "No, non lo è. Tanto alla fine Habibi torna sempre. Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi."

Detto questo si stiracchiò e incrociò le mani dietro alla testa.

Giunsero in quel momento in vista della gratta del cancello principale della città e il Sindaco iniziò a strombazzare con il clacson della macchina svegliando tutti gli abitanti della città. Tutti con ancora il sonno negli occhi puntarono lo sguardo stanco verso le porte della città e quando videro spuntare la macchina del Sindaco a cui era aggrappato in piedi Atemu tutti gridarono di felicità "E' vivo! Il Faraone è vivo!"

Mana che si era addormentata affianco al pentolone alla vista gridò rivolta al custode della porta della città "Presto! Apri il cancello!"

Ma la marionetta di legno Pandora stava già alacremente girando la pesante manovella che azionava il meccanismo di apertura.

Creature di ogni tipo si affacciavano dalle finestre delle case, uscivano correndo dalle porte delle abitazioni, perfino i chibi mostri che vivevano per la maggior parte nelle antiche fognature della città si affacciarono dai tombini e grate per vedere e rassicurarsi del ritorno del Re delle zucche.

I cittadini presero ad affollarsi intorno alla macchina ormai in piazza gridando a turno "Il Faraone è tornato!"

"Atemu sta bene!"

"Mio Re!"

Erano scesi tutti dalla macchina e tutti i cittadini salutarono felici e commossi il Sovrano della città all'unisono "Bentornato Faraone!"

I cittadini gridavano tra di loro "Facciamo festa! Cantiamo e facciamo baccano! Un coro di gioia risuona per la città di Halloween!"

Atemu intanto aveva salito i gradini che portavano all'ingresso del municipio per dare la possibilità a tutti di vederlo con i giovani della città che gli correvano intorno e si rivolse a tutti contento "E' bello essere a casa!"

In quel momento un ombra oscurò la luna e alzando lo sguardo si vide la slitta di Babbo Natale passare sopra la città gridando "FELICE HALLOWEEN!"

Il Re delle zucche sventolò il braccio e gridò di rimando "E A TE BUON NATALE!"

Bianca, dolce e lenta cominciò a cadere sulla città morbida e fredda neve che pian piano ricoprì i tetti, le strade, ogni cosa nella città con il suo bianco manto. I cittadini confusi presero a domandarsi ad alta voce "Cos'è?" il primo fu il vecchio ciclope Aknadin in contemporanea al vampiro Dartz.

Honda e Otogi scrollandosi di dosso la neve che gli si era depositata sulle loro vesti esclamarono tra di loro "Che diamine è!?"

Jonouchi con foga si toglieva la neve tra orecchie da lupo irritato e ringhiò "Sarà roba di Natale!"

Il Sindaco Seth preoccupato mormorò tra sé e sé "E' così fredda e misteriosa..."

Poi vide Kisara nella sua forma di fantasma che la guardava incantata e allora sorrise anche lui. Entusiasta Malik prese una manciata di neve e la tirò a Jonouchi che venne colpito in piena faccia facendolo barcollare e perdere l'equilibrio ma prima di cadere a terra venne preso dalle ferme braccia di Seto. Rosso in viso gli ringhiò contro cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa "Hai qualcosa da dire Kaiba!?"

Deciso con la sua presa il diavolo gli ripose serio "Sì, che sono da trecento anni che aspetto questo momento, Bonkotsu."

E lo baciò.

Yugi alla vista prese a ridacchiare per poi allontanarsi dalla folla. Nel mentre si allontanava vide Shizuka e Mai che teneva la prima stretta sé per godersi insieme la nevicata scambiandosi ogni poco un bacio, Mana ridacchiava felice per essere riuscita a rubare un bacio sulle labbra dal suo maestro Mahad e in lontananza i vampiri della casata dell'Orichalcos giocavano a hockey sul ghiaccio sul laghetto artificiale nel giardino della loro immensa torre.

Si diresse fuori città e nel mentre colse un crisantemo che fortuna volle trovò sul ciglio della strada affianco a Mokuba e Noah che facevano degli angeli di neve.

Atemu scese le scale felice che i suoi concittadini stessero finalmente apprezzando lo vero spirito di Natale e schivando le palle di neve che volavano tra Malik e Ryou mosse lo sguardo su tutta la piazza nel mentre avanza lentamente in avanti. Sotto un arco che collegava una casa ad un altra sentì la voce del Dottor Pegasus dire "Attenta a non scivolare mia carissima Cynthia."

Sorpreso vide un mostro di Frankestein femminile dai fluenti capelli biondi, un corpo grazioso ricoperto da un elegante abito celeste dagli orli in pelliccia e gentili occhi celesti che fissavano amorevoli quelli altrettanto caldi del Dottore.

Con un sorriso saputo si allontanò per poi vedere Yugi che passava tra le sbarre della grata del cancello della città e incerto si accinse a seguirlo. Osiris fissava i due con fare saputo e a debita distanza li seguì accompagnato da un tristo mietitore impiccione.

Yugi stava salendo tranquillo la collina dalla punta arricciata e quando fu in cima si sedette soddisfatto, con un sorriso tenero tra le labbra sotto la luce, in quel momento dorata, della luna prese a staccare uno a uno, con calma, i petali del fiore, pensando: _E' tornato e sta bene._

Una voce, una voce dal tono gentile e caldo, veniva da dietro di lui chiedendogli "Mio caro Yugi posso venire accanto a te?"

Sorpreso si volse verso Atemu e con attenzione si sollevò nel mentre l'altro avanzava e dichiarava "Godiamoci insieme questo incantevole cielo stellato."

Con attenzione Atemu gli prese la mano tenendola sollevata davanti a se e donandogli un bacio sulle nocche. Con un impeto di coraggio dettata dall'atmosfera magica del momento la bambola gli confessò "Atemu, io... Ti amo Atemu."

Abbassò lo sguardo incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo "Io... Non te l'ho detto prima perché temevo che tu..."

"Yugi" lo bloccò l'altro sollevandogli il volto con una mano e agganciando i suoi occhi con quelli timorosi della bambola. Sorrise "Anch'io ti amo, Yugi."

Commosso la giovane creatura sorrise intanto che gli cadevano sulle guance cristalline lacrime di gioia, lo abbracciò e nascose la testa sotto il mento dello scheletro. Con attenzione il suo amore avvolse le braccia intorno a lui e gli domandò con un sussurrò all'orecchio "Vuoi essere il mio Aibou?"

Annuendo freneticamente sul suo petto felice sussurrò "Sì! Sì! Per la buona Hathor, sì!"

Una mano sulla sua schiena serpeggiò sui suoi vestiti fino a giungere sulla sua guancia sollevandogli il viso e Yugi ebbe solo un attimo prima di cadere nella felicità più assoluta.

Sotto la dorata luna degli amanti e un Osiris che svolazzava contento sopra di loro i due si baciarono a lungo con tutto l'amore che avevano l'uno per l'altro.

Un bacio lungo tutta l'eternità.

* * *

Con le lacrime trattenute Silver fissava impettita e soddisfatta la scena davanti a sé mentre Autrice asciugava con un fazzoletto di stoffa le lacrime che cadevano senza consenso sulle sue guance.

E Silver domandò con voce carica di emozione "Owari?"

Autrice si bloccò, le sue lacrime scomparvero per magia e il suo sguardo si spostò dall'incantevole vista verso una stradina poco battuta su cui si allontanava un figuro su cui si poteva notare una massa argentea riflettere la luce della luna. Un ghigno poco rassicurante si formò sulle sue labbra.

Il tristo mietitore seguì il suo sguardo per poi i suoi occhi riempirsi di comprensione.

La risposta alla sua domanda Silver se la dette da sola ghignando "No Owari."

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**  
Cosa ho fatto?: The Nightmare Before Christmas (movie), con modifica  
Ou-sama: Sommo Re. Il modo in cui chiama Bak'ra, Atemu, e sempre con accezione ironica e volutamente derisoria  
La leggenda di Babbo Natale: Il santo a cui si ispira è San Nikolas, vescovo di Myra (oggi Demre) in Turchia. Se siete interessati a tutta la leggenda dietro cercatevela da soli, si trova facilmente su internet.  
Ore-sama: Io, in giapponese. Modo per riferirsi a se stessi in maniera molto sborona  
Saa... Game no jikan da: Ora... E' tempo di giocare.  
Yami no Game: Gioco dell'Oscurità  
Tozouko-ou: Re dei Ladri  
Amen: Così sia  
Mind Crush: Letteralmente sarebbe distruzione dell'anima ma qui si intende che è l'anima che viene distrutta, e sì, è quello che subisce Kaiba la volta che ha quasi ucciso il nonno di Yugi e lo ha sfidato al contempo a un gioco mortale.  
Habibi: tesoro o mio adorato, in arabo  
Bonkotsu: Mediocre  
Aibou: Partner, Compagno, Amico (ovviamente qui si intende per i primi due significati in senso romantico)  
Owari: Fine


	17. Epilogo

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Non possiedo Yugioh! o The Nightmare Before Christmas  
Neanche  
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX o Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's o Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL o Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V_**

**_._**

* * *

**Epilogo**

* * *

**The Nightmare Before Halloween**

* * *

La luna d'argento era splendida quella sera.

Yugi si era accoccolato sopra la collina dalla punta arricciata con un sorriso contento godendosi la serata in pace e tranquillità.

I suoi occhi ametista si mossero ad osservare Osiris che, rannicchiato contro il suo stomaco, dormiva soddisfatto. Con una mano prese ad accarezzare dolcemente il lungo corpo serpentino e i suoi occhioni ametista tornarono a fissare il cielo notturno con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Ad Halloween mancava solo questa notte, la prossima e poi insieme a tutta la città avrebbe fatto festa, e Yugi era eccitato. Sarebbe stato il suo primo Halloween in città e soprattutto come compagno di Atemu.

Un anno, era già quasi passato un anno da quando era caduto qui, trovato l'amore della sua vita e pure suo nonno disperso, e anche un posto a cui apparteneva. Tutti i mesi già passati erano stati per lui i più belli della sua vita.

Lasciò i suoi pensieri vagare a quello che era successo dopo Natale assaporando i dolci ricordi del tempo passato.

Il giorno dopo la notte di Natale suo nonno era venuto in visita alla città di Halloween per vedere suo nipote. I cittadini alla sua vista erano rimasti scioccati ma fortunatamente, lui e Atemu, erano fuori casa per fare una dolce colazione al ristorante di Mai e quando lo aveva visto aveva invitato suo nonno a unirsi a loro. I cittadini, da impiccioni puri che erano, si erano tutti assiepati dentro il ristorante per osservarli curiosi. Mai, alla loro vista, e soprattutto perché nessuno di loro ordinava e quindi occupavano spazio senza pagare, li buttò fuori a calci e quando questi si assieparono fuori contro le vetrate del suo ristorante non ci vide più dalla rabbia e uscì con la scopa in mano e prese a colpi di ramazza tutti quelli che riusciva a colpire ricordando il motivo per cui era soprannominata Lady Arpia.

Dopo questo, ma solo dopo aver finito con calma l'abbondante colazione, avevano detto a suo nonno che erano fidanzati e poi avevano detto alle creature ficcanaso ancora nascoste vicino al ristorante che Babbo Natale era il nonno di Yugi e conseguentemente scatenando una sequela di domande da far venire il mal di testa.

Dopo questa notizia, che fu l'argomento più discusso in città per la settimana che seguiva, seguivano tra gli argomenti più amati che ronzavano nelle conversazioni peggio di una mosca dispettosa la nuova creatura che il Dottor Finklestein aveva creato e il fatto che Seto Kaiba e Jonouchi Kastuya si erano baciati dando il via a una lunga serie di supposizioni su quale fosse in realtà il rapporto. La verità si scoprì solo pochi giorni dopo Capodanno. I due avevano deciso di comune accordo, dopo gli incredibili avvenimenti successi quella fatidica Vigilia di Natale, di frequentarsi per vedere se una relazione d'amore poteva esistere tra loro due.

Dopo questo non ci furono grandi avvenimenti e la città cadde nel solito tran-tran a cui lui fu ben felice di vivere affianco ad Atemu.

Gennaio passò in una sfocatura di neve e amore per lui e lo scheletro ma quando giunse Febbraio, Atemu decise di perdersi consapevolmente di nuovo nella foresta scheletrica per andare a scoprire un altra festa diversa. Come si suol dire: il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio. Fortunatamente quella volta si fece accompagnare anche da Yugi e l'ex-umano, quando giunsero alla radura, gli consigliò di visitare la festa dietro al cuore, argomentando che nel mondo umano quella sarebbe stata la prossima festa da festeggiare.

Fu così che scoprirono la città di San Valentino e il Re e Regina della città. La città aveva un naturale cielo tendente al rosa e rosso dai toni romantici, la terra invece era di un naturale color bianco e giallo dorato. Addentrandosi nella città dell'amore, le cui abitazioni avevano tutte la tendenza ad essere a forma di cuore e dai colori sdolcinati, incontrarono gli abitanti che erano tutti o ninfe o satiri. Gli abitanti stupiti li portarono in fretta dal loro Re che si rivelò essere un angelo e l'altra una donna alata. I due si presentarono come Yusei Cupido, Re di San Valentino, e Akiza Psiche, Regina di San Valentino.

I due viaggiatori si presentarono e spiegarono il motivo per cui erano lì. Dopo questo ci fu un caloroso benvenuto e un conseguente banchetto e si stipulò un contratto di amicizia tra le due città. A tarda sera i due tornarono alla loro città.

E questa scoperta di Feste continuò per i prossimi mesi, da Febbraio a inizio Aprile.

Incontrarono in questo modo il Re e Regina di Carnevale, Judai Arlecchino e Yubel Colombina, che vivevano nella vivace e sempre allegra e scherzosa città di Carnevale soprannominata Paese di Cuccagna. Gli abitanti di quel luogo erano tutte maschere da quelle più famose a quelle meno conosciute provenienti da tutto il mondo e la città ricordava un vecchio e pittoresco borgo di città in cui l'abbondanza, benessere e piacere era alla portata di tutti, letteralmente perché sulle piante non solo crescevano fiori e frutti ma anche ogni tipo di genere alimentare e bevanda senza contare che i soldi crescevano sugli alberi ma che venivano usati dagli abitanti come se fossero stracci.

La prossima Festa che scoprirono fu quella di Pasqua, un incantevole paese nascosto tra immense colline verdeggianti e piene di fiori, e le cui case sembravano tante e deliziose uova Fabergé. Qui gli abitanti erano fate, folletti e kemonomimi di ogni tipo e forma. Il Re di Pasqua e il suo compagno erano Yuma Usagi e Astral Hiyoko, il cui primo era un usagimimi e l'altro un kemonomimi pulcino. Quando Yuma aveva visto Atemu era congelato dallo shock balbettando incoerentemente e ci vollero molte sollecitazioni da parte del suo compagno per farlo riprendere. Quando riuscirono a intavolare una conversazione lo scheletro si scusò contrito un altra volta per averlo rapito, le cui scuse vennero accettate, e chiese curioso sul perché quando si erano incontrati la prima volta era un coniglio gigante e non così. Imbarazzato il Re di Pasqua gli disse che per sbaglio quel giorno aveva bevuto una pozione mutaforma per via di una scommessa e si era ritrovato in quel corpo impacciato. Dopo questo ci fu una piacevole conversazione che ebbe termine nel momento in cui i due dovettero tornare a casa.

Due settimane dopo circa andarono a scoprire la Festa di Capodanno il cui Re era Yuya Gianus, un allegro giullare intrattenitore che adorava creare e animare feste, di compleanno soprattutto. La città di Capodanno era costruita con grandi blocchi di pietra e c'erano sparse per la città grandi laboratori e fabbriche per creare fuochi d'artificio e tutto l'occorrente per fare le feste più spettacolari. La città ricordava un grande luna park in cui gli abitanti della città, gnomi e nani, giocavano e lavoravano con il fuoco e metalli.

Quando era ormai iniziata da poco la primavera avevano deciso di andare a visitare l'ultima città delle feste che non avevano ancora scoperto ma non lo fecero perché dopo mesi e mesi di lavoro Kaibaland era stata finalmente riaperta e Atemu fu letteralmente acciuffato da Seth che lo costrinse a presenziare alla festa di apertura e dopo che essa ebbe fine lo trascinò al municipio costringendolo a firmare tutti gli incartamenti che si erano accumulati nel suo ufficio. E per essere sicuri che facesse proprio questo lo rinchiuse dentro il suo ufficio senza possibilità di fuga e con la porta che si sarebbe aperta solo quando tutti gli incartamenti fossero stati tutti firmati.

Fu così che la loro ultima visita alla scoperta della ultima città delle feste fu stroncata sul nascere. In quei giorni in cui Atemu era indaffarato con la burocrazia sorvegliato a vista dal Sindaco e veniva informato dei risultati ottenuti sulle ricerche del ladro delle tavole delle divinità egizie, si era intrattenuto con Ryou, Jonouchi e gli altri e scoprendo mille e più luoghi che non aveva ancora visitato da quando era arrivato, senza contare che nel mentre gli veniva raccontata vita, morte e miracoli di ogni singolo abitante.

Comunque in quei giorni notò che Atemu era sempre più impegnato come la primavera passava, ormai era solo la sera che passavano insieme persi nel loro quotidiano gioco serale o passeggiata al chiaro di luna. Tuttavia i suoi amici erano asfissianti visto che non aveva un attimo di pace durante il giorno e riuscendo così a non fargli notare la mancanza di Atemu impegnato a far andare avanti la città.

Poi arrivò Giugno e il suo conseguente compleanno. Lui aveva raccontato al suo compagno e amici come i suoi compleanni erano miserevoli quando era stato umano; festa, regali e torta inesistenti, una riconoscimento da parte dei suoi genitori al fatto che aveva compiuto un anno in più manco a pagarlo e suo nonno, quando si ricordava, che andava da una settimana a un mese dopo, gli augurava solamente auguri e un vecchio gioco che era nella soffitta da anni dimenticato e inutilizzato; e così la festa che gli avevano preparato a sorpresa lo colse impreparato visto che non se l'aspettava proprio. E fu così che scoprì che Atemu, oltre a passare il suo tempo in municipio, aveva organizzato una festa di compleanno per lui insieme all'aiuto dei loro amici e perché tutto fosse perfetto aveva perfino chiesto consiglio al Re dei Compleanni visto che, come era stato dimostrato tempo prima con la festa di Natale, le creature di Halloween avevano dei terribili problemi ad organizzare una qualsiasi festa che non fosse quella della loro città.

Alla festa ricevete un sacco di regali, quasi da tutti gli abitanti della città, ma quello che gradì di più fu quello che ricevette da Atemu: una coppia di anelli uno per sé e uno per lo scheletro; senza contare il regalo extra che ricevette alla sera sempre dal suo amato. Tutta la città giura che le loro grida di piacere si erano sentite anche attraverso le pareti semi-insonorizzate delle loro case impedendo alla maggior parte delle creature di dormire senza l'ausilio dei tappi per le orecchie.

Quando gli era stato detto che avevano tenuto sveglia tutta la città con i loro gemiti di piacere era arrossito più rosso del color pomodoro raggiungendo un incredibile viola melanzana, comunque lui quella notte se la sarebbe ricordata come una delle notti più belle della sua vita, e Atemu aveva concordato con lui quando glielo aveva detto.

Giugno passò e arrivò luglio, senza che organizzassero quando visitare l'ultima città delle feste ancora sconosciuta, ma quando era già passato metà mese ci fu un altro furto nel Labirinto che mise in allerta tutti gli abitanti della città di Halloween e in contemporanea a questo fatto Bak'ra tornò da quella specie di morte che gli era stata inflitta quando aveva giocato allo Yami no Game con il suo amore.

Qualcuno, e tutti sospettavano che fosse lo stesso ladro della volta prima, era riuscito a superare le difese poste alla porta del Labirinto che si trovava nascosta sotto i ruderi di Kul-Elna ma quello che sorprese di più fu che erano stati superati gli spettri e le trappole mortali sparse in quel dedalo senza che i primi non se ne accorgessero e i secondi non si attivassero al passaggio del ladro.

Questa notizia installò una profonda angoscia negli abitanti della città e con un paio di domande ben piazzate scoprì che il Labirinto sotto le città era le fondamenta magiche della città e che se esso fosse stato minato completamente esso sarebbe collassato portando con sé la città e in più senza le difese contro intrusi visto che sarebbero stati esposti all'intrusione di chiunque nella città, anche umani.

Dopo che furono fatti i controlli nel Labirinto vennero vietate qualsiasi tipo di uscita esterna ai confini magici della città fino a quando non si sarebbe fatta un po' di luce sulla situazione, e quindi tutta la città venne rivoltata come un calzino alla ricerca di una prova contro il ladro.

C'erano già stati due furti finiti col successo e non era ammissibile che il ladro la facesse franca ma purtroppo l'ispezione non portò a nessun risultato e creò solo disagi tra la popolazione. Alla fine, dopo molte insistenze da parte di tutta la popolazione le uscite fuori nel mondo esterno furono di nuovo permesse ma solo se veniva autorizzate con l'approvazione del Re.

Senza contare poi che Bak'ra quando tornò dalla morte fu nel momento esatto in cui Malik confermava il furto avvenuto ad Atemu che era subito accorso dopo che Rishid, volato in città per ordine del diavolo, gli aveva detto del fatto. Tutti avevano temuto una sua reazione violenta alla notizia ma invece si limitò a imprecare contro tutto e tutti, spaventando tutti gli spettri che fuggirono da lui temendo che sfogasse su di loro la sua rabbia, e fu solo grazie all'intervento di Malik che si calmò visto che per prima cosa lo placcò a terra e poi lo baciò sulla bocca con un intenso bacio alla francese. E qui gli venne spiegato da Ryou, in seguito, che qui non importa se muori, se hai vissuto abbastanza anni nella città la magia del luogo ti fa diventare immortale e quindi non importava quante volte vieni ammazzato, prima o poi saresti tornato tra i vivi.

Quando si fu calmato, Atemu e il Ladro avevano parlato a lungo su questi furti che stavano destabilizzando la città in maniera preoccupante e avevano concordato che fino a quando non fossero riusciti a trovare il colpevole e rimettere tutte le cose a posto non avrebbero cercato di giocare l'uno contro l'altro a uno Yami no Game.

E poi ancora oggi si ricordava come aveva preso la notizia Isis quando aveva saputo che il Ladro era tornato: era andata in uno stato di depressione acuta; mentre Rishid aveva presa la notizia con fare del tutto impassibile.

Dopo questo evento non successe nient'altro di significativo e fu così che l'estate passò, poi a fine agosto una notizia sconvolgente fece parlare di sè per quasi un mese intero: Seto Kaiba e Jonouchi si erano fidanzati. A quanto pareva i due dopo tanti, tanti, tanti, tanti, tanti incontri avevano deciso di provare a fare un altro passo importante nella loro relazione.

Alla fine anche questa notizia perse forza intrattenitiva.

Infine giunse Ottobre e il caro autunno in cui si fece accompagnare da Atemu per fare una visita a suo nonno nella città di Natale per il giorno del suo compleanno, e doveva ammettere che ci era voluto tutto settembre per riuscire a convincerlo a farlo andare, ovviamente con lui appresso. La festicciola improvvisata per suo nonno fu molto piacevole e quando la sera tardi tornarono a casa sfruttando il suo buon umore riuscì a strappare la promessa che durante la notte di Halloween facessero una passeggiata nel mondo umano, possibilmente a Domino, sua città nativa, per divertirsi a spaventare tutti quello che negli anni passati gli avevano fatto passare dei momentacci. Sì, aveva preso a cuore lo spirito della città, in fin dei conti è divertente spaventare il prossimo.

E così, il tempo restante era passato per i preparativi dell'ultimo minuto per la grande festa che si sarebbe festeggiata la notte di Halloween.

E adesso era lì, sdraiato e godendosi la notte ed eccitato alla prospettiva di festeggiare, insieme all'amore della sua vita, Halloween.

Mancava solo questa notte, la prossima, e poi Halloween. Non vedeva l'ora.

Era troppo intento a crogiolarsi nelle sue emozioni che non si accorse di avere qualcuno dietro di sé fino a quando non ricevette un bacio sull'angolo della bocca. Sorpreso si voltò bloccando i suoi occhi ametista con quelli rubino del suo Amore.

"Ciao Aibou."

Un sorriso felice adornò le labbra della bambola che voltò il volto per dargli un casto bacio sulle labbra per poi rispondergli "Ciao Atemu. Finito tutto in città?"

Con una mano lo scheletro lo aiutò ad alzarsi "Sì, ormai mancano solo gli ultimi dettagli ma di quelli se ne può tranquillamente occupare Seth domani."

"Bene." Si abbassò raccogliendo Osiris per poi sistemarlo per bene tra le braccia "A che gioco pensi che potremmo giocare stasera?"

Gli sorrise sornione "Stavo pensando che potremmo giocare a... Questo."

Si sporse in avanti baciandogli appassionatamente le labbra, così appassionatamente da farli rimanere entrambi senza fiato. Yugi ricambiò il sorrise sornione "Mi piace questo gioco."

Scambiandosi uno sguardo malizioso i due si avviarono a braccetto verso la loro casa pronti a giocare il loro gioco.

* * *

Il Faraone e il Re dei Giochi erano sdraiati nel loro letto matrimoniale, comprato da meno di quattro mesi, coperti da una calda coperta. Lo scheletro era ancora sveglio e, con le braccia sotto la nuca, fissava il soffitto pensieroso mentre la bambola era accoccolata in parte sopra il suo petto dormendo beato e con un sorriso contento, una delicata mano celeste riposava sopra il suo cuore ma che, tuttavia, da secoli non batteva più. I loro vestiti, ma proprio tutti, erano sparsi alla rinfusa sul pavimento e per chi sa quale miracolo i boxer che Yugi indossava quel giorno erano finiti appesi sulla ragnatela decorativa vicino alla piccola libreria che aveva in camera. Be', sempre meglio dei suoi boxer che, per qualche oscuro motivo, erano sulle corna del teschio mostruoso appeso sopra il cammino in camera, e di cui era sicuro di averli lanciati all'indietro verso la libreria e non sopra la testata del loro letto. Almeno quelli del suo Aibou avevano una possibile spiegazione logica, i suoi non tanto, senza contare che ancora non si capacitava di come i calzini puzzolenti e usati quel giorno potevano essere finiti tra le travi sgangherate dell'alto soffitto a cupola e di cui si era accorto di dove fossero finiti solo ora.

Osiris, per non rimanere traumatizzato a vita, aveva lasciato la stanza per andarsene a dormire nella camera degli ospiti, come sempre più spesso faceva. Forse avrebbe fatto prima a preparargli una seconda cuccia in un altra stanza, era sicuro che avrebbe gradito.

Nel mentre che i suoi scintillanti occhi rubini continuavano a gironzolare per tutta la stanza notando tutte le prove del loro gioco passionale e amoroso avvenuto poco prima, la sua mente pensierosa rifletteva su tutto quello che era successo nell'ultimo anno.

Ancora adesso non riusciva a credere a tutto quello che era successo e a quello che aveva trovato. Yugi era stata una vera manna dal cielo e avrebbe voluto poter ringraziare chiunque gli aveva mandato quel piccolo gioiello da lui per ringraziarlo di tutto il cuore. Grazie a lui aveva finalmente scoperto l'amore, e il vuoto che provava nel petto era definitivamente scomparso quando si erano confessati di amarsi sotto il chiarore delle stelle e della luna come loro testimoni. Anche se l'unica cosa negativa che era successa da quando l'aveva incontrato erano stati i furti presso il Labirinto. Era molto preoccupato a quello che poteva combinare il ladro con gli 'oggetti' rubati e sperava che le protezioni che aveva aggiunto nella sua parte di Labirinto bastasse a fermare un altro possibile furto.

Tuttavia non poteva di certo dare la colpa al suo Aibou per tutto quello che stava succedendo negli ultimi mesi, erano solo delle sfortune coincidenze.

No, poteva solo ringraziarlo per essere venuto nella sua vita.

Finalmente in pace lasciò che le sue membra cedessero all'ammaliante richiamo del sonno. Poco prima di addormentarsi però un pensiero randagio si fece strada tra i suoi pensieri riaccendendo una scintilla di eccitazione a quello che sarebbe successo tra due notti.

Presto sarebbe stato Halloween e non vedeva l'ora di festeggiarlo insieme al suo Aibou e come anche fare quella passeggiata che gli aveva promesso nel mondo degli umani. Domani, fino a tarda sera, tutti avrebbero aiutato per sistemare gli ultimi dettagli e poi avrebbero festeggiato per tutto il giorno. Sì, sarebbe stata una magnifica notte.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto finalmente si decise di cedere al sonno anche per quella notte. Avvolse le braccia con fare protettivo, amoroso e con un pizzico di possessività intorno all'incantevole creatura che riposava sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al sonno.

Un gufo bubolò coprendo il rumore di una porta cigolante in cui dietro di lei erano nascosti molti segreti.

* * *

Il risveglio fu piacevole la mattina dopo, soprattutto per via della vista adorabile di Yugi accoccolato contro di lui e con il volto nascosto nel suo incavo del suo collo. Adorava rimirare la figura di Yugi addormentato, era troppo carino, ma per quanto avesse voluto rimanere a letto a impigrirsi e osservare all'infinito il suo Aibou sapeva che comunque mancava solo un giorno ad Halloween e che se non fosse uscito per arrivare a un ora decente in municipio rischiava che la sua casa venisse assalita dai suoi amati concittadini guidati sicuramente da Seth deciso più che mai a fare in modo che si prendesse cura dei suoi doveri.

Con riluttanza ma con un fondo di amorevole gentilezza sempre presente si liberò dalla presa del suo tesoro e infilandosi un paio di boxer puliti scese la scala a chiocciola con il sonno ancora negli occhi per fare colazione. Si stava dirigendo in cucina quando passando in corridoio intravide con la coda dell'occhio qualcosa che stonava nella normalità della casa. Tornò di un paio di passi indietro e fissò bene con gli occhi ancora un po' sfocati la scena ma bastarono solo pochi attimi prima che il suo cervello si svegliasse completamente davanti alla scena a cui non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Fissava incredulo lo spettacolo davanti a lui e solo quando, non sapeva neppure quanto tempo era rimasto a fissare, sentì la voce di Yugi che si era infilato un paio di pantaloni che si era fatto da solo le funzioni del suo cervello si rimisero in moto "Atemu? Cosa c'è?"

Ingoiò sonoramente "Aibou, vai a chiamare Seth. Digli... che il Labirinto è stato violato."

"Come?"

"La parte di Labirinto sotto casa nostra è stato violato."

Sentendo il tono teso del suo Amore, Yugi in fretta recuperò un impermeabile dall'attaccapanni affianco alla porta infilandoselo e si precipitò in municipio sicuro di trovarci il Sindaco anche se era un ora molto mattutina.

Non appena riuscì a recuperarlo entrambi si diressero di nuovo all'abitazione e quando furono dentro trovarono Osiris che li aspettava affianco a una porta malamente scardinata. Con un cenno del capo triangolare indicò alle altre creature nella stanza di seguirli e li condusse attraverso un infinità di corridoi che componevano quell'immenso dedalo mortale fatto di porte, scale e corridoi.

Infine giunsero davanti a una grossa breccia nel muro di pietra e dall'altra parte di essa stava Atemu in mezzo a una grande sala ricoperta d'oro sulle pareti, sul pavimento rialzato e sulle scale. Il Faraone stava impalato davanti all'unico oggetto in mezzo alla stanza, o meglio a un enorme cartiglio fatto d'oro e su cui poggiava su un piedistallo fatto d'oro. Osservandolo attentamente Yugi notò che però il cartiglio sembrava essere stato di recente danneggiato, parte dei geroglifici su di esso erano stati sfregiati in modo irriconoscibile, e per di più l'oro sembrava per qualche motivo più opaco del normale. Lentamente i tre gli si avvicinarono affiancandolo, Osiris si attorciglio sul busto dello scheletro posando la testa su una spalla e strofinando il muso nel modo più confortante possibile che gli riusciva contro il suo collo.

Non appena sentì le loro presenze chiese con voce tesa "Seth?"

"Sì, Cugino?"

Tese una mano che stringeva tra le dita dei lunghi fili rossi e li porse al Sindaco "Ho trovato questi davanti al Cartiglio quando sono arrivato qui. Devono essere del Ladro. Portali a Mahad e fagli usare un incantesimo tracciatore, voglio sapere chi diamine è questo maledetto Ladro."

Seth li prese e gli fece un leggero inchino "Come ordinate."

Quando il suono dei passi dell'altro non si udirono più Yugi, esitante, posò una mano sulla spalla dell'altro che la prese tra le sue come se fosse un gioiello prezioso "Aibou, conosci la storia del Faraone che sigillò Zorc?"

L'altro poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla "La versione breve, perché?"

"E sai chi era il Faraone?"

"Sì, sei tu."

Lo scheletro gli cinse la vita portandolo il più vicino possibile a sé prendendo un profondo respiro "Dei, Aibou. Non sai quanto sono felice che tu non eri ancora nato allora e non hai visto cosa stava succedendo allora. Tutto il mondo sembrava che stava per andare in malora ma alla fine Bak'ra, sì quel folle ladro di anime, giunse da me proponendomi un piano per fermare Zorc. E prima di chiedere il suo odio per lui è dovuto al fatto che il villaggio in cui abitava quando era giovane fu il primo distrutto da Zorc. Ovviamente dopo aver appurato se le sue intenzioni erano veritiere, sai era pur sempre un ladro di tombe al tempo, siamo andati con il suo piano visto che era l'unico che ci avrebbe garantito di fermarlo definitivamente."

"Dei, Aibou. Quanto fu difficile la battaglia per sigillarlo, un infinità di volte pensai che avremmo fallito ma alla fine ha funzionato. Aveva davvero funzionato. E cosa era in confronto il fatto di essere stati trasformati in strane creature al fatto che lui era scomparso dalla faccia della terra? Niente. Non era niente. Fui ben felice di essere diventato quello che ero per fermare quel mostro."

Lo abbracciò con forza seppellendo il volto tra le sue ciocche tricolori "Dei, Aibou. Spero che non stia succedendo quello che penso stia succedendo."

Con il tono di voce più calmo possibile chiese "Cosa Atemu? Cosa pensi che sta succedendo?"

Lo scheletro fece un respiro sommesso "Credo che il Ladro voglia liberare Zorc dalla sua prigione."

Si scostò da lui incapace di stare fermo "Dei! Perché non ci ho pensato prima!? Perché!?"

Si passò una mano tra i capelli frustrato "Accidenti."

Sollevò gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo ametista della sua amata bambola "Andiamo Aibou, abbiamo un ladro da catturare."

Detto questo gli prese la mano e si inoltrarono di nuovo nel Labirinto diretti verso l'uscita.

* * *

Tutta la città, ed in via eccezionale anche i fratelli Ishtar e Bak'ra, era radunata all'interno del municipio per parlare del sconvolgente accaduto. Tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, avevano facce serie e gli occhi turbati. Yugi era seduto in prima fila mentre Atemu con impazienza aspettava che tutti prendessero posto. Quando ogni movimento nella stanza cessò domandò "Ci siamo tutti?"

"No" fu il Sindaco Seth a rispondere per poi continuare "Il vecchio Aknadin è ancora malato ed è rimasto a casa. Quando sono andato a controllare stava ancora delirando dalla febbre su zucche ghignati e psicopatici corvi che lo beccavano."

Lo scheletro disse comprensivo visto che il vecchio ciclope si ammalava periodicamente "Capisco, la maledizione della zucca non gli è ancora passata."

Sospirò per poi riprendere a parlare "Bene, allora. Come tutti voi saprete c'è stato nuovo caso di furto avvenuto nel Labirinto. Non appena Mahad riuscirà a rintracciare dove si trova il ladro con la refurtiva alcuni di noi andranno a..."

In quel momento scoppiò dentro la sala Mahad, letteralmente. Con un botto epocale in mezzo alla sala a un metro dal suolo comparve lo stregone fantasma, con affianco Mana, con uno sguardo molto ma molto preoccupato, direi che rasentava l'allarmato, anzi no, era allarmato e basta. Con un tremendo sforzo riuscì a dire "Faraone! La zucca dello spaventapasseri al limitare della foresta è scomparsa."

"COSA!?" A urlare in contemporanea erano stati Atemu, Bak'ra, Seth e svariati altri e i loro toni di voce andava dallo scandalizzato al furioso. Atemu scese le scale e mettendosi davanti a lui imperò concitato "Mahad, dimmi per filo e per segno cosa è successo."

Con un respiro profondo per calmarsi un po' prese a spiegare "Stavo venendo qui per dirvi che ho localizzato il ladro quando dalla finestra dalla mia casa notai un dettaglio strano sullo spaventapasseri. Stranito presi un cannocchiale e controllai per scoprire che la zucca era andata. Andata!"

Prese un profondo respiro "E poi sono venuto qui ad avvertirvi il più in fretta possibile."

Una smorfia di regale furore si impossesò del viso dello scheletro, salì le scale e rivolgendosi alla folla iniziò a dare ordini "Seth tu vieni con me. Anche Kisara sarà d'aiuto."

Rivolse i suoi ardenti occhi rubini incontrando altrettanti occhi lillà sfumati di rosso rabbioso "Bak'ra anche tu, insieme a Malik e ai vostri chibi quindi muovetevi ad andare a prenderli."

Malik all'ordine si precipitò fuori diretto verso casa. Atemu continuò "Seto anche tu con Obelisco. E qualcuno per favore vada a prendere il mio chibi e quello di Seto."

Mokuba si alzò insieme a Noah e seguiti da Isono si diressero fuori verso il loro gigantesco palazzo. Fu invece una compiacente Anzu a dirigersi a casa del Re per prendere Osiris che, invece di seguire il suo padrone in municipio, aveva optato di sonnecchiare sul tetto della torre pericolante di casa loro per prendere il sole del mattino. Si girò verso i tre homunculus "Anche voi tre, Timaeus, Critias e Hermos verrete. La vostra forza sarà utile. E Dartz... le tue conoscenze sulle anime e creature varie sono sicuro che ci saranno molto utili. Invece tu Mahad ci guiderai dal ladro. Detto questo, Padre voglio che sia tu il capo fino al nostro ritorno. Se per caso non dovessimo tornare... sai cosa fare."

Una panca raschiò per terra con forza "Come sarebbe a dire: se per caso non dovessimo tornare!?"

A gridare era stato Jonouchi che nell'impetto si era alzato rischiando di rovesciare la panca in cui era seduto con tutti gli altri seduti sulla medesima. A parlare fu sorprendentemente Seto "Bonkostu."

L'insulto ebbe l'effetto desiderato, Jou si voltò verso il diavolo pronto a gridargli contro ma venne fermato dalle successive parole del suo fidanzato "Quello che Atemu intende dire è che con chi abbiamo a che fare in verità vuole portare il caos nel mondo di nuovo."

"Come sarebbe a dire il caos? Non vuole solo minare le magie che sostengono la città?"

"No, vuole fare molto peggio e spero solo che riusciremo a fermarlo in tempo."

Detto questo si alzò insieme agli altri nominati e proprio in quel momento ritornò un trafelato Malik con Ra e Diabound, pochi attimi dopo giunsero i piccoli Kaiba accompagnati dall'immancabile golem e Obelisco, con più calma infine giunse anche la donna-pesce insieme a Osiris.

Alla loro vista il Faraone si rivolse alla folla "Se le cose dovessero andare male vi consiglio a tutti di fuggire nel mondo umano, lì sarà più sicuro per un po'."

Detto questo scese le scale e Yugi immediatamente si buttò di slancio contro di lui sussurrando "Ti amo."

Si staccò dal petto dello scheletro "Vedi di non morire."

"Non lo farò." Scese con le labbra ad assaggiare le deliziose labbra dell'altro con un veloce casto bacio per poi voltarsi e dirigersi fuori insieme agli altri. Tutta la città si riversò in piazza e con lo sguardo li videro scomparire all'orizzonte.

* * *

Yugi si trovava fuori dal ristorante Lady Arpia con una tazza di camomilla mezza piena sul tavolo e con il Puzzle del Millennio tra le mani con cui giocherellava nervosamente da quando lo aveva recuperato da casa sua dopo che il gruppo di creature aveva lasciato per fermare il malvivente.

Non ci aveva prestato grande attenzione ma al Puzzle mancavano ormai solo tre pezzi da mettere a posto, in verità lui cercava semplicemente di distrarsi il più possibile per non angosciarsi troppo e ignorare quella che irradiavano gli altri intorno a lui. Ad esempio Jonouchi, poco lontano da lui, che proprio non riusciva a stare fermo, oppure Ryou, seduto a un tavolo vicino, che scolpiva ossessivamente delle statuine di legno vodoo ma a cui in realtà non prestava grande attenzione. Un altra era Mana che per distrarsi si esercitava nella magia e miracolo dei miracoli non stava combinando disastri. Poi c'era Mai, con Shizuka seduta al suo fianco, dentro al ristorante che giocava pensierosa coi capelli della zombie mentre con l'altra agitava con movimenti rotatori la bevanda che aveva nel bicchierino e che non si decideva a bere.

E poi poteva vedere Honda e Otogi poco lontani che si azzuffavano per un paio di minuti per poi fissarsi per un altro paio e riprendere quello che avevano fatto prima per scaricare lo stress. Infine c'era Anzu che invece, per scaricare la tensione, provava dei passi di danza nello spiazzo in fondo alla strada ma era talmente nervosa che azzeccava il movimento giusto uno su tre.

E la sua mente vagava a cosa poteva succedere ad Atemu, l'esperienza di Natale ancora fresca nella sua mente. Già si poteva immaginare Atemu riverso a terra, scomposto e senza vita, occhi vuoti e senza più quel calore pieno d'amore che a lui riservava ma oramai solo patine rosse della gloria che erano un tempo...

_Click._

L'improvviso rumore fermò i suoi tetri pensieri riportando la attenzione a quello che c'era intorno a sé. Guardò in basso e vide tra le sue mani il Puzzle finalmente completo dopo mesi che ci lavorava sopra. Non ebbe il tempo di provare gioia e appagamento dalla sua bravura che una voce che non sentiva da mesi bisbigliare soddisfatta al suo orecchio da dietro di lui: "Sei davvero il Re dei Giochi, Piccoletto."

Yugi si voltò sorpreso e incontro gli occhi compiaciuti di Silver.

Il tristo mietitore con deliberata e laconica lentezza aggirò il tavolino sfiorando la superficie con la punta delle dita per poi sedersi soddisfatta e con il suo immancabile sorrisetto sulla sedia davanti a lui. Appoggiò il braccio sinistro sullo schienale e dalla sua posizione traversa cinguettò "Sì, lo sei senza dubbi."

Sorrise storta "E visto che hai vinto la scommessa sono venuta qui per saldare il conto."

Yugi se ne stava zitto, sorpreso e curioso di sapere dove voleva andare a parare.

Lei si raddrizzò sulla sedia e incrociò le mani davanti a sé per poi fissarlo pensierosa negli occhi "Ripensando a una vecchia storia, tanto tempo fa da qualche parte molto, ma molto, lontana da qui, si raccontava che chi avesse completato un puzzle uguale al tuo avrebbe potuto aver realizzato un desiderio qualsiasi."

Prese a tamburellare le dita sul tavolo "Ma qui, anche se fosse possibile, il nostro gingillo d'oro non possiede la magia per poterlo anche realizzare. In fin dei conti gli è stata rubata."

Sbatté le palpebre per poi chiedere "Sai come fu sigillato di preciso Zorc?"

Yugi scosse la testa negativamente.

"Dunque, dunque..."

Si appoggiò allo schienale rilassata e farcendo in bocca un cioccolatino spuntato fuori dal nulla "Quando quel malvagio demone fu sigillato da Atemu, Bak'ra e gli altri che li assistevano, ma soprattutto loro due che furono i fautori delle sua sconfitta, utilizzarono una potente magia trovata nel Libro Magico Millenario che il Ladro aveva rubato tempo prima in un qualche covo di Zorc sparso nel regno del Faraone e usarono un potente sigillo e con sette chiavi a bloccarlo, in più il sigillo sarebbe stato alimentato da altri tre fonti di magia rendendolo indistruttibile e l'oggetto in cui la sua anima sarebbe stata imprigionata venne resa indistruttibile attingendo l'energia necessaria invece da un altra fonte ancora, in più la magia di questa fonte avrebbe continuamente mantenuto Zorc all'interno della sua prigione alimentando l'incantesimo di sigillo. In poche parole prima si sarebbe dovuto sbloccare il sigillo con le sette chiavi, e in contemporanea distruggere le fonti di energia che lo mantenevano attivo al suo massimo potenziale come pure distruggere la fonte che rendeva indistruttibile la prigione di Zorc per poi poter infine infrangere contemporaneamente la prigione che il sigillo."

Si spinse all'indietro mettendo la sedia in un precario equilibrio e iniziò a dondolare lentamente mentre continuava a spiegare "Dunque... Le sette chiavi sono quelli che col tempo furono chiamati Oggetti del Millennio, oggetti d'oro di dubbio gusto estetico, e che erano: la Bilancia, la Chiave, la Collana, la Barra, l'Occhio, l'Anello e infine il Puzzle."

Fece un cenno con la testa in direzione del Puzzle che lui teneva in mano "Lo stesso che tu tieni in mano."

Yugi spalancò ancor di più gli occhi "Il sigillo invece è quello che viene chiamato Stele Millenaria, quello che si potrebbe definire lo stampo degli Oggetti. Comunque per essere spezzata prima sarebbero dovuti essere soddisfatti certi requisiti. Per prima cosa tutti e sette gli oggetti devono essere rimessi nella apposita cavità specifica dell'oggetto, e bada bene che non c'era bisogno che tutti fossero rimessi insieme contemporaneamente, e scaricati dell'energia che possedevano rimettendo essa nella Stele e quindi indebolendo quasi del tutto il sigillo. Ovviamente come la storia racconta questi oggetti furono dispersi nel mondo come Atemu aveva ordinato ma il nostro furfante deve aver avuto un immensa tenacia per riuscire a ritrovarli tutti alla fine."

Fece riappoggiare tutte le gambe della sedia al terreno per continuare con gli occhi rivolti verso il cielo "L'oggetto in cui fu rinchiuso invece era un semplice ammasso di argilla informe che per qualche oscuro motivo infine prese la forma di una zucca con intagliata una malvagia espressione ghignante. Questo zucca per far in modo che non si rompesse alla prima malaugurata caduta venne resa indistruttibile con una potente magia che veniva alimentato dalla magia di Atemu e di cui la maggior parte era depositato nel sacro cartiglio, e con il suo nome sopra, che si trovava nel Labirinto."

Lo guardò con uno sguardo significativo "Lo stesso che hai visto stamattina."

Riprese a dondolare la sedia mentre gli occhi della bambola si allargavano oltre il normale "Ovviamente adesso la zucca è fragile visto che la magia che sosteneva l'incantesimo di indistruttibilità è stata rubata. E quindi in sostanza la prigione di Zorc adesso è fragile come vetro ma ovviamente per liberarlo completamente e non lasciarlo in uno stato sospeso tra la nostra realtà e lo spazio della sua prigione va anche distrutto il sigillo, e come ti ho già detto usando le chiavi adesso è debole e quindi il nostro furfante per riuscire a renderlo di nuovo frangibile ha anche già distrutto, diciamo così, le fonti di magia legate ad esso.ù2

Si protese verso di lui e disse cospiratoria "E indovina adesso, Yugi, secondo te che cosa era nascosto nel Labirinto e che ha gettato Atemu nel panico poiché è stato rubato?"

La bambola si mise a pensare per alcuni minuti fino a quando la risposta gli si affacciò chiara nella sua mente "Le fonti magiche!"

"E non solo. Nel Labirinto nascosto tra trappole mortali e altro ancora era nascosto addirittura il sigillo di Zorc. In parole più semplice: la Stele Millenaria, nascosta e custodita da Bak'ra e compagnia, è il sigillo a cui gli Oggetti del Millennio erano già da tempo usati su di essa, poi sotto Kaibaland e custoditi dai tre Homunculus ci sono le tavole di pietra delle Tre Divinità Egizie, ovvero Obelisco, Osiris e Ra; sì gli stessi piccoli chibi che gironzolano allegramente tra le vie della città; e che la loro magia, depositata per la maggior parte in queste tavole, alimentavano invece l'incantesimo che rendeva indistruttibile la Stele. Infine il Cartiglio di Atemu, esso alimentava sia l'incantesimo di indistruttibilità e mantenendo l'anima di Zorc al suo interno."

I suoi occhi si fecero seri "Bisogna ammettere che è stato bravo visto che ha ingannato tutti fino adesso."

Iniziò a tamburellare con l'anulare inanellato d'oro e lapislazzuli sul tavolo "Ma c'è un problema adesso, e anche loro lo sanno, ed è: come fermare Zorc?"

Yugi cercò di ingoiare il groppo in gola"Non si può usare lo stesso metodo, vero?"

Scosse la testa negativa "E' materialmente impossibile. Ci vorrebbe troppo tempo a trovare tutti gli Oggetti del Millennio e poi il furfante sicuramente li avrà nascosti in un luogo diverso dal loro nascondiglio originale e in più la parte materiale del sigillo verrà frantumata con la sua liberazione. Senza contare che le Divinità ed Atemu non hanno abbastanza energia magica dopo che gli è stata rubata. Certo, alle Divinità parte di essa si è rigenerata ma è niente in confronto all'energia necessaria per sigillarlo."

Si mise a grattarsi sotto il mento in maniera compiaciuta "E arriviamo alla nostra scommessa."

Gli lanciò un occhiata maliziosa "C'è un altro modo per sconfiggere Zorc. E questo metodo non lo sigillerà e basta ma, anzi, ci libererà della sua presenza per sempre."

Yugi chiese avido "E qual'è?"

"Evocare Horakthi."

"E chi sarebbe?"

"L'essere opposto a Zorc."

Sgranò gli occhi "E come?"

"Unendo le tre Divinità in uno. Cioè fonderle insieme in un unico essere, in fin dei conti quando un potere diviso viene riunito in uno il suo potere è inimmaginabile. Ma c'è un problema di non poco conto."

Iniziò a frugare nelle sua sacca a tracolla arancio ruggine nel mentre continuava a spiegare "Per evocarla c'è bisogno di un immensa quantità di potere. Senza contare che bisogna avere fede quando la si evocherà. E qui ho una cosa che ti aiuterà."

Con un rumore soddisfatto tirò fuori dalla sacca una lunga catenina di ferro a cui era appeso un cartiglio senza niente inciso sopra "In questo cartiglio è rinchiusa abbastanza energia magica per evocare Horakthi ma esso deve essere utilizzato dal Faraone poiché la sua anima è quella più forte in città per sopportare lo sforzo dell'evocazione."

Glielo mise nel palmo aperto che si richiuse con forza attorno al cartiglio "Quando l'evocazione sarà riuscita comparirà il nome dell'evocatore, in questo caso Atemu, e l'energia racchiusa qui dentro si libererà con la stessa forza del mare in tempesta. Ma ti avverto che avete un solo tentativo, se non viene evocata al primo colpo tutto sarà perduto."

Si raddrizzò sulla sedia "E adesso vai, Yugi, non c'è tempo da perdere."

"Ma non mi dai un passaggio?"

Inarcò un sopracciglio scettica "Il mio debito è stato pagato."

Scuoté la testa esasperato "Arigatou."

Si alzò in fretta già guardandosi intorno per chi chiedere aiuto quando un pensiero che lo tormentava da tempo gli scivolò tra le labbra senza rendersene conto "Un ultima cosa Silver, tanto non ti credo se mi dici che non lo sai, ma perché io? Perché io sono stato mandato qua? E non mi venire a dire che non lo sai, mi sembra impossibile che tu non sappia qualcosa del genere."

Una risata sincera lo fece voltare verso il tristo mietitore per poi essere risposto tra un sghignazzamento e l'altro "E bravo Yugi, più perspicace di quanto si da credito."

Rise di nuovo "Ovvio che so il perché tu ma credi davvero che te lo venga a dire?"

Una risata sguainata riprese a prorompere dalla gola di Silver. Yugi la guardò tra l'esasperato e l'affezionato, non avrebbe cambiato il suo modo di fare per niente al mondo, in fin dei conti lei andava bene così, e individuò chi poteva essere il suo miglior accompagnatore "Mana! Ehi, Mana!"

Con passi affrettati si avvicinò a lei che aveva preso da poco a lanciare a destra e a manca incantesimi richiamavano i più svariati oggetti, tra cui era inclusa la sua scopa, e le spiegò per sommi capi la spiegazione appena ricevuta e cosa aveva intenzione di fare per aiutare gli altri che stavano andando contro a morte certa, e immediatamente dopo insieme cavalcarono la scopa per poi dirigersi a tutta velocità verso il luogo in cui loro erano spariti e di cui Mana sapeva l'ubicazione fortunatamente, visto che aveva assistito all'incantesimo di tracciamento per individuare dove si trovasse il ladro.

Silver li guardò allontanarsi con il sorriso tra le labbra per poi riprendere a mangiare con gioia i cioccolatini al cioccolato fondente pensando all'ultima domanda che la bambola gli aveva posto.

_Ovvio che so il perché tu, Piccoletto, in fin dei conti il motivo è, secondo Autrice, semplicemente perché sei tu. Sei il suo preferito insieme ad Atemu._

* * *

Atemu e gli altri dopo molto camminare arrivarono al luogo dove si nascondeva il ladro. Molti di loro rimasero sorpresi di scoprire che il luogo in cui si nascondeva il ladro fosse l'antico tempio dei Ka ormai abbandonato da tempo e che si trovava sul limitare della barriera magica intorno alla città.

Entrarono dentro, il luogo era illuminato solo da qualche sparodica fiaccola, e con passo silenzioso si diressero verso la stanza principale della struttura.

Lì, una figura ammantata da una cappa scura, un mantello rosso scuro e lunghe ciocche rosse, era china sopra la Stele Millenaria e con affianco la zucca in cui era sigillata l'essenza di Zorc sopra a un alta pedana rialzata di diversi metri. Quando, alla sua vista, Bak'ra gridò "Tu, bastardo!" gli lanciò contro contemporaneamente un pugnale intarsiato d'argento contro la figura dalle ciocche rosse ma esso, che avrebbe fatto un centro perfetto infilzandosi nella nuca del criminale, si scontrò contro una barriera di oscurità che lo fece rimbalzare contro l'altissimo soffitto. La creatura ammantata di nero e rosso si voltò lentamente verso di loro mostrando il volto coperto da una maschera bianca e con un occhio d'oro di dubbio gusto al centro di essa. Lui si alzò tenendo in mano un vecchio libro blu e dorato stagliandosi davanti a loro derisorio parlando con voce vecchia e arrogante "Pensante di potermi fermare? Ah! Illusi! Non avete abbastanza potere per fermarmi dal mio intento! Io sono il Sacerdote delle Tenebre e il potere di Zorc è con me!"

"In verità sì." disse Seth che non notato si era spostato dall'altra parte della pedana e si era portato infine dietro l'auto chiamatosi Sacerdote delle Tenebre. Kisara dalla spalla del Sindaco sparò dalla bocca un potente raggio di luce bianca pura facendo saltare per aria la maschera che gli copriva il volto. Egli cercò di nascondere con una mano il viso scoperto ma quell'attimo bastò per vederne il volto, senza contare che i capelli d'argento oramai liberi di cadere sulle spalle erano molto indicativi su chi lui fosse in realtà. Un rantolo collettivo riempì il tempio e Atemu rantolò con voce strozzata "Aknadin."

Gli occhi, pardon, l'occhio dalla espressione pazza si fissò sulla folla di creature davanti a sé e con voce insana ruggì "Solo perché adesso sapete chi sono questo non significa che riuscirete a fermarmi!"

Con un ampio gesto della mano e un mormorio indistinto un potente incantesimo fu lanciato contro di loro inchiodandoli al suolo bloccando tutti i loro movimenti. Dopo essersi assicurato di questa cosa tornò a lavorare sulla Stele continuando a incanalare l'energia rubata alle Divinità nel sigillo incrinandolo così come incanalava l'energia rubata dal Cartiglio incrinando la prigione di Zorc.

Le altre creature, mentre era occupato, mormoravano sotto il loro respiro svariati incantesimi, e al contempo maledizioni contro il ciclope, o tentavano direttamente a liberarsi da esso semplicemente usando la forza bruta. Molti di loro iniziarono ad avere successo mentre altri, soprattutto Atemu per via del suo stato indebolito, non avevano fatto nessun progresso. Bak'ra era quello che aveva fatto più progressi a liberarsi e con uno sguardo di intesa che passò tra di loro lo scheletro cercò di guadagnare tempo "Perché Aknadin? Perché vuoi liberare Zorc? Non appena sarà libero ti tradirà!"

Una risata malvagia riempi il luogo e strafottente gli rispose "Non mi tradirà, le magie che sto utilizzando su di lui gli impediranno di farlo. E poi, non appena sarà libero, userò il suo potere per distruggere quella stupida città che tu creasti per poi conquistare il mondo e diventarne il padrone assoluto."

"Come hai fatto? Come hai fatto a orientarti nel labirinto? Nessuno che non abbia una guida può avventurarsi in esso senza perdersi!"

"Ti sei dimenticato con quale energia creasti il Labirinto? Zorc mi ha guidato e con la sua guida potevo orientarmi senza perdermi. Grazie al Libro Magico Millenario potevo ascoltare le sue parole e pianificare la sua liberazione. E' stato grazie ai suoi suggerimenti e conoscenze che sono riuscito a rubare l'energia necessaria per rompere la sua prigione. Ma è stata solo grazie alla mia tenacia che sono riuscito a trovare tutte le chiavi per sbloccare il sigillo. Fui io a causare l'incidente che uccise la famiglia di Ryou per riuscire a rubare l'Anello. Fui io che strappai l'Occhio da Pegasus rendendolo cieco ad un occhio. Fui io la causa della pazzia del padre dei fratelli Ishtar per riuscire a rubare la Barra e la Collana. Fui io che rubai dagli apostoli di Anubis la Chiave e la Bilancia facendo ricadere la colpa sui Mr. Hyde. E fui sempre io che rubai dalla tua tomba diventata un immensa trappola il Puzzle per spezzarlo in mille pezzi per rendere impossibile la risigillatura di Zorc con essi. E adesso senza il tuo potere, Faraone, né tu né le bestie divine avete il potere per potermi fermare. Finalmente il mio più grande desiderio sarà esaudito."

Nel mentre che il suo monologo andava, Bak'ra era riuscito a liberarsi dalle catene dell'incantesimo e silenzioso si era spostato fuori vista aggirando la barriera che a quanto pareva era solo dietro la sua schiena.

Intanto Aknadin aveva finito di salmodiare l'ultimo l'incantesimo nel mentre Bak'ra si era spostato, con Diabound sulle spalle, in un punto in cui era difficile essere visto e quasi subito dopo Aknadin si girò verso il restante delle creature come uno che aveva la vittoria in pugno "Addio esseri inutili."

"Spiral Wave!"

L'attacco a sorpresa di Diabound scalzò Aknadin dalla sua postazione buttandolo giù dal suo piedistallo, sia in senso figurato che letterale, per poi ricadere davanti alle altre creature nella stanza. Per via del colpo che prese atterrando perse la presa sul Libro, liberando di conseguenza tutti gli altri ancora bloccati dall'incantesimo. Bak'ra, senza perdere un solo attimo di tempo, gli si lanciò contro inchiodandolo efficacemente a terra e gli punto alla gola un coltello tirato fuori dalla manica intimandogli "Fermalo subito."

Una risata maniacale eruttò dalla gola del Sacerdote delle Tenebre "Oramai è impossibile! Ormai ha raggiunto il punto di non ritorno."

Tutti alzarono lo sguardo verso la Stele Millenaria che era attraversata da luminose crepe dorate incrinandola sempre più sonoramente e velocemente. Alla zucca stava succedendo la stessa cosa e dalle crepe stava fuoriuscendo del fumo nero che le allargava sempre più. Furono attimi di grande tensione e un attimo prima dell'inevitabile Dartz lanciò un potente incantesimo di protezione intorno a tutti loro.

La zucca esplose con violenza contemporaneamente alla stele che si sgretolò in mille pezzi e i pezzetti di zucca si sfracellarono contro lo scudo intorno a loro con violenza mentre il fumo nero si estendeva, solido e immenso, verso l'alto distruggendo il soffitto e buona parte delle mura uscendo fuori alla luce del sole morente.

Le creature osservarono sconvolte la liberazione del nemico sigillato ormai da millenni e che sembrava trarre un gran piacere a distruggere tutto quello che aveva sottomano e iniziando per prima cosa a ridurre in polvere le macerie della sua prigione con il suo enorme piede mostruoso. Tutti presero nota delle sue dimensioni e chi lo aveva già incontrato dovette correggere i propri ricordi perché non si ricordavano che fosse così grande e grosso. Zorc superava di gran lunga in altezza e larghezza le piramidi, la sua pelle era nera e coriacea, due immense ali da pipistrello erano ripiegate sulla schiena, il viso mostruoso e cornuto possedeva due piccoli occhietti di un brillante rosso sangue e all'inguine spuntava fuori il luogo corpo di un serpente malvagio e da cui dalla schiena continuava il resto del corpo del serpente che spazzava il terreno buttando tutto quello che c'era intorno all'aria.

Giusto per sgranchirsi i muscoli fermi da millenni decise di fare un paio di passi fuori dalle macerie del tempio ormai mezzo distrutto, si allontanò così di qualche centinaio di metri portando distruzione e oscurità velenosa dietro di sè che ridusse in polvere la poca flora già di per sé scheletrica intorno al luogo. Tutte le creature erano sopravvissute per qualche miracoloso motivo alla frana del soffitto e veloci se ne uscirono dall'edificio, o da quel poco che ne era rimasto, pronti a fronteggiare la minaccia. Bak'ra, invece di affrettarsi a uscire subito, si trattene ancora un po' dentro per uccidere, con una morte molto dolorosa, Aknadin per aver liberato questo antico male che aveva distrutto il suo villaggio. Ma prima che il suo coltello potesse iniziare a spellarlo vivo con estrema lentezza il Sacerdote delle Tenebre gli sparì dalle mani in una improvvisa nuvola di ombre viola. L'espressione che prese la faccia del Re dei Ladri rassomigliava a quella che assumeva quando impegnato in piacevoli e faticose attività insieme a Malik venivano interrotti da Isis proprio nel momento migliore, quella strega aveva una tempistica orribile o lo faceva apposta. Io personalmente sono più propensa verso la seconda.

Però c'è da dire che le assomigliava solo perché l'espressione che aveva assunto in quel momento era molto, ma molto peggio. Era un espressione del tipo: tu morirai tra attrocci sofferenze immediatamente. Era molto poco rassicurante per che era dalla parte sbagliata della sua rabbia.

Sospettando dove potesse essere finito il ciclope corse fuori dalle macerie a rotta di collo verso dove si trovavano gli altri che si stavano preparando a fronteggiare Zorc alla loro massima potenza. Le tre divinità, Obelisco, Osiris e Ra avevano ripreso la loro mastodontica grandezza naturale che da secoli non riprendevano più ruggendo la loro sfida al loro avversario, purtroppo poteva tranquillamente sentire che la loro potenza non era al massimo, anzi a malapena era un terzo della loro reale potenza, l'attacco al Labirinto aveva sortito l'effetto sperato visto che non importa quanto tempo era passato erano molto più deboli del solito.

I tre Homunculus avevano già mutato il loro solito aspetto per la loro forma draconica grande quanto una casa e ruggivano minacciosi contro l'essere oscuro. Timaeus era un grande drago dalle ali immense e un corpo muscoloso di un brillante verde acqua e la pancia di di un celeste molto chiaro. Critias era un grande drago dalle grandi e piatte scaglie sovrapposte di un intenso color blu mare, le ali più strette e con la membrana interna color senape e la pancia era ricoperta di scaglie del colore del cielo a mezzogiorno. Hermos era invece un massiccio drago color borgogna, ali più strette adatte alla velocità e con la membrana di un lilla chiaro e la pancia rosata.

Anche Kisara, quella piccola peste di drago bianco occhi blu, aveva ripreso la sua vera stazza massiccia draconica ruggendo e librandosi sopra il suo amato Seth. Anche il suo fido Diabound ormai era tornato alla sua grandezza naturale e grazie a lui adesso era arrivato in pochi secondi dagli altri. Poteva sentire tranquillamente anche da diversi passi di distanza Dartz borbottare tutta una serie di arcani incantesimi di cui non sapeva nemmeno l'esistenza e sentendo che stava richiamando il potere di qualche antica creatura per aiutarli. Dando un veloce sguardo intorno a sé vide che tutti avevano preso la loro forma più terrificante di creature diventando dei veri mostri di paura. Senza perdere tempo prese la sua forma più terrificante ostentando tutto il suo potere, come gli altri, contro Zorc. Con un colpo d'occhio vide però che Ou-sama non aveva si era trasformato minimamente per fronteggiare il loro antico nemico, anzi, sembrava anche più debole di tutti loro messi assieme.

E non era un caso, visto che cosa era stato rubato e che era custodito nel Labirinto. Questo era molto frustrante per il Faraone che era lì, in piedi impettito davanti a colui che molti secoli prima aveva massacrato migliaia e migliaia di persone del suo regno, e non poter fare niente se non stare lì a fissare corrucciato e deciso l'imponente figura che li guardava con occhi pieni di scherno.

Ma non si perse d'animo anche quando notò Aknadin, il traditore sopra una spalla di Zorc che li guardava dall'alto in basso con quell'aria da fanatico che aveva assunto ormai la sua faccia, in effetti l'occhio un tempo d'oro adesso era di un orribile rosso malaticcio. E rideva, e rideva, e rideva come un pazzo fino a quando Zorc non mosse una grossa mano artigliata.

Akanadin finì schiacciato sotto la grande mano mostruosa appiattito come una frittella per poi essere buttato via dalla spalla come quando si fa per togliersi di dosso i pelucchi dalla spalla. Sprecarono solo un attimo a guardare dove era stato gettato via con estrema noncuranza il Sacerdote delle Tenebre per poi Atemu prendere la parola e cominciare a pianificare il loro attacco "Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, voglio che siate di supporto per Osiris, Ra e Obelisco mentre loro portano avanti l'attacco principale. Seto e Malik! Voglio che voi infondiate più energia magica che potete alle Divinità mentre porteranno avanti gli attacchi. Dartz! Tu sarai la nostra retroguardia, con la tua conoscenza di antichi incantesimi voglio che tu faccia più danni possibili a quell'essere disgustoso. Seth! Voglio che tu insieme a Bak'ra attacchiate i lati con Kisara e Diabound mentre le divinità lo attaccano frontalmente! Dobbiamo usare qualsiasi apertura possibile! E Mahad tu invece lancerai incantesimi di difesa su di noi mentre gli altri attaccano, non possiamo rischiare di essere spazzati via con un colpo solo."

"E tu cosa farai Ou-sama? Tu non sei in condizioni di combattere." a parlare era stato Bak'ra serio e mortale. Il Faraone lo fissò per poi rispondergli con lo stesso tono "Io invece tornerò nel tempio a recuperare il Libro Magico Millenario nella speranza di riuscire a trovare un modo per fermare Zorc una volta per hai detto tu, in fin dei conti, io in questo momento non ho un briciolo di forze per poterlo fronteggiare."

"Allora vengo con voi, mio Faraone." disse Mahad serio.

Atemu lo guardò con uno sguardo grato però fermo "No, amico mio, tu sarai più utile qui che con me."

"Ma..."

"E' un ordine Mahad."

L'altro chinò il capo sconfitto "Come ordinate."

Detto questo urlò l'ordine "Preparatevi! Perché è tempo di giocare con la Morte!"

Con un grido collettivo ultraterreno tutti si rivolsero all'attacco. Le tre bestie divine ruggirono e prepararono i loro attacchi più potenti che si abbatterono con forza contro il nemico traendo forza anche da i due diavoli. Dartz lanciava i più svariati incantesimi distruttivi contro il mostro nel mentre che i tre homunculus nella loro forma draconica supportavano gli attacchi delle tre bestie dai colori primari con attacchi propri. Bak'ra e Seth, in groppa rispettivamente su Kisara e Diabound si spostarono su un fianco di Zorc ciascuno e cominciarono ad attaccarlo anche loro con i loro più potenti attacchi nel mentre Mahad rimasto vicino a Dartz pronunciava svariati incantesimi difensivi per i sè e i suoi compagni. Zorc però rideva a quello che lui considerava a dei patetici tentativi per fermarlo e non faceva neppure lo sforzo di parare in qualche modo gli attacchi, ma anzi li subiva ridendo malvagiamente.

Durante tutto questo Atemu era scivolato via inosservato dall'essere oscuro e si era diretto velocemente verso le macerie che erano rimaste del tempio e trovò dentro di esso accanto al Libro Magico Millenario la forma spiattellata del traditore che era in stato di incoscienza. La battaglia fuori dalle mura si faceva sempre più cruenta, distruttiva e sempre più a sfavore delle creature della città di Halloween. Zorc li derideva a gran voce dicendo "Ah! I vostri attacchi sono inutili contro di me, inutili e patetici moscerini!"

Con pochi attacchi di energia oscura aveva già ferito malamente Timaeus e Osiris, Seth insieme a Kisara erano stati buttati a terra da poco per via di un colpo che non avevano visto arrivare da parte della coda dell'essere oscuro mentre il Re dei Ladri e il suo chibi avevano sempre schivato i colpi per un soffio e con una buona dose di fortuna ma si notava che si stavano muovendo sempre più lentamente.

Frenetico il Re delle zucche sfogliò le pagine del Libro alla ricerca di un modo per fermarlo e dopo molto cercare trovò un passo nel testo che attirò la sua attenzione.

_L'unico modo per distruggerlo completamente è di opporgli un essere di natura completamente opposta, cioè uno di luce di ugual potenza. L'unico essere capace di questa impresa, e che lui in verità teme, è Horakthi, dea benevola e amante dell'__equilibrio cosmico. Per evocarla l'evocatore deve proclamare il proprio nome in modo che la sua essenza divina si possa ancorare all'anima dell'evocatore per potersi manifestare nel mondo materiale e poi chiamare il suo nome. Se l'evocazione ha successo Zorc viene bandito da questo mondo fino a quando un nuovo canale di accesso viene aperto per collegare questo mondo e quello da cui proviene. Tuttavia colui che la evoca deve avere un anima straordinaria capace di sopportare il peso dell'evocazione visto che richiede una immensa quantità di energia magica e in più devono essere presenti le tre bestie divine che sono tre manifestazioni della sua essenza divisa in tre esseri distinti. Se queste condizioni non vengono soddisfatte l'evocazione non può avvenire._

Questa notizia lo riempì di speranza ma immediatamente dopo fu colto da un immenso sconforto, come avrebbe fatto a convocare Horakthi se a lui e alle tre bestie divine era stato rubato quasi tutto il loro potere? L'energia necessaria per evocarla gli era stata rubata e gli altri erano immensamente affaticati dallo scontro che stavano combattendo contro Zorc. Per riuscire a salvarli tutti ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un miracolo. E il su detto miracolo arrivò, per prima cosa, sotto forma di un urlo "ATEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Un attimo dopo si concretizzò con la comparsa delle figure di Mana e Yugi, a cavallo della scopa di lei, che volavano a velocità sonica verso di lui. In effetti andavano un po' troppo veloci. Infatti si fermarono in maniera un po'... brusca. Yugi partì in aria come un razzo parallelo al terreno schiantandosi e mozzando l'aria allo scheletro facendoli strisciare per terra per qualche metro, invece Mana, che tentava disperatamente di fermarsi cercando un freno nella scopa che non c'era, si schiantò direttamente contro un muro del tempio che non era crollato e che era nella sua linea d'arresto facendo saltare in aria in un miliardo di pezzi i blocchi di pietra.

I due innamorati gemettero storditi ma Yugi si riprese quasi subito esclamando "Atemu! Grazie ad Atum che ho fatto in tempo!"

"Per fare che?" chiese lo scheletro con una mano sul capo mentre con l'altra controllava se le sue ossa si fossero rotte.

"Per aiutarti!" esclamò l'altro come se fosse ovvio.

In fretta frugò tra i suoi vestiti nel mentre cercava al contempo di non perdere le parti del corpo a cui si erano allentati i punti di sutura per poi con un gridolino eccitato tirare fuori dalla sua giacca una lunga catenina in argento a cui era attaccato un cartiglio vuoto "So un modo per fermare Zorc."

Atemu lo guardò interessato mentre lui continuava a spiegare "Ed è quello di evocare Horakthi."

Alla notizia le sue speranze si sgonfiarono sonoramente "Sì, lo so. Però... io non ho abbastanza energie per evocarla."

"Ma questo non è un problema."

Mise nella bianca mano dello scheletro il cartiglio e immediatamente sentì rinchiuso dentro di esso una immensa quantità di energia sicuramente bastevole per evocare l'essere divino. I suoi occhi rossi incontrarono quelli ametista del suo Aibou e chiese interessato "E questo da dove spunta?"

La bambola arrossì imbarazzata "Ho vinto una scommessa."

"Questa... Con questa potrei farcela."

La mano celeste si appoggiò su quella bianca "Non potrei. Puoi."

In quel momento però Zorc rivolse la loro attenzione a loro visto il polverone che avevano sollevato Mana e Yugi al loro arrivo. Con una risata malvagia esclamò "Questi moscerini che cercano di nascondersi da me saranno i primi a essere distrutti! Soprattutto tu, Faraone!" per poi puntare loro contro il suo prossimo attacco di energia oscura gridando "Zorc Inferno!"

Il raggio di energia oscura percorse la distanza che li separava a velocità sonica ed era quasi sul punto di colpirli, nessun incantesimo di difesa sarebbe stato lanciato abbastanza in fretta per salvarli, quando davanti a loro due si parò, con un estremo spirito di sacrificio, un essere di genere femminile con dei ridicoli e mortali tacchi a spillo, e a cui ben presto si unirono altre dello stesso tipo ammassandosi davanti a loro come una barriera vivente contro il raggio nero mortale.

In poche parole quegli esseri erano fangirls.

Quei demoni in forma di donna che seguivano le loro vicende in modo estremamente appassionato, perse nel loro mondo rosa fatto di slash e canon e tante altre cose che in questa sede non ci interessa, da tempo immemore seguivano i nostri protagonisti della storia assiepate dietro ai nascondigli più improbabili o che sfidano la comune logica, di comune accordo e senza che una sola parole venisse pronunciata da una di loro si erano parate davanti ai due protagonisti pronte a sacrificarsi e prendendosi in pieno il colpo mortale salvandoli da distruzione certa.

Le fangirls vennero spazzate via come birilli volanti e i loro corpi caddero sparsi tutto intorno al campo di battaglia senza un singolo graffio.

Una di loro addirittura cadde vicino a Silver seduta su una grande e alta roccia e che osservava il susseguirsi della battaglia con estremo interesse grazie al suo potente cannocchiale in platino.

Sfruttando l'attimo di distrazione creatosi dal fatto che Zorc si perse un attimo a fissare quegli strani esseri che senza pensare si erano lanciati in difesa dei moscerini dentro al tempio Atemu corse fuori dal tempio seguito da Yugi e Mana per poi piantare i piedi per terra davanti all'essere oscuro.

Tutti erano intorno a sé con espressioni affaticate incise sui loro volti ma su cui ancora scintillava nei loro occhi quella scintilla di sfida che diceva che avrebbero smesso di combattere solo quando sarebbero morti, e molti avrebbero provato a combattere ancora anche se ormai non erano altro che meri spiriti.

Con movimenti decisi sollevò il braccio che teneva la catenina e su cui era libero di muoversi il cartiglio che prese a illuminarsi incandescente. Con voce regale proclamò a gran voce "Il mio nome è Atemu!"

Adesso a brillare non era tutto il cartiglio ma solo i luminosi geroglifici che componevano il suo nome che si incisero nel cartiglio vuoto nel mentre l'energia prendeva a scorrere nelle sue vene riempendolo con un potere incomparabile e facendolo tornare per un attimo con l'aspetto del suo vecchio sé dalla pelle color del bronzo. Con voce autorevole continuò "Nel nome del Faraone io unisco gli dei in Horakhti, la Creatrice della Luce!"

Una luce abbagliante scoppiò da dietro di sé illuminando il cielo pieno di oscurità riportando la luce nel mondo, e per la prima volta nella sua lunga esistenza Zorc provò paura .Una figura luminosa e immensa di aspetto femminile, e vestita con un incantevole e delicata armatura ornata da preziosi fregi egizi in oro e con copricapo a forma di testa di falco e con due immense ali d'oro, si materializzò da questa luce abbagliante con le braccia aperte e un sorriso materno. Prima ancora che Zorc potesse emettere un grido di diniego Atemu comandò "Horakthi! Sublime Light!"

Un potente fascio di luce partì dalle mani tese dell'essere luminoso che si infiltrò dentro la pelle dell'essere oscuro crepandola in molti punti come se fosse lava che si infiltrava nel terreno per poi zampillare fuori incandescente. Tutto il suo essere prese a creparsi sempre di più fino a quando la luce dentro al suo corpo fu troppa per essere contenuta ed esplose in miliardi di pezzi di energia oscura che volarono via come pezzi di carta che ancora bruciavano mentre galleggiavano nel vento.

Infine la luce morì di intensità fino a quando solo da Horakthi la luce veniva emessa visto che il sole era ormai tramontato visto quanto si era protratta la battaglia. Tutti rimasero fermi un attimo per riuscire meglio a metabolizzare il fatto che Zorc era finalmente sparito ma il concetto si concretizzò nelle loro menti solo quando Bak'ra pronunciò le parole "E' finita."

Atemu si raddrizzò e concordò solenne "Sì, lo è."

La maggior parte di loro si sedette pesantemente a terra, chi con grazia e chi molto sgraziatamente, mentre Atemu si rivolse verso l'essere di luce nel mentre Yugi si accostò alla sua destra "Grazie, Horakthi."

Una voce gentile e materna gli rispose nella sua mente e la sua risposta venne trasmessa nelle menti di tutti i presenti "Non c'è bisogno di ringraziare. Se si sa cosa cercare ci sarà sempre una luce che rischiari l'oscurità."

"Ha ragione, sai. Tu sei stata la mia luce nel buio dopo che sono arrivato qui." confessò Yugi appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del Re delle zucche. Atemu gli sorrise grato per poi sospirare sconfortato con conseguente domanda della bambola "Cosa c'è che non va Atemu?"

"Niente. E' solo che c'è il problema della barriera che protegge la città. Era usando l'energia di Zorc che veniva mantenuta e senza di essa non ci sarebbe più la distorsione spaziale che divide la città dal mondo umano e questo renderebbe la città vulnerabile a un intrusione da parte di qualche umano. Per riuscire a mantenerla ci vorrebbe un potere pari a quello di Zorc."

Yugi annuì comprensivo per poi accorgersi che Horakthi non era ancora scomparsa "Sai, credo di sapere a chi potresti chiedere di mantenere la barriera."

Lo scheletro lo guardò stranito "E chi sarebbe?"

La bambola fece un cenno del capo davanti a sé e Atemu alzò lo sguardo verso l'imponente figura dell'essere di luce. Infine ne incontrò gli occhi che continuavano a guardarli benevolmente e realizzando cosa intendesse dire l'altro al suo fianco chiese con voce ferma ma cortese "Divina Horakthi, le vorrei chiedere il favore di mantenere con il suo potere la barriera che circonda la città di Halloween."

L'essere femminile chinò il capo lentamente con grazia in assenso mentre gli rispose con un tono sempre materno "Non è un problema."

Detto questo lei sparì portando con sé tutta la luce che rischiarava il luogo e rivelando la luna e le stelle che fino a quel momento erano nascoste dall'intensa luce che irradiava la Creatrice della Luce.

Non appena scomparì le tre bestie divine ricomparvero più cariche che mai di energia ruggendo con orgoglio.

Atemu guardò il cartiglio che aveva in mano e in cui si era inciso il suo nome e pensò tra sé e sé: _Credo proprio che lo utilizzerò come sostituto per quello ormai inutilizzabile sotto il Labirinto, in fin dei conti è un buon contenitore di energia magica. Ed è più comodo da portare in giro._

E se lo mise al collo.

"Ohi, Ou-sama. Non ti starai dimenticando di lui?" A parlare era stato Bak'ra che nel mentre loro si occupavano dei problemi relativi alla sicurezza della città era andato a recuperare sia Aknadin che il Libro Magico Millenario. Con la gentilezza di un elefante in corsa aveva buttato ai piedi del Faraone il ciclope legato come un salame con ancora addosso la sua veste di Sacerdote delle Tenebre che tremava visibilmente. Il ciclope aveva ripreso i sensi proprio quando il Bau-Bau aveva iniziato a legarlo per trasportarlo meglio.

Atemu osservò la sozzura ai suoi piedi con occhi infuocati di rabbia per le azioni commesse contro la città per desideri egoistici.

"Cosa ne facciamo di lui?" A parlare era stato Seth che osservava il ciclope con lo stesso sguardo tipo di sguardo di Atemu e come di tutti gli altri presenti.

"Stavo pensando che che una punizione adeguata sarebbe uno Yami no Game ma il tipo di gioco giocato per fargli scontare i suoi crimini non avrebbe un effetto permanente visto che siamo tutti immortali per via delle energie magiche che scorrono in città quindi un altra possibile e ottima soluzione sarebbe..."

Alzò lo sguardo verso il il Ladro di Anime e chiese con tono indifferente "Dimmi Bak'ra, per caso ti va' di creare un nuovo spettro da tormentare a piacere per l'eternità?"

Il Bau-Bau sorrise ferino mentre rispondeva "Sì, mi piacerebbe molto."

Aknadin prese a tremare visibilmente. Tra giocare uno Yami no Game con Atemu o diventare uno spettro a causa di Bak'ra nessuno in città sapeva dire cosa fosse peggio, e il ciclope non sapeva decidere se essere felice di giocare una partita del genere con il Re o essere terrorizzato alla prospettiva di essere torturato per l'eternità da un pazzo sadico.

"Be', direi che tutto è stato risolto. Che dite, torniamo in città?"

A dirlo era stata Mana che non vedeva l'ora di riposarsi nel suo letto nella casa del suo maestro Mahad.

Un accorale accordo giunse da tutti, e dopo essersi assicurati che Aknadin non avrebbe potuto fuggire dalle funi rafforzate dagli incantesimi di Mahad, tutti si diressero in città stanchi e contenti. Nessuno si accorse di Silver che, da lontano, li seguiva soddisfatta per come infine si era conclusa questa storia.

E fu così che finì quest'incubo.

* * *

Una risata allegra fu quello che si sentì quella notte dedicata ai mostri e morti nel cimitero della città di Halloween. Atemu stava tenendo la mano di Yugi aiutandolo a uscire da sotto la porta che collegava la città al mondo umano e che si trovava sotto la statua del gargoyle vicino all'ingresso del cimitero. Era la notte di Halloween ed erano appena tornati dalla loro piacevole passeggiata nel mondo umano dopo aver spaventato migliaia di giovani che come loro vagavano tra le strade per festeggiare Halloween.

Presero a volteggiare in mezzo al cimitero dirigendosi lentamente verso la collina arricciata uno tra le braccia dell'altro senza un pensiero e felici. Ieri notte era ormai un ricordo sfocato, soprattutto la parte del rientro in città che aveva subito dei pesanti danni nonostante la battaglia si fosse svolta a miglia e miglia di distanza. Avevano spiegato a dei preoccupatissimi concittadini cosa tutto era successo per poi decidere, con un accordo all'unanimità, che quell'anno si sarebbe festeggiato liberamente Halloween senza nessun spettacolo visto che tutto il loro lavoro era stato mandato a rotoli visto gli ingenti danni alla città e ai preparativi che si erano sbriciolati in polvere. Dopo aver calmato la folla tutti se ne erano andati a riposare per quella notte ma alcuni di loro rimasero in piedi un po' di più per prendere gli ultimi accordi su cosa fare delle stanze segrete sotto il Labirinto.

E stanotte loro due, Atemu e Yugi, avevano tutte le intenzioni di passarla insieme senza interferenza di terze parti. Il trasferimento delle tavole di pietra delle Divinità Egizie sotto casa loro poteva aspettare fino a domani, i piani di ristrutturazione della città potevano aspettare fino a domani, lo smaltimento dei resti del sigillo poteva aspettare domani, tutto per loro stasera poteva aspettare domani, questa notte era solo per loro.

Tra un volteggio e l'altro erano oramai giunti alla sommità della collina dalla punta arricciata e danzavano un lento abbracciati con gli occhi pieni d'amore fissi in quelli dell'altro che ricambiavano questa emozione con la stessa intensità. I loro volti si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro e toccandosi infine con un bacio d'amore sulle labbra.

Quando si staccarono, con le labbra che sfioravano quelle dell'altro, Yugi mormorò "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Aibou."

* * *

Silver era in piedi sulla punta del tetto della torre sgangherata della casa dello scheletro e bambola. Il tristo mietitore aveva lo sguardo puntato verso la luna per osservarla con la coda dell'occhio seguiva i movimenti delle stelle nell'universo così come i festeggiamenti che avvenivano sotto di sé in città in cui il liquore di zucca scorreva a fiumi. Anche da lì poteva sentire i cittadini cantare a gran voce il ritornello della seguente canzone "_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

Invece, spaparanzata sempre sul medesimo tetto ma poco più in basso, stava Autrice con in una mano un taccuino e nell'altra una penna stilografica e che ogni tanto osservava per un attimo la volta celeste. Silver sorrise quando giunsero alle sue orecchie delle risa lontane e in pochi attimi individuo il Faraone e Re dei Giochi che danzavano uno nelle braccia dell'altro sulla collina della punta arricciata con la luna dietro di loro a illuminarli di luce argentea. Contenta e soddisfatta affermò sicura "Owari."

Autrice sorrise.

.

.

.

**_Owari._**

* * *

**Note:**  
Cupido e Psiche: Secondo il mito greco e romano i due dopo tante vicissitudini si sarebbero sposati e rappresenterebbero uno l'amore carnale e l'altro spirituale  
Arlecchino e Colombina: due maschere italiane del Carnevale (poichè non trovavo una maschera che potesse essere considerata il Re e Regina ho deciso di usare queste due visto che sono tra le più conosciute.  
Paese di Cuccagna: sarebbe un luogo ideale in cui il piacere, l'abbondanza e il benessere è alla portata di tutti.  
Uova di Fabergé: sono pezzi di gioielleria a forma di uovo fabbricati dal gioielliere Fabergé su ordinazione dello zar Alessandro III di Russia  
Kemonomimi: letteralmente 'orecchie animali', in poche parole sarebbero quei personaggi umani che si ritrovano ad avere delle caratteristiche animali nello specifico le orecchie e spesso anche la coda e artigli.  
Usagimimi: kemonomimi**,** specificamente il coniglio.  
Usagi: Coniglio  
Hiyoko: Pulcino  
Gianus: il Dio bifronte romano, a cui gli è stato dedicato nel calendario gennaio (è per questo che si chiama così il primo mese dell'anno) e che era il Dio delle soglie e inizi, sia materiali che immateriali, delle scelte ecc. ecc.  
Yami no Game: Gioco dell'Oscurità  
Aibou: Amico, Compagno, Partner ( ovviamente in senso romantico qui nella storia)  
Cartiglio: in genere sarebbe un iscrizione nella pietra in cui veniva scritto il nome del sovrano, qui è ovviamente in forma di ciondolo. Hanno la stessa identica funzione.  
Homunculus: creature create dagli alchimisti. Alcune loro abilità le ho inventate di sana pianta, come il fatto che mutano forma  
Bonkotsu: Mediocre  
Libro Magico Millenario: Sarebbe il libro in cui Aknadin trova il rito per creare gli Oggetti del Millennio  
Stele Millenaria: ma sì, quella immensa tavola di pietra che ha fatto da stampino per gli Oggetti del Millennio nella serie  
Arigatou: Grazie  
Spiral Wave: uno degli attacchi di Diabound nell'anime e manga  
Ou-sama: Sommo Re  
Sublime Light: l'attacco che usa Horakthi contro Zorc nell'anime e manga  
Aishiteru: Ti amo  
This is Halloween: The Nightmare Before Halloween, il ritornello del film nella versione originale inglese  
Liquore di zucca: esiste, lo so, neppure io lo sapevo che esistesse ma pensandoci bene basta avere il frutto, dell'alcol e la ricetta e ti puoi fare qualsiasi liquore fatto in casa  
Owari: Fine

* * *

**Buon Natale!**

**Buone Feste A Tutti!**


End file.
